Bella Ryder
by bloom cullen
Summary: Bella is a Half-Vampire and a Spirit tamer, She and her brothers grew up hearing about the Cullens. What happens when she meets them finally? Expecially, what is she hiding? be patient with first few chapters!E&B. READ and REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Bella Ryder**

**Disclaimer :I don't own twilight.**

Ian's point of view

Its dark, the clouds are grey only interrupted by lightning and thunder. Not what I expected on the day my baby brother is to be born, at least he won't be my first one. I am the proud elder brother of three not including Sky and Elizabeth, that is. Also my dad, Chris Ryder is the king of Spirit kingdom or so that's what the others call him, but he, he hates being addressed the king, since it's is not confirmed yet. Actually the title has not been crowned for anyone since the rule of the third generation. And I am the eleventh and the last generation of our kind. I know, it was a long time back.

Long long ago, our land was first crested by the elders, who mastered many great powers. They were later called the first generation or the creators of our land. Among them existed two powerful warriors, who always excelled the others in many ways. It is said that those two played a major role in our existence. So, naturally they were accepted as their leaders. They both ruled the world with peace, generosity, love and affection for more than thousand years, since we spirit tamers are immortal. Death is not an easy thing to come for us. But sadly it did come for them. They both volunteered to go for war alone, for the sake of many people, they did defeat the enemy but also died after the battle.

Thus, their sons came to rule and that's when the problem started. Both the sons were trained well and were as powerful as their fathers, but one son wasn't anything like his father. He claimed to be the powerful one among them and wanted to become the only ruler of the spirit kingdom. But the other one didn't agree to that so didn't the people. This led to constant misunderstandings and arguments for years.

Finally they both decided to fight for their place in the throne, but they weren't so lucky since both died fighting for their throne. And then their sons or daughters, namely the third generation, came in and fought for the same thing but they weren't successful either. This continued for generations, that people were divided into two groups, they supported their leader and fought along with them. Our land which holds the majority stayed in the kingdom, but the others separated from us and went to live beyond the mountains. That was now called the **fallen kingdom.**

Nothing worked right between us, until now, my dad the current ruler of spirit kingdom wants to join hands with the fallen for good. He believes that we have fought long enough and feels that if we don't save the current generation that is, us, our race will become extinct, which is true. Long back when the first rulers created us, they foresaw that our race will continue only for eleven generations and I am the first child of the eleventh. We stop growing at a particular age after our transformation just like the others but it seems our females cannot reproduce the next generation. And if we die that would be the end of our race. Also another most important fact is that my brother who's to be born is the last baby of our race, the last of the eleventh generation.

My father, to avoid this wants to befriend the fallen for good. This has been going on for months now and finally it looks like the current ruler of the fallen is about to give it. For some reason many of our people did not like this idea including Garcia, dad's chief advisor also mentor. He's a first generation meaning he lived longer than any of us and also he's an excellent mentor. He taught my dad and his predecessors everything they know. My dad never does anything without consulting his trusted companions namely Garcia, Alastair, and Carlos.

Alastair is our guide in everything any anything, he's also a first elder also he can predict the future. He doesn't see the future per say but he feels the things which are going happen next. It freaked me out the first time he demonstrated it, but later on I guess I just got used to it. He just seems to know everything thus making him the wiser one while Garcia is all about fighting, bravery, training and power.

And for Carlos, he's our chief commander who also received training from Garcia also he's my dad's best buddy. He's very brave and strong but also kind and generous at the same time just like my father. He trains our warriors in the best way possible. His wife Kara and my mother Carla are best friends also their daughter Elizabeth and their son Sky are our best companions. They are like our extended family.

We are the spirit tamers, we each possess a spirit which is in the form of an animal though they are not actual animals like in human world. Having a spirit may or may not be same for some. Some have the same spirit like their parents but some have a totally different from their parents. We are born human but after a particular age, say thirteen for many, we transform into a spirit tamer. The bond between a spirit animal and its tamer is very powerful and unbreakable. Our transformation does not take longer, atleast not more than a day or just few hours in certain cases. During the transformation the spirit animal enters out body and we each acquire a special power.

Normally, when the transformation occurs, our eye color along with our hair color. the Sooner we change, sooner we stop ageing, which is early twenties for most.

Carlos's spirit animal is a cougar one of the rarest in our race. And my father, he's a Jaguar also a rarest spirit animal. Also Garciais a warthog and Alastair is a red wolf. Each one has a spirit animal though it's not like we morph into animals, but we release our energy at a particular level which fabricates into our spirit animal. Thus I can say we are a race just like vampires and werewolves.

We live in spirit land which in a dimension created such as inside earth itself yet transportation from spirit land to the human world can be possible only through portals. Also some spirit tamers live in the human world too, they co-exist along with humans without revealing their true identity, of course, as we look like a human, I mean we have a proper heartbeat, we need air to survive and all, we even need human food to live but our spirits need to hunt every now and then too. In fact we human technology and ours goes hand in hand. We have specialists here too.

"Master Ian" the guard pulled me out of my daydream, I shook it off and turned towards him.

"Yes?" I turned towards him. I forgot I was still in the palace roofs looking where my dad asked me to wait so that he can finish his conversation with Garcia and Alastair.

"Your dad is almost finished and he asked me to call you so that you guys can leave immediately" he said. Of course we need to hurry; my baby brother would be born any time now!

"Yes, thank you" I told him and went inside to my dad's office room only to find them still talking.

"…Chris you need to be careful in this decision. You already know that the two bodies were found in the river, which starts from the mountains. It could easily be them." I heard Garcia's loud booming voice trying to convince my father.

"Garcia please, just trust me on this one. I know what I am doing" my father spoke up in a hurried tone.

"Garcia, leave the boy to deal with this matter. And most importantly, now is not the time to discuss this matter. You know he needs to be at home right now, in fact we all do. So just leave it for now" Alastair spoke up on behalf of my father's defense.

"Yes, I need to home like right now. Garcia, I will never forgive you if I miss the birth of my son now" my dad spoke up in an anxious voice.

Garcia sighed "Fine, let's go home" he gave up.

"Finally" my dad muttered to himself but loud enough for us all to hear.

"Don't worry, lad. There's still enough time, you will not miss a thing" Alistair assured my dad. of course he would know, after all he was the one who predicted the sex of the baby and he's always right. But still, what were they talking about anyway?... Just then they noticed me standing at the doorway.

"Ah!.. There you are, Ian. Let's go we need to hurry." My dad ushered me out of the room and they all followed.

I found the courage to ask "Dad, what were you talking about?"

"Not now, son. We need to hurry" dad cut me off and we hurried off to our mansion since my dad doesn't like to live in the palace so we build a mansion to live among others, but Garcia insisted on using the palace at least as an office.

XXXXX

**At our mansion after few hours**

We were waiting outside mom's room in the hallway. I was pacing around nervously along with my brothers Wesley, Seejay, Kaaji, Sky and Elizabeth though Alastair seemed relatively calm. Garcia was leaning on one of the doorways and Carlos sat at the couch. We were all waiting to see our baby brother. Dad, Kara and a doctor was inside, with mom.

Finally after what felt like an eternity, Kara came out with a huge grin on her face. We all looked at her expectantly.

"Everything went normally, Carla is fine so is the baby. Also you guys are in for a big surprise maybe more like a shock, especially you Alistair. Go ahead have a look." She stated happily. What is she talking about? The others were equally confused.

I went in first ad everybody followed. I was very happy to see the scene before me, my dad had his arm around mom's shoulder, who looked well much to my relief, and was holding the baby wrapped in a warm blanket, dad had his other arm supporting the baby. It looked like both were holding the baby tightly with a look of utter joy, love and affection in their eyes. I couldn't see the face only the form. The baby looked smaller than any of my brothers when they were first born. Noticing our presence, dad looked up, his grin never leaving its place on his face.

"Why don't you come see the baby first, Alistair?" dad asked him. I was slightly chest fallen that he didn't pick us first.

Alistair went near the baby with a huge grin and bent down to look at my brother. Suddenly he froze, his eyes went huge and his mouth opened up large.

"What?…no way…it's not possible…." he spluttered. Oh My God! What happened? We all rushed by the bed, but all the time dad and mom had a huge smirk on their faces.

They held the baby out for us to see and I couldn't believe what I saw. I gasped so did the others. I turned towards Alistair who still had the same expression still on.

"You were wrong?" I gaped. This only led dad to chuckle loudly.

"No way!" Carlos stammered. We all are surprised, Alistair was never wrong, I mean like NEVER.

"Wow" Elizabeth breathed. But her expression turned from shock to happy almost too quickly. I exactly know what she's thinking.

"Looks like old man here is wrong for the first time. You know everybody makes mistakes, but I just didn't expect you to" Garcia laughed at Alistair's bewiled expression. True Alistair was never wrong, well until this moment. I looked at my latest sibling who had a peaceful look on __her __face with her eyes closed.

Yes!.. It's a girl. I have a baby sister who Alistair predicted to be a boy. And I am happy!. I always wanted a baby sister, but when Alistair said it would be a boy again all of us were slightly sad. But now, its like a miracle.

"How?" I whispered.

"I don't …know" Alistair whispered back.

"It's okay, Alistair. Now will everybody just snap out of it already? We need to find a nice name for your sister here. I am sure Carla and Chris only came up with a boy's name" kara spoke up.

"yeah! Well, what do you expect. Apparently someone was wrong about something.." my mom commented looking at Alistair. She laughed on seeing his expression, we all did.

"Okay Okay stop it already. Its just one mistake. Get over it" Alistair shot us a nasty look.

"Alright, anybody got any name suggestions?" Kara asked. We all looked around blankly.

"I do" dad chimed in.

"Well, what is it?" prompted Kara.

Dad carefully stroked her dark red hair away from her forehead, kissed her head gently, his touch was filled with love and whispered "Isabella Marie Ryder. Bella Ryder".

XXXXXXX

**Authors note:**

**please review...this is my first attempt so please tell me if i am worth writing...pls pls pls review**...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer :I don't own twilight.

Chapter 2

Bella is now a few weeks old baby with a wonderful family, who doesn't want to leave her side for even a second. She easily became the center of attention.

Today, the Ryders were enjoying a warm, sunny morning in their backyard. Chris was holding Bella while she sleeps peacefully in his arms. Bella just had her morning milk.

"My baby, she's beautiful just like her mother" said Chris and Carla visibly blushed at the comment. Carla is a very gentle, beautiful, kind and a soft person. She loves her family dearly and would die for them.

"Honey, you keep saying that a lot nowadays" she giggled.

"Can't help it, love. It is the truth after all" replied Chris.

Ian the eldest took the sleeping Bella from his father and looked adoringly at her, "Couldn't agree anymore" he whispered. He loved his sister dearly and swore to protect her with his life, actually they all did. He's also the beloved brother of three. Bella had them all wrapped around her fingers the second they laid their eyes on her.

As for Ian, he's thirteen meaning he's about to change in the next few weeks or so. The whole family is anticipating for his change. For he's very clever and smart. He also mastered many techniques with ease in such a young age. No surprise there, as he's the son of Chris, who happens to be the powerful tamer in history.

Just then three little toddlers rushed towards him. It was none other than his brothers Seejay, Kaaji and Carlos's son Sky. Once they stopped they looked with longing eyes at Ian.

"Ian! Can I hold her?" asked Seejay, his tone pleading.

"I want to hold her too" shouted Kaaji.

"me too!" joined Sky.

"Fine! Fine!, stop shouting though. And be careful , she's just weeks young" Ian warned them and gently handed Bella to seejay, But carefully supporting half her in case they couldn't hold her. Bella snuggled closer in Seejay's little arms to find more space and let out a cute yawn making her mouth to form a little 'O'.

They ohhed! At how cute their sister is. Ian chuckled at their bewiled expression. After all, the boys are just three years old yet they understood that Bella is their property and promised to take good care of her, they even agreed to share their toys with her.

As they were all admiring Bella, Wesley and Elizabeth came back from their morning walk. When Elizabeth noticed Bella she immediately sprinted over and Wesley dutifully followed.

"ohh!...look at her. She's beautiful I can hardly wait for her to wake up, I already bought some new dresses to try on her" Cooed Elizabeth and I had to resist rolling my eyes, but Wesley did stop doing so. All she ever talk about are dresses, shopping, make-up and other girly stuff, don't get me wrong she's a very nice girl, but also a shopaholic which she clearly got from her mother Kara.

"Elsy, not now" Wesley said placing a hand on her shoulder. I raised my eyebrow at him on hearing his nickname for Elizabeth. But he just shrugged his shoulders as if it was nothing. They both are ten years old and had grown fond of each other over the years. Yes, my bro has a crush on Elizabeth and I am sure she feels the same way too.

"Don't ever think about it, Elizabeth. I am not letting you make her cry anymore" Sky glared at his elder sister. We all chuckled.

Elizabeth scoffed at him "I don't what you are talking about, Sky". Sure she does, Bella never cries for food or stuff like a normal baby, but the second Elizabeth made her wear a new dresses after dresses, she cried and it became really hard to make her stop crying. It took a good few hours of crying and screaming until Bella finally fell asleep. I was so angry at Elizabeth for making her cry like that; apparently I wasn't the only one angry at her after all.

"Guys, knock it off and come inside" Dad called out as he guided mom inside.

"Fine! But this conversation isn't over" Elizabeth scoffed at her brother and stormed inside, who was followed by Wesley, who had a fearful expression on his face. Everybody with brain would know to avoid Elizabeth when she's pissed off. I chuckled softly at what my brother would get from her. The others joined the laughter. Poor Wesley! We went inside once the laughter subsided.

XXXXX

**Ian's point of view**.

The sun was shining pleasantly and the air was warm, so the boys decided to play in the pool. I was holding my sweet sister while she took a small nap.

I looked over and saw Seejay, kaaji and Sky splashing water against each other. Elizabeth and Wesley were sitting under a tree and both sharing a book. Those two are getting pretty close together. I wonder what's gonna happen in the future. Did dad notice their behavior?, I thought.

They were playing in the water for quite some time now, so I decided to call them back. "Hey boys, c'mon in. You are going to miss your first day at the academy if you don't hurry." I called at them. They immediately came running towards me with a happy grin on their faces on seeing Bella in my arms.

The boys were to start their first year in the Academy today. Spirit Academy is the place where we receive basic knowledge about our kind, while we are still human. Then after the change Carlos gives them proper training on how to control their spirits and all, Then once they pass that level they will be given training on how to use our spirits in fights. Once we clear all these levels we will be asked to take up a challenge which comprise of three levels. They only we'll be named a proper spirit warrior.

As for me I already completed these levels, didn't take me more than two years, which usually should take minimum seven years. It seems I am the only person in history to pass the levels in such early age and with only two years of time. This is exactly why people believe that I am the **Dragon.**

Long ago, during the third's rule, among the constant fights between the two rulers, a myth was started. It was about a person who's spirit animal will be the Dragon and that person being the most powerful of all, including other races. And it was believed, whoever side that person was born, that is the fallen or our spirit kingdom, will become the rightful ruler of our land. But no such person was born yet on either side, but then again it could be just a myth.

But this time they were sure that I would be that person, that is also the reason why Garcia didn't want to make peace with the Fallen, he believes we would become the rightful rulers. One of the reasons why everybody's anticipating for my change.

I know it can be only a myth, but I can't help feel that it can be true and I wanted to become the dragon. The only spirit which is unique and powerful among all. I hope my change comes soon. I shook the thought of, just as Bella started to cry. I looked to and cooed to her but she wouldn't stop crying. Not knowing what to do I rushed inside to find my mom, she always knows the right thing to do.

"Mom! Come here, Bella won't stop crying and I don't know what to do" I started to panic. Mom and dad immediately rushed to my sides along with rest of my family. Mom took a teary Bella out of my hands and began to rock silently, then she began to sing, which didn't work either instead her cries grew louder. Sometime later mom even tried to feed her but still she didn't stop crying. Dad was pissed off at the idea of Bella crying, he doesn't want his baby girl hurting so do I.

After some time and many unsuccessful turns later mom was in the verge of crying too. Bella's frock was wet with her tears and her face was red from all the crying.

"What do we do now? Should we take her to the doctor?" suggested Wesley.

"You mean something is wrong with Bella?" asked Elizabeth.

The next second her words came out, without thinking dad growled. Of course, he took her words in literally.

"There is nothing wrong with Bella." He growled out.

We were too shocked to speak anything. My dad is very overprotective of Bella, I thought. Quickly he controlled himself muttering a quick sorry. The only disadvantage of being a spirit tamer, we are very short tempered, we have absolutely zero patience. But my dad always controls himself well, this shows how much he loved Bella.

Suddenly, It felt as if something was missing, the others noticed too. Just then mom shouted "Bella stopped crying" . True! She is looking at my dad and suddenly made a strange sound. That's when it struck me, Bella is giggling!

"She stopped crying because you growled?" Wesley asked dad, confused.

He seemed surprise too "Well, it seems so, son" he answered in an amused tone. In order to test this new theory, dad growled again, this time Bella giggled loudly and stuck her hands out looking at dad. He laughed and we all joined him.

Dad held her lovingly and Bella was happily pulling dad's blond hair.

"You silly girl, I actually need to growl to make you happy, hun?" dad said and playfully growled again. This only made her laugh more.

Mom was all too pleased that Bella stopped crying, we all are and sometime later after testing out theory again for some time, it was time for the boys to go to the academy and also Wesley and Elizabeth to attend their classes too.

XXXXX

**Author's note:**

** Read and review please. And thank you "hnwhitlock2000" and Jennifer for being the first one to read my story…pls tell ur friends too…Thank u once again !...Keep reading...**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer :I don't own twilight.

Chapter-3

**Chris's point of view**

Bella's a five months old baby now and she already started to crawl last month which is kinda fast. Also it's hard to make her sit in one place, as she keeps crawling away. She's so beautiful, with dark red hair which brings out her sparkling blue eyes, just like her mother. And she already stole our hearts with her charm. She's clearly a daddy's girl though my beloved wife doesn't think so, but I know she secretly admits it.

I truly didn't expect that I would be the father of the most beautiful baby girl ever, but I can't be happier that Alistair was wrong. Though something like this has never happened before, so why now that too why my baby. This made me thinking a lot, but I just couldn't come up with any rational theories.

Also I think my Bella doesn't like played 'Bella Barbie' by Elizabeth, who always comes forward to try new dresses on my baby girl, but it seems Bella hates that idea. Also, Bella stops crying whenever I growl which is really funny.

Today, Carla has to go to the Academy, to meet with Seejay and kaaji's teacher; it seems they got into a little trouble so did Sky, of course no surprise there, Since Sky follows the boys around for almost anything and anywhere. They both were twin trouble ever since they were born, Carla had a hard time managing the boys after they were born, but as like they say 'like father like son', and nothing much can be done about that.

So Carla is gone with the boys and Wesley's off to Elizabeth's house for the day also Ian is training in the training area, he's upset that he's still not changed yet, he feels that he needs more training which is not true, I told him not to be hard on himself as changing normally occurs from the age thirteen to fifteen even sixteen for some. But he's quite not accepting that fact, also I changed during my late fifteens only, but Ian's stubborn that he needs more training.

Everybody thinks Ian's the dragon, since he's almost impossibly sharp, talented and brave at his age and I can't help but feel that it's true. After all nobody has seen such a talented child before. So now that everybody is gone that leaves me and Bella alone. Not that I am complaining, I had been busy lately with the alliance with the fallen, so I was all too happy to spend some time with her on my day off.

I walked to where Bella was lying down inside her crib, holding her favorite stuffed bird tightly. I don't know if its imagination or real, but Bella grinned broadly on seeing me. I picked her up carefully and walked over to the couch cooing to her as I went, "Had a good nap, did u baby?" for which she immediately giggled.

I sat down on the couch with her on my lap, "So baby girl, what do you want to do now? I am sure your mom fed you full before leaving" I asked as if half expecting her to answer when she couldn't even understand me. But she made a strange gurgling noise. I carried on anyway,

"Well, we could play with your toys or I could play you a song on the piano. Which do you prefer my darling?" I asked while hopping her up and down on my lap, first I thought it was because of the movement, but even after I stopped Bella nodded her head twice with equal gap between the next pair. I didn't understand at first so I asked, "What is it baby?" I asked stupidly expecting an answer.

She scrunched up her cute face as if…annoyed? But I still couldn't understand what she wanted. Just then Bella touched my face and pointed at the direction where my baby grand piano stood in the far corner of the room. This, I am surprise and I am sure it showed on my face. Is she asking me to play the piano for her? But how could this be possible, she's only a few months old baby, how can she understand me? Coincidence, maybe? It should be, I thought.

"You want me to play the piano?" I asked her slowly as possible for which she nodded her head, touched my nose and giggled. Holy shit!...She really can understand!

I tried once more "Bella baby, do you understand what I am saying?" I asked looking expectantly at Bella's excited face. Again she nodded her head this time she had this expressing on her face which read like "Duh!" and maybe even annoyed.

"Oh My God! I can't believe this. My baby can understand what I am saying" I cried out with glee spinning a giggling Bella around. But how is this possible? My mind craved for a suitable answer.

"I know what to do, I should call Alistair and Garcia they should know about this and also your mother. I can't wait to see the expression on your mother and brother's faces when they hear about this" I carried on.

I immediately called them all to my house and waited patiently for them all to assemble inside.

XXXXXXX

**Sometime later**

"First I was wrong and now this. How did I miss this?" Alistair mused out in wonder. We all assembled in the dining room with a happy Bella on the huge table crawling towards us.

"That's right I am feeling to lose faith in you, Alistair" mocked Garcia for which Alistair growled at him in return which only made Bella happier.

"Look this is amazing, but how come she can understand us in such early age?" asked Wesley, always the thoughtful one, he is. True, everybody tried asking different things to Bella, who answered it in gestures correctly.

"Maybe, she's special, has high IQ even. I am not sure, but what I am sure is Alistair not being able to see her future and her amazing _skill _to understand is somehow connected. I don't know how though" Ian spilled his theory. And it seems acceptable too even without the proper reasons.

"okay whatever that is, I hope it's a good thing. I am not comfortable with Bella's future being a mystery." Carla said worriedly. I quickly placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe that's it!" shouted Ian excitedly. We all looked at him questioningly.

"What are you talking about son?" I asked Ian confused at his sudden outburst.

"What I meant is that maybe Bella has some kind of thing happening to her in the future, maybe that's why Alistair could not see her future because to keep that thing a mystery." Ian explained.

"That's actually a pretty good theory. I think that's why too." Alistair agreed to Ian's theory.

"But what if that thing is a bad one. What is something happened to Bella and we can't stop it?" Carla cried out worriedly. I tried to calm her down even Bella, crawled towards her and hugged her, understanding her distress.

"Don't worry, Carla. Do you think we will let anything bad happen to squirt?, never Carla. Be strong and think positively" Garcia added.

"He's right, hon. don't worry, we won't anything happen to her." I promised so did the others.

"Alright" Carla accepted silently, but I know she would be worrying no matter what we say.

I can't help but wonder what that big mystery would be..

XXXXXX

**Author's note**

**Hope u enjoyed the chapter…keep reading and don't forget to review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer :I don't own twilight.

Chapter-4

**Chris's point of view**

**Bella's almost one year old**

Today might be the most important day in our history, today's the day the fallen is going to officially agree our alliance. I am really happy that the ruler of fallen feels the same as me though I am not sure, it can also be a trick, but I really don't want to miss this chance.

Again today is one of the days when Bella stays with me while the others went away to do their business, not that I am complaining though. Ian is out training, Wesley and Elizabeth spending time together, while my little boys went to Carlos's house on a play date with Sky while Kara and my Carla do their shopping. I am glad I was not dragged into this shopping spree.

So Carla left, giving me the usual instructions on taking care of Bella also another most interesting fact, Bella is coming with me to my meeting with Alan Moore, the fallen ruler. His wife's name is Eva and they have two sons Reed and Stefan. Reed being the same age as Ian while Stefan's same as Seejay and Kaaji.

I went to her bedroom to find my angel outside her crib on the floor, playing with her toys, okay that's a surprise! I thought Carla said she was talking her nap when she left. I went near her and immediately on noticing me; Bella motioned me to pick her up. I compiled so and filled her face with kisses for which Bella giggle loudly and made some cute sounds. "Now how did you get out of there?" I cooed in her ears for which Bella's response was a slight blush. I noticed few weeks earlier that Bella blushes, it's cute and she looks radiant when she does that. Carla dressed her in a white baby suite which looked contrasting with her red hair and sparkling blue eyes; a perfect combination of us.

I picked up the baby bag and left home with a very excited Bella, she likes going out most importantly seeing new things.

XXXXXX

**At the palace.**

I was greeted by a broadly grinning Alistair. Gosh! Never knew he would be this happy to see me, I thought as I approached him. But guess I was wrong; he took Bella from me and kissed her forehead happily while Bella returned the grin.

"Didn't knew you were coming, dear. But I am happy to see you" Alistair cooed for which Bella blushed.

"Feeling the love Alistair. Thank you" I said as sarcastically as possible.

"Good to know that, Chris" he replied evenly.

Garcia laughed loudly at our little exchange and patted my back.

"What can I say, your daughter simply has us wrapped around her tiny fingers" He said looking at Bella with adoration on his eyes. He's not the person to feel these mushy things but its Bella we are talking about; who knows what she's capable of.

Just then one of the guards came forward. "Your majesty, the ruler of the Fallen has arrived" he said.

"Thank you, we'll be right there." I said and dismissed him.

"Let's go" I motioned others. They followed me while the guard took Bella to one of the many other rooms, she protested but it was inevitable.

XXXXXXX

**After the meeting**

"Thank you, Chris. It's good to know that we are on the same page" said Alan with his all too revealing fake smile. After about an hour we came to the agreement that, there would be absolute connection between the two nations also there also a passageway will be constructed through the mountains to reach the fallen without much difficulties, although there will be guards guarding the passageway to monitor who and what is leaving back and forth on both sides. I am not going to make this decision end badly for my people. Also Garcia is not happy with this decision and Alistair finds this troublesome.

I may not be sure, but Alan is up to something which he is good at hiding but I can feel something is not right about him. But then again I cannot let this alliance slip by on merely my instincts too so instead I chose to be careful about this matter. I just need to keep my eyes open, keen and watching.

"My pleasure, Alan" I said as politely as I can muster up throwing a fake smile right back at him. We just walked out of the room into the hallway when Garcia decided to make a little conversation with Alan.

"So did you hear that we found bodies in the river few months ago? Their tattoos confirmed that they were the fallen." Garcia said conversationally but something crossed Alan's face before he recovered.

We spirit tamers have tattoos of our spirit animal once we transform. This acts as the only difference to recognize the Fallen from us. We have the outline of our animal but theirs would be fully filled in. it can appear anywhere on our body after transformation and they are permanent. I have mine in my left forearm, the outline of my Jaguar, _Tibon._

"Yes I heard about them. It's so sad that they died, he was the best commander we has so far and it's a shame we lost his family as well, I mean his wife and his son. Those three were important to us and their son he was only three and also an eleventh. Too bad we lost an eleventh. Also we don't know how it happened." He said with no trace of sadness.

We three halted as he spoke, but before he could find out that we are in shock, we resumed our little walk as if nothing happened.

"Yeah, that's too bad" I told him silently. Garcia shot me a look which I understood completely. Alistair had the same expression on too.

Suddenly, he turned towards me, "Weren't you just graced with a baby?" he asked me.

"Yeah, a daughter. Her name's Bella and she's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen" I told him sincerely. He smiled a huge grin.

"Would it be possible to meet her?" he asked. I see no danger in that so I agreed.

"Sure, she's here now. Would you like to come?" I asked him while Garcia shot me a disapproving look. He's just overprotective sometimes.

"That would be wonderful" he said brightly and I asked him to follow me as I led to where Bella would be, with the guard.

Once I entered the room, the guard left after his greetings and Bella wanted me to pick her up which I happily compiled. I missed my little toddler.

She grinned happily; glad to be back with her father. I saw Alan eyeing her carefully, but then he smiled his fake smile.

"She's truly beautiful" he complimented. I saw Garcia rolling his eyes from the corner of my eyes.

"Yes she is" I replied simply.

After sometime of admiring Bella he decided to leave. And Bella refused to respond when Alan held his hands out to hold her, which is different because she responds to everyone she's met so far until now. Garcia chuckled at this and I was glad myself.

"I will show him out." Alistair said following Alan.

Almost as soon as he left Garcia started talking, "We need to talk" he said.

"I know but not right now. We'll meet later" I reassured him. He sighed but agreed and left the room.

I know exactly what he wanted to talk about; it's about that little boy. When Garcia said we found bodies in the river he never gave a number, but Alan said _three _died yet he didn't know how, but we found only _two _bodies, one the commander and the other his wife, no sign of any third one which presumably is their little boy. The real matter on hand is "**Where the heck is that boy?"**

I was so consumed in my thoughts that I didn't notice the little stunt Bella pulled.

XXXXX

**Bella's point of view**

First, daddy left me with someone who play with me and my toys and now he's not listening to me when I try to call him but he's not listening to me.

I was angry, that guy in fully dress kept my birdie on the table and left and now I want it, so I try call daddy but he's looking at something else for a long time.

So I decided to get my birdie, I crawled towards the table but it's too high for me, then I saw that!

A cute little doll on daddy's shelf. I want to have so bad that so I stretch my hand out at the doll's direction…

XXXXXX

**Chris's point of view**

I saw Bella sitting near my desk. When did she end up there? I was about to call her when she stretched her hand out pointing at the stuffed lamb doll on top of my book shelf. Does she want that? I was about to get that for her, when suddenly that doll flew past my shocked eyes and landed correctly on my baby girl's waiting hands!

What the heck just happened! I thought shocked out of my mind.

I gasped out loud that's when Bella looked up from her doll and smiled at me.

I slowly went near her and sat down beside her.

"Bella honey, did you just do what I just saw?" I asked her, finally finding my voice.

She giggled happily and nodded furiously at me. How?

"How…How did you do that, baby?" I stammered out. For which she turned and looked for something and then her eyes landed on a book which lie on the chair near the window.

Just like before she held her hands out and the book flew across the room to her hands, which she gave it to me. I stared back and forth from the book to my Bella.

The book was across the room on a chair and the next second it was in my baby girl's hands. How the hell did that happen?...i was too shocked out of my mind.

"How?" I asked her bewiled at her little stunt.

She merely shook her shoulders as if it was nothing and resumed playing with her new doll.

XXXXX

**Sometime later**

None of us spoke, me, Alistair and Garcia just stood watching Bella playing with her doll, none of us had anything to say.

After what felt like forever, Garcia spoke up.

"Bella is not a human" he said firmly.

"What?" I asked exasperatedly. "What do you mean she's not a human, of course she is. We are born as human and we change to a spirit tamer only after the age thirteen, remember?" I told him as if stating the obvious.

We change only after the age of thirteen or so because our body can't accept the changes during the transformation if it happens earlier. And there were few who changed early and they died, during or after the change.

"Yes I know that, but look at her a human shouldn't be able to do what she just did." He pressed on.

"Then are you saying she's a tamer already?" Alistair asked confused.

"No, definitely not" he said.

"Then what is she?" I asked annoyed at his responses.

"She's a mutant" he said calmly.

"What?" we both shouted.

"Yes, she is; atleast she will be until her transformation" he stated. Alistair took a second to process this information.

"What I meant is she's got powers, Chris. Powers which should normally occur only after the change but now apparently she can control objects meaning she's born with it. She's special, Chris. I know she is" he said as if trying to make me understand.

"I had to agree, it makes sense also that I can't see her future" Alistair added.

I have to say Garcia might be correct. It fits properly after all.

I nodded at him to say I understand him. He smiled at me. I sighed.

"it's great Bella has powers now and all but I don't want anyone to know about this. This stays between us three. Okay?" I asked for which they agreed.

"But what if Bella pulls that stunt somewhere in the public?" Alistair asked looking at Bella who's now looking intently at us.

"I'll take care of that" I told him and picked up my baby girl.

"Hey baby, you should not do what you just did in front of anybody, okay baby? It's our little secret. Can you do this for daddy? Be very careful, okay?" I asked Bella knowing she can fully understand me.

She looked at me for a moment and nodded her head in agreement. I kissed her head and hugged her closer to my chest.

"Thank you, my angel" I thanked her for which she happily giggled. That settles it.

Then I asked Garcia to find out about the boy who's currently missing. And I asked him to conduct his investigation secretly, not wanting others to panic.

After that, I left for home after a long exciting, yet tiring day with an already asleep Bella in my arms.

XXXXXX

**Author's note:**

**How was it?...any good..pls review and tell..**

**And thank you Sandra(sis) and also ****FrenendoGosson**** A.K.A Lee Cullen for reviewing..pls continue to read..and don't forget to review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer :I don't own twilight.

Chapter-5

**Bella's now 1 year and few months old.**

Today is the most horrible for us boys since the ladies decided to do a little shopping and little means all day in their language. This is going to be dreadful for us, I tried to back out at the last minute but my Carla insisted that I come with them.

We as in, our family as well as Carlos and his family, decided to shop in the human world, as if there isn't enough shops for them here, I thought sarcastically, but I was helpless. So we left for the human world through the portal and the ladies already ransacked three stores, I mean literally, while we including the kids followed them letting out groans of protests as we did.

Finally, they want to visit the baby store to get new dresses for Bella which they already ordered on their last visit. The store lady was very pleased to see our wives, as I am sure we are her number one customers and also w keep her store running around from only our purchases.

The store contained fully of children stuffs and Seejay, Kaaji and Sky happily went to the toys section, at least they are finding comfort in this trip, I thought sadly. Wesley and Elizabeth went to look at some baby stuff and Ian looked as miserable as me and Carlos.

Just then Carla came over "Chris, they are having this cute new dresses and they are on sale, let's go check it out" she all but shrieked in excitement. Didn't they just collect their bulk order and now this!

"Of course, sweetie. Let's go" I agreed in mock enthusiasm. I handed Bella to Ian and followed my wife while Carlos did his. Oh! Let's get this over with.

XXXXX

**Ian's point of view**

I held on to Bella's hand as she kept on running about in every direction on seeing different toys. Boy, this girl is over energized.

Just then a girl whose name I forgot, but she went to the academy with me, only thing I got out a lot sooner than any of them, came over. I remembered she's the one who keeps torturing me even with her presence and the girl definitely can't take no as an answer; I shuddered at the mere memory of her and now she's here. Looks like her family moved to the human world after all and why the heck should it be this place! I thought angrily.

"Hi Ian! It's so nice to meet you again" She shrieked loudly that even Bella scrunched up her face. I held on to Bella tightly before answering the she devil.

"Hey there. It's nice to see you again too" I said in a fake happy tone.

"OMG! Is this your sister? She's so cute! Can I hold her?" she shouted out.

"Um..sure, if she wants to" I told her. I will be surprised if Bella goes to her, I smirked to myself.

I made a move to hand over Bella but she understood the movement and jerked away from Tina's hands, hey I remembered her name!

I just shrugged at Tina's expression, Bella jumped down from my arms and ran away to a particular direction, I called after her but she didn't listen to me and ran into a particular aisle.

I started after her, happy to be away from Tina, but to my horror Sky ruined it for me.

"It's okay Ian, I got her. I will go after her. You resume your conversation with this lady" He said with a smirk while I shot him my best death glare as he took off after her.

"Looks like we got all the time in the world, Ian" she said excited.

Oh! Please let this be over soon.

XXXXXX

**Sky's point of view.**

There goes Bella into some aisle of toys. I love her dearly as my own sister and am happy that Seejay and Kaaji agreed to share her with me. They are my best friends in the whole world more like brothers that is. I love hanging out with them as dad loves to with Uncle Chris, as he said so many times before.

It was a pretty good stunt I pulled out there at Ian, but I feel sorry for him; he looked pretty miserable out there with that girl. I smirked to myself.

I wonder what Bella is up to, I better go check on her, I thought.

"There she is" I saw her staring at a mountain lion stuffed toy on the top of the shelf which is much taller than her.

"Hey, Bella. Do want to get that down for you" I asked her, but didn't bother for a reply as Bella can't speak yet.

I climbed the top shelf and got that mountain lion doll for her. She hugged that doll to her chest tightly and buried her face on the doll.

"Hey you like cougars too, hun? I want my spirit to be a mountain lion when I change, just like my daddy. It's a great spirit…" I went on and on suddenly something unexpected happened.

Bella opened her mouth and said "**Edward**" clearly.

I stood still in shock for a moment and…

XXXXX

**Chris's point of view**

We were still looking at dresses, me and Carlos bored out of our minds, when we heard it.

It was Sky shouting "mommy, Daddy, Uncle Chris come here!" in an excited yet panicked voice.

We quickly hurried at his direction to find him standing with Bella, who had a mountain lion doll in her hands. I immediately picked her up and began to inspect her for any wounds, but she's perfectly alright.

"Sky, why did you shout, son?" Carlos asked him.

Instead of answering he shouted again "Bella just talked" he said. Ian, Wesley and Elizabeth were now present.

"What?" we all shouted in disbelief.

As if to prove his statement Bella clearly spoke "**Edward**" she said pointing at the mountain lion Doll.

We all gasped in shock! My baby girl just spoke her first word and it wasn't 'daddy', I thought sadly with awe.

"OMG Bella just talked!" Carla shouted in excitement. She took Bella from me and asked her to say 'mommy' but I acted fast "No tell 'daddy' first dear" I told her interrupting Carla.

Then again Bella spoke up loud and clear, "Daddy!" she said. And I could be any happier at that time. My heart was elated with joy. I kissed her all over the face happy that she called me 'daddy'.

On seeing Carla pout, Bella said "Mommy!" turning towards Carla.

Carla jumped up and down in happiness. "Very good, that's my girl!" she cried out.

Everyone wanted Bella to say their name, and she happily did so, this went on for some time. While something crossed my mind, who's **Edward **and how did my Bella know that name, it bugged my mind for a long time until we left to our spirit nation.

XXXXXX

**Author's note;**

**Hurrah, Bella's first word is our beloved Edward.**

**Pls read and review..Tell me what me what you guys think of this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Bella's now 1 year and few months old.**

Today I along with Ian, Wesley, Seejay, Kaaji, Sky and of course my baby girl Bella are going to the nearby ice-cream shop, for my angel loves Ice-cream. Believe me or not, Ice-cream is the first solid food she ate.

Bella went ahead of me with Ian following her every move. She happily throttled from one place to another with a cheerful smile on her face.

We reached the Ice-cream shop, which is next to the fruit store and where we witnessed a small boy with blond hair getting severe beatings from a man, who I suppose is the shopkeeper of that store. My reflex acted immediately and was about to stop the man when my Bella stepped in before me, with a furious look on her face.

"Stop it!" she shouted at the man, I've never seen her furious since her birth.

"What are you doing to him? Stop it right now" she screamed once again, but this time the shop owner responded.

"Go away you little pest, bad children should be punished, so go away otherwise you are next" he spat angrily at my baby girl.

WE all clearly tensed up on hearing that man speak like that. "How dare you speak like that to MY daughter? Let go of that boy right now otherwise I will order for your execution" I roared in anger at him. He visibly paled, letting go of that poor boy. That's right no one messes with my baby girl.

"Your majesty, I apologize. Please forgive me. I didn't know she is your daughter and that boy he stole food from my store." He pleaded explaining the situation.

"He works in your store?" I demanded him. He nodded vigorously.

"Did you feed him then?" I asked getting more angry already knowing the answer.

He shamefully bent down his head.

Bella ran to that boy's side silently soothing him and trying to make him stop crying. Which, he did all thanks to Bella. Ian went to his side too.

I kneeled before him so that I could talk face to face with him. "What's your name, boy?" I asked, he quickly dried rest of his tears and answered, "I don't remember, Sir" he said softly ashamed of himself. He sounded so weak and sad.

"What do you mean you don't remember, boy?" I asked confused by his answer.

"Its true, sir. I don't remember anything. I don't know how I got here or who my parents are. I don't know anything." He sobbed. I felt so bad for him.

'Oh1 daddy, he doesn't even remember his own name. It's sad. Can we keep one for him?" She asked. Trust my daughter to come up with something rational.

"Sure honey. Think one out while get this boy fed" he looked weak and lean.

I gave the shop owner one last glare and picked up the boy and headed for the nearby restaurant.

"Sir, I've not eaten for four days and he said I didn't work up to the food he gives so I tried to steal. I am so sorry, Sir. I won't happen again." He said shamefully.

"It's okay, boy. I knew that. Now lets get you fed." I said to cheer him up and it worked.

XXXXX

**Sometime later**

After four bowls of soup and noodles he was finally full.

The boys and Bella were asking him different questions about his past, but he seemed to be remembering nothing. Also he looked the same age as Seejay and Kaaji.

I don't want him to be put in some kind of asylum, considering his 'condition'.

He remembers the concept of our living and all, but he couldn't remember how he got here and who his parents are. His memory loss is very sad; I wish I could do some thing about it.

I took a closer look at him. He has blond hair and sparkling blue eyes also he had on some good looking clothes. Also his face resembles someone I've seen before, but I cant simply place who.

And his clothes expresses that he's from a rich household, but then, no people would be stupid enough to lose their last heir, since considering his age he must be an eleventh generation boy.

I was trying to come up with a solution when…

"He can stay with us. Please daddy, our home is really huge, he can stay there." Bella pleaded, she even used her pout face. Now how can I turn that down.

"Yeah, Dad. He can take him in. He looks innocent. And no one else is there to take care of him." Suggested, Ian.

"Yes, daddy we will play with him, even share our toys with him, wont we, Sky?" Kaaji added and Seejay and Sky agreed.

"No, dad. We can't. we don't even know who he is.." Started Wesley, but I interrupted him and said "Okay, we'll adopt him. From now on, he's a Ryder too. I'll arrange for that." I said happy at my decision.

"But dad, we cant" stated Wesley again but this time he was cut off by Bella, Seejay, Kaaji and Sky who shouted along with the boy in complete excitement. Well whatever my girl wants she gets!

Don't get Wesley wrong, he's a very nice person, but at the same time he wishes the best for his family, that is us. He simply wants to know more about this boy before we come to a proper decision. He's a very rational thinker, frankly put, He's a total Control Freak!...know I shouldn't be speaking like this about my own son, but still it's true.

"But, dad. What do we call him?" asked Kaaji.

"I know!" Shouted Bella, happily.

"Well, what is it?" I asked her, chuckling at her excitement.

"Nick. Nick Ryder" cried Bella happily. That's nice! Well done, Bella! I thought happily.

"Do you like it, Nick" Bella asked him excitedly.

"Yes, Bella. I love it at least I don't remember my old name. Thank you" He told sincerely. I could already detect the love from his voice. That's all I needed to know.

"Okay then. Welcome to our family Nick. You can call me dad if you want to." I told him happily now that I got a new son.

Nick's eyes lit up like a firework on hearing my words. He hugged each one of us and thanked me profusely. He looked so happy, so are we.

"Thank you, sir..I mean, dad. I won't let you regret this decision no matter what" He swore, determination filled his eyes.

"That's settles it then, let's go home. We need to tell mom, I am sure she'll be happy to meet her new son. I know I am." I said cheerfully and we all went home along with Nick, my new son.

I could see Wesley sulking that nobody listened to him, But I am sure he'll come around.

XXXXX

**Author's note:**

**Read and review guys..**

**Tell me how u like this chapter.**

**Thank u all for reviewing, especially Jennifer for ur long posts…! **

**Sorry for the delay in upload..wont haappen again..hopefully, that is...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**After few weeks.**

**Chris's Point of view.**

Now that Nick's one among our family, we taught him as many things as possible. He truly is a wonderful son to have He also adores Bella and will clearly do anything for her without a second thought, as he himself told me so.

We enrolled him for 'Spirit Academy' along with Seejay, Kaaji and of course Sky. They get along really well. Also Nick said he likes it here and promised to bring good credit to his newly acquired name Ryder.

Garcia and Alistair surprisingly accepted my decision without a second thought. I mean I thought they would protect at least to some point, looks like I thought wrong. Also I asked them as well as Carlos to find about Nick's whereabouts.

They promised that they will carry on the investigation as secretly as possible. I don't want to spill the beans yet, but I think I know who Nick was. I may be wrong too, but the chances of me being correct are more.

We gave Nick, love, affection, a good family and a good place to stay, and there's already a vast difference in his appearance. He looks a lot healthier now and a lot more cheerful with a grin always on his face.

He also get along well with my family, except for Wesley, who still need some time to come around, but I am sure he will. But Nick mingles freely with Bella, Ian, Seejay, Kaaji, Sky and Elizabeth. They all accepted him as their own brother since the day we adopted him. I am truly blessed with kind and clever children.

As for Carla, she's very happy that we extended our family, as Bella was the last child we could ever conceive. She showed the same attention and love towards Nick as we do to our kids. Carla has a big heart to love everyone. She's truly a wonderful person, I know that, she would be my perfect mate ever since the day I laid my eyes on her, which was on the day we had our classes together for the first time, during our Academy time. She's the most beautiful person I've ever seen, other than my Bella, that is.

Today, my children are training outside in the back. I thing they are target practicing. Its been two hours already, so I decided to check on them. I wonder if anyone's got the bull's eye yet.

XXXXX

**Ian's point of view.**

Seejay and Kaaji are really good considering that they are only 4 years old. And Nick already showed some improvement since the time he started the practice. Wesley is throwing tantrums because he still couldn't hit the center. He's such a child sometimes, but I got to admit he is good, I am sure if he looses his overconfidence he could definitely hit the center without any difficulty. Bella stood there watching us practice and she's slightly pissed off because she can't practice with us, as she very much wants to. She's only 2 after all; dad didn't allow her to, neither would I.

Now it's my turn.

XXXXX

**Bella's point of view.**

Why can't I just practice with them, after all they did accept the fact that I am mature for my age. I hate standing here, while they all have all the fun in the world. Just as I was about to ask Ian one more time, he went forward towards the targets. Yes! Its Ian's turn finally, I thought excitedly.

Ian took, not one but 10 throws in his hands and placed each carefully between his fingers on both his hands. Also he placed many targets before him, that too each in different places. Once, he finished adjusting his targets, he stood ready facing our confused faces instead of facing his targets.

He amazingly did a back flip and threw two, then swirled mid air and threw the next two and then threw the next two in different directions and threw another two in the other direction and finally threw the last two just before he landed on his feet.

He did all this within mere few seconds and that too with his eyes closed. Wow! He's truly amazing; I want to become as good as him when I grow up. The others were all gasping at Ian with same expressions on their faces, which are amazement and shock.

I ran towards him as I was to come off the shock and hugged him hard and said,

"Wow! Ian you are the best. Please teach me how to do that, please please please please please pretty please" I begged him, but Ian just chuckled.

"Of course I will, Bella, but you still need to wait a little more for that." He said.

"Do you promise to teach me later?" I asked him.

"I promise I will teach you everything I know. Where else would I go, Bella?" He said, grazing lovingly at me and kissed my forehead.

I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him hard, "Thank you, Ian. I love you" I told him sincerely.

He laughed "I love you too, baby" he said. From my position, I saw dad coming towards us. I let go of Ian and ran towards him.

XXXXX

**Chris's point of view.**

I went outside only to see Ian perform his little stunt. He was unbelievable, he's truly amazing. I quickly made my way towards him as Bella came running towards me. I caught her midway during her jump towards me and held her tightly.

"Daddy, did you see that? Ian is truly brilliant. I want to become like him when I grow up!" she said excitedly. I smoothed her hair off her forehead and kissed her there.

"Of course you will, my darling." I assured her and she grinned broadly on hearing this.

I walked towards Ian and congratulated him for his good work, which he shrugged it off as if it was nothing and said that he needed more practice. He's very modest, I thought. I guess he's still upset that he hadn't changed yet.

The others slowly came out of shock and took time to praise their brother.

I saw jealousy pass through Wesley's eyes for a moment, nut he came out of it and came over to congratulate Ian sincerely. Silly brotherhood rivalry, I thought shaking my eyes at him. Wesley's no less either; he could tell each and every fact in our history including dates with such ease. He's a very bright kid; he gets all difficult concepts with such ease. He knows probably more information than me about us. He does his work sincerely and perfectly. He passes all exams with top scores. He's a brainy kid and a wise one too. He just needs to learn to trust himself.

I took them all inside, considering they all did good for the day. Like I said, I have a really good family with wonderful children. I am truly blessed.

XXXXX

**Author's note:**

**Don't forget to review. **

**Thank u all for reading**.

**Hope u liked this chapter. Keep reading!**

**Note:the tatooes appear only after their change, both for the Fallen as well the others..**

**sorry for the delay..wont happen again**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Chapter-8**

**Chris's point of view**

Peace was maintained with the Fallen and all are happy. I am glad our conflicts finally came to an end. Though I am still not sure about Alan's behaviour. And most importantly I came to know about Nick's past, at least most of them. And I am not going to reveal anything to others. The secret lies within us, as in, Garcia, Alistair, me and my friend Carlos; though I think I need to extend our circle for which I need some most trusted friends and I can think of few. Maybe I should call them over, but what would I tell them, when I am sure about it myself. I need to sure about it first.

I looked outside the window and saw my children playing soccer in the yard. Ian said he would teach Bella how to yesterday, looks like he's fulfilling that promise. Wesley sat under a tree, reading some book. That boy seriously needs to loosen up a bit.

It looked as if they are really enjoying the game, I could see Bella scoring a goal already. She learns things fast for her age and is very keen and observant to learn more things too.

I need to talk to my most trusted friends about Bella, maybe I can tell them about Nick too. Yes! I will do that. I immediately arranged for my friends to arrive this following month, who are none other than Aro, Marcus and Caius Volturi also Charlie Swan and Tom and Katy McCain. I am sure they would be pleased to hear from me.

XXXXX

**Ian's point of view**

We were playing soccer and Bella seems to like it very much. As usual, Wesley refused our offer and went to do his homework, which I am sure would not be due, until next week. My brother is such a nerd, always does things in the proper manner and holds a clean record, which none of us do.

Bella, Seejay, Kaaji and Sky were running around with the ball. I know Seejay is good at baseball and Kaaji at cricket. Nick is good at cricket too, which we played yesterday. Sky loved playing soccer and it looks like Bella enjoys playing it as much as he does. Bella's too good for a first timer, but I guess she's all for surprises.

I too was playing with them until I felt it happen...

"Ian, look I scored a goal!" Bella shouted, but it seemed far away even though she's just few steps ahead of me.

My whole body started to perspire and my heart beat became faster and my vision started to blur and i stopped mid way in the field.

XXXXX

**Chris's point of view**

I was thinking what I should tell my friends, when I suddenly heard Bella shout "Daddy Daddy, Come here something is happening to Ian" in a very anxious voice.

I immediately looked out through the window and saw Ian on his knees, staring at something. His breathing seemed to be fast and erratic.

I suddenly understood. Ian's changing! It's time!

I hurried downstairs and summoned some guards. Some

"Take the boys and Bella inside and inform Carla that Ian's changing and there is nothing to worry, also send another guard to call Garcia and Alistair" I ordered two of them. They started to lead them inside when Bella started to argue insisting that she wants to stay with Ian. That poor thing looked frightened.

I went to her and asked her to calm down "Relax, Bella. Ian's fine, he's just changing. He will be alright. Dont worry." She did relax on hearing my words but not completely.

"Promise me that he will be okay, daddy." Bella asked me.

"I promise you, dear. Ian will be fine within hours. You will see." I soothed her.

She along with the rest went inside. I then began to help Ian with the transformation.

XXXXX

**Bella's point of view**

It's been seven hours since Ian started to change. Dad would send someone with some news asking us not to worry and that his transformation is going well.

I wonder what's taking them so long and what it is like during the change. They say it's not painful, mostly, at least. I hope Ian is not hurting much. Hump, all I can do is just hope.

We all paced the room anxiously and it would be funny to see us if this wasn't the situation now.

Mom is worried sick so is Aunt Kara, like any other moms, but we are excited mostly. Seejay, Kaaji, Sky and Nick already placed their bets on what Ian's spirit animal would be. Seejay and Kaaji said it would be the Dragon, but Sky and Nick said something else. Elizabeth shook her head at them, muttering a quiet "Boys".

I and Wesley didn't place our bets, though I wish Ian's spirit would be the Dragon. He totally deserves it.

XXXX

**Sometime later**

"Urg! What's taking them so long? I am so sick of waiting" I shouted suddenly not being able to control it. Everyone looked at me.

"Now now, don't lose your patience. It will be over soon." Wesley said in a strict tone. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Very mature, Bella" he said in a sarcastic tone. Then we heard some footsteps outside the room.

Just then, the door burst open and entered my dad along with Ian, Garcia, Alistair and Uncle Carlos.

Ian looked very different, yet so familiar. He now has black eyes and hair, a very different look from his usual blond hair with blue eyes.

Dad pointed at him "Ian, everyone. In case you could not identify." He said cheerfully. Garcia and Alistair laughed but Ian rolled his eyes at dad.

I immediately ran towards him who caught hold of me and picked me up, hugging me tightly to his chest.

"Oh! Ian, I am so glad that you are fine. You look different, but that's okay, you are still my dear old brother. I mean, you look good..." I went on and on, but he just chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"Calm down, baby girl. Of course, I am okay. You needn't have worried about me" he said. Easy for you to say, I thought.

"Of course, she would she's your sister and I was worried too" mom interrupted. Again Ian chuckled

"Well, it's nice to know that the two favourite women in the world were worried about me" he said cheerfully.

Soon we all crowded around him and started asking various questions about his transformation. Finally, it's time to know what his spirit is.

XXXX

**Chris's point of view**

Ian did well during the transformation and I am so proud of him.

"Alright I take it you guys are wondering what Ian's spirit is" i asked them.

"Of course, we are" they all shouted at the same time.

"yeah! Tell fast, we want to know who won the bet" Kaaji asked eagerly. Okay, I am confused, what bet?

"My spirit is a ...**Jaguar**, just like dad's !" Ian said excitedly.

"Nooooooooooooooo!" the boys except Wesley shouted. Ian looked shocked and taken aback. I know Garcia is disappointed more than Alistair, that Ian is not the Dragon, but I didn't know they would be so upset.

"Care to explain what's going on here?" I asked them. But Bella rolled her eyes.

"They placed bets on what Ian's spirit would be. And they all were wrong, so nobody won" Bella said. I sighed. They never learn, do they, I thought.

"So what are you going to name your spirit? Can I see him?" Bella asked Ian excitedly

"Of course, you can" He replied, but I interrupted him.

"You need to rest, Ian. You can show them later. Everybody go to sleep, it's late" I told them all, for which they all whined and tried pouting, but I held my ground.

Carlos and his family went home, so did Garcia and Alistair. The boys went to their rooms and Ian tucked Bella in, so I and Carla went to our rooms.

"I am so proud of Ian" Carla whispered and snuggled closer towards me.

"Me too, baby. Me too" I told her and we both drifted off to sleep. It's been a long day for us all.

XXXX

**Author's note:**

**Here's an early update to make up for my absence.**

**Read and review...**

**Until next time.!**

**Thank u all for reviewing...luv u all!  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**Chapter-9**

**Chris's Point of view**

**The next morning**

Everyone was sitting in their usual seats during breakfast and for Bella it's always on my lap. We were eating pancakes and waiting for Ian and Wesley to return from their morning practice.

I am really trying my best to feed Bella, but it's extremely hard today since she seems to be overexcited to hear about Ian's transformation. I tried everything, but my girl is really stubborn.

"Eat a little before they come back, Bella." I tried to coax her, but she refused.

"Then tell me what happened during the change" she demanded.

"Now Bella. You know it's not my story to tell" I reminded her again. She pouted.

"Why did they leave? You know I wanted to know everything about it. Why can't they skip their training for once?" She asked, really pissed off. I laughed for Bella is really cute when she's angry.

"Stop laughing, Daddy. It's not funny" She pouted again. This only made me laugh more.

"Bells, it's not his fault, he can't help it. You are funny when you are mad at something, remember?" Kaaji mocked her and Seejay chuckled in agreement so did Nick.

"Seejay, Kaaji stop messing with your sister" Carla shouted from the kitchen. Bella grinned broadly when the boys kept quite.

"And you too, dear" she shouted again. I gulped "Yes, honey" I shouted back sweetly, while Bella laughed at us. My wife can be really scary when she's angry.

Just then the front door opened.

"We are back" shouted both Ian and Wesley at the same time.

XXXX

**Bella's Point of view**

"I an, you are back" I quickly jumped off my dad's lap and ran towards him. He picked me up and gave me my regular morning kiss. Then he sat down on his chair, with me on his lap.

"Hey there, you little toddler" He said, smiling broadly and playfully ruffled my hair for which, I closed my eyes and laughed, I do this every time he messes my hair.

Wesley sat down besides Nick and he patted him twice on his back as a greeting. Wes accepted the fact that Nick is now a brother to him and is trying his best to be a good elder brother to him just like he does for us. He even helped Nick with his history homework and they both get along well now, that they weren't awkward around each other anymore. Wes even apologized for his improper behaviour and for making Nick feel uncomfortable in this new home for which, Nick dismissed it as if it was nothing. This happened somewhere during last week. Now everything is perfect in our family.

Next Wes turned towards me "Hey there, red head" he said.

"Don't call me that, Wesley. I already told you that" I warned him again.

"Calm down, kitty" He smirked at me. I hate being called that too.

"You stop that otherwise I am going to call you 'Blondie' form now on" I threatened him.

"Hey no fighting, you two. Where are your table manners?" Dad told us.

"Sorry, dad" we both said in unison, but not really.

"Here you go, boys. Dig in" Mom said as she placed their pancakes in front of them.

Ian smelled it and hummed in delight "This smells great, you are the best, mom" he praises her.

They both gobbled it down within minutes and Ian also fed me in that process. It looked as if they were both starving without food for months.

"So, Bella did you sleep well?" Ian asked me. He always does every morning. He's so caring.

"Yep, I did with Edward by my side" I said grinning broadly. He smiled fondly at me for he knows I love my cougar doll, Edward.

But on the contrary Wesley rolled his eyes "I am sure she never leaves that doll alone. What are you going to do next? Take it to the bathroom as well. Oh! Hey, wait a minute. She already does that." He teased me.

"What does it matter to you where I take my Edward? You are barely thirteen and I already saw you making out with Elizabeth." I snapped at him. He turned red and we all laughed at him. All except for mom and dad.

Dad cleared his throat "Maybe its time for you to have the 'Talk" dad said in a serious tone and mom nodded in agreement.

Now, Wesley turned blue "No, dad. Not the 'talk" he pleaded but dad didn't give in.

"No way, son. We are going to have it now. Finish cleaning and meet us in my study. And hurry up." With this they both went upstairs to dad's study.

"Have fun, Wesley. It will be so much fun. Enjoy little brother. This is the reason why I don't date" Ian teased Wes and we all couldn't control our laughter.

Wesley shot a nasty look at me "You will pay for this" he said evilly. But I only laughed more at him.

"Wes, what's taking you so long?" Mom asked from above.

"Coming, mom" he replied and paled more if that's possible.

"Have fun, Wes. Come back safe" I teased him. Ian high-fived me for my comment.

"Wes gave me one last glare and went upstairs. Once our laughter settled in

"Tell me about your change, Ian" I asked him.

"Well, the first few hours I felt nothing like almost numb, but as I came closer to the end it started to hurt and finally when your spirit enters your body, the pain was excruciating" he said lost in thought. Thinking about his change I think. I threw my arms around his neck.

"Did it hurt a lot, Ian? I am so sorry" I told him, he shook his head to clear the thoughts away and kissed my head.

"Hey don't be. It wasn't so bad besides I had dad, Garcia and others guiding me till the end" he tried to calm me and it worked though I know he's lying about the pain part.

"On the bright side, when I woke up my vision became more prominent and my ears became sharper and I have super strength and great speed now." He said cheerfully.

I nodded "Did your spirit hunt last night?" I asked him.

"Yes, but only dad, Garcia and Carlos were with me since you know, new spirits need to be protected well till they grow up and become stronger." He explained.

"What are you going to name him, Ian?" Nick asked.

"I don't know. I will think about it later, I guess" he simply said.

"You guys want to see something cool?" he asked smiling broadly. We all nodded eagerly.

He rolled up his shirt sleeve and showed us his new tattoo. It was a black outline on his Jaguar on his forearm just like daddy's tattoo.

"OMG! Ian. It looks great" I shrieked in amazement. The boys shouted in agreement.

"Hey Ian, How did you sleep last night? Won't we stop sleeping once we transform?" Nick asked.

"You got it all wrong, Nick, we don't sleep only when our spirit is out, otherwise we sleep normally pretty much" Ian explained.

"Wow, Ian. You know a lot" Nick praised him.

"How did you release your spirit?" asked Kaaji.

"It's pretty simple after the first time. All you have to do is contain all your energy to your heart and let it out all at once and that's how you release your spirit" Ian told us.

"Oh!" we all listened keenly.

"Yeah since our spirit doesn't literally stay in our body, they stay in their spirit world like a lion stays in its lion world and mine stays in his jaguar world; we act as the medium through which they stay connected to both worlds." He explained again.

"Ian you know everything" I said in awe.

"No sweetie, nobody could know everything, there is a lot more which we don't know, so learn as much as possible." He told me.

"Will do, Ian. as long as you are with me. I will." I told him cheerfully.

"Where else would he go?" Seejay said in a sarcastic tone.

Ian kissed my forehead in approval. I love him so much.

XXXX

**Author's note:**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Read and REVIEW.**

**Thank You!…Love you all…Keep reading..**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Ian's point of view**

**Weeks later**

Dad said that today some of his friends are coming home and he asked each one of us to do something but not to stay at home. I wonder what all this is about. He said he's going to discuss something important with them.

Kaaji, Seejay and Nick went to play with Sky along with Mom, also Wesley is with Elizabeth and now I am planning on spending the day training along with Reed, the Fallen prince. It's not like I trust him or anything and I honestly don't believe they trust us either, but the alliance is still intact. I learned that he changed before me and that his spirit is a bear, like his grandfather I suppose.

Before my transformation I used to love the idea of me being the Dragon, but now I am simply delighted to have Arthur, my jaguar. I name him after my father's spirit. He's only weeks old yet I can see he's becoming stronger already. Since I am thirteen my spirit looks fairly big in size.

I am really enjoying my change; it's great. I love my new strength, speed, highlighted senses. I was halfway through my training when I realized theta Bella is still with dad.

"Does that mean they are having a discussion about Bella?" I wondered.

She did show many changes, now she's able to move bigger and heavier objects meaning that her mind control power is strengthening. Also that day dad was teaching Nick how to use our inner energy to improve speed, so that we can run faster than humans and Bella who was watching the demonstration learned that method and successfully mastered the art. Now she's able to run almost as fast as my dad and he's said to be the fastest of all.

I truly wonder what she is, she very smart and cleaver for her age and she learns things quick and properly, that is. I wonder what they are talking about, I thought and resumed my training.

XXXXX

**Chris's point of view**

They all arrived right on time. We exchanged greetings and I led them to my study.

My guests are none other than my true and trust worthy friends Aro, Marcus and Caius Volturi. They are three great and also the oldest Vampires also they rule the vampire race; they live in Italy, Volterra to be exact.

Aro is their leader and the first Volturi, he possesses a special power with which he could read people's mind by simply toughing them. Marcus is the second Volturi and the most patient one of the three. His power is that, he can sense relationships between people.

Caius is the third Volturi, he does not posses any special power but he an excellent tracker. They do rule with strict rules but they are truly very nice people to be with. They only want what's good for their race and will do anything to protect them.

They arrived first with their trusted followers Jane, Alec, Demetri and Felix.

Next came The McCains that is, Tom McCain and his beautiful wife Katy. They are spirit tamers like us but they live in the human world also Tom is the richest man on earth, I don't know how he manages that, as mostly we like to keep a low profile in the human world, but he managed to be successful and kept his identity a secret too.

Then arrived Charlie Swan, he's a human and he knows everything about us. I came to know him through Tom and we became friends over the years even the Volturi accepted him as a friend as they suspect no threat from him. I think he's the only human they approved of. He's the secret and the top most head of some agency in the human world, likely he control all armed forces in the human world, but in order to keep his identity a secret, he lives in a small town as a police chief. I appreciate his bravery; frankly I think humans will be scared up to some point at least on knowing that we all exist, but he digested the news as if it was nothing and that too he knows an=bout the vampire race too. I truly admire his courage.

We spoke about what happened in our lives for sometime then they asked the main reason why I asked them to come here.

"What can we do for you, my friend?" asked Aro.

I sighed "I came to a decision which I have been thinking about for some time now" I finally spoke up.

"Well, what is it?" asked Charlie.

"You know we'll do anything for you" spoke Tom and Katy agreed.

"I want you all to be the other three guardians for Bella. Including me there shall be four, I want support form every race as possible to protect Bella; Aro from the vampire race, Charlie from the human race and myself and Tom from our race. I want you to protect Bella as your own daughter. I want her to feel protected and safe. Will you promise to do this for me?" I asked them.

They all looked surprised "Of course, it's an honor. But mind if I ask why?" asked Aro confused by my request.

"I just want to be careful; it's always good to be precautionary beforehand. I just don't want to take any chances." I explained and they seemed to understand.

"Chris, do you feel Bella might be in danger?" asked Charlie.

"Charlie, I may be wrong too, but I do think Bella might be in danger in the future and I will do anything and everything to change that, but I need your support if anything at all happens to me." I told them.

"Why would you feel like that, Chris?" asked Marcus, already concerned about Bella.

"Marcus, Bella is different from us, even as a human she possesses some powers and this has never happened to anyone before, she highly smart and intelligent for her age and also she learns things quickly too. I think she might become someone powerful in the future and what if some harm her in order to gain her powers? I am not sure but I still feel I need to do this, so that I can be at peace." I told them honestly.

"Chris, why don't you ask Alistair to look into her future? This way you can be sure about it." Suggested Caius. I shook my head and frowned.

"That's the problem. Alistair can't see her future and I must say I am not comfortable with it also I think it might be another one of her powers to block Alistair" I explained.

"Interesting" mused Aro.

"Don't worry, Chris. You can count on us; we will keep our promise no matter what happens." Vowed Tom and the others compiled sincerely. I felt as if a huge rock has been removed from my shoulders.

"When can we meet her?" asked Katy excitedly. She's a very lovable person; just like my Carla she'll do anything for her family. I know I will never regret my decision. I trust them all with my entire life, which is Bella.

"She's in her room. I will call her down, right now" I assured her. Even Caius seemed excited.

I went to her room and picked her up and explained that she need to meet some important persons in my life for which she compiled happily.

Once they saw my little angel, I could clearly see that she worked her usual charm and wrapped them around her fingers. I don't think anyone could escape my Bella's charms. They immediately fell in love with her. I mean who wouldn't? They played with her for the entire day and left before anyone could return home. Bella clearly showed that she likes them all as much as they do her too for Aro was worried she might be scared of their unusual coldness and sharp teeth and appearance, but it was the exact opposite Bella loved their cool skin and was totally comfortable with them, which surprised the Volturi. They said they feel grateful that Bella likes them as it seems she is the only child ever to be close with them.

I know I can be revealed from now on and feel great that I made this decision.

XXXXX

**Author's note:**

**Hope you like this chapter…finally introduced the vampires here…**

**Thank you for the reviews….it reached 30…I am so happy…..keep reading and reviewing...**

**Note: Spirit tamers won't sleep when their spirit Is out.**

**Love you all…keep reading..**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Chris's point of view**

It has been six months since Ian's change, he now a captain in one of our squads. He made it to the captain's post within six short months. Wesley wants to join the squad too, but he still hasn't changed so we are postponing his entry until his transformation.

Seejay and Kaaji along with Nick and Sky passed to the next year in the Academy, that too they did it with top scores. I don't know how they managed to, for they usually don't study a lot, but then again they are my sons.

As for Bella, she wants to enter the Academy this year, but she still have one more year to burn as she's only three now, but the academy officials agreed to directly place her in the second level when she joins next year, considering that Bella is quite intelligent for her age.

Today its one of my days off so I was planning on what I should do today, when Bella came running towards me, I picked her up and sat her on my lap.

"What are we going to do today, Daddy?" she asked eagerly.

"I don't know, baby. You tell me" I played along. She thought for a minute and finally answered.

"Daddy, play the piano for me, please." She pleaded with her huge innocent blue eyes. Now how could I turn that down!

"Sure, my princess always gets what she wants, doesn't she?" I asked her and playfully touched her nose for which she giggled as always.

"Yes, she does" She said firmly, giggling at our little exchange. I picked her up and we went to my room, where I keep my baby grand piano. She loves it, when I play for her; in fact she nowadays sleeps only when I play for her. I was planning on teaching her how to play the piano on her fourth birthday as one of my presents. I hop she enjoys playing it as much as she loves to hear me playing.

"Play my favorite song, daddy" she asked. Her current favorite is 'chopsticks' and also the song which I wrote for her. So I played it for her as per her request and she thoroughly enjoyed it to the end, in fact, she asked me to play it all over again for the second time.

"Thank you, daddy. It was wonderful as usual. I really enjoyed it." She said and kissed my cheek. I chuckled and returned her kiss.

"You are welcome, my darling. I enjoy playing for you and you already know it" I reminded her for which she nodded her head seriously.

"oh! Enough with your father-daughter bonding, she already loves you the most." Carla said who just came inside. She was even pouting, but I know she was just kidding.

"Is some one jealous?" I asked Bella, pointing at her mother and Bella giggled and tried to keep a straight face.

Carla huffed "I am not jealous. I am just saying she loves you more" she said keeping her hands on her hip.

"Do you, baby? Do you love me more than your mother?" I asked Bella and she nodded just to mess with Carla.

"That's my girl. I love you." I told her and she giggled but Carla gasped in shock.

"How dare you? And here I am thinking you love me the most" she said pouting vigorously, now you see where Bella gets that from. Bella immediately leapt from my lap and ran towards her mother and hugged her tightly.

"You know I love you, mom. Very much. You are the best mom in the whole world" she assured her.

"Thank you, baby. I love you too, more than your dad" she said winking at my baby. Okay, that's unacceptable.

"What did you just say, my dear wife?" I asked her sweetly.

"What honey, I just told the truth" she shrugged and ran away from the room with Bella, both giggling.

"Come back here, Carla. I am not done with you yet" I shouted as I ran after them.

XXXXX

**Bella's point of view **

Dad played my favorite song, he's brilliant. I don't think there's anything in this world which he can't do. I love him so much; he's really the best dad in the whole world. Mom and dad were playing around the whole night and we their children, we simply sat down on the couch watching them 'goof' around as per Wesley's words. Ian watched them for few minutes and he shook his head at their little stunt and went to his room claiming he has a headache. Seejay and Kaaji rolled their eyes and asked mom and dad to act as parents and not as little children, but these comments didn't stop my parents.

Now it's almost midnight and I still can't sleep so I climbed down my bed and left my room hoping my parents might be still awake, but when I tried to open their door it was locked. I wonder what they are doing in the middle of the night, I thought. Still not wanting to so to sleep I went to Ian's room next and thankfully it was open. I saw Ian on his bed, but it seems as if he's staring at the ceiling. Maybe he can't sleep too. He didn't notice me standing their so I climbed his bed and he looked startled when he saw me.

"Bella, what are you doing here? You are supposed to sleeping now" he said but at the same time pulled me closer and wrapped his comforter on me.

"You were supposed to sleeping now too" I argued for which he raised his eyebrows at me.

"Fine, I couldn't sleep. What about you?" I asked him. He sighed

"I was just thinking." He answered shrugging.

"Thinking about what?" I pressed.

"Bella did you know people thought I was to become the dragon and when I didn't they were disappointed but of course they didn't say anything directly since our dad is the king. But I can hear people speaking discreetly" he said frowning.

"Ian I am so sorry, I didn't know you wanted to become the dragon that bad. Don't listen to what the others speak about you; they are just jealous that they are not as good as you. Remember you became the captain of one of the squads within just six short months. There is nobody as good as you, you know that" I assured him feeling sorry for him.

He just chuckled "Bella you got it all wrong. True I did want to become the Dragon, but now I just feel happy that I didn't become a Dragon" he said. Now I am confused.

"What do you mean, Ian?" I asked him, confused.

"Bells, being the dragon means power but I don't think I need just that anymore. I am happy with what I have become also I don't think there is a dragon. It seems stupid to believe in that prophecy anymore. Besides you are the last of our race meaning you are the last born of the eleventh so the chances are little. Unless of course you become the dragon" he playfully toughed my nose and I laughed.

"Don't be silly, Ian. Me become the dragon, I don't think so besides I don't believe in that prophecy, I never did. I just didn't say it before for Garcia's sake" I winked at him.

He chuckled 'He's totally obsessed with that isn't he?" he asked

"Well, it's hard not to notice, you know" I replied honestly.

"Yeah, I know alright. He didn't try to hide his disappointment when he came to know that I didn't become the dragon, but it's not his fault he just got along the old sayings" he said and leaned back on his bed.

I compiled "True. Don't worry he was just being…Garcia" I told him. He chuckled when I yawned before I could finish my sentence.

"Its time for you to go to sleep" he said.

"Ian, can I please sleep here?" I asked him throwing my best pout.

He laughed "I meant here, baby." He said and pulled me much closer. I snuggled closer.

"Good night, Ian. Sleep well" I told him and let out another big yawn.

"Good night to you too, Bells. Sweet dreams" he said and kissed my head. we both drifted off to sleep. Me, comfortable in my brother's arms.

XXXXX

**Author's note:**

**Sorry about the delay. I know nothing interesting happened in this chapter but its pretty important.**

**Until next update.**

**Love you all. Keep reading and reviewing…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Chapter-12**

**Chris's point of view**

Today I was planning on inviting the Fallen over for dinner so I asked Carla to prepare her best meal and honestly I am not interested so were not the kids. Alan's sons Reed and Stefan were coming over too. I have already seen Reed before but I haven't seen Stefan before, he's also six years old just like Seejay and Kaaji, maybe Nick can be friends with Stefan.

But I guess my thoughts were wrong, Stefan was over excited to play with Bella and she liked playing with her new play mate, but Nick wasn't so happy with Stefan's behavior and he kept throwing glares at him throughout dinner and surprisingly Ian wasn't happy with Stefan either also I thought Reed and he do their training together but they didn't make any conversations either, maybe I thought wrong again.

After dinner, we were talking in the living room when Alan, "It's nice to finally see the newest member of the great Ryder family" he said eyeing Nick, which he seemed to doing a lot tonight. I was restraining myself from spatting an insult at him. I mean he keeps staring at my son, what's with him, anyway? We didn't reply so he continued.

"Where did you pick him?" He asked and we visibly tensed.

"Excuse me?" I asked him trying to control my anger.

"I mean where did you find him? I asked around and people don't seem to know about that. I mean who is he? Where did he come from?" He asked again.

"That, we are still continuing investigations. We will tell you when we are sure" I told him hoping he wouldn't ask about this anymore. Nick feels bad for not remembering his past; frankly I don't think that is any of his fault but he still feels bad. Ian is glaring at Alan by now so were the others.

"oh I am sure you are. Anyway I think it's best for us to leave now." He said getting up so did his family on his cue. Of course please leave, I thought.

Just then Stefan jumped up and ran towards Bella and to all our surprise, he kissed Bella on her cheek and said goodbye. I could practically feel Ian and Nick fuming besides me.

"Goodbye, Bella. I will meet you soon" Stefan said cheerfully.

"Bye Bye, Stefan" she responded.

"Come here, boy. It's getting late" Alan shouted at Stefan, who ran back towards his father's side. They all left and soon after Ian burst open.

"Did you just see that? How dare he kiss MY sister?" Ian roared.

"That's right; did you see him stealing glances at her throughout dinner? What was he thinking anyway?" Nick shouted.

"Okay you two, calm down. He's such a kid. I am sure he just likes to play with your sister, that's all. Now stop shouting and go to sleep" I told them. Though they didn't talk back I could see they were still fuming about this.

"Bella is not hanging out with him anyway, I don't trust the Fallen" Ian said firmly. Over protective are we, I thought.

"Ian, he's just a kid. Nothing is going to happen. Relax" I tried to calm him again.

"But dad…." started Nick but Wesley interrupted him.

"What's wrong with you all, he's just a kid and also even if they grow fond of each other over the years, what's wrong with that? He's a prince and Bella's a princess, there is nothing wrong with them being together." he argued. This only made them angrier.

"I don't care who he is or where he's from, I don't want any of them near Bella and that's final" Ian shouted and Nick agreed, not much of a surprise there.

"Okay that's enough, your little act is confusing Bella" I said and with this they stopped fighting. Bella was standing in the corner silently listening to our arguments. I went and picked her up and kissed her forehead assuring her that everything is fine.

"I just played with him" Bella stated silently looking at Ian.

He sighed "I know, baby. It's just….nothing" he couldn't finish his sentence.

"What is it?" asked Bella, concerned.

"it's just I want you to be safe and…..i love you so much, Bella. I can't stand you getting hurt" he stammered for an answer. What happened to Ian? Why is he making assumptions now? Does he know? Or is it just co-incidence? I thought.

Bella jumped down from my arms and went to Ian "Oh Ian I love you too. Don't worry nothing will happen to me. I have you guys to protect me anyway" said Bella confidently. Smart girl, I thought.

"I know, baby. I just lost it back then. I am sorry if I frightened you" he apologized to her, which Bella declined and kissed his cheek.

"Now can we please go to bed? I am sure Bella would be tired." I told and this time they seemed to agree. I am glad Seejay, Kaaji and especially Carla weren't here to listen to all this. They left the room early.

XXXXX

**Chris's point of view**

**Some days later**

Today is one of those days I feel like playing, so I was entertaining my wife, waiting for Ian and Bella to come back. They went to see Reed to go over some war strategies, which we though they can handle after all Ian is the captain of the 10th squad. But then it seems Reed was bringing Stefan along so Bella insisted she wants to meet him for a play date, which the boys totally despise, but they didn't dare stop Bella.

"Where are they? What's taking them so long? They left exactly 2 hours and 23 minutes before" asked Nick as he kept pacing the room as if a new born following its mother.

"Calm down, Nick. They will be here anytime now" I tried to, but it was of no use.

"calm down? How am I supposed to do that when my sister is out on a date with a six year old guy?" demanded Nick.

"Nick, do you hear yourself speak, he's just six besides they are on a 'play date' not an actual one. Now stop pacing and keep quiet also Ian is with them anyway." I told him; again it was of no use.

"Of course Ian is with them otherwise do you think I would be here pacing around like a mad person?" he asked. Okay this boy is in complete form.

"As long as you know you are acting mad, I am good with it" I replied.

"We are home!" shouted Bella as she entered along with Ian and he looked mad about something. Not good, I thought. Just then on cue Carla went to get some snacks for the kids.

"Daddy, Stefan has many toys and we played for many hours. It was fun, can I do that again, daddy?" asked Bella, but before I could answer.

"Absolutely not. That damn boy always finds an excuse to kiss Bella." Growled Ian.

"What? No way not again. Wait till I get my hands on him." Nick shouted. Here we go again, I thought.

"Enough. Both of you go inside right now. We are not having this discussion again" I warned them.

"Fine. Sorry, dad" they both said solemnly and left the room. I know they don't mean it but still I let it pass through.

"Daddy, why don't they like Stefan? I know he's a nice boy." Bella asked me.

I sighed "Don't worry, dear. They are just going on protective mode whenever you are with Stefan. You will understand it better when you grow up." I told her.

"Okay, dad. Whatever you say" she said.

Soon she forgot about it and I played her favorites and she enjoyed it happily.

XXXXXX

**Author's note:**

**Poor Bella, she is going to suffer a lot with those over protective men in her life. Hope she gets a boyfriend who does not get scared by her brothers, we all know who that is anyway. None other than our delicious vampire boy, Edward.!**

**Love you all…keep reading and reviewing…sorry if this chapter is boring. I promise there will be many mysteries from the next chapter…. Keep reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter-13**

**Bella's Point of view.**

**After some days. **

Today me and Stefan were playing at the park alone as my family all left for an squad meeting, since dad is the king it is pretty important for us to there, but I refused to go with them and insisted I stay with Stefan, but with some guards to look watch over us of course. Neither Ian nor Nick liked this idea, but they had no choice other than to accept.

It seems the Moors left for their kingdom leaving Stefan behind for some reason, so we decided to come to the park and play there. And this idea had been great till now. We really get along well, he is really a great person and he said he likes spending time with me even though we are not of the same age group.

We played for a long time, until it became quite dark "Stefan, I think we should go home. It's getting late, my parents and brothers might return any time now." I told him.

He looked chest fallen so I tried to cheer him up "We will meet tomorrow again. Don't worry" I told him. This time he accepted my offer with a smile and we began to part ways to our own houses.

When I reached home I noticed that they haven't returned home yet, but I know they will be here soon so I dismissed the guards for which they protested but after some time they agreed to stay away from home yet still within reach In case of any emergency. I hate being watched all the time, my family I can accept but those men I don't think so.

As soon as I entered I noticed something off….our family photo which is to be facing the entrance was facing the other way. I shrugged it off, maybe mom did that. I thought to myself and went to the kitchen hoping to find something to eat as I was incredibly hungry.

I opened the fridge wondering what to eat when I heard a noise, it sounded like someone murmuring. First I thought I was just imagining things but that's when I heard it again, this time I became more cautious and listened for more carefully.

I tried not to panic and headed towards the living room, that's when I saw it….the shadows of someone, I then spotted another, then another, their figures almost merged with the color of our living room. I silently took some throws dad keeps here in case of any emergencies and this definitely is one! I thought of leaving the house as if nothing happened and maybe I can call those guards for help. Oh! Boy, I really should have asked them to stick around. I mentally smacked at my foolishness and tried not to panic.

I slowly and cautiously walked towards the entrance door…..just then someone shouted "Stop her! She's going out" immediately four figures stood before me. They all looked tall and huge and they had their faces wrapped also I couldn't identify them as the lighting here was poor!

I reacted quickly and threw two throws at them and it hit two of them taking them down in surprise. Maybe watching my bros practice has its advantage!

I took this as my chance to escape and ran past them towards the forest which starts from the left side of our house. On my way towards the forest I saw the guards dead, their blood and body matter splattered all around them, I immediately felt sick, but I resisted throwing up and continued to run.

I ran wildly not looking back and I know they are coming after me as I could hear their footsteps. I was too scared to look back but I desperately wanted to know how many are chasing me. I ran as fast as my little legs could carry me also I used the technique dad taught us on using our inner energy to increase our momentum. But it seems they know that technique too, of course all tamers know that, making it hard for me to escape.

I blindly threw some more throws at them without turning back and it seems some of it hit them as I heard some screaming out in pain. Only few more left to go, I thought and ran faster desperately trying to stop the tears which seems to be free flowing and making it hard for me to see clearer.

A sudden wave of fear washed towards me and I heard their paces quicken, I ran and ran until I reached a big clearing in the middle of the forest where we usually play.

And that's when I saw them….

XXXXXX

**Man chasing Bella- His point of view**

"Man, where did that little brat go?" I thought and motioned for the others to follow mw quickly.

"Damn! that brat is fast" I sneered.

We ran until we reached a big sort of a clearing in the middle of the forest and that's where she stood in the middle of the clearing, she was clearly panting but her mouth was formed in a smirk and her eyes were gleaming wickedly with amusement and..relief ? Was that girl mad? It looked as if she was anticipating our arrival and looked like she was waiting for us.

I wanted so badly to knock that smirk out of her face, so I let my spirit out so did the others following my cue desperately wanting to fulfill our mission. My huge Bison along with my fellow men's stood in a row ready to attack. They growled at her ready to attack on our signal, but this only made her smirk more. This only angered me more so I thought to my spirit "GET HER NOW" I snarled in my mind at him which he compiled as did the others and charged towards her.

XXXXXX

**Bella's Point of view **

I stood still facing them. There were six of them and now their six Bisons charged towards me yet I didn't nor move. All their spirit were bisons meaning they are definitely a squad, but who sent them?

I am not scared anymore; _they_ will take care of them. I smirked at the thought.

One guy, the leader I suppose, "Get that little brat", he barked.

They all charged towards me "BIG MISTAKE!" I shouted at them and ducked as _they_ both jumped over my head and let out their spirits midair and landed before me all facing the charging crowd.

I have never seen my dad or Ian this furious before. Their eyes were practically burning with anger. So were their spirits, both the Jaguars looked furious and were growling and snapping their teeth in fury waiting for their master's command. They looked almost identical and both were strong and huge and looked ready to kill.

My dad spoke in a controlled tone, obviously controlling his anger "Ian, take Bella to the hospital immediately. Go now" he ordered Ian without turning back.

Take me to the hospital..why? I thought. I checked myself for any wounds and was shocked to find my left arm cut badly and blood was saucing out vigorously. I must have hurt it while running, I thought. I never noticed it before and it's not even paining. I blame the adrenaline rush.

Ian backed away slowly and came towards me but his furious eyes never left their faces, finally he looked at me, I saw pain, and remorse and sympathy flash through his eyes. He lifted me up and inspected my arm and searched for any other injuries and when finding none other, he looked relieved.

After shooting them one last glare he sprinted towards the hospital I believe. I heard sounds of ripping, tearing and loud screams as we ran and within minutes we were in the hospital. "Gosh, that was fast" I released that I said it out loud only when Ian looked at me smiled reassuringly at me.

He rushed me inside and asked for the chief healer. They are kind of like doctors, only they use their Inner energy to heal people.

The chief healer is a very kind lady, she's a first I think so. She came and asked Ian to place me on that white table. Then, she began to examine me.

"Are you hurt, dear one? Here let me check" her voice was so kind. She handled my arm carefully and began to heal me and when she was done, my arm looked as if it was never hurt, not even a scar.

"You are fine, dear. Let me get some candies for you" she said kindly and left the room silently reassuring Ian with her eyes. Ian let out a huge breathe he was holding. He hugged me tightly to his chest and kissed my head.

"I am so glad you are okay, Bella. I was so scared when I saw those bodies…and you weren't home…I will never let you out of my site again. I promise. Oh! Baby, I am so sorry." He stammered out. I placed my palm on his cheek trying to calm him down, which he did.

"I am fine, Ian. I was scared before but now I am not. Please don't feel sorry, it wasn't your fault. Don't beat yourself over it. I am fine" I assured him and calmed on my words.

He placed his forehead on mine "God, Bella if anything happened to you…I will..i will…" he didn't complete his sentence. He looked so miserable and I just wanted to put him out of that.

"I am fine. Please stop worrying yourself" I told him.

"I am glad you are okay baby" he told me, holding me tighter.

"That makes two of us" I muttered. "Ian, I want mommy" I wailed.

"Of course. I will tell them you are okay; they must be worried sick too" he told me and placed a kiss on my forehead and left the room telling he will be back soon.

That's when I saw a nurse looking longingly at my brother when he left the room, I know her she used to trouble him whenever she sees him and Ian clearly hated her before and I am sure now too. This to going to be the last, I was determined to stop her from throwing herself at my brother. I hate her.

"You won't get him, you are not his type and clearly he hates you, so try your luck someplace else because here, it just sucks" I told her off.

"Listen here, you little brat, someday he WILL be mine and your little rantings cannot stop me no matter what" he spat at me. How dare she!

"Keep dreaming. You will NEVER get him" I told her determined to make her go away.

"Why you. You talk way too much, you brat" with this, she came towards me with a huge needle on her hands.

I then started shouting at the top of my voice, in order to stop her. The door burst open and my entire family came rushing inside with my dad on the lead. He rushed towards me and picked me up and filled my face with kisses "Thank god you are alright, baby" he said his tone relieved the others relaxed too.

"What happen? Why did you scream?" Ian asked in an anxious voice.

I pointed at that bitch of a nurse "She called me a brat and was about to sedate me with that thing" I accused her as she still had the needle in her hand and quickly tried to hide it, but the chief healer snatched it from her and smelled the drugs.

"Why…indeed this is a powerful drug, Bella could have been killed if injected" She gasped and turned towards her "How dare you? Who gave you permission to enter here?" she demanded her, for which that girl paled and didn't answer.

My mom clutched me harder so did dad.

My dad got really angry so did rest of the boys "Take her to the dungeons and off with her head now" he barked at some guard and they dragged her sorry-ass away while she protested all the way.

I simply stuck my tongue out at her. Mess with me huh? I thought.

"Oh! Baby I was so worried. First the kidnappers and now her. I am glad you are okay baby" she said and hugged me hard.

My brothers were all looked at me worriedly and they clutched me hard too. Elizabeth and Kaaji were both crying already and Sky, Seejay, Nick and Wesley were in the verge of crying. Carlos and Kara looked worried too.

Garcia looked furious at whoever did this to me and Alistair was sorry that he didn't sense this before. It took me sometime to calm them all down, but finally they did.

"You are such a brave girl, I am so proud of you, baby. I saw what you did to those guys. That's my girl" he said and kissed me lovingly.

The healer finally said that I could go home. "Make her get some rest and she will be good as new tomorrow" she promised and handed me my lollipop.

"You dealt with so much today, baby. Let's get you home, you need your sleep" mom said and picked me up and thanked the healer and we all went home.

Once we reached home they all tucked me in and never left the room until I fell asleep.

I slept peacefully as I felt safe in my family's hands. I hugged my Edward tighter as I do every night and let sleep take over me.

XXXXXX

**Author's note:**

**Hope you liked this chapter….review and tell me about it….**

**Love you all…keep reading…until next chapter. Which will be soon. don't worry….**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Chapter-14**

**Bella's Point of view**

**Bella's 3 years and almost 6 months old.**

Ever since that day few months back, everyone is very cautious around me. Dad made some rules like anyone from my family should always accompany me wherever I go, no matter what. This annoys me greatly but I can't go back my father's words.

Today I was to go to the park to meet Stefan, but Nick insisted that he accompanies me.

"Man, this is so not fair. I am so sick of this" I muttered annoyed at Nick, I appreciate his concern but I am sure he mainly want to come along to keep an eye on Stefan. I have no idea why my brothers hate Stefan this much.

I wanted to meet Stefan very much but not with Nick along, last time was so horrible as Nick always finds a way to irritate Stefan and they both ended up in a huge fight. That day was horrible and I didn't want that to repeat so I ditched Nick and ran to the park as fast as I can.

Once I reached there I saw Stefan with his guards, he rushed towards me on seeing me.

"Where is your body guard? I thought he was to come today" he said, sarcasm dripped his tone.

"Well, I kinda ditched him so we need to go someplace else. Like right now before he comes after me." I told him quickly and he seemed delighted that I did that. Frankly, I think I am going to be grounded for the little stunt I just pulled, but I guess it's worth it.

"Bell, even if I completely love what you did, I still think it's not such a good idea. It's important that you are well protected. I heard your dad hasn't been able to find the real person behind your almost-kidnapping yet. It's still dangerous, Bella. I wish you had listened to your brother" he said, looking expectantly at me. Okay! I didn't expect that.

I sighed "Fine, I am sorry. It won't happen again, I swear." I promised him. "Since, you didn't want me here alone, I think I better go home, then" I told him sadly and was ready to leave when he stopped me.

He smirked down at me his eyes sparkling in mischief "Well, Bella since you promise and all, I think you deserve a break. So why don't we play in my tree house, which i hasn't shown you yet?" he asked me, grinning wildly. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, thanking his profusely.

"Ha ha you are welcome, Bella. C'mon lets go." He said and led the way to his tree house. I have never played in a tree house before. Gosh I am so excited!.

XXXXXX

**Chris's point of view **

I was in the palace, in my office waiting for my wife and Carlos and his wife to arrive. We decided to have dinner with the Moors (FALLEN) and discuss about Alan's son Reed's post in the squad. When Alan asked me to include Reed in our squad, I said I needed to check his abilities before I could authorize anything, thus he insisted we discuss this over dinner at his place here in spirit kingdom. He barely stays here and asked us to join us on his castle in Fallen kingdom, but I refused and decided to meet at his place here. He seemed desperate about this meeting, not much to my liking, but I simply can't refuse his proposal.

In fact I wanted to speak with him myself, it's just a hunch but if this hunch is confirmed today, then he'll be dead the next second. When I came to know this news I practically wanted to rip him apart and burn his pieces. But I reasoned with myself for wanting a proper proof before I do anything. It took me sometime before I could calm myself. I didn't share my thoughts with anyone yet, not even Garcia or Alistair, knowing that they won't be as calm as me in this matter.

They arrived promptly and Carla kissed my cheek in greeting.

"Chris, is everything alright? You seemed troubled about something for the past few days" my beautiful wife Carla asked me, obviously worried. I hugged her, needing to feel her warmth.

"I am fine, my love. Everything is okay. No need to worry." I assured her by lying, which of course she didn't believe but didn't push me for more.

Carlos eyed me silently asking if everything is fine, but then again I simply nodded my head and asked the leave the place….When my office door burst open…..

XXXXXX

**Nick's point of view**

How dare she? After all the time I told her to wait for me, she just runs off to meet that _guy_. Bella never listens to me when it comes to her safety. She absolutely has no self-preservation. That girl, when is she gonna learn that her life is in danger?...Never I guess.

I tried the park, but it looks like they are not there. Where the heck did they go?

Wanting to inform dad, I quickly rushed to the palace hoping I wasn't too late.

I burst through the door shouting "Dad!"

Inside stood dad, mom, Carlos and Kara and they looked shocked at my sudden outburst.

"Nick, what are you doing here?" dad asked perplexed by my arrival.

"Dad, Bella ditched me and went off with Stefan somewhere and I can't find them anywhere. I am sure that guy made her do it. I am sure of it." I told him as fast as I could.

"Relax Nick, she just went to play with her friend, that's all. No need to worry about her, I am sure she's fine as long as Stefan is with her." Dad consoled me. What? How can he trust her with that guy?.

"Dad, I am not sure about this, we need to find her soon." I almost growled.

This time Carlos spoke up. "Relax boy, she'll be fine. But hey, since you are here and all why don't you come with us?" he asked me. Come where? To the Moor's place? I don't think so.

"No way, there is no way in hell I am coming there" I shouted and I heard dad mutter "Smart boy".

"Nick, where are your manners young man?" mom chastised me. I resisted rolling my eyes at him.

"Sorry mom" I spoke up but not really meaning it.

"Come with us, maybe Stefan took Bella to his house which is exactly where we are heading" Carlos said.

"Fine, I will come, but this better be short. For some reason I really don't like the Moors" I told them and dad grinned at me, which I think is the first grin since Bella's almost kidnapping. He was really worried, but then again so were we.

"Nick!" mom chastised again.

"Fine fine, let's go. I am sorry"

XXXXXX

**Ian's point of view**

Ever since Bella's almost-kidnapping I never let her go off my sight. Dad is conducting he silent investigations but he still denies giving out any information regarding that also he restricted me from snooping into his investigation. Even Garcia and Alistair were restricted. I don't know what dad's not telling us. I feel useless sitting here and doing nothing. I need to do something. I want to kill that bastard who tried to take my Bella away. But dad, he didn't want me to, said it was too dangerous.

Today they all went to the Moor's for dinner and Wesley, Seejay and Kaaji was at Elizabeth's. They called me to come along, but I refused their invite. Also Bella's with that guy, Stefan but as long as Nick's with her she will be okay, I guess.

That day I say dad reading something and getting very angry, when I asked about that, he refused to let me in. Maybe dad found out who did it, maybe he's trying to hide it from us, but why? That's when I decided to snoop around in dad's office here at home.

I went to his study, surprisingly his door was open. He never leaves it open, looks like something is bothering my dad after all. I saw some papers on my father's desk; I quickly picked it up and went through it.

As I read that paper, I could feel my blood boiling; that paper, it showed the results of my dad's investigations. And it said he has a hunch on someone, whom he believes to be behind the attack and when I read the name, I dropped the paper in shock.

How dare he…How the fucking dare does he do this to us….

I brought my fits down on the table, hard breaking it into two pieces. I WILL KILL HIM…I WILL MAKE SUERE HE DIES BY MY HANDS!

Enraged by what I just learnt, I left the mansion in search of the person responsible for all this.

That manipulative sucker..i will make sure he's dead by the end of the day…

XXXXXX

**Author's Note:**

**Hope u liked this chapter…yes I didn't give out the bad guy's name…but u can always guess…review me…Sorry for the late update…until next chapter….love u all…keep reviewing….**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Chapter-15**

**Ian's Point Of View**

I almost left the mansion when I remembered to do something very important, I forgot to hide my dad's investigation papers, and they play a vital role, after all who knows what might happen today. I immediately went to my dad's study and hid them in a place which is known to me and my dad only.

Once I felt secure of my hiding place, I left the mansion to the crook's place.

I ran as fast as I could to the Moor's place here in our kingdom; much to my surprise there were no guards outside the mansion, so I went directly inside with ease. Once I entered the mansion I noticed a cold aura sizzling inside, oddly enough the place was deserted. I walked through the long hallway which was full of portraits of the Fallen starting from the first generation. Next, I opened the door to the living room and it was empty too, but it looked as if someone was in there until recently. I walked further down the hallway and inspected each room, but they were empty too, when I entered the dining room. I saw that the table was set properly with used plates with leftover food on them. It looked as it whoever dined here completed their meal successfully and left the place.

_Am I too late, did they leave already?_ I thought and walked out to the hallway once again. Just then cold breeze entered the hall which left me shivering, that's when I recovered from my thoughts to check out the backyard.

I walked to the end of the hallway and there stood a partially opened double door, opened enough to allow cold breeze to enter. I reached for the handle and opened the door, and it complied with a squeak, which rung around in the quiet hallway.

I opened the door fully and what I saw brought me to my knees; I can't believe my eyes on what lies before me. I let out a cry of anguish before I rushed towards them.

XXXXX

**Meanwhile**

**Bella's Point Of View**

We played at his tree house longer than we thought it would take and it was very dark outside.

Stefan said "Come Bella, it's very dark outside we will go to my house first and ask Reed to accompany you to your home, its darker than I thought it will be" he suggested.

"Oh!..we don't have to disturb him, he might be busy after all, I know Ian is" I told him, not wanting to be a pain in ass.

"Don't be silly, Bella. I am sure he will have some time to spare, let's go. He's pretty concerned about your safety too, you know" he convinced me. He's very sweet!

Stefan took my hands and we took off to his mansion before I could protest.

We reached the mansion and found no guards outside; I turned to Stefan in a confused expression, but he had the same look on.

"That's weird. I wonder where the guards are?" he mused.

The gate was huge with the Fallen symbol on it. "Come Bella, let's go inside" Stefan pulled me along as he went inside.

We opened the huge gate and went inside; the pathway to the mansion was dark, like pitch dark so we couldn't see anything.

"Stefan, I can't see anything. It's too dark out here." I complained.

"So can't I, Bella. Let's hurry inside" he said and started to pull me towards the direction of the house I think.

As we walked, we had to go up and down as if walking over a speed breaker, except this place seemed to be covered with them. It felt as if we were walking over something soft. I started to get worried; surely they won't have such many soft speed breakers here.

"Umm..Stefan, why does this pathway have so many speed-breakers?" I asked him and before he could reply I stumbled over something and fell down. "Oeuf" I grumbled. What did I fall over?

Just then, as if answering my unspoken question, moonlight slowly spread across the place and I adjusted my eyes due to the sudden brightness.

I opened my eyes and the scene which lay before me was horrifying.

I heard Stefan's gasp followed by mine.

The pathway is covered with BODIES and we have been walking on them and I fell down stumbling upon one!

I felt a scream rising in my throat, but it didn't come out. I am now sitting on one of the bodies, I waited for my reflexes to act, when something moved and looked at me with bloodied eyes, it raised its hand to touch me as if asking for my help…..this time I heard myself scream and I quickly jerked up away from the bloodied hand. It dropped down limply after few seconds of trying.

I looked at Stefan and he looked like he's in the same state as me. He had a look of anguish and pain.

"The fallen warriors" he spoke so softly that I almost didn't hear it. The Fallen warriors! …Oh My God….these people here are the warriors from the Fallen kingdom, I realized as I looked at their chest plate with the Fallen symbol on it. Also some spirits lied dead besides them, probably besides their masters. It was a horrifying scene to look. I felt my throat bile rise, but it still didn't threaten to come out. All the bodied have long, angry, cruel gashes on them.

"Oh!..Stefan..!" I was too shocked and scared to speak out.

I turned towards every direction and there were no sign of any living soul other than us. There was blood and body matter splattered almost on everything.

I was crying profusely so was Stefan.

"Who would do such a horrifying thing?" I thought. Just then Stefan got up with a start and began to run towards his home.

"Wait Stefan" I called after him, but it was of no use, I followed him quickly not wanting to be left alone here.

He suddenly stopped before his house.

"His parents!" It finally struck me."Oh god. Let them be okay" I thought as I ran behind him into his house.

He passed the living room, the dining room and went upstairs to his parents' bedroom and to his brother's room, but the whole house was deserted. His face was filled with pain as he checked all these rooms.

"Don't worry, Stefan. They will be fine" I tried to console him, but my voice lacked the certain needed force.

He then ran downstairs and didn't stop till he reached the end of the grand hallway. He took in a deep breath and began to open the doors to his backyard I assumed.

He pushed it open fully and it complied with a loud squeak.

What I saw inside was the most unbelievable thing in my life.

There, in the huge backyard, lay eight bodies, their bodies covered in gashes and blood all over and around them. I felt the air in my body leave on the sight and felt my blood run cold.

I cried out with all I can "MOM, DAD, NICK" I screamed as I ran towards them.

I took my father's face in my hand and felt my tears running down my face to my dad's. "Daddy wake up, please daddy wake up. I need you. I love you" I cried out, but he lay down motionless unaware of my screams. I turned towards my mom and shook her figure but she refused to wake up too.

"Mommy please come back….mommy, I need you, please" I cried out desperately. Then I saw Nick lying few feet away, I ran towards his side and held his hand and tried to shake him awake, but he didn't move either.

"Nick, wake up, I am here. Bella's here..please wake up, Nick. Wake up" I screamed as I shook his motionless body.

"NO NO NO NO...this is not happening….you will not leave me alone…Mom, dad, Nick…come back….what about Seejay, Kaaji and Wesley…they need you too…..wake up please.." I begged them, but they didn't budge.

That's when I saw _them_...I saw Carlos and Kara in the same state as my parents.

I knelt before them "Uncle Carlos, Aunt Kara..Wake up..Don't leave me to..Think about Sky and Elizabeth…they can't live without you…come on wake up please..I am begging you al…WAKE UP…I NEED YOU ALL" I shouted with all I can and sobbed uncontrollably.

I saw Stefan in the same state as me. He was besides his parent's body.

"Oh! Stefan. What are we going to do?" I asked, my voice rasp from all the shouting and crying.

His parents were dead too so was his brother Reed. Who did this to us?..where was this sick bastard who did this to us?...I sobbed.

Stefan looked at me and come over to hug me.

Just then, we heard a ferocious grown coming from the shadows on the far side of the yard.

That thing came out of the shadows and there stood a man and his beast, the one who killed my parents and my brother along with the Fallen…the sick bastard stood there, his eyes on Stefan and his beast let out another growl.

As they came out farther, I got a clear look of his face…..I gasped in shock when I saw _him_, so did Stefan..I almost had a heart attack when I saw who it was….I felt a cold shiver run down my spine.

No, not him..it can't be…please let it be wrong….NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I felt so many emotions when I saw _him_…anger, betrayal, hurt, fright,…..ran through me, as I sobbed harder..

"You!…it was you who did this….I hate you, how dare you destroy my family…" Stefan cried out in anger and anguish at _him_.

XXXXXX

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry about the late update…I was terribly sick for the past few days..Now I am better, tho….**

**Please Review…I Miss Jennifer's reviews…..Please review….I need those to keep me writing…**

**And I am sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes…. Will see through that…**

**And ****Klemz..I gladly accept your generous offer….but how are you going to do it…sorry I don't know these details…this is my first fan fic…..love you all..Keep reading..**

**Thank you "****LordXeenTheGreat****" for your reviews..Love u…keep reading…..**

**Until next time!..Will make it soon..No worries…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Twilight**

**Chapter-16**

**Bella's Point Of View **

**Bella is almost 4 years old**

_I felt so many emotions when I saw __him__…anger, betrayal, hurt, fright,…..ran through me, as I sobbed harder.._

_"You!…it was you who did this….I hate you, how dare you destroy my family…" Stefan cried out in anger and anguish at __him__._

I squinted my eyes to get a clear look of that person who Stefan was shouting at. He came out of the shadows and I saw _him_ clearly. I gasped in shock and disbelief.

There stood in complete squad uniform was none other than my beloved brother **IAN RYDER**….he had a cold look on his face and he was looking intently at something behind me. His left shoulder was badly cut and blood was oozing out from the wound.

I came out from my shock when I saw his wound "Ian, you are hurt. I am so glad you are alive…" I said as I started to get to him, but Stefan held my arm in a tight grip stopping me.

On seeing this Ian and his Jaguar, Arthur growled. "Don't touch her" Ian snarled at him, inching closer.

Stefan pulled me behind him and growled back at Ian.

"What is wrong with you two? Stop it. How can you two fight like this? Look around you. Look what happened to our parents." I shouted with all I had left, tears blurred my vision.

Neither Ian nor Stefan relaxed their posture, that's when I got a clear look in Arthur, his face and paws were covered in blood and he had a murderous look on his face, I looked at Ian and saw that his hands were bloodied too….but not with his blood!

"What is happening here?" I asked barely in a whisper.

"Don't you get it, Bella? It was Ian. He did this. He killed the guards. He killed our parents. He did everything" Stefan roared in anger.

I can't believe what I am hearing. "No…..You are wrong. Are you crazy? Ian is my brother." I shouted at Stefan and started towards Ian, But Stefan stopped me again.

"Let me go, Stefan. I need to go to him. He's hurt." I wriggled against his hold; suddenly something flew past me and he became limp and fell down.

"Stefan!" I shouted as he fell down, he had a shuriken stuck right above his heart.

"I told him not to touch you, didn't I?" Ian spoke up. I looked at him in disbelief and shock. He still had that murderous look on his face and his eyes were tight and cold. He looked nothing like my sweet, loving and caring brother. His voice was cold and it sent shivers down my back, it was nothing like the sweet honey like voice of my brother. It was as if he transformed completely.

"Ian, what are you doing? You hurt him" I spoke up, but my words were barely audible even to me.

His sharp eyes pierced me "Yes, I did and he was the last one." he said coldly.

I gasped "You..You did this?" I stuttered out.

He didn't respond, instead he started to walk away and Arthur followed him. My world started to spin wildly; I felt nausea since I saw many blood spills today.

He let Arthur inside and jumped off the walls and began to run away. I shook myself and urged my legs to run after him. I know I am fast, dad said so when he taught me, the memory of my dad made me cry more and I felt more tears run down my face, but I did not stop instead I ran faster. Anger pulsed through me making me run faster.

I took in a deep breath "Stop, Ian" I called him sharply. He stopped and stood with his back to me.

"Where did you think you are going?" I barked at him, only anger left in my system. "I asked you a question. Answer me. NOW!" I snarled.

"What do you want to know, baby sis?" he asked still turned away and his voice was eerily calm yet cold.

"Did you….?" I asked, I couldn't make myself ask if he killed mom and dad so instead I swallowed the lump in my throat and started again "Did you kill the guards?" I asked, my voice shook and seemed like it may shut off any minute now.

"Yes" he said solemnly. My sobs once again broke free and I felt the remaining energy leave my body.

"You killed them. You murdered our parents and our brother. You did this. You killed the Fallen guards and killed the Moors. You killed Carlos and Kara." I shouted at his back. He did not reply, but I saw his torso shake.

"…But why?" I asked in a small voice. Why would he do such a thing? Why did he do this? why?

"Isabella, you are young and naïve. You wouldn't understand." He said in that same tone. This only made me angrier.

"How dare you say that? I will kill you. I don't care if you are my brother. You are not my Ian. My Ian will never do this. I will kill you. I won't let you live after all this" I spat at him.

"Is that so, Isabella?" he asked and turned around facing me, his eyes were the same; deathly and cold.

I managed to croak out a yes.

"Well, in that case I don't think I will kill you now. You seem pretty confident about it. I will give you a chance" he said, his evil eyes glowing in the moonlight. He wanted to kill me. That thought made me shiver.

"One chance, Isabella. I will let you go now. Become stronger, train well and come find me. I will be waiting for you." He said looking at me with those eyes I can't believe those once belonged to my sweet brother, who wouldn't hurt a fly intentionally.

"Why wait? I will kill you now" I roared and threw my force field around him, but he, of course, broke it easily which threw me away a good few yards and I landed sorely on my back.

He laughed his laughter evil and cold, nothing like the once soft warming laughter of my brother. Then he turned serious.

"Hate me, Isabella. Hate me all you can. Become stronger, you are weak now, become stronger and smarter that everyone. Then come after me. We'll meet then." With this he turned and couched his position ready to run.

"Wait, Ian" I scrambled to my feet and started after him.

Once again he turned, I saw something glistering down his face…tears?...I am not sure though.

"Goodbye….Bella" he said softly, in that second he said my name, I felt my brother speak, the one who loved me, the one who promised to take care of me, the one who promised to never to leave me.

And then he disappeared in a flash.

My head started to spin, my breathing came rapid and I felt that I couldn't breathe properly.

My heart felt heavy and my whole body started to seize up, I began to pant for air, I began to perspire all over. It felt as if I am having a panic attack and with that, my eyes started to dope and darkness started to take over me.

XXXXX

**Wesley's Point of View**

**Sometime Later**

Me, Elizabeth, Sky, Seejay and Kaaji were in Carlos's house, waiting for them to return from their dinner invite with the Moors. It's been a long while now though, they should be here.

"Where are they? I thought they should be here by now" I asked Elizabeth. We were in the living room and the boys were watching their favorite cartoon, while I and Elizabeth sat on the couch reading a book.

"Relax Wes, they are adults remember? They can come whenever they want, adults have no curfew, honey" Elizabeth said to me as if speaking to a five year old.

I mock scowled at her "I know that, Elsy. It's just they are never late and with the boys here, they should be in bed soon, it's past their bed time already. Also Ian, Bella and Nick should be home by now. They will be alone at the mansion." I said.

Seejay rolled his eyes at me "Would you relax? I am sure they are fine, besides Ian is with them anyway. He'll take care if something happens." He said confidently.

"Yea, Ian is strong. He'll take care of them." Kaaji backed up his twin.

Elizabeth giggled at their reaction.

"Fine" I gave up. Just then the front door opened at entered Alistair and a furious Garcia along with the guards.

I immediately became aware "What happened, guys?" I asked them.

"Wes, calm down. We can't seem to contact Chris and I don't know where he is, also Ian, Bella and Nick are missing. Do you happen to know where they are?" asked Alistair calmly.

"What is wrong with that boy, going somewhere without informing us first?" roared Garcia and Elizabeth flinched.

"Calm down, Garcia. I am sure it's nothing to worry about" tried Alistair, but he didn't calm down a bit.

"It's okay, Garcia. Mom, dad, Carlos and Kara are with the Moors, they invited them for dinner. Dad told us before he left for their house." I assured him.

"He's with the Fallen!" he roared much louder and the boys looked scared.

Alistair ignored him "What about Ian, Bella and Nick?" he asked, still calm.

"Oh! I know. Bella is with Stefan for the day and Nick is accompanying her for today. As for Ian, I think he's still at home, he said he wants to catch up more training. You know him" Kaaji said.

"Stefan isn't he that Fallen guy?" asked Garcia.

"Yes, he's the second son of Alan." I answered him.

One of the guards came through the door. "What do you want?" Garcia barked at him.

"Sire, Princess Bella and Prince Ian left for the Moor's mansion few hours ago. And Prince Nick was not with them." He said and left the room.

Nick is not with Bella? Then where is he? I thought.

"What are we waiting for; let's go to the fallen place." Said Garcia.

"But why, Garcia? They will be here anytime soon" asked Elizabeth.

"I don't care, we are going to the Fallen's and Wesley is coming with us. The rest stay here. I have a bad feeling about this" Garcia stood his ground. Alistair agreed with him, so it was no use protesting.

I, Garcia, Alistair and some warriors who I suppose are from the tracking team came with us to the Moor's mansion.

XXXXXX

We entered the Mansion gates only to find dead bodies of the Fallen guards all around, they had large gashes on them, I gasped in shock.

"Oh lord!" Alistair called out.

"Mom Dad" I called out. Realization drew on their faces and I ran inside wildly.

We passed all the room, but there was no sign of them, just as I was about to lose it, Alistair ran past the door which leads to the backyard, I believe.

What I saw there, was the most horrible thing.

"Mom dad" I choked out, I scrambled towards them.

I saw Nick's lifeless body "Nick" I cried out.

I also saw Carlos, Kara, Alan, Eva, Reed and Stefan lying there immobile. What am I going to say to Sky, Seejay, Kaaji and my beloved Elizabeth? They will be devastated.

The tracking team checked them all, but it seems they were dead for quite a long time, so their wounds cannot be healed, no matter what.

Just then one of the medics called out "Prince Nick is alive! He's Injured badly, but still alive. We can heal him" he said. I immediately ran towards them. The medic already started to heal him, with the help of another two.

"Nick, you will be fine. Just hold on, buddy" I whispered to him, not knowing whether he'll hear me, but I am so glad he'll be fine.

Just then another medic shouted "Prince Stefan is alive too" two more went to help him.

Alistair looked around wildly, searching for someone.

One of the trackers came forward "Sire, we checked the wounds on all the bodies and….." he hesitated to continue.

"What is it?" asked Garcia.

"The gash marks on the bodies was made by…..a Jaguar" he stammered out.

"What?" I asked him. I was confused.

"Chris did this?" Alistair asked.

"No, Sire. The marks were on your highness's body too, along with the queen and the commander and his wife's body. They were on the Moor's too, though Prince Stefan's injury was inflicted with a shuriken." He reported.

"Then, how is this possible?" Garcia asked.

Just then another tracker reported in "Sire, Prince Ian is not in the Mansion. I checked everywhere he's not anywhere." He said.

"Where did he go? Did whoever did this got him too?" I asked, not wanting him to disappear too.

"About that, Sire." the first one started again. "Prince Ian's spirit is a jaguar too, and he and his highness were the only Jaguars in the kingdom, also the shuriken we retrieved from Prince Stefan was Prince Ian's. It was marked so" he said, as he started to speak, my anger started to boil.

"Are you accusing that my brother did this? He's the first of the eleventh generation and the first son of Chris Ryder. He's a Ryder. How dare you accuse him?" I roared in anger.

"Please, Prince Wesley. I am just informing what the evidences say" he said, wincing at my outburst.

"Ian? He's a good kid. He'll never do this" Garcia backed me.

"Of course, Sire. I am not sure, it's just an assumption, also he's not found yet. That's why I came to this assumption. We will get a clear theory when Prince Nick and Prince Stefan wake up. I am sorry" he responded sincerely. He's the best investigator we got and, this, coming from him is not helping the situation. Surely Ian will not do anything like this.

We all had the same worried look on our faces. Just then something struck us all at the same time.

"Bella?" we all shouted at the same time.

"Where is Bella? Oh god don't tell me she's dead too. I can't take it. I can't lose her too. Please let her be okay. Please please" sobs broke down my body.

"Calm down, Wes. She's not here, meaning she's alive. We'll find her. Don't worry, she'll be fine" Alistair consoled me in a small voice.

Just then another tracker shouted from a distance "Sire, I found Princess Bella, she looks unharmed, but…" he didn't finish his report.

I immediately felt relieved but braced myself for the remaining; we ran towards his direction and finally reached him. He stood a good few meters away from the mansion, and he pointed to a direction.

I followed his hand and gasped in shock.

There stood Bella, floating mid air, motionless and she looked unaware and numb of what's happening to her.

"She's changing" Alistair gasped in shock.

"No, she can't. She's barely four. Her body can't adapt, it'll be too much. No one has survived the change this early. She'll die. We must stop it." I spoke hurriedly and scrambled towards her flying form.

As I neared her, the clouds gathered in the sky and the sky roared, which I am sure is not a thunder. We all looked up and saw the most amazing thing in my life. Bright blue light shone brightly above.

The face of a **DRAGON** was visible among the clouds and that figure came closer and charged towards my sister's limp body in a flash and entered her body.

"The change is complete, she completed the transformation…" Alistair said in awe.

"And her spirit is the **dragon**. The one we were waiting for all these years. She's the one." Finished Garcia.

She then began to fall down, but I quickly and gently caught her. I held her bridal style, while Alistair and the medic checked her vitals.

She was still unconscious "Bella, please wake up, baby. Don't leave me, baby. I need you. Please wake up' I whispered into her ears.

The medic completed his examine and gave his result "I am sorry. Her heart rate is going down. Her vitals are not good. She's got maybe few hours more. Her body is rejecting the change" he said.

I felt my blood run cold as I heard his words, Alistair and Garcia gasped.

"No, she can't die. I need her. She can't leave me. No" I wailed as I held her.

XXXXX

**Author's Note"**

**A long chapter this one is…leave me some love….**

**Read and review…..thank you Aishwarya, my best friend for your reviews….I love you girl, hope we stay friends forever….**

**Keep reading…until next time….pls review…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Twilight**

**Chapter-17**

**Wesley's point of View**

**At the palace**

_The medic completed his examine and gave his result "I am sorry. Her heart rate is going down. Her vitals are not good. She's got maybe few hours more. Her body is rejecting the change" he said._

_I felt my blood run cold as I heard his words, Alistair and Garcia gasped._

_"No, she can't die. I need her. She can't leave me. No" I wailed as I held her._

"What do we do now?" Alistair asked. He seemed to not have come out of shock yet, but then none of us are. We decided to bring her to the palace instead of taking her to the hospital, this way we can avoid unnecessary questions. Right now, Stefan and Nick were taken to the hospital, the medics healed their wounds, but it seems they will be unconscious for some more time, the medics said they both need their rest before we could actually ask them what happened, until then we are in the dark.

"Isn't there anything you could do to save her? She's the dragon for Chris's sake, we can't lose her" Garcia said and I don't know whether to feel angry that he's more concerned about saving the dragon or to feel grateful that he's trying to save my sister. I looked at the medic; he had an apologetic expression on his face.

"I am sorry, Sire. She's too young, he body was resisting the change, and she's too young to withstand the transformation. You know it's impossible for someone this young to change. I cannot do anything to save her since the transformation is already complete" he said and I don't know what to feel anymore, I was torn between emotions.

I looked at my sister's dying for as she lay on the bed in one of the palace rooms. She has trouble breathing, I watched her helplessly take in and let out rugged breaths, it seemed so painful that I once again felt tears prick my eyes. Her face was weary and tired, she looked as if she's about to give up any minute now. I stumped in my place and sobbed, I felt pair of warm hands embrace me, I looked up and saw my Elizabeth hugging me with a similar expression on her face.

She, Sky, Kaaji and Seejay came here few hours before on hearing the news and I wasn't even there when they came to know, I felt horrible. Things were completely mad for the first few hours when they came here, but then once time passed they became calmer and stopped crying, mostly because we didn't have the energy to. We are utterly exhausted. Elizabeth, once she got used to the news, tried to help my brothers. They were in one corner of the room, huddled together. Elizabeth did a wonderful job in calming them and explained the situation to them, but now as I said, they are completely spent and sat numb in one corner.

It was utterly painful to tell them that Bella's going to leave us too, they looked so broken hugging Bella until the medic said that they are simply hurting her more by hugging. The tears stopped but the looks on their faces will haunt me forever. Thinking about all these things only made me cry more "Shh..Wesley calm down" Elizabeth tried, but I could hear her voice break and here she is trying to console me. God I love this girl.

I looked up at her "I am so sorry, Elizabeth. I didn't mean to break down like this" I apologized, hoping she would forgive me. But she shook her head and wiped away some of my tears.

"It's not your fault, Wes. Please don't apologize. You were very brave in handling the situation. I wish I was more like you" she said. Is she out of her mind? I scoffed at her.

"Handling the situation? What are you talking about, Elizabeth. I am sitting here doing nothing while my sister is dying. Nick is unconscious right now. Our parents died and they are saying that Ian killed them; my own brother killed our family. He killed mom and dad. When I find that fucker, I swear I will kill him. I will rip him into pieces and burn the parts" I roared, anger pulsed through my body. Her hands stopped their movement on my back, but I continued "But I can't do anything now. I am just a human right now and I don't know where he is. I am truly lost." I sobbed harder and stumped down more. She continued to hold me and I cried, rubbing smooth circles on my back.

Once my tears were at bay I called my brothers over and when they staggered towards me, I pulled them all three into a tight hug as they started to cry. "I promise you guys, I won't let anything happen to you. I swear I will protect you with all I have in me" I told them and hugged them closer.

Garcia looked at us helplessly "Pull yourself together, Wesley. This is where you should be strong. You are the direct descendant now. You need to take care of your people. Don't lose it, son" he told me grimly and I nodded my head at him to show that I understand.

Seejay pulled away slightly to look at me "Wesley, I don't want Bella to die. I love her. She's my sister. Please save her, we need her" he sobbed. I quickly wiped away his tears and pulled him to me once more.

"There's something we need to tell you. This is probably not such a good time, but I don't think we should hold this any longer" spoke up Garcia and I saw Alistair nodding his head in agreement.

"Wha….What is it?" I was scared of what it will be. The others stiffened too.

"Well…It's about Nick, actually" started Alistair.

"What about him? Is he going to be alright?" I asked starting to panic.

"Relax, boy. He's fine." Garcia vouched.

"Then, what is it?" I asked him, getting angry by seconds.

"It's about Nick's past. I know who he is; your father knew who he is." Garcia started again.

"You know? How come? Since when?" I asked them rapidly, completely bewailed to where this conversation is going.

"Yes, we know, we were ordered to investigate about his lost and forgotten past by your father. We found out about him a little after he became on in your family" explained Alistair.

"Who is he then?" I asked, still not getting a proper answer.

"Wesley, listen carefully. Few days before Bella was born, we discovered two bodies in the river and they both wore dressed with the fallen symbol on them. At first, we couldn't identify who they were and since that was the time when Chris called an alliance, we feared this would hurt the alliance, so we kept this a secret." Garcia spoke and I had no idea where this is leading to

"But few days later, when we had a meeting with Alan, he confirmed that his chief commander and his family went missing a few days before, which roughly match the date when we found the bodies. You see, the bodies we found were the late chief commander and his wife. But what he said was they lost three people, the commander, his wife and his son. Alan simply listed them as missing people and I think he never did anything to find out about them, meaning he didn't know that they were found dead and we didn't tell him either." Completed Alistair. Okay where is this going? Should I be sorry about the late commander and his family? I was about to ask him when they continued.

"You see, we found two bodies, not three. Apparently the commander's son went missing, just when I was about to give up our investigation, you all found him in the streets" Garcia said, looking intently at us. I am sure we all gasped in shock. Oh My God! Is he….?

When I was able to speak again "Is he the Lost boy?" Kaaji asked them, reading their expression carefully.

"Yes, Nick is the late commander's son. He seems to have lost his memory of the past, that's why we couldn't prove anything. But we are pretty sure he is the lost boy" Alistair completed.

"I take it he doesn't know this?" Elizabeth asked them and they nodded 'yes'.

"So Nick is a fallen, but that doesn't matter. He's one of us now, right?" Sky asked them again.

"You are right, he's a true Ryder now, but we should tell him soon, after he wakes up that is" Garcia said.

"But why tell him now? This is not important now" Seejay asked, confused of why they are giving importance to this now.

"Because ..we think this has something to do with this….brutal attack" finished Alistair.

"We are not sure though, it's just, whenever we used to meet with Alan, he shows special interest in Nick, he keeps asking about him every time. I am not sure this has anything to do with Ian's attack, but then I might be right too, but I just can't find a link between these two incidents, after all Nick was attacked too, so was Alan." Garcia completed his theory.

"Did…did _he _know about this?" I asked them.

"No, I was sure we kept this a secret, only we, along with Chris, Carlos and a few guards who helped us find out about this, knows. we were very careful to keep this a secret" answered Alistair.

"But then…How?" I stammered out.

Alistair let out a huge breath "I am not sure. I am so sorry, Wesley. I should have seen this coming, but I didn't. I am sorry, Wes" he apologized.

"It's not your fault, Alistair. Don't say that, you have been a great help, I will never throw this on you" I told him, honestly. I know he should have known about this, but I simply cannot blame him, not after what he did for us. I can't.

The boys were tired and looked like they might pass out any time soon. I was about to tell them to go rest their eyes, but the medic interrupted me.

"Sire, Princess Bella's condition is getting worse" he informed us solemnly. We immediately started the water works again.

"How much more?" I asked him, my voice rasp from all the crying.

He shook his head "Maybe two to three hours" he replied in almost a whisper.

No! Is he saying that my sister has only two more hours to live? No, this can't be happening. I can't lose my sister too. They clutched me tighter as sobs shook their body.

Just then, the door bust open and three hooded figures entered first, then entered three more, but they left some distance from where the three stood. Just as I was about to shout at whoever invaded in, the first three started to push down their hood, revealing their faces to us.

I was shocked to see them, I know they exist, But I never expected I will meet one now. All three were un-naturally beautiful. Two has long shoulder length black hair, while the other one has shoulder length blond hair. They wore dark robes; underneath they wore suits, a very formal one. _**Vampires, **_what are they doing here? I thought in complete and unexpected shock.__

The one with black hair, his skin was almost transparent, like I could see what's inside his body and his eyes were dark burgundy, in fact the other two has the same eye color. He stepped forward from the rest and immediately one of the commander inside the room couched and growled at him, for which the vampire held his hand out almost saying that he meant no harm.

"It's okay, commander. I know him" Garcia spoke up and he immediately relaxed his pose, "I think' he added.

"Don't worry, I meant to inflict no harm. We are here to assist you with our service." His voice was like bells chiming, yet a perfect man's voice.

When we looked confused at them instead of answering, he continued "My name is Aro and these are my two brothers, Marcus and Caius" he said, pointing at the other Black haired vampire and then the blond one.

"And we are the Volturi" he said, completing his introduction I guess, but I still don't understand. "I am deeply sorry for your losses, Chris was truly a wonderful person to befriend." Said the vampire named Aro.

All I could so was just nod, as I am still wondering why they are here. He once again didn't seem to mind my lack of response and continued.

"I suppose you don't know us, as I said before we are the Volturi and we are here to help you. I am sorry if we are late, I came as soon as I came to know about this. Actually we don't know anything other than that your father beloved father passed away" he said.

"How did you know that my dad died?" asked Kaaji, finding his voice before I could. Good boy.

Aro smiled at his kindly "Well little one, whom I suppose is Kaaji, right?" he took Kaaji's gasp as an answer and continued. "Your father was a very clever man; he gave us three a special plant, that is, one for me, one for the McCains and one for Charlie. He said that, the plant was grown specially, from his energy and if anything was to happen to his, the plants will die. My plant died few hours back, that's how I came to this conclusion." He said

His brother Caius, the blond one took over "the other two will arrive shortly. Please tell us what we can do to help you and how did this dreadful thing happened?" he asked, speaking for the first time.

I was momentarily surprised by their friendliness "we are grateful for your offer. We need all the help in the world right now" Alistair replied with the same kindness.

"You mind telling us what happened here?' Marcus asked.

Once we told them everything, they were shocked and anguish filled their faces.

"I find this hard to believe. Ian really did all this?" Marcus asked disbelief colored his tone.

"We are not sure, but fairly certain that he did it as the evidence says so. We can't be sure until either Nick or Stefan wakes up. And I do remember Chris talking about you guys." Garcia explained.

"Who would have thought that kid would do such a thing? After all Chris spoke highly about him even during our last visit" Aro said, more to himself than to us.

"Also, your father was right about Bella being the Dragon" Caius said.

"Wait what? Dad knew that Bella would be the dragon?" Seejay asked him.

"We will explain everything later. I promise. But first let us tend to Bella, we need to see that poor dear" Aro chimed in.

They walked past us and kneeled besides her bed and Aro gently took Bella's hand into his own. His face was covered with pain; the other two were in a similar state.

"What did the doctor say?" he barely choked out.

"He said that her heart is not holding up to the change and that she have only two more hours to live." I spoke up in a small voice, but of course that heard it, with their super vampire hearing and all.

"Only two hours….that's…She can't die, she doesn't deserve this fate" Marcus stammered.

"They tried everything they could…but" I couldn't make myself complete the sentence.

"We can change her" spoke up another vampire whose name I didn't know. "Our venom can cure her, it's the only way left" he continued.

He wants to change my sister into a vampire?

"What are you talking about, Demetri? We can't change a child, besides we can't take her soul away like that?" Aro said to the vampire named Demetri.

"But master, it's better to lose her soul than lose herself" he argued. Aro looked at Bella again and finally spoke up.

"You are right, Demetri. Promise or no promise I will not let this child die" spoke Aro firmly.

"Then we'll do it" agreed Marcus.

"But it's against the law, we cannot create an immortal vampire child…..Oh who cares, we made the laws, we might as well change it. Anything to save Bella" Caius abruptly changed his decision.

"It's up to you guys now. If you give us permission to proceed, we can change her essentially saving her life" Aro spoke to us, asking for our permission.

"But remember, she will always remain in the same age, height, weight forever and she will thrive on blood. She'll become like one of us, a vampire" he warned me.

"Don't worry, we will teach her everything back in Volterra and she won't like with you guys until she learns to control her blood lust and efficiently coming out of her new born stage" Caius added.

"I will take care of her as my own daughter, I assure you, and she will be well protected with us. I won't let anything happen to her; you have no idea what she means to me." Aro promised.

We didn't take much time to consider this "Do what you please, as long as she's alive, that's all I want" I gave him my honest answer, the others agreed too. I looked at my pale sister, anything to keep you alive, baby girl.

Aro looked at us and gave an approving nod "you won't regret this" he promised and set to work.

"Well then, Demetri, Felix prepare for the change" he ordered them.

XXXXXX

**Author's Note:**

**Review please….**

**Hope you like this chapter….love u all….until next update**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

**Chapter-18**

**Aro's Point Of View**

Demetri, Felix and Jane set up everything for Bella's change. I asked them to bring a syringe so that I can fill it up with my venom and inject it directly into her heart, so that I can avoid biting her, I don't think I can stop if I ever do that.

I went near her and kneeled besides her bed and slightly brushed her forehead with a kiss. I don't think I have any words to describe my feelings for her or how much she means to me. She's the first child to willingly come near me, she touched me and my cold skin didn't bother her. She said she liked me during my last visit, she sat on my lap and asked me questions, she wasn't repulsed by scared, not even a single bit. For the first time that day, I felt my three thousand years of existence felt relished. When we returned to Volturi, I felt the need to see her again, the same goes for my brothers too, but I never expected to see her like this. She doesn't deserve this fate; she only deserves the best of everything. I am sorry, angel. I have no other choice, I cannot let you die. Please forgive me for this.

"Now's the best time, hope we are not late" Marcus said eyeing Bella's form, I nodded my head and began to fill the empty syringe with my venom. I looked at her siblings one more time as confirmation and they nodded their head for me to continue. Their eyes glittered with unspoken love and mostly hope.

Bella took a sharp intake of breath as I pierced the sharp needle onto her soft skinned chest and injected the venom into her heart. Caius said doing this once is enough for Bella as she just a child. Then our waiting period started as we need to pull through the next three long days. More important, I wish Bella pulls through.

XXXXX

**The Next Day**

"How is she?" asked Wesley nodding towards Bella, who's surrounded by her brothers Seejay, Kaaji and Sky, they held her hand as she writhed in pain.

"She's responding well, but the strange thing is her vitals are growing stronger, it shouldn't be like that, and in fact it should be the exact opposite" I told him about the strange happening in Bella's change.

"That's right, but we still have two more days to go, don't worry" Marcus assured him. He accepted it and went to his previous position near his mate, Elizabeth.

I had read his mind by touching his hand; it was more heart breaking to watch that all rather than hearing about it. His entire family has collapsed within few hours and fell onto his shoulders, considering he's the next heir yet he hasn't even changed. I can only feel for him, but he toughening up as time flows by, for himself and for his family.

Bella already shows some slight changes in her appearance, she's getting paler and her features are becoming more prominent also her hair color is slowly changing from red to brown; this must be because of her spirit transformation before. I don't know how this is still happening, but it is. Also her vitals growing stronger as we speak, it is confusing too. I think it's best to wait and see what happens; we have no other option other than that.

XXXXXX

**The Second Day **

It had already been two days, but her heart is slowly regaining its strength back, it's quite opposite to what we had in our mind. Her heart is coming back to its normal state, yes; but she's still showing signs of changing into a vampire. I have never seen or heard of anything like this before. Her change is confusing us all in its utter most.

Demetri and Felix already hooked up the body scan machine to her body so that we can see how much venom has spread in her system.

"Holy shit!" swore Felix; I turned to give him a glare when I noticed the screen showing her scan.

"This is impossible" mused Marcus in shock. The others gasped too, we had explained enough about the change to them to understand what is happening on the screen.

Venom covered all her body except for her heart, it looked as if venom was trying to enter her heart but something is resisting it. But how could this be possible, I injected the venom directly into her heart, which is beating normally as if it had been cured.

"The Dragon!" spoke up Garcia. We all looked at his awe covered face.

"Excuse me, what?" I asked not knowing what he's thinking. We vampires stood in utter confusing as realization masked their faces.

"The Dragon, it has become stronger!" exclaimed Alistair. As if it explains everything.

"You see, when we change, our spirit stays in our heart, it lives there as an invisible energy, its full form is induced only when we let that energy out." Garcia explained.

"So?" Caius asked.

"This means her dragon is resisting venom from entering her heart, instead used it only for curing her heart and now her dragon is strong" Alistair finished their theory.

"Is that possible? I mean she's still showing signs for changing into a vampire" I asked them, not really believing their theory could be true.

Before anyone could answer Bella stirred a bit, we all stood still. We vampires were not even breathing. She moaned as if she were to wake up from a deep sleep. Her eyes fluttered open, I immediately went by her side, it took a moment for her eyes to focus and they were dark brown not her original piercing blue nor red, like of a newborn vampire. Her eyes landed on me and widened in surprise.

"Aro?" she muttered in recognition, almost like wondering why I am here.

"Bella, you are awake already. How is that possible?...How do you feel, dear?" I asked her, but more to myself.

"Strange…my eyesight is more cleared now and my hearing is more prominent too" she looked at her hands "and I look a lot paler. What happened to me?" she asked in wonder after examining herself.

"Bella, are you thirsty, I mean do you feel any sort of burn in your throat?" Marcus asked her cautiously.

Bella looked confused at his question "Marcus! You are here too and no, I am not thirsty, not really just a little irritation in my throat, that's all. Why should it burn?" she asked him, even more confused.

Caius looked shocked so were we "Did something go wrong in the change?" he asked, referring to her answer and also her heart is clearly beating.

"No, look. She almost looks like a vampire, well, except for her eyes and her still beating heart" put in Marcus.

"Wait…..a VAMPIRE? You guys changed me into a Vampire?" Bella asked in utter shock.

"Bella, I am so sorry. I don't know what happened, I swear I did it correct" I told her, not really knowing what to do.

"Why?" she asked.

"We did this in order to save you, Bella" Caius told her.

"To save me!...from what?" she asked, it clearly shows she doesn't remember the incident.

This time her brothers explained everything to her including her father's death, as they explainer, her memory started to come back. Once they finished explaining to her…

Bella screamed with tears pouring down her face. Wesley hugged her tight and whispered calming words to her, but her sobs were uncontrollable.

"Daddy…Mommy…Ian…Gone…they left me" she said in between her sobs.

Wesley grew alert "Bella, where is Ian?" he asked, hoping to get some answers.

She took a huge breathe inside and gulped and explained everything she saw and learned.

How can that boy do such a thing? I can't believe this, from what I saw and heard from Chris, I find it hard to believe that he would do such a thing.

"I am going to kill him. I will kill him" Roared Wesley.

"Calm down, Wesley. Look into the matter we have in our hands right now" Elizabeth spoke up and evidently calming him.

"You are right Bella matters more right now" he said.

"I am the Dragon?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes you are, Bella dear. You are the one we were waiting for all these years, baby" Garcia told her, feeling happy for the first time in almost two days.

"Bella, does your throat hurt now?" asked Marcus.

"Yes, just a little. Must be because of all the crying" she told him.

"No, Bella. You are a vampire now or supposed to be, you need to drink some blood to stop the hurting" Caius told her.

Her face scrunched up immediately "Don't worry, it won't be disgusting, now that you are a vampire" I soothed her.

Just then Felix came in with a glass of human blood, which we brought with us in case we got hungry.

"No Felix, it's too obvious" I told him. Jane took the glass from him and brought it now in an opaque cup with a straw on it and handed it to me.

"Good work, Jane" I appreciated her thoughtfulness. She smirked at Felix who rolled his eyes at her. They both never get along.

I gave the cup to Bella who looked more tired and paler now. "Drink, Bella. You will feel better then" I told her and she took the cup gingerly and took a small sip.

Immediately she spitted all the blood she took in. "Bella, don't you like it?" I asked her. Normally a vampire wouldn't do such a thing.

She shook her head and gave me the cup "it's disgusting" she told me.

Bella looked more unhealthily paler now and passed out cold on her bed.

XXXXX

**Sometime later**

It's been sometime since Bella woke up from her fainting spill. She refused to drink any blood and I am sure if she doesn't, she will faint again. We all tried to reason with her, but she's pretty stubborn.

"I know what to do" Caius said all of a sudden.

We all looked at him expectantly and he continued "We can try Carlisle Cullen's method. He only hunts animals. We can give some animal blood and let's see if she drinks any." He suggested. Of course, it's a great idea.

"Great idea, Caius. Felix, Demetri hunt an animal and bring its blood. Go now" I ordered them and they immediately hurried off.

Within minutes they re-appeared with a huge mountain lion on their back.

"We didn't kill the animal yet, just broke some bones so that its blood will be warm for Bella." Informed Felix, grinning broadly. "Oh! By the way, it was my wonderful idea." Boasted Felix.

"Liar" Demetri shot him a glare.

"Okay fine, _our_ idea" he corrected. Jane rolled her eyes at them muttering "Boys" and Felix growled slightly at her.

"Enough you three, before it's too late" Marcus put a stop to the three's ranting.

I quickly killed the animal and squeezed the blood into a cup and gave it to Bella "Here honey. Try it now, you have to drink some" I told her.

She held the cup and took a sniff of it first "Hmmm…it smells good" she said.

Interesting, she is disgusted by human blood, but animal blood appeals to her. How strange.

"That's a good start" encouraged Marcus.

She took a sip and froze. Wesley who was silent for a long time, spoke up "I know it's not normal to drink blood, baby. But you need to have some, please drink it"

Bella shook her head "No, actually it tastes good' she confessed and she blushed a beautiful red. Venom pooled my mouth, but I resisted. She still blushes too!

Now that I haven't paid much attention towards her blood before, it smells good. I quickly shared a look with my brothers who confirmed it. I have to do something about it later, I mentally noted.

Bella quickly drained the cup and I took the cup from her "Do you want more, honey?" I asked her. She blushed a furious red as an answer.

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about, sweetie. You are a new born, thus you need to drink a lot more than usual" Caius told her as Jane refilled the cup and gave it to Bella, who finished it within minutes.

"I guess you like it then?" I asked her.

"Yes, its good, it's great actually and I felt as if I have been doing this for ages" Bella told me sheepishly. Not so different now, is she? I smirked at her.

"It's a good thing, baby girl. Don't worry" I comforted her. She looked more alive now that she had a good drink. She crawled onto y lap and hugged me. I froze for a second as I didn't know what to do; I mean no living soul has ever hugged me before, not in a long time. She held on to me tighter and I quickly shook off my perplexed expression and hugged her back. She's so small and warm and her warmth unusually comforted me. I felt the need to hold her, protect her and cherish her forever. I know that I already love this little toddler yet these feelings are alien to me.

She began to doze as I held her, so she sleeps too. How is that possible? Again I felt the sudden urge to never let go of her.

This little girl is surfacing my deeply hidden human tendencies which were dormant for more than three thousand years.

My brothers looked at me with a knowing and understanding expression on their faces.

I kissed her forehead and held her tightly "Sleep well my little angel" I whispered. Bella drifted off after hearing this, in her new loving father's arms.

I looked at my new and only daughter, who was fast asleep in my arms. Her face looks peaceful in sleep; this girl doesn't deserve what happened to her. My brothers came and sat on each edge of the bed.

"Looks like, both of you are sharing a special bond already" noted Caius while Marcus smiled fondly at Bella's sleeping form.

"Well, she **IS** a charmer and she did capture my heart since the day I saw her" I told them honestly.

"The same goes for me too" added Marcus and Caius simply nodded his head.

"She mingles freely with us, she makes me feel human again and she is not scared of our differences also she didn't give a second thought about it, just like her father" finished Caius and he was the one who doesn't bond well with outsiders.

"The bonding between her brothers and her are at its maximum, I can feel it" added Marcus. I saw them all looking at Bella with a pleased smile.

Finally it struck me, Marcus's power works on Bella, but I still couldn't read her mind, which means, she is…..

"I think I know what Bella is" I startled them all with my sudden outburst.

"You do?" asked Wesley.

"Yes it's a theory though, listen. Once I injected the venom into her heart, the venom cured her and spread all over her body, thus healing her spirit, the Dragon and once she was in the final stage of the transformation, venom tried to enter her heart again, but her Dragon prevented the venom from entering her heart, which explains her heart beat improvement during the change, thus putting a stop to the vampire transformation. Right?" I asked.

"In a summary, right" accepted Garcia.

"Which means, Bella is a half vampire and half spirit tamer" I concluded my theory.

"What?" shouted all at the same time.

"Yes, but not exactly half, but more like 80% vampire since she drinks blood and all and 100% spirit tamer since her spirit is still alive and also her appearance change like her eye and hair color." I told them, feeling good about my theory.

"How could this be possible?" asked Alistair.

"I don't know, but what I am sure about is that she's the first one to whom this happened to, ever." I told them.

"She's the Dragon, after all" added Felix.

"This means, she will grow, but faster than normal and she is likely to stop ageing at a particular age, like a normal spirit tamer and I think this might happen in her teens as she changed early also she will have to hunt for herself which is animal blood and for her dragon which is flesh, likely any animal's, I suppose. Also she will eat human food too until she becomes a full vampire, which I think might happen on its own after few years." They all looked surprised.

"But remember, she's the best of both" I told them.

XXXXXXX

**Author's Note:**

**Hope u like this chapter….great twist huh?**

**Review please….and thank you all for your reviews…I love u all, I truly do..**

**Will update soon….**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: IMPORTANT PLEASE READ**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO**

**YesMyRealNameIsBella**

**Fbiddn 2 Rmber Terrfed 2 4Get**

**ReadingFreak2012**

**panther73110**

**bladzesword**

**sweetypie200494**

**brittany86**

**guest123**

**Pianogirl05**

**desintx**

**d548**

**909me1**

**LordXeenTheGreat**

**teambellaedward**

**books crazey**

**justonekiss**

**yuriana**

**pezlover**

**prayersbynight**

**Elena Pirece**

**edwardluv**

**SoundsLikeAPersonalProblem**

**jadedghost22**

**Moonlight Rendezvous**

**michelle624**

**Twisted Musalih**

**FrenendoGosson**

**gemini73**

**govolturialecbella**

**THIS IS NICOLE CULLEN**

**damonlvr**

**Mariskaatje**

**chyygirl67**

**lhalibur**

**mimitran**

**HappyBunny855**

**bakerusaf**

**sharonjane**

**laydeamalthya**

**hnwhitlock2000**

**aura51594**

**sarah1985**

**Illyria-Madison**

**Twilights1Fan**

**LaraCullen**

**Hailey**

**Aishwarya**

**Monisha**

**Sister**

**THANK U ALL FOR READING MY STORT….BELIEVE ME OR NOT I JUST CAME TO KNOW YESTERDAY THAT THIS MANY IS READING MY STORY…..BUT ONLY FEW FROM THIS LIST REVIEW FOR WHICH I AM ETERNALLY GREATFUL FOR…HE HE….YOUR REVIEWS KEEP ME WRITING….PLEASE THOSE WHO DOESN'T REVIEW, PLEASE TAKE TIME TO REVIEW…IT MEANS A LOT TO ME….PLEASE KEEP READING…AND MOST IMPORTANTLY ….THANK U FOR READING… **

XXXXXX

**Chapter-19**

**Wesley's Point Of View.**

Sunshine filled the room as the sun rose and the birds were chirping their morning song and Bella was watching them, she woke up after few hours of sleep. Aro said that this is normal because Bella's now a vampire, thus she'll sleep only for few hours for the sake of her Dragon.

Bella already drained three mountain lions since her transformation. Aro said it's a good thing because that's what all newborn vampires should do, drink a lot of blood.

Bella's change is kept a secret among us; the other people think that my sister lies in her death bed. We think its best, considering the current situation before we come up with a better decision, though Garcia wants to inform our people about Bella being the Dragon we were all waiting for. We have kept him and his mouth closer for now. Our people were grieving on our parents' death and the rest of the Fallen are worried about their next ruler, Stefan who hasn't woken up yet, so hasn't Nick.

Aro insists that he take Bella with him to Volterra, where she will be raised as the forth Volturi, none the less. As long as she lives like a princess, I am happy with it. Aro promises that he will take care of Bella and keep her happy, but will she be happy away from us? They do treat her well and Demetri and Felix are keeping her well entertained, but what happens when she misses us all and wants to come back?

Suddenly, the front door opened and entered two men and women; they all looked flushed as if they were in a hurry to reach this place. I was about to ask who they were, when Aro glided past me and embraced them as a greeting.

Then he turned towards us and began with the introduction "Guys, meet Charlie Swan" he pointed at a man with pale skin, jet black hair and a mustache he nodded at us, not a man of many words I believe. "And this is Tom and Katy McCain" he pointed at the other man, he wore an expensive suite and his wife is a very gorgeous woman, just like my mother. So, they are the ones who live in the human world, no wonder they are dressed up like this. I smiled politely at them and they returned it just the same.

I was about to open up with a proper greeting when the lady called Katy came forward and hugged me tightly, this motherly gesture slightly shook me "Oh! Sweetie, you must have gone through a lot, but its okay now, I am here I promise to take good care of you guys" she whispered into my ears. Her words were soft, kind and love filled. As I held on to her I released how much I needed to be hugged. Her motherly tone reminded me of my mom.

Suddenly, something knocked us down; it was by none other than my brothers Seejay, Kaaji and Sky. They held on to her as if there is no tomorrow, but she embraced us all the more tighter. My brothers must have felt the urge to hug too.

"Oh! Dears, look at you. You all look skinny, you guys need to eat and clean up and look at your clothes, and they need to be changed too. Tom, arrange for a proper meal, darling. They need to eat soon." She spoke all this with such speed that we wouldn't have understood if not my used to speak like this when she's concerned about us.

Tom came forward and placed his hand on his wife's shoulder as if to calm her down "Tom, I am so glad they are safe" she told his husband happily, who smiled at us warmly. The other one, Charlie also had a concerned look on his face.

"Yes, they are fine now, so is Bella" Marcus spoke up. Bella was sitting on her bed looking at our form with a surprised expression on her face. On seeing Bella sitting up and looking good, the three visibly relaxed.

Katy let us go and ran towards Bella and pulled her into a tight hug, who returned it with a broad smile on her face. Looks like its Bella's turn now. It's the first time Bella smiled ever since all these happened.

"I am glad you are okay, sweetie" Katy kissed Bella all over her face. This time Tom took Bella from Katy and hugged her hard so did Charlie.

"What happened here?" Charlie asked after efficiently completing the Bella hugging frenzy.

"Come, let me explain" lead Marcus to the other side of the room. Once he told them everything, they had a pained expression on their face. Katy, who was crying, sobbed towards Bella and pulled her closer.

"I think I know what we should do" started Charlie and we all turned towards him, "Let people think that Bella is dead, due to early changing and we will conduct a funeral for Chris and the rest along with Bella's coffin, then once the funeral is over we will take her to the human world and keep her there" suggested Charlie.

"But why?" I asked him, confused of why he would fake Bella's death.

"Bella is the dragon so naturally she might have many enemies, I know there are none like that at the moment, but when the news spread some might want to get hold of her powers also I am not sure if the conclusion they came up with your father's death is correct. I know Ian, I don't think he would do something like this, besides Bella was almost kidnapped few months ago and it may be connected to this or not, either way someone wants your family to go down. So it's best if we keep you all hidden, just until you all change and become strong" he explained. And sure does he have a point.

"How can they leave and what about Nick?" Alistair asked him.

"Let us decide about that when he wakes up, he might be able to give us a better description of things" Tom said, looking at Charlie for approval for which he agreed

It's a good plan even though it's not fully complete and has holes here and there, but I hope they will close as we come across things. And the thought of holding a funeral for my much alive sister is painful yet I don't think we have much choice about this.

XXXXXX

**Bella's Point of View**

Everything happened so fast that I couldn't make myself believe that these things are for real; I so badly wish that it was all a big bad dream and that I will wake up soon, but I really did become a vampire, well half at least and my parents did die and also my brother Ian killed them and Nick is still unconscious. The medics said that Nick will wake up soon and I hope Stefan I s okay too. Just thinking about these things makes my heart go sour with pain.

Just then Charlie came and sat down near me on the bead. He hugged to his side on seeing my state of distress and held me until I ran out of tears.

"It's going to be okay, Bella. Everything to going to be fine, we are here. Don't cry, Bells." He comforted me and I just nodded his head and held onto him tightly.

"Bella, I know I am not Chris, none of us are, but I promise you, we will still put our best in making you happy again, you have a long future ahead of you Bells" he stopped to kiss my forehead "and so does your brothers. Wesley is holding up with all he has, in order to keep this family together, so help him Bella. Just try to move on, think of your brothers who are still here for you" he told me.

I know he's right and that I have to be strong for my brothers "I know Charlie. I will do my best in helping them; they are my world as much as I am to them. I promise" I told him, making up my mind.

He smiled proudly at me and said "that's my girl, now go take a bath. We need to speak to you about something, so hurry up. Go" he shooed me away.

Finally after a good hot shower, I went out to see my family all standing there in the room, waiting for me. I silently went and sat in the middle of the crowd, calming myself for what I am going to hear from them.

Aro cleared his throat, breaking the silence and began to talk "Bella, we have something important to tell you" he began "_Please let her handle this well" _he said.

"Don't worry, Aro. I am sure I can handle whatever it is, at this point" I told him to assure him that I can handle it.

Suddenly, all had a blank look on their faces. "What?" Aro asked me confused by my answer.

'Umm..I just said.." but before I could finish I heard Aro again "Why did she said that suddenly now?" he's speaking to someone else?

Now I am really confused "but, you were worried about how I would handle this news, so I thought maybe I could tell you that I am okay with whatever it is" I told them.

This time Elizabeth spoke up "Bella sweetie, Aro never opened his mouth before now"

"What? No way, he just said…." I tried to say something but Aro again interrupted me "Bella dear, I was thinking about that, but didn't actually say it out loud" I gasped on hearing this, then I heard this _"Maybe she have a special power now, who knows, that might even be her ability"_ I could recognize Felix's Voice, but his lips never moved an inch.

"My special ability?" I asked turning towards him.

He looked shocked _"You heard that?"_ I nodded my head yes "Of course, loud and clear"

His face quickly showed excitement "Wow! Bella can read minds, cool! What is master Aro thinking now?" he asked me, this time out loud. He jumped with excitement like a three year old, like me I guess. I listened to Aro's thought carefully _"Could she really be a mind reader?...can you hear me Bella?" _

"Yes, I can" I told him.

"_Holy cow! Bella really can read minds, that's so cool!" _Seejay thought.

"Thank you, Seejay" I told him.

"_Great, this means she can read everyone's mind, well, we can even play a game of it" _Sly thought.

"I am sure we can, Sky. But now is not a good time"

"Oh! Sorry" he slightly blushed.

"For what?" Elizabeth asked, puzzled at our little exchange.

"Nothing" I replied calmly, hoping I got my poker face correct.

"_Oh boy, they already started the mind conversation thing, that's bad"_ thought Wesley, warily. I merely smirked at him and said "Yea Wes, too bad so sad". He grew annoyed on hearing this.

"_Great power yet sometimes a tiring one too, must be not good hearing our voices in her head all the time"_ Marcus concerned thoughts made me smile.

"Yes, Marcus. But I think it will be worth it" I assured him and gave him a wink. He smiled at me in return.

Now everyone was super confused at our exchange. I laughed at them, my first real laugh after all these days. Everyone was surprised yet annoyed too. I guess they don't like being left out of a conversation.

"It's nothing" they seemed to accept my answer orally, but their thoughts were not that accepting, only which made me laugh more.

"Anyway Bella, we will talk about your power later, you can manage until then, right?" he asked. I snorted "I think I can handle this forever, this is so cool!" I told him truthfully.

"Bella, being here is not safe for you, sweetie, so we decided to take you to the human world with us also the Volturi will guide you with your bloodlust, though you seemed to do well without their help as they said so" Tom told me.

I gulped before responding "Sure, do what you please, but what about my brothers? Will they come with me too? I really don't want to leave them behind" I asked them also giving them a pout, which I know always worked with my parents.

He smiled sweetly at me "Bella, you don't have to pout, baby. Of course they will become our children as much as you will, don't worry yourself" he told me cheerfully. I immediately brightened up on the thought of my brothers coming with me; still will Nick come with us? They said he's a Fallen, will he be with us? So I asked Garcia about it.

"No Bella, the people now know that he's a Fallen and the Fallen's sub-commander wants to take Nick with him" he said. I was mortified on hearing this "No, he can't, he's a Ryder now and he's my brother, they can't take him. You can't let that that happen, Garcia" I cried out.

"Relax, child. He still hasn't woken up and he has the rightful word in this, but if he wants to leave, we can't do anything about it" he informed us sadly. What if he wants to leave? What if he doesn't want to be a Ryder? All these thoughts entered my mind.

"But, I want him to come with us after all everyone will know where we are going and we can't just leave him behind" I argued.

"Bella, about that. Nobody will know where we are going, to them you are dead and your brothers left for human world for training purposes, which is true by the way. And we have to conduct a funeral for you too, sorry." Caius explained. "But don't worry, Bella, it will be only an empty coffin for you" he smoothed out on seeing my scared expression.

"But, why do we have to tell them I died too?" I asked.

"It's for your own safety, Bella. You are the dragon and we need to protect you from danger till you are good to be your own, besides we can't really tell the people that we created a immortal child" Charlie told me.

"Okay, where are we going to stay in the human world?" I asked them.

"With us, silly. You will be our daughter and your brothers Seejay, Kaaji and Sky will be our sons, we always welcome new members to our family" Katy told us proudly and Caius took over "That's right, Bella. You will stay with us in Italy some time too, your brothers too, of course. There you will be crowned the fourth Volturi and you will be Aro's daughter there, who loves you dearly" he told me. I smiled at Aro and he happily returned it.

"You will become my daughter too and of course you and the boys get to stay at Forks too" Charlie added.

I can't believe that I have three fathers now, Aro, tom and Charlie. I am so happy.

"You can call Aro, dad now and we will be your uncle, I guess. And you are officially a part of our coven now" Marcus, I mean uncle Marcus told me and I smiled gratefully at him and Aro dad took over "Felix, Jane, Heidi, Alec and Demetri will accompany you wherever you want to go, besides us, that is." he informed us.

"Hell yeah, we are so gonna have fun with you" Felix fist pumped in enthusiasm. I laughed at his child like character.

"Thank you, guys. I would love to be your daughter, but what about Wes and Elizabeth?" I asked them.

"Bella, they both will live with my brother in Paris, he will teach them all he knows. It's for the best, Bella believe me" Alistair told me. I felt sad that they could not be with us, but quickly pushed those thoughts away once Wes told that we will be together again after they finish their training.

"Remember, Bella. Your father asked us to be your other three guardians, apart from your dad, that is. It's like the utter most protection thing here in spirit Kingdome. So now you are officially

Bella Volturi

Bella McCain and

Bella Swan" Aro dad informed mu and was more than just happy to have a new family, families I believe.

"Seejay, Kaaji and Sky too" Katy added, I mean mom. I grinned at them, not able to tell them how grateful I feel. I hope my expression got to them.

Hope finally bloomed inside me and we prepared for our parents' funeral, well too I suppose.

XXXXXXX

**Author's Note:**

**Please take time to review..pls pls pls…**

**Next chapter the funeral…**

**Until then…**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

**Chapter-20 yay!**

**Bella's Point Of View**

**At The Funeral**

It was raining heavily and I stood far away, under a tree watching my parents' funeral. By now everyone came to know that Ian, I hate to even think about him, ran away and also he murdered the fallen and our parents. He's now branded as a rookie and the squad it setting out people to search for him and to bring him back, dead or alive.

Watching my parents' funeral didn't help with my thoughts, my body started to seize again and I had to remind myself to breathe. Ever since that night, I have been having panic attacks and this is the sixth time or so, but the worst.

It was so painful to watch this, to see someone you love, who you wished never to part with, dead, cold and motionless in a coffin, waiting to buried under the earth deep down, forever.

I could see my brothers up there, even Nick, Stefan was present there too. They both woke up this morning, completely healed. And when Garcia explained the current situation to him, he lost it. He cried for hours, until there were no tears left in his glands. I wanted to hug him, comfort him, but I wasn't allowed to. He was close to Ian next to me, so it was very hard for him at first, but later once he learnt what happened, all his love had turned into hatred.

Telling him that I died too wasn't exactly helpful. He broke down completely on hearing this, he loved me and seeing him shed unnecessary tears for me was maddening. I still don't get why they want to hide this from him too, it was Garcia's idea to be exact and I hate him for that, he said it was a precautionary act only because Nick's a Fallen and that he can change his decision by leaving. Even thought he promised, he can still change his mind as he grows up. I know Nick will never leave us and also our family name, but the others aren't sure about that, not even Wesley. He said we can tell him when we come back here, but what about all those years in the middle? He will be miserable being alone. I so hate this idea.

The worst part of all is that Nick doesn't remembers anything about that night, all he remembers is that mom asked him to accompany them to dinner and after that, he said everything was blank and empty about the slaughter. He doesn't remember anything, just like his past. So we really couldn't come up with another theory. Also when he learnt the he's a Fallen, he felt miserable and to our surprise, he begged Garcia and Alistair not to send him away, which they happily complied. I was grateful Nick doesn't want to leave the family, but when they told them about our future plan, well my brother's, he was more broken. Like I said before, I hate this idea.

Stefan was furious, but he didn't blame us, thought the sub-commander of the fallen dumped everything on us. Apart from the obvious, there was a chaos about this all over the kingdom. Long story short, the Fallen refused to ally with us and things were back to normal I suppose, you know with them being our enemy and all. My dad's mission was failed and we could do nothing about it, though it's not like Garcia wanted to be with them in the first place. I think he's happy that our alliance is no more. Also it was their sub-commander insisted at a major level they we break up also he wants Nick with them, which Garcia declined, of course. The sub-commander is a very short tempered man with a smirk always on his face, at least whenever he's not angry.

Nobody was allowed to peer into my coffin, he he its funny seeing my family crying over my empty casket. I think they filled it with stones. Until now, nobody knows that the Volturi and the others are here and that I am very alive and carve for blood every few hours, for which Aro dad said, was completely normal. I felt sorry for all the lions which died to become my meal also they came to know that mountain lion is my all time favorite. I can't help it. Lion's blood is thick, juicy and most importantly yummy! Wesley thinks that I might be uncomfortable being a Vampire, but I think it's so cool, super sight, super hearing ability, super speed and also the mind reading thing, I can't even explain how good it is, I am loving it so far.

Garcia and Alistair want me to let my Dragon out, even though I am curious to see my dragon, I am afraid she won't like me back. I know it's a she because, Garcia said our spirits will be the same sex as us. Also I was pretty mad at them, I know they are curious to see a Dragon, but if I am not allowed to see Nick, they are not allowed to see my Dragon either. They can wait until I come back here, which is after a good few years later. I know I am that good.

A thought stuck me, I would be the only person alive watching my own funeral taking place. Also it was funny to watch my brothers', well except for Nick, lousy acting. If others weren't miserable I am sure they would have surely noticed their strange behavior.

A silent chuckle passed my mouth on this thought and I heard Aro dad arrive before I could see him. He stood behind me, but I didn't turn around to acknowledge him.

"_What is so funny, Isabella?"_ he thought. I sighed before answering him "Well, I just found out the irony behind this scene".

He looked confused "_Irony? What is so ironical about your parents' death?" _he thought to me.

"I didn't mean that, dad. It was just stupid to watch my own funeral"

"_Ohh…That…well, be happy that it's at least this way, Bella. It could have been worse"_

"I know, dad. I am very happy I survived, because I have an important unfinished business to take care"

"_And what is that?" _

"You know, to find Ian and kill him. I have to become stronger; I should undertake proper training before I meet him." I told him through gritted teeth. I felt so angry right now.

"_Relax, baby girl. We don't usually tend to think properly when angry. Calm down."_

I immediately calmed on his words "Sorry" I muttered, ashamed for losing my cool like that.

"_No need to apologize. I understand and I am telling you to stop, whatever is going on in that gorgeous head of yours, please, please, just think things through first."_

"Thanks, dad. I will. I promise." I promised.

"_Don't thank me, Bella. I am just doing my job here."_

"No, seriously dad. Thanks for doing all these things, especially thanks for saving my life."

"_Don't be silly, Bella. I could never let anything happen to you. You are my daughter after all" _he smirked at the last part and I laughed at him. _"What? You are!" _ He thought.

"That I am, daddy. I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you"

"_I wouldn't have it any other way too, Bella. I love you too."_

Soon, after the funeral got over, everyone started to move away. Suddenly, Nick looked at the direction where I am standing, his eyes searched for something though I am sure he wouldn't be able to see me. But it was as if he could sense something here. I peeked into his mind and he was thinking about me as his eyes seeped the premises. Did he really feel me here? I quickly cleared that thought away, as he started to move away. I then, waited for my brothers to return.

XXXXX

We all are back at the palace office, except for Nick. They all looked tired and their eyes were bloodshot from all the crying. I hugged Wesley "You guys all did good, well, most of it at least" I whispered into his ears.

"Most of it?" he asked me, confused.

"Yea, you guys are lousy actors, you know that especially you" I told him truthfully. He looked slightly annoyed by my comment.

"Well, it was really hard to grieve over my sister, who happens to be very much alive" sarcasm dripped his words and the others smiled at his comment. I scoffed and stuck my tongue out at him, in annoyance and broke the hug hastily.

He rolled his eyes at me and said "Very mature, Bella" now, the others were laughing at our exchange.

Tom dad came forward "That went well, so what's next?" he asked.

I now call Aro, Aro dad, and call tom as tom dad and Charlie simply dad. They seemed okay with it.

Aro dad replied "I think it's time for us to leave, before people start visiting you guys"

The thought of leaving my home saddened me, but I quickly pushed my feelings away and became excited for a new start; hopefully a good one.

We already packed our things; we decided to only take those things without which we cannot live. Once everything was set and ready, we prepared to leave. The boys bid farewell to Nick, who stood crying besides Alistair. It seems Nick doesn't want to live in our house anymore, as he said it would arouse too many memories. So he's to live with Alistair, who promised to take care of him.

The boys and Elizabeth promised to come back one day and Nick said that he'll hold on to that thought and hugged them goodbye.

The way, I mean the only way to enter human world is through the portal, which is in the highest tower of our Kingdome. We were about to enter the tower when I spotted Stefan, I quickly hid behind a tree near the tower.

He came towards us and said "I heard that you guys are leaving" he started. I felt bad for him, losing all his family due to the madness of my brother, yet he came to bid us goodbye, even in his physical condition. I thought he would hate us, but I guess I was wrong.

"Yes, we are" Wesley answered; looking at him strangely he thought the same as me too. Stefan looked sown "I am deeply sorry for your losses, I wish this had never happened. I wish I had protected your sister better" he said with his eyes full of unshed tears.

"We are too, Stefan, we are sorry too. And it's not your fault, don't be hard on yourself." Wes told him.

Stefan nodded "Take care, guys. I will miss you all. Return soon" he said and finally left the place.

Then, we entered the tower and climbed to the top and entered the room. In the middle stood the portal, it looked like a normal entrance but without a door and the borders were made of gold and symbols was carved on them. The actual portal bussed with energy, ready as ever.

We are to enter in groups, me, Seejay, Kaaji, Sky, Aro and the Volturi, the McCains and of course Charlie as one group. Elizabeth and Wesley will leave separately, since they will be met with Alistair's brother in Paris. Which means, this is our parting place and we do not get to talk, no photos, no letters, no calls, no connection whatsoever, for some years from now.

I hugged Wesley and Elizabeth hard and whispered goodbye into their ears and my brothers did the same. Elizabeth was crying already, suddenly Wes came forward, slid something onto my palm and closed my fingers, then left without turning back.

I opened my fingers and found my father's ring, which had our family crest on it. I was hugely moved by his gesture and turned towards to my mommy Katy with questioning eyes. What should I do with it?

She smiled kindly at me and took a think platinum chain, I think, from her purse and slid my father's ring through it and clasped in onto my neck. I touched the cool metal of my father's ring as it hung above my heart. I smiled on this thought and turned towards mommy Katy with grateful eyes, she just kissed my forehead.

Once everything was settled, we set off towards the portal. Before I entered, I clutched my father's ring and thought "_I will become strong and bring down whoever did this to you, dad. I promise"_ and entered the portal, with an oath on my mind and heart, to begin a new start all over.

XXXXX

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry short chapter. Please take time to review.**

**I know you guys are awaiting the arrival of the Cullens, frankly I am too…they will come don't worry and when they do you will get more than enough of them….just be patient…I promise It will be worth the wait…**

**Until next chapter…don't forget to review **


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

**Chapter-21**

**Tom's point Of View**

We arrived within minutes and parted to our house in the limo I had arranged. Bella and her brothers were amazed on seeing the limo, just like any other ordinary kids. The car ride was comfortably silent and the kids seem to enjoy the London view. They kept ohhing and ahhing as we passing buildings and other stuff it's the good thing with kids, they are easily distracted.

I saw Aro smiling at them, I nodded at him when our eyes met, and he seemed revealed too. As I relaxed, my sweet wife kissed my cheek and said that everything will be okay. It shows that my wife loves them already; she is too sweet for her own good. Katy simply loves kids and her love for our children; Richard and Alex are unlimited, just like any other mother.

Richard, my first son is more like his mother, a very thoughtful boy. He does things with extra care and always rational with his thoughts. He's a great elder brother and I am sure he will be the same with Bella and the others too. As for Alex, he's what can I say, more like me, naughty in every way possible, he's a very carefree soul, but always the charmer.

They both belong to the eleventh generation so were the rest so I have no doubt in them getting along well. They will be just fine, just like my wife said. I kissed her cheek and she looked adoringly at me.

I can't wait to introduce them to Richard and Alex. I hope they don't mind Alex's teasing.

XXXXX

**Richard's 10 yrs old and Alex is 7 yrs old**

**Richard's Point of view**

Few days before mom and dad left the house all if a sudden without explaining anything to us. I was scared, but then they have ever done this before. Later they explained everything to our housekeeper slash nanny, though. Hannah is like a second mother to us, she takes care of us as her own kids for which I am grateful. I really like her; she's sweet and kind, just like my mom.

Last night dad called and spoke to Hannah and she later told us everything on how dad's friend passed away and how my parents' are going to adopt their children. He mentioned that we are going to have three new brothers and a baby sister. This thought made us excited and we barely slept that night and can't wait for them to come here soon. It seems the boys are seven years old and my baby sister, who I am yet to see, is just three years old. The thought of having a baby sister only excited us more, we really wanted a sister and I hope she accepts us just the way we are.

Hannah was feeding us breakfast when Alex asked her "When are they going to arrive, Hannah?" he whined, like a child. Yes, that's my brother.

She looked patiently at him, though I am surprised as he keeps asking every ten minutes and answered calmly as possible "They will be here anytime soon. Now finish your eggs" she said in a motherly tone. I smirked at his pout. He's such a kid sometimes.

He was about to argue when we heard the car honk in the driveway. We immediately scrambled from our seats and ran to the front door while Hannah shouted "Wait boys, let them get off the car" after us, but we didn't listen to her and ran out anyway.

XXXXX

**Bella's Point Of View**

We got off the big limo and started to walk towards the huge house. During the entire car ride Aro dad and Tom dad's thoughts were concerned about us on how we are going to adapt in the human world but as the journey ended their thoughts were pretty confident on us. I am not going to let them down, it's the least I could do.

The house was magnificent, it was painted fully in white and it looked huge, not as big as our mansion but still big. The house was covered with a beautiful garden, which has all kind of beautiful flowers in different colors. It was a beautiful sight to see, maybe Katy mom likes to plant flowers like my mom too. I walked towards the front door hand in hand with Sky. Again I heard them before I saw them and their thought indicated that they are very much excited to see us, which put my mind at ease. I gave my brothers an assured smile and they relaxed too.

Suddenly, I was so excited to meet them too. Aro dad and the rest went to a hotel saying that they need to quench their thirst before they do something which they might regret.

They stood at the door grinning broadly. One boy, slightly taller than the other, both have brown hair with green eyes. Living here might not be so bad after all.

They both rushed to hug tom dad and Katy mom together. I don't know how they managed to, but they did without falling down that is.

"Mommy! Daddy! You are back" they both shouted in unison. Mom and dad just laughed and kissed their forehead after saying "we missed you too, honeys" and patted their heads.

It clearly shows the love between them. I so wished my real parents was here, but was pulled away from that thought by Tom dad's voice, which was getting on to the introduction part.

"Boys, your new brothers and sister are finally here as you anticipated" Dad started pointing at us. "Guys this is Seejay, that is his twin brother Kaaji" he pointed them out and they grinned shyly at them "And Sky here is their cousin, but he will be their own brother here as much as he is to you two" he pointed at Sky, he told them and they nodded.

"Hello, nice to meet you two" Sky offered a small grin.

"Nice to meet you all too" they both said in unison and grinned broadly.

Tom dad continued "And this is your precious little sister, Isabella. Bella"

"Hi" I squeaked out shyly, visibly blushing. But what they did surprised the hell out of me. They came forward and pulled me into a tight hug and whispered a soft "Hi" In return.

"Hi Bella, it's good to finally have a girl in the family" Richard told me happily and Alex nodded in agreement, for which I blushed of course.

"Now that you all know each other, let's go inside. Welcome to your new home" daddy said and led us inside.

XXXXX

**Bella's Point of View**

**After Two weeks**

Living here is so awesome, we really love this place and also the people living here are good to us. It had been two weeks since we came here and I am officially a McCain, so are my brothers, so now Sky is like my own brother, no surprise in that he has always been my brother.

There are many things here which are new to us, but we already learned so much in just two short weeks. So I guess it won't take much time to adapt the human methods or so that's what my parents said so.

Richard and Alex, I really like them, they are good to us and thankfully accepted us in their family and I see them as my elder brothers. Alex, I suppose is the naughty one, but not as naughty as Seejay, Kaaji or Sky and this bonded them well, as for me I am their one and only baby sister, thus they love my company.

As for Richard, he the 'looking out for my sister' type, he tells me what is good and what is bad, but doesn't force me to do things for which I am grateful as I really don't like other people telling me what to do. He already taught me many things, I guess he's the nerdy one in the family, apart from Wesley that is.

Aro dad, Uncle Marcus, Uncle Caius and the rest left for Volturi a week before, to prepare for my stay there. They are taking precautions by hunting more on regular basis and I hope by now they are accustomed to my scent. I don't want them hurting because of me.

Everything is goo except for my nightmares, they occur more frequently now and I would end up waking in the middle of the night, panting for air. My night encounters wakes up rest of the family and they come rushing to my room. It normally takes some time for me to calm down and I would finally go back to sleep. The first night was the most dreadful one as my family didn't know that I was having my nightmare which is causing me to scream out in the middle of the night. They finally understood that it is becoming a routine. So now my parents wait for me to have the nightmares, calm me down and then only go get their sleep.

My dreams usually are of "THAT" night, everything the same except Ian kills me in my dream, at this point I end up screaming and crying, all sweating and panting for air. I wish there is something to stop the nightmares.

I always hug my lion, Edward, while my dad hugs me and it calms me greatly. I don't know why it does, but at least I have something. Mornings are not as worse as nights, but I always wake up tired and pale, all thanks to my nightmares. I wake up exhausted, all my energy used up as if I ran a cross country marathon. It takes my brothers some time to cheer up off my morning gloominess, but they never fail to do so. I love my boys.

Every day at breakfast, dad holds me in his lap and feeds me, he says he likes doing so and I admitted I love it that way too, because I always eat my breakfast on my dad's lap. I stick up with Tom dad until he leaves for work. He's the CEO of McCain enterprises, the world's largest company. Then once he's gone, I stick with my mom most of the time, I learnt that she likes to decorate the house and seems to enjoy a lot doing so. Then, I play with my brothers, mom and dad have brought us many new toys, but I will never replace Edward, he'll always be my number one, always.

I miss my family a lot and I know my brothers do too, but they are staying strong for my sake and being a good role model. I wonder what Wesley and Elizabeth are doing and also Nick, I wish he's with us now. How's he coping up? Is he okay? Does he miss us? I wish I had answers to all these questions.

Dad comes home at sharp six and we all play together and once again I am back on my dad's lap until I go to sleep. This had become our routine from past two weeks.

Mom and dad said that I will leave to Volturi along with Seejay, Kaaji and Sky with Aro dad. It seems they will arrive tomorrow. Aro dad said that I have excellent control yet he doesn't want to take any chances. Also he wants to let my dragon out. We are really excited to see Italy. Volterra here we come!

XXXXX

**Tom's Point of View**

We were sitting in the living room watching a Disney movie, with Bella, of course, on my lap and the kids sprawled on the floor before us. I always wanted a girl baby and Bella's just perfect.

We just had our dinner and the kids are in their PJs. Bella looks darn cute in a pink one in which she looks tiny and fluffy, she's looks just adorable in it. I looked down at my girl, she has the stuffed doll, which she carries around everywhere, clutched in one hand and playing with my shirt buttons with the other. I kissed her hair which smells like strawberry and vanilla all thanks to the bath she took before changing into her PJs. I ran my hand through her mahogany hair repeatedly; my baby has the most soft and silkier hair in the whole world. I love running my hand through them, they are so soft and silky to touch.

She easily adapted to this world and move along well with Richard and Alex, not to mention they are crazy about her. We still haven't told everything to them, just that Bella's parents died, they don't know about Ian and I don't know if I ever will, anyways it's not my story to tell. All is well, except for her nightmares. To be honest, the first night it happened, I was so scared of what was happening to her and I didn't know what to do, but now I am glad I got to know how to do that.

Alex is already out cold and Seejay and Richard looks like they are fighting sleep which is clearly winning as they look like they are going to pass out anytime soon. Bella is cuddled up on my lap and sleeping softly. She looks like an angel. I carried them to their respectful rooms.

XXXXX

**Aro's point of view**

Our journey from Italy to England was long and full of anticipation to meet my darling daughter Bella and my sons. Felix and Caius had a hard time containing their excitement. It took them a threat that I will ask Jane to use her power against them to keep them in their places. Marcus looked calm and composed but I am sure he's hiding his excitement inside.

I reminded myself of what to do with Bella once I get there. Its time Bella get to let her Dragon out for I am sure that Dragon must be hungry. A proper bonding with their spirit is vital, as they both get to share everything in their life. Bella is a bright girl, but she's just a child, she should know how to react with her dragon and train the Dragon in proper way so that the Dragon turns out to be a good and a wise one. The Dragon is said to be the most powerful of all the spirits and there can be only one dragon ever. It should be a good one because there is nothing in this world to stop the Dragon if it turns out to be an evil one. It's our job to guide Bella in the good and a proper way, just like her father if he was alive right now; anyway I am sure he only wants the best for his children as well as their spirits.

We finally arrived at the McCain's hoping they haven't gone to sleep yet. Felix rang the bell and the door was immediately opened by Tom himself.

"Come in, guys. I am afraid the kids are asleep but they did try to stay up for your arrival though" he ushered us inside.

Felix and Demetri groaned on hearing this and I am sure Caius almost did too, but our faces immediately fell.

"Finally, you guys are here" Katy told us only after properly greeting us.

"I know I know, I told these…" Felix started but was quickly interrupted by Demetri "Yeah, Felix had a hard time carrying our bags in the airport. Sorry for the delay, hope we didn't keep you up for long' he finished cutely.

"No dear, we just put the kids to bed." She answered him. Dear? Demetri is at least three centuries older than her and yet she called him dear like son. Always the sweet Katy she is.

"Hey, I did not carry your bags" protested Felix angrily.

"That right you were only carrying Jane's bags, sure looked a lot more combined than ours" Demetri corrected which put a stop to Jane's silent laughter.

"Hey" they both started their protests.

"That's enough" Caius ordered them.

"Sorry, master" they all sang together. I am sure they act like kids; I wonder why I keep them around.

"Now that is settled, tell us what's new with Bella and the others" Marcus asked them once we settled down on the couch.

"Yeah, tell us" Felix asked, once again becoming excited. He told us everything about Bella and the boys' adaptation and how good they are and when he came to Bella's nightmares, we all visibly stiffened.

Just then we heard a loud scream….from Bella!

"That was what I was talking about" he told us and shot off to the direction of the scream.

We all hurried off to her room, to see her rolling around her bed, whimpering and clutching the bed sheet so hard that I can see her knuckles were screaming pain and was pale white. She was sweating profusely and had a pained expression on her face while she gritted her teeth hard together that I can make out her hard jaws.

I felt myself break on seeing her like this and a gasp escaped my mouth so did the others in shock.

XXXXX

**Tom's point of View**

To see Bella like this was very painful. We quickly knelt beside her and tried to stop her from moving about, it took us sometime to do it without hurting her. Aro and Marcus tried to hold her hands and legs but it only made her scream more so I asked them to let go.

I kept repeating "calm down, baby girl" but in a quick and frightened voice. This helped a little as she stopped screaming but continued to clutch the bed sheet hard.

I opened her fisted hands and locked my fingers with her. I then held her and rocked her back to sleep, but only after a lot of soothing and comforting her. Her breathing once again went back to long and slows, indicating that she's asleep.

I then tucked her back inside and placed her lion which she held onto immediately, her only medium of comfort other than her brothers and her necklace which has her father's ring.

I then motioned the others to follow me outside; luckily the boys haven't woken up today. The volturis had a very concerned look on their faces. Once we were back to the living room, they all began to talk at once.

"Well, as you just saw right now, yes it was another nightmare. These started since her first day here and usually takes what I just did to calm her down" I finished, exhaling loudly.

"Why did you tell us before?" Aro asked me.

"We thought it would be easy for you guys, if we tell you this once you are here? Katy took over.

"But still, our comfort has nothing to do with her. Please tell us if anything else pertaining to this matter is there" Marcus put in.

"No, that's it, I guess. I don't know what to do. She doesn't talk about her nightmares and we don't force her to do it either" I told them.

"We should give a lot of thinking about this, let's call it out later. You two should rest. We'll be in our rooms thinking about this" Caius suggested.

Now that he actually mentioned it, I am really tired and need to sleep. I nodded my head in agreement "You are right, we should rest. See you all tomorrow." I bid them goodnight and we retreated to our respective rooms.

XXXXX

**Author's Note"**

**Read and review Please….until next chapter…love u all keep reading**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Twilight**

**Chapter-22**

**Bella's Point Of view**

We were walking inside the airport, we as in I, my brothers and the Volturi to go to Italy, That's where Aro dad stays. Saying goodbye to Tom dad and Katy mom and also Richard and Alex was hard, but I had no other choice besides I am really excited to go on an airplane and see Aro dad's house, we all are.

As we walked inside, I noticed a slight discomfort on their faces, they wanted to leave this place soon and I didn't ask reasons behind their discomfort. It was Aro dad's idea to take a public airplane while Tom dad wanted us to take his private jet. Aro dad said it's for my practice on learning to control my blood lust even though he believes that I do have super resistance he still doesn't want to take any chances. I am pretty confident with myself, there is no way I am ever going to drink human blood, they are disgusting. I thought of the day when I first had a sip of human blood. One word. Gross.

Aro dad led us into a VIP longue, where humans aren't allowed. He said this is where we wait till we are called for our flight. My brothers kept their ears keen, careful not to miss the announcement. It was funny to watch them get worked up for every announcement. Finally Uncle Marcus told the boys that they can have the complimentary sandwiches and cookies then only did they settle in their seats, their mouth and stomach stuffed up.

"Guys, slow down. You get to eat on the plane too" Uncle Caius chastised them. It did slow them down a little but didn't stop their stuffing. I sat on dad's lap waiting for the call.

"Bella, one we get there, you need to do a lot of important things, but first you need to select a name for your Dragon" Dad told me and gently rubbed my back.

I turned around in his lap to look at him "How do I do I do that? I don't know any Dragon names." I told him.

"Don't worry, Bella. It will come to you, why don't you think of any named you like on the plane?" he asked me assuring me almost immediately.

"Okay, that makes sense. Oh! Dad why did you rush into this room? You all had an uncomfortable expression on your faces." I asked him.

"You noted that didn't you? " Aro dad doesn't look surprised by my question.

"Of course I did" I told him in a 'duh' tone.

"Of course" he muttered to himself "it was nothing, baby. It's just there was many humans out there, we did hunt before we came here but it was just….uncomfortable, that's all." He told me.

The boys looked at him with wide eyes "You mean, you guys resisted not to drink their blood" Sky said and it was not a question.

"Yea, the more we get tempted by their blood, if we stay with them the longer" Aro dad explained as if it meant nothing.

The boys gulped loudly, food forgotten. "You guys drink human blood for real?" Kaaji asked them in a whisper.

"Yeah, they are delicious and don't make me think about it otherwise our flight might need new pilots" Felix said cheerfully but the last part was quiet serious to me.

"Stop it, Felix. You are scaring them. Boys we could never hurt you, okay?" Jane consoled them as my bros looked quite petrified. They just nodded their heads.

"C'mon there is no need to be afraid. We hunt only humans not spirit tamers, they throw up a lot of fight" Demetri stated meaning to calm them down. They look even kinda less pale now because they are still humans until they change.

"Oh my god, I am sorry I didn't mean it that way. We will never hurt you guys, I swear" Demetri stuttered out. It was funny to watch a vampire stutter like that. I let out a loud chuckle and he shot me a death glare.

"There you go, you guys thought we were going to take you to Volterra to drain you dry?" Felix said laughing, but this only scared them more.

Jane hit the back of his head hard "Ow! What was that for, woman?" Felix glared at her, rubbing his head.

"That's for being a moron and scaring these children" Jane spat at him. It was always funny to watch them fight; they are like cat and dog, fighting all the time.

Just as he was about to respond the speaker blared out calling for passengers of a particular flight. "That's us, let's go" dad led us outside and some human checked us and we finally got seated inside the plane in first class.

The air hostess eyed Felix and Demetri and smiled coyly at him and threw them a flirtatious smile. Those two laughed knowingly at the humans. Humans get attracted to our kind fast, making things easy for us I suppose. Jane was laughing, but tried to hide it with fake coughs.

Felix and Demetri smiled back at her and this made her lose her senses and she returned to her cabin, completely dazzled.

"She wouldn't be this friendly, if she knows what you guys are" stated Aro. Uncle Marcus rolled his eyes at him.

"Yea, she might as well want to stay away from us, unless being sucked out by me" Felix grinned at his bad joke, earning another smack oh his head only this time by Demetri.

"Hey! You guys need to stop doing that" he spat out angrily growling at him.

"Well then, stop saying stupid things, there are kids here and we are trying to win their trust here not the exact opposite." Demetri growled back.

"Fine, I will keep my mouth shut" Felix huffed.

Once again, the same air hostess came over again "Do you guys need anything?" she asked directly at Felix, putting more effort on the 'anything' and battered her eyes flirtatiously at him. But this time Felix, being in a bad mood slightly growled at her.

The expression on her face was priceless as she all but ran away from here as fast as she could. This once again made us start our laughing spree. With this the pilot informed that we are ready to take off and asked us to fasten our seatbelts.

"As if a plane crash could kill us" whispered Felix sarcastically, for which Jane glared at him. The take off was incredible, something I have never experienced before. I loved it thoroughly, so did my brothers.

"Uncle Marcus" I called him, who was seated beside me to my left.

"Yes, dear"

"When will we reach Volterra?"

"In two hours, honey"

"Okay" I tried my best to stay still, which is a hard thing for me. Less than a minute later "I can't stay still like this" I blurted out exasperatedly.

"Well, we can decide on a name for your Dragon" suggested dad. So for the rest of the travel we decided on names, but I didn't like any one of what they suggested. Once we got off the plane, we collected our bags, actually Felix collected our bags. Outside the airport stood two shiny cars, one smaller than the other.

I got inside the bigger one along with Sky and Kaaji also Aro and Demetri. The others took the smaller car. Dad drove ours while Uncle Caius drove the other car, then we began to race with my dad always on the lead.

We had a great time, Uncle Caius tried to overtake dad, but dad drove skillfully through the city. Dad drove through Volterra and it was beautiful. My dad drove till there were no more houses and we neared a big gate surrounded by big walls. Dad horned twice and the huge gate opened. We drove through the huge driveway and the mansion was magnificent. The walls were rocks which had vines climb over it. It looked beautiful.

"Wow!" we kids chorused in awe.

Dad stopped the car in front of the house's entrance and the other car pulled in behind us and we got out. Felix chuckled at our awed expression "Don't look so surprised, this is only the entrance, the real palace is build underneath the whole city. This house is for show only" he explained. Build beneath the whole city. Holy god! This is awesome.

When we entered the mansion we directly set off to an elevator on the far side of the huge hallway. Dad punched in some codes and it started to move downwards. We got off on another hallway much bigger than the previous one and there stood two vampires who I didn't recognize. She looked so beautiful with shinny blond hair and she had a soft grin on her face and the other one, he was strikingly beautiful too with brown hair and he was smiling at us too.

He swiftly hugged Jane and kissed her cheek "Sister, you are back. Hope you had a fine flight" he asked her. Sister? He's Jane's brother, Alec. She did mention she has a brother.

"Yes, of course we thoroughly enjoyed it. We had such great companies" she said pointing at us.

Then the Blondie came forward "Masters, you are here. Welcome back. Looks like you brought along little masters too" she claimed quickly. Dad introduced her as Heidi, beautiful name when I told her that she laughed and said that I have a beautiful name too. It seems Bella means beautiful in Italian, I didn't know that. I liked her.

Dad introduced me as his daughter and the fourth Volturi and my brothers as his sons.

"You look even beautiful in person, my dear. It's a pleasure to meet you" Heidi told me in warm velvet like voice. I think my brothers blushed when she ruffled their hair.

"Bella, Heidi and Jane will show you your bedroom, it's too late. Go to sleep honey. We will talk in the morning" dad said just as I let out a huge yawn.

"C'mon, Bella. Let's go" Heidi took me in her arms but not before I get to kiss each of my brothers goodnight and we started to my new room.

"This place is the safest place in the whole world, Bella. Don't be afraid we will stay with wile you sleep" Heidi told me, I really like her; she's nice to us so are the rest of the Volturi.

I really can't wait for tomorrow.

XXXXX

**Alec's Point Of View**

"You gotta be kidding me" I told them, not being able to digest what they just explained. But they just shook their heads.

"Nope, it's all for real" Felix added.

"You are telling me that little girl Bella is a Dragon and also a vampire too" I asked them incredulously.

"Yep" was all he gave as an answer.

"So, now she's your daughter and most likely the fourth Volturi, is it?" I asked him.

"Yes, she is" he simply said.

"Wow…I mean just wow" was all I could come up with.

"Anyway, as you know, her scent is very…appealing" he stopped for the right word "yea, she we need to hunt more and keep our self well prepared, you get it?" he asked me.

"Of course." I gave him my honest answer.

"Good"

"Um…Master, should we…I mean you know, tell others about Bella, like introduce her to the other vampires?" I asked him.

"We will Alec; the vampire race will know that she's my daughter, but not right now. She only three, we will wait for it"

"Okay, that's good, as you said she's just three, how do we like take care of her" I mean we definitely need some motherly guidance, a person to tell us what to do with her and all"

"I know, I gave it a lot of thought and I came up with a pretty brilliant idea"

"Well, what is it?"

"I will tell later, not now, Bella and the others should be awake any time now, so let's head back"

We started towards the castle, but only after burying the carcass of the humans we fed upon.

XXXXX

**Heidi's Point Of View**

"So that's it" Jane finished.

"Wow" was all I could manage, looking at the sleeping form of the beautiful girl.

"So…" Jane prompted.

"Count me in, I would just about do anything for these children" I vouched.

"Good" before she could say anything more Bella started to stir and wake up.

The curled up ball of a girl slowly got up, rubbed her face and let out a huge yawn. She stretched like a small kitten, she's so cute!

"Good morning" she said her voice thick with sleep.

"Good morning, beautiful. How did you sleep?" I asked her.

"Good and no nightmares too" she grinned broadly.

"Alright sleeping beauty, let's get you into a bath and meet your brothers for breakfast. Sure you don't want to stink before them, do you?" Jane asked her.

"No and I don't stink either" Bella crossed her arms and pouted. Seeing her angry was just funny.

"C'mon, honey lets run you a bath" I picked her up and we went inside the bathroom, which is really super big, with Jane right on my tracks.

I started the bath and Jane filled it with bubbles "Do you like bubbles, Bella?" I asked her and she nodded her head excitedly. I chuckled at her excitement and eagerness to get inside the water.

Jane even put some toys inside for her to play which she did very happily.

"Listen, Bella no getting into the bath without us around, okay baby, we don't want to hurt, now do we?" I asked her.

"No, I promise I won't" she answered sincerely.

"Yep, we definitely don't want you bleeding anywhere near us" Jane added and went back to washing her hair again.

Once we rinsed off the water, we took Bella to her new dressing room. I bought a whole new wardrobe for her as per Aro's request.

"You know you are lucky to have so many clothes, I never had any when I was little" I told her as I rummage for a perfect dress.

She scrunched up her face in an adorable manner and said "I never asked for it"

"Oh don't be like that Bella, we girls worship clothes and fashion.' Jane exclaimed.

"Yea me!" she mocked and showed off her false excitement.

I laughed at her and we both began to dress up Bella. And after that we went to see her brothers who were already seated on the dining table. The boys looked freshly showered and good as new.

"Wow..Bella, you look, WOW" stammered Sky and our dear, blushed a nice scarlet for this.

"Yea Bella, you look awesome" commented Seejay and Kaaji nodded his head in agreement.

The poor girl was flushing red by the time they were done with the comments. I picked Bella up and placed her on master Aro's lap, where she fit so perfectly.

Once they were done with their Breakfast master Aro soon began the conversation.

"Bella, remember I mentioned a Cullen" he slowly asked her and Bella nodded saying that she does.

"Well, he's none other than one of my best friend, Carlisle Cullen. He stayed here once before he started a journey away in order to peruse his own style of living. We still exchange letters occasionally so we mostly know what happens in each other's life" stopped Aro.

"So he's a vampire too, right?" Bella asked him.

"Yea, but never once has he hunted a human, he follows a diet of strictly animals, don't know how he manages to but he does. He's got the best control than any other vampire ever" Continued Aro "He's a gentle, caring and a wise person, just like your father, Chris and most importantly he's a doctor"

"A doctor? A Vampire doctor?...How's that possible?" she asked in awe.

"That's Carlisle, best known for his resistance and I think maybe it will be a god idea to ask him come over and basically to ask him about you, you know since you are a half vampire" paused Aro.

"Okayyy" Bella dragged on "you want to seek his advice, so?" she asked.

"Nothing, it's just he lives with a family of seven including him, it's not that I don't trust him, I just don't want to expose you to other Vampires, yet Esme, Carlisle's wife, she's a very kind person, she'll know what's best for you.

"Okay and?" she urged him to continue.

"I just want to learn about his current status before we come to a decision, that's all" he explained.

"But master, why don't we invite them over here and tell them about Bella?" suggested Alec.

"I know we can do that, but then, Caius suggested going with the Denali coven since they have more females besides Carmen is equally good too. I just know which coven to select" Aro admitted.

"Can't you just call them both here?" Felix asked.

"No, the lesser the better" Aro said firmly.

"I know, ask them both about their coven members without raising any suspicion, of course and once we got the details, we will select who then" suggested Demetri.

"Good one, Demetri. Master, call them both and get as much information as possible, then bingo we are good to go. I am sure it will be like catching up with them for the lost time" I told him.

"Good idea, I will call them immediately, thanks Demetri. I will be back in a few hours. You guys keep the kids entertained till I am back" with this he left to do his business.

"Alright, let me show you guys around as much as possible, it's a huge place and then we can play in the play room" I suggested and they all squealed in happiness and we were off to explore the place.

XXXXX

**Author's Note:**

**Next chapter Carlisle's Point of view**

**Sorry for the late update…read and review please…they are like love…**

**Until next chapter… **


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Twilight**

**Chapter-22**

**Carlisle's point of view**

Today is my day off from work so we decided to spend quality family time suggested by of course the little pixie of my daughter, Alice.

"Don't let her know about this, Carlisle. You know she hates being called like that" said Edward smirking knowingly at me.

"Darn mind reader" I thought purposefully for him to listen for which he laughed out loud it was a rare scene for him and he visibly frowned at my thoughts.

"Don't tell me what?" Alice demanded coming down from her online shopping spree. Rose and Emmett came back from their hunt and Emmett had a huge grin on his face which he always carries. He's really a big goofy child.

"Uh, nothing" I told her keeping my face straight as possible.

"Don't lie, Carlisle. You know I hate it when people lie to me" she said.

"Damn" I thought and this only made Edward laugh more.

"What? Why are you laughing, Edward?" asked Emmett, who always wants to know everything and hates being left out of a conversation.

"Nothing Emmett, just read Rose's thoughts on how you managed to win a wrestling match with a bear" Edward lied easily or did he?

"Yea, it did put up one hell of a fight, but hey I had to show who's in charge" said Emmett proud of his accomplishment.

Rosalie shook her head disapprovingly and muttered "God why did I save him!"

"C'mon babe, you didn't seem to be complaining much last night" coxed Emmett wriggling his eyebrows at her. Okay that something I didn't want to hear and Edward winced from his thoughts. Rosalie shot him a death glare which made him shut up for good.

"Carlisle!" Alice shouted suddenly and Jasper came behind her in a flash.

"Yes, Alice what is it?" I asked her and saw Edward frown from my peripheral vision.

"Carlisle, your friend Aro is going to call now. I don't know why I can't see the reason behind it" sang Alice in her bell like voice.

"That's strange, we only exchange letters now and there, why would he call me now?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Beats me" Alice shrugged and just as she predicted the phone rang and I answered it

"Cullen residence"

"Ha! Carlisle, this is Aro. It's been a very long time. How are you?" Aro spoke in a very cheerful tone, which took me by surprise. I have never seen him this excited about anything.

"Aro! What a surprise" and Alice rolled her eyes and Edward laughed quietly "I am fine, my friend. What about you?"

"I am good, how is your family doing?"

"We are doing very well, thanks for asking."

"Speaking of family how's your sweet loving Esme?"

"Beautiful as ever" I told him earning a kiss from her as she came and sat down beside me.

"I am sure. I just called to check in, heard you have two more addition to your coven" stated Aro. So, that's why, I mused inside.

"Yea, Alice and Jasper, but they joined us long back. I guess it been that long."

"Ah! Good to hear that your coven is growing, my friend. So are they following your diet too?

"Yes, they are. Alice is a natural but Jasper is finding it a little difficult, but I am sure he will do great in due course of time." I smiled encouragingly at him and Alice planted a small kiss on his cheek.

"That's great" he said but I swear I heard some disappointment in his tone, but his next words calmed me down "Send him my best wishes" he said and that's weird because he is against my diet, said its no point resisting who we are, but now he's actually encouraged it. What's going on?

"Of course, Aro is there any other reason for your particular phone call?" I asked him.

"Nah! Just wanted to update myself, like I said before. Anyway, Carlisle nice talking to you. Talk to you soon."

We hung up after me saying the same. "Okay, that was weird" stated Emmett. "Your Volturi king friend just calls to ask about our family…hmmm…something fishy is going on there" he declared.

"Maybe, but we are not sure. So lets just let it be like that" I suggested and the others agreed.

Sometime later Edward left and went to his room, where he spends most of the time…alone.

I sighed and muttered "Hope he finds a mate soon"

"What are you talking about, Carlisle? He can't find a mate, at least not a female one. I am pretty sure he's gay at this point. But then if he finds a mate I will lose my bet to Jasper" Emmett pouted and jasper smirked.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen, you will not speak about your brother like that and will not make such bets. Are we clear?" she chastised him.

"Sorry mom" he called out quietly.

XXXXX

**Aro's Point of view **

I found my kids playing in their play room. My kids…I like the sound of that. They stopped doing whatever they are doing when I entered the room and Bella jumped into my arms almost immediately "Daddy you are back!" she cried out in sheer joy. I chuckled at how children can get excited over nothing.

"Of course, sweetie you know I can't stay away from you for long" I told her and kissed her forehead.

"Did you call them? What have you decided?" asked Marcus.

"Yea I called them both and I think it's best if we seek help from the Denalis for now" I announced and everyone seemed shocked at my revelation.

"But I thought you like Carlisle more; I mean I was damn sure you would call Carlisle's help. Why the sudden change?" asked Caius.

"Yea, you see the Cullens have two additions to their family and it seems that one of them is not comfortable with his diet. I am not taking any chances; I want things completely safe when it comes to Bella. So I think the Denalis are good, considering the situation. I will not have it any other way. Besides we can always tell the Cullens when she grows up." I explained.

"Okay…I will ask them to come over then" said Marcus and left the room with Caius hot on his trail.

"Daddy, how many are there in the Cullen family?" asked Bella.

"It's a big family of seven, my dear. Carlisle and his wife Esme, you know she'll be a great mom to you, but I trust Carmen too. And there are his three sons and two daughters. Emmett and Rosalie are together just like Alice and Jasper, but I think his eldest, Edward is single." I told her and she immediately blushed.

"Did you just say Edward as in Edward Cullen?" Sky asked me but he was smirking at Bella.

"Yeah…?"

"Oh! You don't know?" exclaimed Kaaji.

"Shut up, Kaaji" Bella warned.

"Know what?" I asked, extremely confused now.

"Bella's favorite toy is named Edward. Also it was her first word. She simply loves Edward, don't you baby?" Seejay crooned at her.

"Really?" now that's news to me. Bella just huffed crossly; she looked just adorable as a kitten when she's mad. This earned a glare from her.

"Maybe I should have called the Cullens over, do you want me to?" now it was my turn to mock her.

"Daddy" she let out a long whine. "Not you too!"

"Oh please leave the poor girl alone" Heidi came to her rescue and took her in her arms.

"Don't worry, honey. They are just being boys" she smoothed out to Bella.

"I know they can be mean sometimes too" Bella added meekly.

"That's right, baby. We are going to stay mad at them until they apologize so until then we can play dress up" it was the funniest thing in the world to see Bella's facial expression when Heidi said 'dress up'.

"Oh! O Heidi, pleas not the dresses!" wailed Bella.

"Baby, what are you talking about? It's going to be so much fun. C'mon Jane, let's go" chastised Heidi and they took off with a look of horror on her face this only made us laugh louder.

XXXXX

**Author's note:**

**Please REVIEW….**

**Sorry for the late update been busy with my school. The Cullen will appear a little later..don't worry**

**Next chapter will be posted next week….don't worry it will be regular….until then…please REVIEW**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Chapter-24**

**Jane's Point Of View**

Master Aro called for a meeting immediately which made us cut-short our Bella Barbie time, much to her relief that is.

"Anyway, now that everyone is here, I need to inform something important. The Denalis will arrive here next week and I need to prepare you guys. Once I explain everything to them, only will I introduce you kids and if something goes wrong, they will be sent back, hopefully none such things should happen" Master Aro spoke up.

"Yes, we understand" we answered together.

"Now that clear, I think its best time for Bella's Dragon to hunt" suggested Master Caius.

"Now?" asked Bella suddenly nervous.

"Yes, honey. Don't worry we will be there with you, giving out instructions on what to do" soother Master Aro.

"Okay, my heart did start to feel weird lately" Bella said calmly as if it was nothing.

"What! You have been feeling these things and yet you didn't tell us anything about it. Bell, this is not good, you can't keep these things from us. Don't ever let this happen again" said Master Marcus while Aro looked disturbed on Bella's welfare. I have never seen him care about anyone before, don't get me wrong he's a great Master, but I have never seem him so …kind, gentle and soft before.

"Okay, I promise I won't keep these from you ever" she said solemnly but sincerely. Smart kid.

"Bella, your eyes are almost black in color. Are you thirsty, baby?" asked Master Caius, concerned. Another something I have never seen on them.

"Nope, my throat feels fine" said Bella firmly.

"Are you sure, honey?" asked Aro.

"Yes" she answered confidently.

"Alright then, let's get your Dragon fed, shall we?" asked Caius, he's very excited to meet the Dragon so are we.

"Umm…Okay, I guess" she said not so sure about something.

"Hey now, why the long face?" Aro asked in a very fatherly tone. He's really into this.

"Daddy, what if I can't let my Dragon out properly? What if I can't take care of it? What if I do something wrong and it's hurt because of that?" she asked worriedly and visibly panicking.

"Hay baby, don't worry about that. Throw the 'What ifs' away. Trust me Bella, I know about spirit tamers too and I also know that once a tamer receives a spirit, it's a natural instinct to take care of it, just like hunting is second nature to us. It's very natural. Don't you ever worry about that" comforted Master Aro.

"That right, Bella. We might be kids but we'll help you with whatever we can. Dad's got us well prepared. Don't worry" put in Seejay and the rest agreed. It was nice to hear them indicate their biological father.

"Bella, you are a Ryder and our father was none other than the great Chris Ryder, being his daughter, you are none the less. It will be easy for you; most importantly you will be perfect. I know it" said Kaaji.

Such supportive and wonderful brothers they are to her. Bella looked much revealed and determined now that she has us on her back.

"Let's do this" she said flushing with energy.

XXXXX

**Bella's Point Of View**

I now finally got the nerve to face my dragon. Dad took us to the grounds where he said I can let my dragon out, which I have no idea how to.

"Alright, Bella here we are. Are you ready?" asked dad.

"Hmm…Okay, I guess" I replied uncertainly.

"Don't worry everything will be okay" Uncle Caius calmed me.

"Okay, Bell all you have to do is, summon all your inner energy and store it at your heart. Keep it there, try to mould it well, and then let everything out like a gush of air, at the same time. The first time will be slightly hard, but you will get it as you practice. Ready?" asked dad.

"Yes, I am. Here I go" I said and began to gather all my energy and store it at my heart. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath feeling my energy flow from my legs and all over the body to reach its final point, my heart.

"Concentrate hard, Bella" said Felix breaking my concentration. it was hard as it is to have their voices in my head and now this.

"Felix, you idiot. You ruined it" Jane shouted at him.

"I was only trying to help" mumbled Felix while the others glared at him.

"It's okay Bella, try again" encouraged Uncle Marcus.

Once again I closed my eyes and began to try, only this time I felt all my energy store in my heart and once it became too overwhelming I let it out in a blast along with the air I was holding.

I opened my and was momentarily blinded with a bright blue light and suddenly it began to fade away slowly as it began to shrunk. Once the light was completely gone, I saw it!

It looked not more than size of a cub and it was blue in color, there it stood or should I say stumbling to stand at first like a baby but then it managed not to fall down, it opened its small wings, they were purple on the inside, its skin looked soft, smooth and silky just like a baby's.

It looked at me with big blue innocent eyes at that moment I forgot about everything else and felt something turn on inside me as I looked at its wonderful innocent and glazy blue eyes, it was as if I was searching for something tiny in a big blue mighty ocean.

Someone gasped behind me and that's when I remembered that I wasn't alone and at some point I had walked close to it, my Dragon. It was so beautiful, magnificent, beautiful and wonderful to look at and also incredibly cute.

it got startled by the sudden sound, I saw a flash of fear and insecurity pass through its eyes and I felt the sudden urge to protect it from whatever caused him to feel like that. I kneeled down close to it, never breaking my eye contact and slowly reached out to touch it, so as to calm it down and at first it looked uncertain, then it slowly started to walk towards my hand, as it came closer, my heart filled with excitement, then I finally touched it, its skin was as cool, silky and soft as it looked like.

I rubbed its head and it began to nuzzle its soft head inside of my hand and rubbed its cute buttoned nose on my wrist. It closed its eyes as if enjoying my rubbings.

"Magnificently beautiful" said dad in awe, breaking our contact as it became alert once again.

"Hey don't worry, little bit. He won't hurt you, none of us ever will. I will protect you" I said in my most sweet tone and once it looked at everybody and got satisfied with their looks, it came closer again.

I sat down on the ground and it hopped onto my lap and began to get comfortable by lying down on my lap, then it looked at me as if expecting something.

"I think she…or he want your hands on it, go ahead do it" encouraged Heidi.

So I slowly started to caress it from head to tail. It had a cute small tail which curls up when it laid its head on its paws and closed its eyes in content.

"Looks like it likes you" said Sky and I felt proud that I made my dragon like me. I already love him, who wouldn't; he's so cute and wonderful to hold onto.

"You like me don't you" I asked it as I rubbed its head and as if answering my question, it purred ….like a cat only much bigger in size….so cute! The rest laughed at this.

"Well this proves that it's a boy" said Alec.

"That's right Bella; his features resemble a male Dragon, go ahead and select a name for him" suggested Uncle Marcus, who reads lots of books, sure he knows how a male Dragon looks like.

I don't know how or where it came from, but something just popped inside my head and I started to say it Seejay interrupted me.

"Don't say its Edward again, be more creative, Bells" he smirked at me and I rolled my eyes at him and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Not this time though, I am naming him…." I started again.

"What?" the others chorused.

"**ARAGON**" I finally said and felt how wonderfully his name rolled down my tongue. His name is "**Aragon**" I sighed and the others gasper in awe.

XXXXX

**Author's note**

**Please review guys…..ur reviews mean a lot to me…please understand that….next update will be next week same day….Until then..Take care…and please take time to review..Please…**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Chapter-25 (Here comes the Cullens)**

**Seejay's Point of View**

**Years Later**

If anyone ever said my sister couldn't throw a tantrum for real, well they are in for a show right now.

"No No No…I can't believe you lied to me about this!" She shouted as she threw something behind me which broke down to pieces as it hit the floor. Now you see what I meant.

"Bella, you are seriously overreacting. We already talked about this." Sky tried to rationalize with her. My sister is the sweetest person I have ever known "NO…I am not doing this without you guys" she was just damn adamant and god help me she's stubborn as hell.

"I heard that, Seejay McCain" she shot a glare at me. I smiled smugly at her shooting her a smirk.

"We didn't lie to you, we never had and ever will and you know that" argued my twin, Kaaji. That's true, actually we really can't lie to her because of her mind reading and all, and instead we just kept things from her.

This earned another glare from her. But that's not much either to be true. We really didn't have any other choice about this.

"Belly, please things will be a lot easier if you just sit tight and enjoy the flight." I tried to play my part.

"Don't. I still can't believe you guys want to leave me alone" she said exasperatedly, throwing her hands up in the air in defeat.

"Bell, you will stay in Forks with Charlie and I thought you enjoyed our stays there." Pointed out Sky.

"Yes, I love OUR stays in Forks, I really do and I have no objections living with dad. But you guys won't be there; I'll miss you all tremendously. I have never been without you all. Please understand that. I'll be bored to death. What the heck am I going to do there?" She wailed and I saw her eyes fill up with unshed tears.

See Bella doesn't fight fair. Her waterworks never fall down. Ever. She's just really good. But this isn't working this time.

"Bella, it's for your own safety and you know that. Now please stop whining and take in the face that this is really happening and there is no changing this decision." Kaaji laid down the rules firmly.

"Wont you miss me at all?" she asked in a small voice. Oh! She's good and of course we being us, immediately melted.

"Bella, you know we'll miss you too. This will be first time too. There should be one at some point. Please accept this Bella. Do you really think we'll leave you there just like that?" I asked her. She had a doubtful look on her face.

"Babe, we'll be there whenever we get a chance. I promise you Bells. It'll be just fine." Sky swore in his most sincere tone.

This continued throughout our flight to Forks where we landed in our private airport which is just few miles outskirts of the town.

Once we landed there Charlie came towards us pulled us all in a big hug.

"Well, I was hoping you weren't getting too old for this" Charlie said as he rubbed her back. Bella threw back her head and laughed.

"I was hoping the same too, daddy" she said and pulled him to another hug.

We left for his house immediately after thanking our all time pilot Jack. Charlie led us to his police cruiser. This led us to start out chain of groans.

"Alright, shut it. Show some respect to that car, will ya?" Charlie rolled his eyes at us little outburst and urged us forward.

"Oh! C'mon Charlie, you said you will get a rental. Why don't you just get another car, a better one, a new one" Sky stressed on the new part. Bella chuckled.

Charlie just shrugged his shoulders "It has sentimental values, besides it suites my lifestyle here" he said nostalgically.

"That's the lamest excuse I have ever heard" Kaaji commented.

"Look who's talking, you all used to love this 'piece of crap', remember?" he asked skeptically raising an eyebrow at us.

"That was when we was little and had no experience what's so ever on cars. Thank god that's not the same case now too" Bella backtracked immediately. So true!

"Alright, enough commenting on my baby, now get in otherwise you a run home, your choice. Make up your minds soon" he said and got inside and dramatically drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. We let out a huge sigh and got inside with our shoulders slumped.

"Dude, he calls this thing 'baby'. That's gross!" Sky whispered to me who was clearly audible to all, but this only made Charlie laugh more.

XXXXX

**Bella's Point Of View**

Oh My God, I haven't realized I missed this place so much before now. Dad drove us to his house here in Forks; well I guess it's mine too now.

Once we reached there, dad informed that he has remodeled my entire room as per Elizabeth's request, well actually an order. My room is three times bigger than it was before and more than one third of it was dominated by my closet. The walls were pure white and there stood a huge bed instead of my previous small one in the middle against the far side.

"Elizabeth!" we all stated the obvious.

"I hope you like your new room, Bella" Charlie said and left with our, I mean my unpacking.

"So when are you guys leaving?" I demanded as soon as I was done and my brothers flopped down exhausted on my now huge bed.

"We leave once you are well settled here, which might be tomorrow" admitted Kaaji.

"Why so soon? I mean it's not like you guys are so busy. Please stay a little more" I begged shamelessly.

"Actually we were assigned for another mission in a few days, so…" but I interrupted him.

"Say no more, I got it. But what am I supposed to do here exactly?"

"Well, Charlie already enrolled in Fork's high. You will go to school today as a matter of fact, but later than normal that is after lunch it seems" explained Sky, maintaining his cool and compost. Please tell me I didn't just hear that.

"You got to be kidding me"

"Nope, it's true so get ready for school missy"

"No way, no high school. No education for a few years, it was the deal. I am not doing this" I all but shouted at them, but it didn't bother them even a bit.

"Sorry babe, the deal has been changed and yes you will attend school as per Wesley's order"

"Well, ask him to study all this crap again. I can't" I said and flopped down on the rocking chair behind me.

"Bella, I know you don't want this to be like this, but please try for once, babe. Just once if you can't do this we'll go back" Seejay tried to draw a deal with me.

"Wait, I can't go back, it would hurt Charlie….Fine…I'll just…Fine" I relented.

"That's my babe. Now go get ready" he shooed me away.

"Fine, but how will I go there? Not by Charlie's cruiser I hope. When do I get my car shipped?" I asked them for I already miss my cars.

"They will arrive in a few days, don't worry. I will send them here when we get back there" Sky assured me.

"Or you could just use that!" Kaaji said looking out of the window, down at something. Just then Charlie called us down

"Guys, come here. I got something to show you all, especially you, Bella" he yelled from downstairs. So we hurried down, with Kaaji smirking madly but his thoughts didn't give away anything. Gah! I hate it when they do that, too bad they mastered to do so by now. It really sucks up to some point.

We walked down the stairs to meet dad and as I came down I noticed that the house hasn't changed much, he has this rows of photos, of us of course and it seemed he has added some more in his collection.

I opened the front door only to be swept away by a particular someone, he pulled me into a tight hug and I shrieked in surprise and quickly recovered from the shock and clasped my arms and legs around his muscular torso and buried my face in his musk smelling neck.

"Belly, I can't believe you are staying here. I missed you" Jake, my best friend ever, well one of my best friend cried into my ears in utter excitement. He had a contagious grin on his charming face, which immediately lightened my mood.

"Oh! Jakey, I missed you too. At least I get you hang out with you; I don't have to go back now." I assured him in the same tone of excitement. I really am he's a great friend, but we used to meet only during his summer vacation in order to keep up the human pretenses. But it isn't enough for us as our stays in Forks were always for a short time period. I miss him terribly after each stay, sometimes E-mails and phone calls aren't just enough. He still hasn't let me go and I never want him to.

"I swear you turn more beautiful every time I see you, Belly" Billy voice came from behind me and I quickly untangled from Jake's embrace and rushed towards Billy, who hugged me just the same.

"I am sure you are just becoming old, Billy" I responded in a good manner. He chuckled and patted my back in joy. I missed him too. He's like a father to me. And he makes the best pancakes ever that anyone could willingly die for.

He laughed hard so did the others "Miss me, Belly?" he asked me.

"Not as much as I missed your pancakes" was my honest reply. And it's absolutely true to the core!

"Well, I am glad" he said in his best sarcastic tone while ruffling my hair.

"It's good to see you again, dude" Sky fist bumped Jacob and they all pulled him to a manly hug. Over the years Jacob has become a great friend not only for me as well as for my bros too. He's really a great, cheerful and colorful person to be with.

"Hey man, how's it going? Loving the new look by the way" Jake said once he pulled away. To him it would seem that Seejay and Kaaji colored their hair, but in real their hair and eye color changes when they transformed just like I did. Seejay's now a brunette and Kaaji's a vague white almost looks silvery and their eye colors have changed to brown and blue. Surprisingly Sky remained the same even after his transformation so did Elizabeth, must be in the family or something.

Seejay and Kaaji's spirit turned out to be leopards and Sky is a lion just like his father, I must say it pleased him a lot.

"Yea, we got sick of being mistaken for each other" Seejay put in smirking. Its true they were perfectly identical before now and it drove them mad, but now they don't look alike much thanks to the change. But things didn't change on the inside.

"Yes it was no point in hiding it as such" Sky added. Again lies, I hate doing this.

"I am sure" Jake said knowingly for he knows about their wonderful accusations. Thinking about those memories made us laugh like there is no tomorrow. Once we stopped, Jake spoke up.

"Bella, why don't you join the school in the rez, we can go together. It'll be fun" Jake put in. Okay, that might not be so bad, I was about to ask Charlie about this when he started.

"Woah there, hold your horses, I already enrolled her in Forks high. No can do, Jake"

"He's right she can go to school here, don't worry you'll get to meet her in the weekends" Billy sided with Charlie. That is so not fair!

"C'mon, dad" we both wailed at the same time.

"Some things never change" Charlie managed to choke out in his laughter spree along with the rest. They didn't give in even when I pouted and it usually works!

"Alright then, as for the thing I wanted to show you, it's a homecoming present" Charlie revealed smugly. Strangely all their thoughts were hiding something and I restricted myself from reading Jacob's thoughts since he doesn't know that I could. I don't lie to him but I exactly haven't been truthful, but what am I to say to him? Like 'hey, Jake I am your best friend and I also happens to the Dragon and also I can read minds' but then I wished it was that simple. I am being truthful the best I can.

But I couldn't help hearing Jake thinking "Poor, Bella. She's gonna faint" okay that caught my attention.

"Um…What is it?" I asked hesitantly not knowing what to expect.

To my surprise they all pointed to a huge worn out, rusted truck, it was Billy's isn't it?

"What about that? I don't comprehend why he's still keeping that scrap metal" I told my honest opinion.

"Oh Bella I have no intensions of keeping it, my child" Billy smiled and I felt as if being left in the dark about something.

"Well, good for you"

"Yep, that's why I am giving it to you. You don't have to ship your car here, you can enjoy the comforts of my Betty" Oh God, did I just hear that right. Did he just say that huge piece of shit was mine? I think I am passing out. And I did.

XXXXX

**Jacob's Point Of View**

I knew it; I knew she'll pass out and that it was a bad joke. Imagine my surprise when she did pass out.

"Bella, you okay?" I shook her awake while her brothers were laughing their ass off, Charlie and Billy doesn't look so sure now.

"I am fine" she got up and dusted the dirt off. This only made them laugh more Bella shot them a nasty glare, well this stopped them alright.

"Payback's a bitch, guys" she threatened evilly. And I am sure I saw them blanch, yea she can be real evil if she wants.

"Just to let you know, I wasn't into this, in fact I asked them not to do this." I cleared my name just to be safe.

"I know. My sweet brothers will enjoy every minute of it" she menacingly said it.

Oh boy, I feel sorry for those idiots now.

"Let's not get carried away. Bella we were only kidding, don't worry. You will get your car." Dad comforted her and went inside with Charlie.

"So Bella, what do you intend to do here?" I asked her mockingly already knowing the answer.

"C'mon Jacob, don't you know that? She will be studying like a good girl she is and of course there's thing called homework and also her most favorite subject of all, Trigonometry, she absolutely loves it" commented Sky. Okay those boys never learn.

"Urg! I hate you all" Bella stomped her foot furiously and went inside without saying anything else.

They just shrugged their shoulders and follower her inside. I must say I wasn't surprised of their conversation inside.

"Why can't I just sit and home and enjoy life?" she was asking Charlie.

"Bella, that would be weird, you know that, besides you need to complete your studies. Trust me, Bells you will get used to this" was his only reply. Okay, she didn't want to go to school? That's weird.

"By the way Bells, the lunch time is almost over, you might want to hurry, class starts soon."

"No way!" she looked quiet uncertain though.

"Actually, yes way. Boys get your car and drop Bella at school, will ya?"

"Sure, no problem" came their blunt reply.

"Wait a minute, your car is here but mine is not, why is that?" she asked them as they went outside to get Kaaji's rental.

"Get ready Bella, see you in five" came his only reply.

XXXXX

**Edward's point of view**

"_Hey, Edward, what do you think we should do today? I thinking maybe we should go shopping, we are in desperate need of some new clothes, after all we went to the stores last Friday, seems likes ages ago, don't you think?" _Alice's thoughts were directed towards me and I raised my eyebrows at her.

"_What? It's true"_

I just rolled my eyes at the pixie.

"_Or maybe we should go hunting. Jasper seems fine though. We'll ask Carlisle if he's coming then we can go shopping" _She was pleased with her plan and was going through the list of names of the designers whom she seemed to like, which I might add, like everyone.

I heard Jasper then, he was busy criticizing our history teacher for not getting the facts right "_How could he get that wrong? Don't these people know their own history?"_ see this is why I asked him not to take up history, but he resisted. He seems normal.

"_Maybe I should change the M3's engine, and then it should be faster. I will do that today after school then I can try on my new lingerie for Emmett, I am sure he'll like my…."_ Okay I really don't want to know that.

"_Yo Eddie, what are you wincing for?" _asked Emmett.

"Ask your wife and don't call me Eddie" I said and shot out of my chair, dumped the human food into the trash and walked toward my next class.

XXXXX

**Alice's Point Of View**

"What was that about, baby?" Emmett asked Rosalie, who grinned broadly "You'll just have to wait and see" she almost purred and he grinned back like a goof.

"Eww" I made a gagging motion and Jazz put his arm around me. Just then Emmett flipped the bird earning a bang on the head from my husband.

"Hey, what was that for?" he asked crossly rubbing his head.

"That's for being an ass in front of my lady" Oh! My man always the gentleman. He's so sweet.

"Fuck" he muttered and resumed shredding his bagel into pieces

Just then two junior girls passed by our table "Did you see the new girl?" blond number one asked.

"Yes, I did. Nice car and did you see her brothers? They are hot" blond number two fanned herself dramatically and they both giggled.

"New girl? Is that the chief's daughter?" Jasper asked.

"I believe so, I wonder how she looks like" I answered him.

"Nice car?" Rose raised her eyebrows.

"Hold it Rose; you'll see it when we get home"

"Fine" came her brief reply.

Just then the cafeteria door opened and entered Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory, the two bitches of Forks high, and behind her was a girl whom I have seen many times before, well not literally but in Edward's …..OH MY GOD it's her!

She looked small, thinly built but has great curves and body structure; she has shoulder length dark mahogany locks which curled neatly down her shoulders. She has sharp and prominent looks and her eyes were dark chocolate brown. She also had this pink stain on her pale ivory skinned cheeks as if they were permanently plastered there. She wore designer clothes, an amazing purple top with black jeans and had on a leather knee boots. Excellent choice! She has this sparkly charm bracelet on her petite left wrist. To summarize everything in one word. Beautiful. She's so beautiful, pure and looked amazing, Too pure to hang out with _them_.

She walked with them who were chatting animatedly about her brothers, while she just nodded when needed and sat with them.

"She looks hot" commented Emmett. And surprisingly Rosalie kept quiet.

"I don't get anything from her" Jasper mused "But I think it's quite obvious"

She absolutely looked uncomfortable sitting with them. They were introducing her to that vile Michael Newton and the rest. They were clearly hitting on her and this pissed the two bitches. So they tried to engage a conversation with them, but those boys were busy torturing _her_.

The whole of the cafeteria was looking and her and passing along some comments. Typical them. Just then she looked up and took a survey around her. When her eyes met mine, they widened in…recognition? Did that just pass through her eyes? But she quickly composed herself and looked down suddenly finding something interesting to do with her fingers.

"Who are they?" she asked Jessica in a whisper as if she knows that we could hear her, which is true. Jessica clearly knowing who she meant answered right away "Oh them, it's the Cullens. The little one who's looking at you is Alice Cullen and the giant is Emmett Cullen, the blond guy is Jasper Hale and that's his bitch of a sister, Rosalie Hale. They are the adoptive children of Dr and Mrs. Cullen. Don't mind them they are a family full of freaks"

"That bitch" Rose hissed out with pure venom in her voice and I could feel my anger flare.

"Why would you say that?" _she _asked anger visible in her tone. Did she just defend us?

Jessica seemed taken aback from her tone too, so she chose her words carefully "Well, they never speak with anyone else and also they are like together, like together-together. It's just weird, Bella. It was like Dr. Cullen playing the perfect matchmaker" she said disgust visible in her tone.

"He took in a bunch of teenagers, isn't that like a great thing to do, besides they are quite reserve with their family, I don't see that as a bad thing" she shot back and Jessica looked startled so were us. She scooted away from Bella and everyone looked at her strangely, but Bella just looked down to her fingers again.

"The new girl defended us" Jasper said, he was taken aback too, so were us.

"Yea, she's a fierce kitty, alright" Emmett boomed in his loud voice.

"She seems nice" said Rosalie, who never categorizes any human as nice. We all looked at her in shock.

"What? I am not that bad and clearly she's not like the rest of them" she defended herself. Now she has a point.

I could see the corner of her mouth twitch in a smile.

"Wait a minute, isn't she the girl from Edward's…" started Rosalie but I stopped her before she could say anymore.

"That's right" I told her and the others looked at her in surprise and shock.

"We so need to tell him" said Emmett in joy and disbelief.

"Yea, we should" I answered him and tried to look into her future, but came out to be blank. That's weird, it has never happened before.

I glanced at her only to find out that she's looking at us, me in particular. Neither of us broke the contact, slowly she raised her hand and waved timidly at me, I immediately responded her with a huge smile and waved with enthusiasm. She smiled in return but was pulled back by Lauren who looked at Bella as if she was crazy.

"Do you know her?" she asked her.

"Not really" she answered quietly.

"But you just waved at her" Lauren accused.

"That's right, I was just being polite, and she was looking at me after all" Bella said as if stating the obvious. Just then the Bell rang and students started to leave for their respective classes.

I wonder what her next class is. Just then someone asked her the same question and she answered "Biology"

That's the same class Edward's in. They are meeting now.

"Man, this is big" Emmett commented knowing Edward's schedule.

"Should we warn him?" asked Jasper.

"No, he'll be fine. I can't wait to talk to her" I told them honestly and watched as she walked away with her followers behind her, namely Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley and Eric Yorkie.

XXXXX

**Edward's Point Of View**

The Bell rang and the classroom slowly started to fill up with students, I pretended to do my homework as they all incessantly about that new girl presumably Chief Swan's daughter.

Unfortunately none of them had a clear look of her face, though many labeled her as 'hot', 'sexy', 'smoking hot' and so on, some even considered asking her out on a date while many wanted to take her to prom. I wasn't paying any attention to any of their thoughts though.

She was the last one to arrive; she came with three of her followers. As she entered she looked around and finally her eyes met mine, I think I gasped out loud in shock. IT'S HER! She's the girl in my drawings, she's the nameless girl I have been drawing since the day I woke up a vampire. It's her and she's real and she's here, right before my eyes. She blushed as I gawked at her; I quickly snapped out of it and was already thinking of thousands of ways to begin my conversation. Is she the one?

I watched her every move and she fidgeted with her bag and looked hesitant in approaching me. Does she know who I am? Just as she was just mere few feet away from me, the door opened and Mr. Banner entered the room letting the breeze in.

At that second I wished I was different, I wished I had the control to restrain myself as I took a deep breath of her deliciously mouthwatering scent. I froze halfway and stiffened immediately as my throat burned with need.

She seemed to have frozen too and was about to turn back when Mr. Banner called the class in order and asked her to sit beside me, which was the only available seat left.

I quickly cleared my belongings swiftly and held my breath, focusing on something else helped, only at a negligible point. She still hasn't walked towards me and it already felt as if an eternity has passed. Mr. Banner urged her again only then she did walk towards me but only in small steps that to cautiously as if knowing that sudden movements could lead her to death.

I scooted to the far corner of the table as much as the space provided and waited in agony for it to be over. As she sat beside me she too scooted to the far corner, for which I am thankful, but why did she do that?

I turned to take a close look at her and was trying with my everything to stop from reaching out and pull her down and sink my teeth…..No….I can't think about that, I can't let what Carlisle built in me all these years shatter over some small girl. I clenched my fists in order not to reach out.

The class continued and so did my agony, I waited painfully for it t ob over and was conjuring up plans on what to do when I left the building. I could ask her to follow me…..No….I can't, this isn't me anymore. I am not the same as before.

She seemed to simplify the situation somehow as she sat perfectly still, without moving not even an inch. As I looked at her, she the same girl in my subconscious mind all these years but now she finally has a name and she happens to be the demon that's sent to send e back to hell. I cannot let that happen, I will not let that happen. I thought as I glared at her, but she refused to acknowledge me in any manner.

Finally my hours of suffering came to an end and the bell rang. I shot out in inhuman speed and rushed to the parking lot where my siblings stood with a confused look on their face. I guess Alice has seen it after all.

"I am so sorry, Edward. I should have seen it sooner" she said and hugged me hardly.

"It's okay, Alice. I am fine now" I assured her.

"You are leaving" it wasn't a question.

I just nodded

"Take care, we'll miss you. I hope there's another way"

"Me too Ali, me too" I said and got inside my car and sped off.

XXXXX

**Alice's Point Of View**

"What just happened?" asked Emmett. I never explained, I didn't have time to. I came out as soon as I saw his decision.

But I just stood there and looked at the direction he sped off, to Carlisle.

Just then another sleek red sports car came in and screeched to a stop. The door opened and three teenagers stepped out. They all had the same anxious look on their face.

Suddenly something passed by us, it was Bella and jumped into the brunette's arms crying her eyes out.

The rest crowded beside her and began to sooth her and asked what had happened. But she refused to speak anything and wanted to take her home. Just then the boys noticed us looking at them and their eyes widened in shock but they quickly composed themselves and helped a crying Bella inside and took off without another word.

I feel incredibly sorry for Bella; the poor girl was crying her eyes out in agony.

"Again, what just happened?" Emmett asked again.

All I could do was just shake my head negative.

XXXXX

**Author's Note:**

**I hoped you all enjoyed this LONG chapter. **

**The Cullens are finally here, hoped I've satisfied your need, if not don't worry, there will be lots more.**

**Now please review they are my medicine to write.**

**All questions will be answered and revealed as the story continues.**

**Next update: next week same date…I won't miss it…you don't either!**

**Please Review**

**And sincere thanks to all my readers….you all mean a lot to me so please review, please please with Rob on top!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Twilight**

**Chapter-26**

**Bella's Point of View**

I got inside the car and Seejay sped away through the streets.

"Bella baby, what happened? Why are you crying? I swear if anyone has hurt you, I will kill…" Kaaji and Sky started at the same time.

I just stared impassively at them as I didn't know why I was crying myself. I have no need to. But I was hugely hurt when he ran fled from the class room and now he's gone. It's not how I imagined our meeting would be. I know it takes some time for vampires to get used to my scent, but never have I seen such a strong reaction. Now he hates me, he surely must, I know I would if I were him. I debated whether to tell them the truth or not and finally came to a conclusion

"It's nothing, I just missed you all. I can't stand another day in that horrible place. Please don't make me go back" I begged shamelessly. They all let out a huge breath they all were holding and sighed.

"Jesus Bella you scared us" Kaaji commented visibly revealed.

"No i didn't" I scoffed.

"Sure you did" added Sky.

"Were they who I think they are?" asked Seejay.

I merely nodded my head, knowing fully that he was referring to the Cullens.

"Holy shit! Aro's going to freak out!" put in Kaaji.

"Well, he won't because he'll not know anything about meeting the Cullens. You remember that" I warned them.

"You can't possibly keep this from him. He'll be worried about your safety and naturally we are too. Are they stable? Did they act abnormal? Talk to me Bella" Sky finally shouted.

"What? I am fine now aren't I?" I asked them exasperatedly.

"Bell, I am being serious"

"Well, so am I" I shot back.

"Fine, do whatever you want, but please be careful" Seejay pleaded.

"Aren't I always?" I don't know why I turned into a bitch all of a sudden, but I couldn't help it. I guess I am still worried about his reaction.

"Jesus, Bells what is wrong with you?" Sky finally lost his patience.

"I don't know, okay. I just don't want to go back there" I said and began to sob again.

This continued for the rest of the drive to the house.

XXXXX

"Bella you have to make up your mind, first you said you can't stay here and the next thing that comes out of your mouth is that you want to stay here" Sky gladly pointed out what I had been doing ever since I got back from school.

"Look who's talking, you guys are the ones who wanted me to stay here in the first place and now you are saying it's okay if I go back. Why exactly did you come up with this idea?" I asked them in return.

"You know why we want you here and as of that we want you to be comfortable, happy and not crying your eyes out. Jesus, it's been a lot time since I've seen you cry and this is bad. I am going to force you, Bells. Just make the right decision" Seejay said and Kaaji agreed. Oh! Joy now it all comes to me.

Just then Charlie entered the room "Hey, Bells how did it go today?" he had a huge grin on his face which I always see whenever we visit and that's when I decided to give it one more shot. _His _reaction doesn't matter; I said to myself and quickly composed my expression.

"Well, let's just say that I and public school don't get along well, but I think it was fun. Those humans are quite funny" I told him honestly and my brothers game me a strange look and quickly composed themselves.

"And that teaches, Jeez can you believe they actually game me homework on my first day? What is that? I mean is that allowed?" I must say the much thing which bothered me is those deadly home works.

Charlie rolled his eyes at me "I am glad you had a nice time, Bells" he winked and headed towards the kitchen.

"Good choice" commented Kaaji.

"Maybe we should ask Charlie about them" suggested Seejay.

"Ask me what?" Charlie came out of the kitchen with a beer in his hand and leaned on the doorway.

"Well, what do you know about the Cullens, dad?" I asked him.

"Ah! Dr. Cullen and his family moved here about two years ago and he works at Forks hospital, he's like a wish come true for Forks, he's an excellent doctor and his wife Esme is an interior designer, in fact she designed the house they are currently living at. They have five kids and they are adopted. They go to Forks high too, I am pretty sure you must have met them by now. They mostly keep to themselves and those kids never cause any trouble. They are extremely generous and Dr. Cullen donates a lot to the charity, by which I do mean a lot."

"I also know that they are vampires but they are the good ones I suppose as their eyes look golden and like I said they never cause any problems. They don't go to school or for work on sunny days and bla bla bla just like any other vampires" he finished.

"So you do know" I stated simply for which Charlie rolled his eyes.  
>"Of course I do, after all I am friends with the Vampire king himself, and besides the Cullens are very nice people. That's why I asked you to come here even though I know that it'll be like exposing you to the other vampires whom Aro strictly said shouldn't happen."<p>

"Great, but do you know that Carlisle Cullen is Aro's friend and that they don't know anything about Bella?" questioned Kaaji.

"Wait a minute Carlisle Cullen is 'The friend' okay I didn't know that" he asked and he even quoted it in the air.

"So dad doesn't know about them being here?" asked Kaaji.

I shook my head for I certainly know about that, but I also that dad won't be mad if he knows that it's only the Cullens. After all he thinks high of them.

"Well then you should tell him, he should know" put in Charlie. Again I shook my head "I will, but not now. Please you don't tell him either" I asked him not to and he agreed on one condition that I tell him as soon as possible. I can live with that.

"Also I have an important announcement to make. We have absolutely no groceries available and above that I can't cook and we all know that Bella can't either, but I think we should at least have some basic food supply here, so I ,well actually Elizabeth, needs you to run to the grocery shop and pick up whatever you want. She said to call Katy if you need any help." he said coolly.

I groaned "Why do you think I love Billy so much, he a genius at these things and you can't even make a sandwich for real" I teased him. He really can't cook and I think he's embarrassed about that, not that I care whether he can cook or not, but I still like to tease him about that.

"Alright the groceries come from your money and I will order pizza for tonight and that on you too" he said and with that he went inside.

"That okay, the look on your face was worth it" I shouted after him and chuckled loudly.

"I don't think he's gonna welcome you here anymore if you keep this going. Dad or no dad" Sky managed to spit out while laughing madly all over the floor.

"Huh, he loves me"

"That I do" his response came through the kitchen. With this we got inside kaaji's car and went shopping. Oh joy! I thought sarcastically.

XXXXX

"Any idea what to get?"Seejay asked around looking at all those aisles of stuff. We pretty much have been staring around since the second we entered the store. All with the same lost look on our faces. Yea, I had never done any food shopping before.

"Alright, this is crazy. This can't be that hard. Just get what you want to eat the most. That could work." suggested Kaaji.

"Okay what do I want? Let's see I like Italian sausages, lasagna, Linguine with Clam sauce, spaghetti with meatballs, Pizzas but I think we could just order those and Burgers, Yummy! They make my day so does ice creams and for dessert some Italian tiramisu, chocolate cake, pudding, even basic chocolate will do. I am picky at all" Seejay finished his list of favorites and mind you they are not over yet.

"You want these kind of food, go to Volterra. I don't think normal people eat these kinds. Do they?" asked Sky.

"Are you saying I can't have these kinds of food anymore? Then what will I eat?" Seejay asked us all in dread.

"Suck it up, you are leaving tomorrow, it is I and Charlie who you should be worried about. Try sticking to simple things like eggs, pancakes, cereals and other stuff" I told them.

"Where's the fun in that? Poor Bells, but hey we always dine at the diner here anyway, so no worries. These are only for emergencies, don't worry" said Kaaji.

"I still think you should have taken up Aro's offer" put in Sky. Yep, Aro dad suggested a very ostentatious Italian cook, but I vehemently refused. Who keeps a cook like that around a small town like Forks where you are supposed to the small town police chief? If we are doing this, then we are doing this thoroughly.

"Shut up and everyone grab a basked and get whatever you need or feel like having, then we'll pool everything around and check if that qualifies to be bought. Lets split up, saves time" I told them my game plan and mock saluted me and they all scattered around.

I picked up a basket of my own and ventured out in food. Hilarious I thought.

The first thing I picked up are chocolates, then more chocolates, then more more chocolates by the time I was done my basket couldn't contain my overfilled collection of chocolates.

Right on time we all met at the entrance and we all tumbled down laughing, because I had my basket full of candies, while Seejay had his full of cookies and Sky collected ice-creams, while Kaaji was the only sensible one to proportionate everything equally.

"This is not working, we need to call mom" I suggested and they all agreed but we decided to keep what we took.

"Alright people new game plan, connect you phones together, call mom and put on your Bluetooth and like before we'll spread out only this time we'll get what mom wants us to." I laid my plan out again hoping it would work this time.

Just as said we called mom "Mom, we need your help" we all whined like a bunch of five year olds.

XXXXX

**Alice's Point Of View**

By the time we reached home, Esme already knew as Carlisle broke the news to her and she was devastated that to lose one of her sons and that to he left without even saying a goodbye which bothered her more.

He still hasn't made his mind yet and all he's thinking of doing right now is going to Denali, but I am not sure though, he keeps changing his decision.

"I hope he would come back soon" muttered Esme sadly and Carlisle rubber her shoulders in comfort.

"Who is she? Is that girl alright?" asked Esme always worrying about others.

"Yeah, she's fine, nothing happened, but she was a huge crying mess when her brothers picked her up from school. I hope she's fine now. She's really such a sweet girl Esme, you would love her, despite" I added while trying to look into her future, but still not getting any luck. Why is that? Am I not functioning properly today?

"She's Charlie's adoptive daughter from Phoenix, I think." added Rosalie answering Esme's first question.

Their reaction completely baffled us all, Carlisle and Esme both gasped out loud. Like read loud.

"You mean Bella?" asked Carlisle in shock. Even their eyes went huge.

"Hmm…Yes, do you know her?" Emmett asked, see even Emmett knows that they are hiding something.

"Of course not, we were just surprised that's all" assured Esme, but we could tell it was a blatant lie.

"But your emotions are telling otherwise" Jasper said looking pointedly at them. They were?

I once again searched the future for the answer, but again no luck.

"Enough, Jasper you guys need to go to the supermarket to buy some groceries to be donated to the children's hospital. Get as many as possible, now go" Esme quickly changed the topic and that is enough to indicate that this conversation is over and that they are definitely hiding something.

We all solemnly went to the super market where we saw them. Actually its kinda hart to miss with them running all over the place. It was pretty hilarious to watch.

But it seems she's okay now and at first they didn't notice us. We got ourselves some carts and began to get the things we regularly get for these kinds of donations. Actually we pretty much do this every week. Esme insists that we do it since it helps with the human disguise and also because she loves to help other people.

As soon as they were done, they began talking "Alright, now that it's done, we still need to pick us some vegetables and most likely some fruits too" the blond one said. And we could all hear it thanks to our super sensitive ears.

One thing we all noticed is that they all look very handsome and beautiful, like inhumanly beautiful. But they can't be vampires, their heart beats and not to mention their blood are exceptionally sweet smelling even for us, like it's almost normal. Like it's what it's supposed to be. They what are they? Are they just some humans with extremely good looking features, great genes? Or are they really something else? Is so what? So many questions, I need to figure out the answer somehow.

But the thing is we are not feeling threatened or something like that at all, even Jasper agrees. And even Rosalie just really wants to speak with her as much as I do.

"NO way … huh hun..No chance, we are not eating veggies, I can like with fruits like strawberries and such but NO VEGETABLES" Bella put in firmly. I mentally chuckled.

"Bells, but mom said you should, it's good for health and some shit like that, if she finds out she's gonna flip" the brunette spoke this time, whose name I think is Seejay.

Mom? I thought Charlie wasn't married or divorced or whatever. The others were as confused as me.

"Oh! C'mon I hate veggies and you know that." she even whined. The one with silvery hair, most likely Kaaji I suppose, just ruffled her hair and said "Bella, just pick up one or two we'll match up with her the rest" he consoled her and made her pick up some veggies. All the while she even had a pout on her face.

XXXXX

**Bella's Point Of View**

We picked up our things and went to the cash counter, where a young teenage girl chewing gum was standing. She was eyeing my brothers ever since we entered this place.

That's when an idea struck me. This ought to be fun, alright!

I quickly asked Sky and Seejay to get me something from the last aisle and they dutifully went while I asked Kaaji to pay the bill.

The girl named Kandy with a K flirted with him so badly that I wanted to throw up on her face. I picked Kaaji for this trick because he's the sweetest boy ever and he doesn't flirt back at all, well not unless he sees someone he like and she's definitely not his taste. He looked extremely annoyed and was starting to feel frustrated.

I almost feel sorry for him, almost. To add fuel to the fire, I discreetly pushed a rack full, yea a rack full, of condoms into his cart, the poor boy didn't notice it at all.

He was silently praying for the list to over. Imagine his surprise when she started to beep with that thing, the never ending packs of condoms. Even she looked shocked to see this many. Kaaji was beard eyed within seconds and began to throw all those packets away while spluttering incoherent things. Okay he's definitely mad alright; time to escape the crime scene.

"Hey there handsome, confident are we?" she asked in a nasal tone, which she meant it to be sexy, but believe me it was nowhere near that.

"What? These are not mine. Just give me my goddamn bill" he growled at her and she immediately stumbled around to get his bill right. Did I mention he can be quite mad when he wants to? Now the poor girl looks like she's pissing her pants.

I turned away laughing my ass off and walked away to find my other brothers. Just so today happened happens to be my lucky day, I saw Mrs. Cope approach me. Another idea sprang into my mind.

"Hello dear, shopping at your first day?" she asked me with a warm smile.

"Yea, well Charlie's running low on foods at an alarming rate to be exact" I told her returning the smile.

"How was your first day at school, dear?" she asked me.

I frowned "well, truth be told I had better days" I replied honestly.

"You'll be fine, dear. You are going to love Forks" she seemed pretty confident.

"I already love it here, Mrs. Cope. I just need time to adjust that's all"

"Oh dear, are your brothers with you too?"

"Yep, they are right over there" I pointed first at Kaaji who's still yelling at that girl and from what it looks from the outside, it seems that he's the geek who's making like hell for that poor girl. Yep, that exactly what I wanted her to interpret. To be honest, Kaaji never, like NEVER, gets mad like this, unless he's pretty pissed off. He's like the saint in the family, the cool and composed one to be exact.

The look on Mrs. Cope looks promising so I added bits and pieces "Yea, he has quite a temper. It's really hard to live with"

"Oh you poor dear" she gasped.

"Yea, I got used to it. And Seejay he's been drinking a lot lately." I pointed at Seejay who was inspecting a particular wine bottle and was standing near a cart full of bears which are waiting to placed on the rack, but he was simply leaning against that cart, making it looks like is his.

"Oh my god, dear, that's horrible." She exclaimed. I was laughing so much inwardly that I could this pretext anytime soon. Seejay, oh Seejay you sweet boy!

"And Sky, well he's a man whore, a sex-addict to be exact." I laid the foundation much more. Am I going overboard? Nah I don't think so. We get back at each other much worse than this.

"Oh my goodness, does Charlie knows about this?" she asked.

"No, that's why I insisted on staying here" I told her in my most sad voice.

"Sweetie, don't worry, I will take care of this. I promise" with this she left with a determined look on her face. Oops!

I didn't care thought just as I turned around, I freaking saw the entire Cullen gang staring at me with a pity and sympathetic look. Well, except for _him._ Why? When did they come here? Oh they heard!

I don't know what came over me, but I just lost it as soon as I understood their expression I tumbled over laughing. They soon began to release it too and their expressions relaxed too.

"Sweet!" Emmett swore, I just winked at them and continues to reach my dear brothers.

"Hey, I paid for these, we can leave now. Can you believe that cunt behind that counter? She accused me of…." He started but his expression hardened once he found me laughing uncontrollably.

"You! It was you! How dare you?" he ranted but I completely ignored him.

"What's happening?" Seejay came over.

"Well, hello there my alcoholic brother, you too my manwhore" I called them out.

"Oh you didn't. Who did you play this with?" they asked me.

"Oh you know, with that receptionist lady at school, Mrs. Cope." I told them casually.

"What?" they all shouted.

"Hey you better, hurry I heard she's got a big mouth especially with all those gossip she heard. I know I would tell it to the police chief at the police station, you see where there are many other police officers too" I informed them.

"Bella, I swear to god, if you weren't my sister.." Sky started.

"Well, I did tell you payback's a bitch, didn't ya? That's what you get for lying to me and leaving me the hell alone"

"You know what, enjoy your walk to the house, Bells Oh and feel free to carry your things" Kaaji said and they all began to walk outside to the car.

"Wait, you can't leave me here." I protested.

"Well, watch me" Seejay said and they all got in and drove off. Well, I would say it was worth it. Totally worth it!

Looks like I have a long walk ahead of me, I thought and was about to go inside to get my bags, when Emmett came out carrying my stuff.

I took those from him and whispered a silent thanks. I think I even blushed, gosh what is wrong with me?

"That was awesome what you did inside, way to go" he was grinning broadly and holding thumbs up sign.

"Thanks. What can I say they had it coming" I replied returning his grin.

"So they ditched you, want a ride?" he asked.

"Nah, I am sure they will come back."

"Really, I doubt that"

"Trust me, they will. I am their most little precious thing" I stated proudly.

Right on cue, their car came squeaking down the parking lot.

"Told ya"

"Goodbye, Bella. See you at school" he waved and went inside. Will _he_ be there?

Sky and Kaaji stepped out from the car "Change your mind?" I asked them.

"Just get in" and I did and we finally reached home and I spilled everything to Charlie who too laughed his ass off.

XXXXX

**Rosalie's Point Of View**

We all were particularly eager to go to school today, all because of that Swan girl.

The little stunt she pulled out there last night was awesome and that's coming from me.

We rode to the school in my red M3. I parked in our usual place and got out.

"Let's see what we can find out?" Jasper said and we all agreed, just then she and her brothers came in their sleek black lotus Elise. Now that's something I would want.

She got out and Alice squealed "Look, she wearing the best designer clothes ever. They look wonderful on her, where is she getting those from. Will she tell me? I hope she does. Oh! Look at her shoes!" she bounced up and down in joy. I agree with that too, the girl's got great taste.

"Alice" Jasper placed his hand on her shoulder in order to calm her down.

After being kissed goodbye by her brothers, they left and she walked towards the campus with a bored look. She does definitely not like this place.

She saw us standing and eyed my car and caster an apprising smile at me. Definitely got good taste. Before anyone could speak up Alice jumped the wheel.

"Hey Bella, my name is Alice Cullen. It's good to meet you?" she hugged her tight and I think Bella looked surprised by Alice's sudden outburst.

She finally returned the hug "Hi, Alice. It's nice to meet you too" she finally said.

"Bella, this is my boyfriend Jasper and his sister Rosalie and my brother Emmett"

Bella waved shyly and blushed "Hi, nice to meet you all too"

"Likewise, Bella" Jasper smiled at her and I winked at her.

"Hello there, Kitty. Now girl I didn't know you had it in you." Emmett bellowed loudly, being the goof he is. If ifs possible Bella blushed even more.

Without warning, he picked her up into a bear hug. Bella let out a half scared, half surprise shriek, but then immediately relaxed.

"Emmett, put the girl down!" I admonished him and he gingerly put her down, grinning all the while.

"I am sorry, Bella. My brother seems to have lesser and lesser brain cells everyday" Alice glared at him.

"It's okay, I am used to this. Besides I liked it" she giggled. Emmett winked at her.

"How do you like Forks so far, Bella?" Jasper asked, and I am truly surprised. Jasper never moves socially with anyone other than family especially never with a sweet smelling human.

"So far so good" she shrugged.

"Hey Bella, class starts soon. Come with us" it was the nasal bitch Jessica and the rest of the gang. I almost growled at her.

"It's okay I'll be fine, you guys go ahead" she called out without turning and rolled her eyes.

That bitch groaned in frustration and went inside followed by her delightful pack of idiots.

"And I thought I was the only one who hated them" I stated at her expression.

"Are you kidding me, all they ever talk about is shit this and shit that and to say I am uncomfortable sitting with them at lunch, is downplaying hugely." she added in frustration. Okay definitely liking this girl.

"I know, right? I think you should sit with us at lunch, Bella" Alice stepped in.

"Um...I don't know. I don't want to invade your privacy" she hesitated. If we have invited anyone else, they would have shattered our little circle, but not Bella.

"Oh c'mon Bella, it'll be fun with you there" Emmett shamelessly begged.

"He's right, Bella. Please" Alice joined him.

"Alright, but only because you asked nicely" she giggled.

"Great, what is your schedule, Bella?" I asked her.

"Let's see English, Government, Trigonometry, Spanish then Lunch and then Biology and Gym" she said looking at her paper.

Suddenly Alice shrieked again "Bella, you have English, Trigonometry and Spanish with me and Jasper" she jumped in joy.

"Government and Gym with me and Emmett" I added.

"Really? That's cool; this can't be so bad after all" she grinned at us.

"Hell yeah!" Emmett hollered in excitement.

"C'mon Bella, let's go to class" Alice linked her arm with hers and lead her to class with Jasper in tow.

"See you guys later" she waved at us.

XXXXX

**Bella's point of view**

Okay this is not what I was expecting. I can't believe they don't hate me. This is awesome.

They are nicer than nice to me and I could tell that they are honest with their feelings. I shared my classes with them and know what it wasn't so bad, I asked about them and they answered as honestly as possible without revealing their secrets. I could tell they are uncomfortable while lying to me, just like I used to feel with Jacob and the rest.

Emmett is easily my favorite so far, he's the goofy and playful one and I love every minute of his antics. Rosalie talks about her cars and believe me you should have seen her face when she found out I do know quite a lot about cars. I even told her how to upgrade her M3 engine. Alice loves my clothes and she has already told me that we are to become best friends many times. I think it might come true; after all she's the future teller. Jasper is the calm one, but that has nothing to do with him being an empath. He's the looking out for his sister type, like Richard. He spoke about many things and shared many facts with me.

I think I should let them off the hook, I decided to let them in up to some part at lunch today.

So, lunch hour arrived quickly and imagine the look on the faces of the others when they saw me sitting with the Cullens. It was almost comical and I would have laughed if not they hadn't been staring at us like that.

They all picked up a tray and bought unnecessarily huge amount of food each. I gave them a strange look. So I decided not to get anything.

"Bella, aren't you hungry?" Jasper asked me in concern; I can hear it in his voice and eyes.

"Of course I am" I answered him indifferently.

"Then why didn't you get anything?" he asked again.

"I thought maybe I could share with you guys, you are bought an unnecessary huge amount of food each" I explained casually, hoping they would catch the bait.

"What do you mean by unnecessary, Bella. We do need to eat you know" Alice carefully phrased her question. And I could feel the others tense up.

But me being me, I snorted "No you don't, you guys don't eat human food" I broke the ice, finally.

"What?" asked Rosalie more in surprise than in shock.

"Oh! C'mon I know about you guys, but I mean well. I meant no harm. Please trust me" I asked around.

"How?" Emmett asked.

"That's easy; I practically grew up learning about you guys. Trust me, from where I come from, you guys are huge talk. I have huge respect for your family" I told them sincerely.

"And besides I am not a human either. So, I would know" I said and they all gasped in shock.

"I knew it" Jasper said. Huh?

"Was I that obvious?" I asked them, but the others seemed to be in a shock still.

"No, I mean, no one would be able to find out but I mean you were different from them…I mean different from those humans" He explained. Oh! That's good.

"What are you, Bella? How did you know?" Rosalie asked calmly. Really?

"I am a spirit tamer and about the second part of your question I think I should explain it to you all, like including Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen" I answered them, not really wanting to share yet.

"A spirit tamer? What is a spirit tamer?" Emmett asked in utter confusion.

I smiled at him, the others looked lost too. "You know what, ask Dr. Cullen. He would know for sure"

"Are you…" Alice started, but I interrupted her "Yes, Alice I am telling the truth, you can really ask your father, he would know for sure"

"That's it you are not giving us anything more?" asked Jasper.

"Nope, later I will explain everything. Trust me. Just give me some time. I know I am asking for something more and I know that you should probably hate me. But you don't, I wonder why" I confessed.

"Hate you? Why would we do that?" asked Rosalie confused.

"Yea, Belly why? Hell, you are the only person we even speak with other than family. You are different in a good way." Emmett asked and was my latest nickname all thanks to him.

"Thanks, Emmy-bear" I said sincerely. He' really a huge teddy bear and he even provide first rated hugs. The name kinda suite him well.

"Bella, what he said is true why would you think we hate you?" Alice asked.

"Well, I did make your brother run away and I also made life hell for him." I admitted slowly.

"So you know about that, huh?" Jasper asked.

"Of course and I am so sorry, I didn't meant to. If I had known, I wouldn't have come here at all. I know what you are thinking; I don't blame him for anything. It's natural for vampires to act like that around me, I just have an extraordinary scent, so said by many" I told them truthfully. "Please tell him it's not his fault. It's just natural and besides he has a very good control. Nobody would have resisted that. Trust me I know"

"We already know that, Bells. We were only worried about your reaction. But, others? You know other vampires?" Jasper asked.

"Of course, like I said I grew up with vampires"

"You are not gonna tell anything more, are you?"

"Nope, but soon I will. I promise"

"Bells, why don't you come to our house today, this way you could meet Carlisle and we get all the answers" suggested Rosalie.

"Sounds like a plan" agreed Emmett.

"I am sorry, please give me some time. I just need time, its kinds hard for me to explain that and I haven't trusted anyone before to tell my story. Please understand"

"I am sorry, Bella. We'll wait. We are not going to push you. Take all the time you need. And you can trust us, we won't let you down whatever may be the thing" Alice placed her cold hand on mind and I felt comforted.

"Thanks, Alice." I was grateful.

"Okay then, tell us about you. Are you mortal or immortal? Do you have a power or not? Are you a mythological like us?" Emmett fired off his questions.

"Whoa, slow down, Emmy-bear. Yes I am immortal and I do have a power or powers to be honest" I answered.

"Powers? As in plural? Sweet! What are they? Will you show me?" He asked excitedly, in fact they all do.

Just before I could say anything more the bell rang and they groaned.

"Well, tomorrow then." I stated.

"Wait, we still have Gym with me and Rosalie, maybe you can show me your powers?" Emmett jumped like an overexcited teddy bear.

I laughed at his eagerness and swatted his arm "First ask your dad about me, and then I will show you" I said and I swear he even pouted a little.

Then we hurried off to class. After school they offered to drop me off as my brothers already left for London, but I refused claiming that I wanted to run, which I really do like to do. My brothers insisted on leaving that lotus behind so that I would not have to walk to school, but then again I am stubborn.

I ran to home, like I said I love running. Gliding through the trees at great speed is awesome. Ever since I learned how to run like this I haven't wasted a single chance. It feels so fast and believe me I am the fastest among all. I mean all.

On reaching home, I noticed that dad isn't home yet so I did some god awful homework. Trigonometry was bearable only because Alice and Jasper were there to share my suffering. Can you believe that I couldn't understand even a single freaking sum? I completely despise that teacher too. He asked me a question for which I didn't know the answer to.

Then I talked with my brothers and Charlie came home and then I even talked to my dad Aro and Uncle Marcus and Uncle Caius. I managed to hide the truth as much as possible.

And then I went to bed, hoping that tomorrow would come soon enough.

XXXXX

**Emmett's Point Of View**

"Carlisle!" I called out as I entered the house. Esme casted me a not approving look "Emmett, how many times should I tell you to not shout like this?" she asked me.

"Esme, I have no time to talk to you. I need to find Carlisle. Where is he when we need him?" I asked her.

"Emmett, you can stop shouting. What is it that you want?" Carlisle asked, coming down the stared probably from his study.

"I need to know everything about Spirit tamers" I told him.

He looked confused "Why would you want to know about them?" he asked curiously.

"That means you do know. Great, tell me, tell me. I need to know about Bella"

"Bella? I thought you wanted to know about spirit tamers"

"Oh! c'mon Carlisle try to keep up, will ya? That's because she's a spirit tamers" I told him.

"She' a what?" he asked in same shock.

"That's what we want to know" said Jasper.

"She's not a human?" asked Esme in disbelief.

"I believe so or that's what she said" Rosalie called out.

Carlisle quickly went to his study and we all followed him. He pulled out a huge book, which gave furnished information on all mythological creatures in existence. I believe that's one of his priceless possessions. He flipped through the pages frantically and stopped at a particular one.

"Here is it….

XXXXX

**Sometime later**

"Wow…I mean just wow. I didn't know they existed" I said still in awe.

"That's because we wouldn't know the difference, the really do look like a human, so they really doesn't have to worry about getting their identity revealed." He explained.

"So they still have kings and queens and other stuff?" Alice asked.

"Yes, they do. But they are still ahead of us in science and other things like that. They balance these things perfectly"

"I wonder what spirit Bella has" Jasper shared his thought.

"Me too, maybe she's a bear or a cat, she is a feisty one after all" I exclaimed and they rolled their eyes at me.

"What it's true? Wait a minute, who is breaking the news to Edward?" I asked around.

"Maybe I should call him" suggested Carlisle.

"Please let him come home soon. Maybe she really is the one for him. We should tell him that" worried Esme. She should take a break.

"I will" I volunteered. Already planning on how to break the news to Edward in a funky way. Now he really seems so stupid. He should have waited a bit more.

"NO!" they all shouted in unison.

"Hey, I will behave I promise" I exclaimed but they didn't budge a bit. Finally we decided to call him and put him on speaker.

I dialed his number and dutifully put in on speaker, not that we wouldn't hear him speak so otherwise.

He picked up after six long rings "What do you want, Emmett?" he spat at the phone. Angry much are we, brother.

"Hello to you too, Edward. We have very important news to share with you, Eddie." I said in a particular cheerful tone.

"I don't want to hear anything" he grumbled.

"Edward, where are you?" Esme asked worriedly.

"Am I on speaker?" he asked angrily.

"Yea you are" I answered.

"Edward, answer your mother" Carlisle used his father tone.

"I am in Denali. Is that all?" he sneered.

"Actually we need to tell you something about your lover girl" Rosalie provoked him. I smirked at her. Nice baby!

"Bella? I don't wish to know anything. And for your kind information she's not my lover, Rosalie" he once again spat out. This only made her laugh more.

"Rosalie, behave otherwise he'll hang up" warned Alice.

"But she is or so that what his drawing say so" she ventured on.

"That's it.." Eddie became so frustrated that I could feel it till here, I chuckled.

"Edward, don't hang up. We need to tell something important" Alice persisted him.

"Then tell already" he grumbled.

"Bella's a spirit tamer, dude" I broke it to him.

"She's a what?" he asked.

"A spirit tamer, you know who…." I started but he interrupted me "I know what a spirit tamer is. She's not human?" he exclaimed. Welcome to the club, dude.

"That's what I said" I said in my most duh tone.

"I can't believe this, that's why her blood smelled so great"

"Edward you wouldn't believe how nice she is. She's awesome and we are definitely becoming best friends" Alice said dreamily.

"She's smart and witty. Man you should have seen her play her brothers, that's freaking awesome. Belly boo is awesome. She's definitely the coolest girl I have ever met" I appraised him.

"She's kind and knows a lot of things, but I think she downplays herself greatly. She's great man. You gotta come back. You have no idea what you are missing" Jasper added.

"Wait you all talk with her?" he asked in surprise.

"Well yea, she the one who sent the great Eddie running" I joked and he growled on cue.

"Edward, she even apologized for 'making you run away', that's how she put it anyway. She feels sorry for what she did, even though it wasn't her fault. She feels bad as it is" Alice reported him.

"What?" he was shocked. "She didn't do that, it was…..I don't know, her nature?..." he started to stammer. Whoa taking Eddie by surprise, now that's really hard with him being the mind reader.

"I know, Edward I told her not to, but she's still not accepting it. She's truly great, Edward. She's the perfect sister anybody would want" Alice added.

"Not to mention the fact that she a genius with cars. Dude, you gotta hear her talk it's awesome" Rosalie put in. I am really proud of my wife, she completely adores Bella herself. The line went silent for a while then.

"Edward, are you there?" Carlisle asked.

"Yea, I was just thinking" he answered in a pensive tone.

"Thinking about…?" I prompted him, winking at Alice who stifled her giggle.

Esme even kept her fingers crossed and muttered a silent prayer.

"I am coming back tomorrow morning" he finally said and Esme cried out in joy.

"Good choice, son. See you soon" Carlisle said and we hung up.

"Honestly I can't wait for tomorrow" I admitted.

"To meet who?" Jasper asked.

"Belly boo, of course" I answered.

"Me too" Alice exclaimed. "Esme, you should see the clothes she wears, I will ask her tomorrow where she gets them from. It's like custom made, exclusively only for her" she added.

"Yea, she wears perfect shoes too" Rosalie added. And they all talked about clothes all day long while we boys went for a hunt.

XXXXX

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you all for waiting…here's a HUGE chapter, by that I do mean huge. 7,179 words totally! A record for me! I enjoy some feedbacks and thank you all for reviewing and those who don't review either.**

**And thank you my two new reviewers **

**FliffiForever**

**Pongu…I appreciate it…hope I haven't disappointed anyone…and please continue to read.**

**Next update: next week same day.**

**Until then! Take care!**

**Please review, they are as good as Edward coming back!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Twilight**

**Chapter-27**

**Bella's Point Of View**

I woke up and found that Charlie has already left, so I decided to shower a little longer than usual for I miss my bathroom back home. I have to say I am very excited to meet the Cullens today. Do they have the answers? Did they believe me? Not even a full week has passed and yet I longed for them to like me, which is, so not me. I am scared that I've already began to trust them if not completely and that's very bad in case things goes wrong. And I very much don't want anything like that to happen.

I decided to skip breakfast for my bathing time extended miraculously and I am a tad late to school. As for school it doesn't seem that dreadful anymore solely because of the Cullens.

I hurriedly grabbed my leather jacket and took a bite of the apple and ran through the front door and was about to lock it when I spotted a red M3. They are here! The mere thought made my day.

Actually I was surprised and truth be told it's hard to surprise me, other than my family that is. I came face to face with Emmett's huge grin.

"Morning, Belly boo" he said cheerfully and pulled me into a bear tight hug and spun me around. I giggled in joy. I love it when my brothers do that and I am quickly in the phrase of putting Emmett in that column.

"Morning to you too, Emmy bear" I shrieked in joy. He playfully ruffled my hair making it messier than before. Yea I have 'sex hair' as put in by my beloved sisters. I desperately tried to tame my hair by running a hand through them while Emmett casted me a amused look.

"What?" I asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious, I might have even blushed and yes I did, right on cue.

But he simply shook his head "Nothing, your actions remind me of someone I know, that's all" he shrugged but I could see the gleam in his eyes.

Rosalie came behind him and pulled me into a hug too, I am truly surprised and almost feel honored, for her actions definitely does not consummate what Tanya described, not minding the face that she's a bigger bitch too.

"Hi, Rose" I returned the hug and she smiled warmly at me. But before I could say anything I was whisked away by a frighteningly small yet strong pixie like Alice. She too jumped up and down in joy.

"Bella, you are here" she said in her bell like voice. I laughed at her accusation "Of course, Alice. I live here, remember?" I touched her nose playfully but she swatted my hand away with the same playfulness.

"Of course I know that, silly. I was merely stating that I was happy to see you again"

"In that case, Alice. I feel the same way too" I assured her. And she once again let out an ear piercing shriek. I looked at Jasper who merely shook his head and looked adoringly at her also he casted me a friendly smile which I returned radiantly.

"By the way, what are you guys doing here?" I asked them truly confused by their appearance.

"Silly Bella, you are going to ride with us to school" Rosalie stated as if I've gone mad overnight.

"Are you guys sure?" I asked around, still not wanting to burst their private bubble even though I much wanted to. You get me?

"Of course, Bella. We very much like you to come with us, if you like to that is" Jasper put in a very gentlemanly manner that I couldn't say no to. I smile at him.

"Hell yea, it will be fun, c'mon Belly" he pulled me into Rose's car and they all hopped in. it was a little crammy but we managed.

"So?" I prompted.

"What is your spirit animal?

"What are your powers?"

"Will you show us your spirit?"

"What is it like to be a spirit tamer?" these are the questions I was bombarded with and many more too.

I laughed hard that tears rolled down my eyes. They fired each question at the rate of bullets even Jasper did and they all looked expectantly at me.

"That my friends I will show you when we get there" I hate to see them disappoint. They even pouted.

"Patience is a virtue, my friends" I stated happily.

"It's not fair, Bella" Emmett huffed from the front. But they all sucked up when I explained the basic things about us, which I am sure they already know all thanks to the brilliantly unbelievable Dr. Cullen. But they still listened intently. Finally, well not really after few minutes we reached school.

We all got off and earned a stare of surprise, shock and curious from the rest of the students, as for how I managed to befriend the Cullens, I am sure. Maybe they'll think I am a freak too, not that I am saying I am not.

Some were openly gaping at me, which of course made me blush. Just then I felt an arm on my shoulder, I turned to look at Jasper smiling warmly at me and we began to walk towards the entrance, while trying to ignore the piercing glances of the others which seemed somehow impossible. Once we reached our lockers which are surprisingly next to each other, Emmett made a move to ask me again about my powers, but Rosalie shut him up saying that people are staring at us right now and it would not be wise to talk then. So we agreed to meet at the cafeteria at lunch. The look on poor Emmett almost broke my heart. Almost.

I walked into English class with Jasper and Alice right on my tow and sat down beside them. The class spoke briefly about us, but thankfully the professor entered and we began our lessons. It was about some play written by Shakespeare and I wasn't the least interested and I was running out of ideas of what to do, so I decided to let them in. They are going to freak out, that's for sure!

I carefully concentrated on Alice first. None to my surprise she was thinking of how boring this class is and about my clothes! I think I need to hook her up with a conversation with Elizabeth. At least one of us can compliment her without throwing a fuss first. I once again steeled towards Alice's thoughts, who was now wondering why she can't see my future and what my powers might be.

As for Jasper he was wondering the same thing too, so me being me, I decided to do something naughty.

I very carefully projected Alice's thoughts inside Jaspers', poor jasper he didn't understand at first but then when he realized he was hearing her thoughts he looked very startled. Alice shot him a confused look while wondering what was wrong with Jasper, which only made him more confused.

"Ali, what are you thinking?" he silently asked her. This time Alice looked confused and wondered whether it was time for them to hunt.

"I don't need to hunt, Ali. I am fine" he looked slightly annoyed now, which confused an already baffled Alice. Maybe I should stop; I really don't want an angry vampire now.

"_Seriously Jasper, you need to loosen up" _I thought to him and he almost fell down the chair while I could barely contain my laughter.

He turned towards me with wide eyes, but I was suddenly interested in the lecture, which I still hadn't found what it's about.

"_Did I really hear that or was I imagining things?" _He thought.

"_You really did hear me, Jazz. You haven't gone mad or something" _I thought again only this time I looked at him to assure him. When his shocked eyes met mine, I winked and casted him a wicked smile.

He looked at me open mouthed and only closed when Alice nudged him and asked what happened, but I must say he was in no position to answer her question, so I took the liberty of answering her.

"_Don't worry, Ali. He's just shocked to hear my voice inside his head" _I thought to her as if it was nothing. Right on cue, she opened her mouth wide too.

Just then lucky for them the bell rang and we all rushed out and almost immediately they pulled me aside and began their interrogations.

"What was that?" Jasper asked incredulously and Alice was speechless too. Wow! Score for Bella.

"That my dear friend is my power or at least one of my powers" I explained.

"You can do what you just did, whatever that is?" Alice asked. I chuckled "I projected my thoughts into yours and I can read minds too"

"Were you reading ours the whole time?" Jasper asked.

I sighed "No. I can hear vampires only when I want to. Like I can turn that on and off but with others' thoughts, it's like always there in my head. I didn't want to invade your privacy." I told them honestly.

"Are those your two powers?" Alice asked me.

"Ali, yes they are my powers but I never shortlisted it as only two, besides the projection of thoughts it's like the second level of mindreading"

"What do you mean? Do you have more abilities?" Jasper asked.

"I am supposed to be different, special, freaky, whatever you want to call it. I acquired more than one power when I was changed; in fact I have all powers. I stopped counting when I turned eight" there I said it.

"What?" they both chorused along in shock.

"What just doesn't cover what you just said, Belly" an shocked Emmett and Rosalie came towards us, apparently they heard everything. No need to explain twice.

"You have all, as in all the powers?" asked an astonished Rosalie.

"I can prove it. Take for instance, I am sure Jasper can't read my emotions and Alice can't see my future, furthermore your brother, Edward couldn't read my mind that day too. Am I right?" I asked them and Alice and Jasper dutifully nodded their head and probably wondering how I came to know what their powers are.

"That's because I am a shield too, in fact I am a double shield, and I can protect myself from others' powers as well as covering them with my shield to stop them from using their abilities."

"Awesome!" Emmett barely whispered.

"Are you saying I can feel your emotions if you let down your shield?" asked Jasper.

"Of course" I immediately pulled it off and Jasper recognized my emotions.

"Shy?" he asked after a second.

"I don't like being the center of attraction" I confessed.

"We can't have that now, can we?" Rosalie addressed me and I blushed.

"Tell me, Bella what else can you do?" Jasper asked me intently.

"Well to cover the familiar ground, I can predict the future and also I can control emotions too, but truth be told I find it very difficult to use that power, I mean I don't know how you manage to, Jasper. You really have great patience" I told him honestly. He smiled gently at me and Alice looked proudly at him.

Suddenly Alice shrieked "We both can see the future. yay!" she jumped in joy.

"Oh! Shut it pixie. Let her complete, will ya?" Emmett scoffed earning a slap on his head from Alice. Emmett rubbed his head annoyed. That action reminded me of Felix and Jane. But I quickly pushed it away.

"Actually mine is different"

"How so?" Alice plucked in.

"The future you see depends on what people decide, right?" I asked her.

"Right" she confirmed.

"But mine, it's the actual one, it doesn't change with what people decide, I can predict the actual future" I admitted.

"That's amazing." Emmett's booming voice rang through the now deserted hallway for the students all were in their respected classes except for us.

"Actually that's not so cool. I hate seeing the future. What's the fun in that? So I blocked my mind from using this power"

"No!" he tone full of remorse.

"Yes!" I contracted her.

"How did you do that?" Alice asked in wonder and I blushed immediately.

"I…Um…I just trained my mind not to use that power, that's all" I muttered.

"Bella, how does your mind thingy work?" Rosalie asked.

We all moved to the parking lot, not wanting to be caught by one of the teachers.

"Rose, it's one of my favorite and it's an awesome power to have. Let me show you" I said and was thinking whom I shall do this with.

"I am now going to connect all our minds together, meaning we can hear our thoughts and also someone else" I quickly laid the connection and it was like all the thoughts swimming in their head all at once.

"Don't worry, it took me some time to adjust" I told them.

"Is this how Edward feels all the time?" Rosalie asked. I just shrugged and went to the important part: my range.

"_Your range?" _Emmett thought and also voiced out his question even though it was completely unnecessary. I just smiled and nodded and thought to him to concentrate.

I then connected a person's mind into our conference, which I would dare to, before.

"Try to maintain silence for sometime" I informed and laid out the connection.

"…_.he seemed to have fared well, a last check up would do and then he can be discharged. I will notify the nurse in charge. I wonder what Esme is doing right now. My sweet dear Esme!" _he thought and in our minds we saw that he was going through some patient's file.

"Carlisle!" Emmett shouted both mentally and orally startling Dr Cullen. The others looked equally baffled too.

I feel bad, for Dr. Cullen almost shot out of his chair behind his desk in shock.

"_Emmett?"_ Dr. Cullen asked cautiously, not believing what he just heard.

"_Carlisle, this is freaking awesome. You wouldn't believe what is happening here. Bella is freaking awesome, man. I tell you that and guess what the others can hear this too." _Emmett blasted in joy.

"_Carlisle, you would never believe when I tell you that Bella has all the freaking the powers" _this time Alice shrieked. Okay maybe this is a bad idea. What am I going to tell him now?

"_Bella? And what do you mean by all the powers? Is she there?"_ he thought cautiously, not wanting to make a fool in front of his colleagues, I am sure, by talking out aloud with no one in particular.

I winced and thought of a way to address him properly. Gosh Bella would it harm you to wait some more! I mentally chastised myself. This is not how I imagined meeting him, it should be proper. Not like this. Lucky for me the others read my situation and Rosalie spoke in behalf of me, or thought to be perfect.

"_Yea, she's here alright. Wait till we get home, then we'll explain everything" _Rose thought.

"_I take it you guys are still in school, but not in class I presume" _he put in. I silently chuckled. Busted! I thought to myself.

"_No we aren't, but guess what Bella's power has a huge range; we could hear you in the hospital form here. That's awesome" _Alice shrieked and everyone winced at her loudness.

"_Ouch! That's loud. I empathize Edward right now" _thought Dr. Cullen and we laughed out loud, while Alice shot us a glare.

"_That's enough, moving on. Do your work, Carlisle. We'll talk when we get home. Don't be late!" _With this she asked me to snap off the connection. I gave her an amused look.

"_Wait, I still need to…" _Dr. Cullen started, but Alice looked at me expectantly so I muttered a quiet "_Sorry", _not wanting to be the bad guy here,and let him go, but did not break our connection.

"Your range is huge" Emmett stated. I smirked at him.

"No, Emmy-bear. My range is unlimited. In fact, I don't have one" I told him and he looked baffled as such.

"No way!" Again everyone chorused in disbelief.

"Let me show you, how do you feel about meting my sister back home? She's my sister in law, actually and she's the one who designs my wardrobe, which you girls seem to like so much. She could use a few compliments on my behalf at least." I asked and Alice went literally mad.

"Your sister designs your clothes. That explains why I couldn't place the designer with that style. They look fabulous" Rosalie joined her.

"That's because she designs clothes only for our family. She's remarkably well, but I always throw up a fuss before accepting anything." I admitted with a shrug.

Alice looked mortified "Now why would you do that? They look extraordinary on you" she complimented in sheer horror.

I chuckled at her reaction "Maybe, but I am not the shopping type and I definitely don't need these clothes in Forks" I stated casually and pointed out my outfit _du jour_ at her. Elizabeth has made sure I get a different set of wardrobe each month and I am strictly warned not to wear the same outfit twice even my undergarments, she made sure of that too. Crazy women! But I am extremely glad that they don't change every week, which she threatened me to do such, if I broke any of her _rules._

"Nice, a girl who doesn't like to shop. I like you Bella" Jasper high-fived me.

"Oh! Stop the nonsense you two. A woman can have never too much clothes, remember that, Bella" Rosalie even shook her fist at me. Okay not going down that road, I thought and changed the subject. Apparently I am left in the dark all alone in this topic; I should have known better to bring this up.

"In that case, girls. You are going to love her!" I exclaimed happily and did what I have to do.

This time I asked, especially Emmett, to keep quiet not wanting to expose them to her.

I saw her working in her room on some new piece; thankfully she's not with my brother. She's concentrated fully into her work. This ought to be fun!

I reached her mind _"Hi, Elizabeth!"_ I shouted which startled her out of her wits; she even let out a huge shriek. The others laughed at her reaction, but I was currently blocking their minds from her.

"_Holy shit, Bella! How many times have I asked you not to do that? You scared me shitless" _she thought once she understood the situation. Wonderful advantages of having this power, I thought and smirked, though she can only hear my voice, meaning I wanted it this way so she can't see who's with me.

"_Eh! Elizabeth, I honestly forgot. Why don't you remind me?" _I asked her.

"_You'll never change, Bells" _she mused darkly while setting right her scattered papers and the dress she was working on.

"_C'mon you love me this way" _I said and winked at the others who smirked at me, but honestly they look still shocked.

"_That I do, dear sister of mine. I miss you, honey. Your brothers miss you too. It's not the same here without you." _She confessed sadly.

"_Let's not forget it's their wonderful idea, Elsie. But I miss you all too. Every second"_ I admitted.'

"_I know, sweetie. It's for your own good though. So how's Forks?" _she asked turning vibrant again.

"_You know the same old, same old." _I downplayed it hugely. I wanted to shout 'I am friends with the frigging Cullens!' but I didn't. _"Hey listen I should go now, it's time for class. Talk to you tonight, Elise." _I said and disconnected before she could say anymore.

"Bella, where is your sister?" Rose asked. None of their faces revealed any emotions.

"Eh, England" I said unsure of their reaction.

"Holy shit, Bella!" they all screamed out again in unison.

"That's so far" Jasper said breathlessly.

"Distance means nothing to me, I guess. It's always been like that, until now" I said, my voice seeming sad even to myself.

Rose put her arm around me and began to rub my shoulders in comfort. I smiled at her gratefully.

"Show us more, Bella" Emmett asked me excitedly.

"Sure, who's next?" I asked around.

"I know! How about Esme?" Alice suggested. Their eyes opened wide in excitement.

"Are you sure?" I asked them, not sure whether it's a good idea.

"Of course, Bella. Do it." Emmett insisted. Alright then I quickly found Esme busy with her work I then connected all our minds together again.

Esme was thinking about Carlisle while rearranging some bookshelf. I was about to open my connection into her mind when someone entered the room she was standing. Esme turned and screamed out in happiness and threw her arms around him.

Edward Cullen is back!

"_You are here! I missed you, Edward." _she said passionately to her son. He has returned! Oh My God! What am I going to do? What if he hates me? Shit! Shit! Shit!

Just then his honey like voice responded with the same compassion "_I missed you too, Esme. I am sorry I left in the first place. Please forgive me." _ Why does he have such sweet voice?

"_Of course, Edward. You did what you had to at that time._ _I am glad you are back. You made the right choice son" _she said and placed her hand on his cheek lovingly.

Choice? What choice?

"_I hope so, Esme. I hope so" _immediately I snapped off the connection.

Everyone was silent and was looking at me for my reaction.

"So, he's back" I stated calmly while my mind was reeling in panic.

They all nodded.

"Belly, don't worry. He's got good control almost as good as Carlisle. He won't hurt you…" Emmett started but I quickly interrupted him.

"Emmett, it's not that. I mean I know it wasn't intentional. I've said it before too. It's not what I am worried about. It's just what if he hates me?" I asked the last part softly, looking down.

"Bella!" Alice groaned "I already told you he's not mad at you. Trust me. He's feeling guilty for running away like that, that's all. Please believe me" she shamelessly begged. Jasper put him arm on me "Believe us, Bella. I would know" he whispered gently and worked on lifting up my spirits and it worked since I had laid down my shield.

"Cheater" I accused and even pouted a little.

"That he is, now where were we?" Emmett was dying to continue my session. I giggled at his impatience and continued to show them some of my powers like going through objects, my invisibility, my ability of mind control and how I am able to lift objects with ease using that and many more. And I told them about those which I can't 'demonstrate' like empathy, manipulating with relationship, not that I have used it before, and so on.

"Those are some of my normal powers, but I wish I could show you my _destructive_ powers" I said monotony.

"What do you mean destructive? I like the sound of that" Emmett's eyes gleamed.

"That is what I call my powers which are like super cool, like my element manipulation, fire, air, water, earth, or anything for that matter. But I am not supposed to use them in public, that's why my brother put me in this cuffs" I pointed at my charm bracelet.

"See this bracelet; it contains my powers up to a level. It seems my brother doesn't trust me to be in good behavior while I am away from him" I held out my hand for a better view.

"Aww man. That's sucks!" Emmett pouted.

"I know, Emmy-bear. I feel the same way too." I patted his enormous shoulder.

"Which one put it on you? Seejay, Kaaji or Sky?" Rosalie asked while inspecting my bracelet.

I laughed "They are my cool brothers; the one who insisted on me putting this is my second

eldest Wesley" I told.

"You mean you have more?" Jasper asked astonished.

"Actually I have eight big over protective brothers" I said happily.

They all gasper and I think I heard Alice mutter "Poor Edward!"

What the heck?

XXXXX

**Author's note**

**Don't hate me!**

**Sorry for the delay..my exams are maddening me to the core.**

**Next update: next week**

**Please talk time to review.**

**Thank you….until next time! **


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Chapter-28 {Sorry for the late update}**

**Bella's Point of view**

_"Actually I have eight big over protective brothers" I said happily._

_They all gasped and I think I heard Alice mutter "Poor Edward!"_

_What the heck?_

Just then my tummy growled, this only made me to turn into fifty shades of pink or something. Emmett guffawed loudly which resembles a bear growling, I must add.

"Belly-bear is hungry!" he exclaimed while still laughing. I scowled at him "That's because I missed my breakfast today" I quipped in and began to walk away towards the cafeteria.

"You shouldn't do that, Bella" jasper easily matched my pace. I looked at him in confusion. He must have read my confusion for I still haven't put up my shield yet, and found the urge to explain.

"Miss Breakfast, it's not healthy" he looked at me with concerned eyes. _Whoa! Didn't see that one coming! _Hecares about me!

"I'll keep that in mind next time, Jazz" I assured him and practically ran into the cafeteria, not to mention the fact that I am starving right now. Thank god, its lunch hour already. This means I missed my entire morning classes! Not a good sign on my third day at school, I hope Charlie doesn't flip. But I quickly cleared my mind off these things and went to pick up my lunch, but again the Cullens beat me to it. Must be because of the stunt I did at lunch yesterday, sharing their lunch, I mean. I rolled their eyes at them and began to walk towards our table. _Our _table! Gee Bella! I thought to myself while I got there.

Just as I was about to sit down I saw Jessica and Lauren coming towards me. This can't be good, I thought. But I still managed to make my voice sound cheerful "Hi, girls" I waved at them as they approached.

"Bella, where were you? You didn't come to class this morning" Jessica asked in a tone this might have sounded concern to other humans, but I am the one who can hear her vile repulsive mind.

"Yea, mine too" Lauren added while smirking at me. You shouldn't have done that. I smiled at them too "I wasn't feeling too well for classed" who am I kidding I never feel good for classes.

"So you decided to spend time with the Cullens" Lauren said in an all too sweet voice. Jessica actually let out a fake 'Oh!' that I almost snorted at their performance. "Is that true, Bella?" she asked.

"Yes, Jessica and Lauren. Is that a problem?" I asked them. Two could play the game.

"Not at all, Bella. unless you are asking for it" Jessica put in.

"What do you mean, Jessica?" I asked in a tight voice.

"Bella, don't you know. The Cullens are freaks. Can't you see that they are all too perfect? Perfect hair, perfect grades, perfect looks, perfect family?" she commented in her nasal voice.

I could feel my anger rising, but thankfully I felt a hand on my shoulder which immediately calmed me. I looked up and saw that it was Jasper; "You alright, Bella?" he asked me in his brotherly voice, I gave him a weak smile.

"Is there anything you need in particular, Fussica?" Rosalie stepped in and I gave her an amused look. She looked so angry and I completely mean that.

"Its Jessica" she corrected her. We snickered loudly. Well, hello there, dumb much?

"Of course" Rose grinned.

"C'mon Jess, let's go." Lauren dragged her friend away but before she went away she turned "Don't forget what we said Bella and remember we'll be happy to have you over" she said the last part cheerfully and went away. Lucky for her she did, because I definitely growled this time.

"Hey, calm down. Whets the matter?" Alice asked, sitting beside me. The rest took their respectful places too and I sat between Alice and Jasper.

"You had to ask?" I said while inspecting their food trays. I must say for someone who doesn't eat they sure as hell know how to pick up food, mostly my favorites. Emmett bought three kinds of ice-cream alone! Did I say I love him, if not here we go.

"Emmett you are a life saver, ice-cream is just what I need right now. I love you so much" I shrieked, see all back to normal again.

He had this huge grin on his face and I quickly made a move to gram the chocolate ice-cream when Jasper stopped me.

"Dessert later" he said firmly.

"Fine" I agreed begrudgingly and looked at his tray and alas he had pizza and Alice bought some chicken sandwiches and Rose had some awesome looking chocolate cakes. Yummy! I reached for Jasper's pizza and began munching on a slice. "You were asking?" I asked distractedly.

"Bella, you were upset, Jasper wants to know why?" Alice explained this time. 'Oh' so I turned towards him and answered honestly "Jazz, I want upset, I was so angry that I wanted to rip them apart, burn their remains or even better rip their throats out right in the middle of this damn cafeteria" that about settles my feelings….almost.

Emmett hooted loudly "Go girl!" he boomed out loud.

Rose had this approving look on her face "You know girl, I like you more every time you I see you" she admitted and I winked at her.

"That's because I really really like you all and I can't stand anyone speak about to like that especially those two useless low lives for that matter" I told them with a shrug.

Everything was quiet for a moment but it quickly passed away "Thanks Bella" Alice said smoothly. I just shook my head and shrugged it off.

"Hey Emmett, remember I said I can things, objects or whatever. Do you want a live demo, because I am all in the mood to right now" I asked him.

"Hell yea! Of course I am. Carry on, women" he boomed on.

I chuckled at his excitement, in fact their moods completely changed now. I looked at my prey, no surprise it was none other than Bitch no: 1 and 2. I saw them walking towards their table after picking up their lunch and was about to sit down and here's where I come in.

"Watch this" I notified and began my work I used my powers to pull out the chairs from under them and *thump* they fell ass first on the floor while their lunch added nice colors on their shirt and of course hair!

The entire cafeteria was laughing their ass off, mind if I say Emmett's was the loudest of them all. Jessica and Lauren tried their best to get up but of course they had to slip on the food and take a fall again. The entire cafeteria oooed.

This only made them angrier, but of course Mike Newton was the one laughing at that time and this earned a nice slice of pizza on his face which landed on him with a twack. I was laughing so loudly that I had tears rolling down my face.

Mike quickly grabbed some noodles and flunked it at her which landed right on top of her head, this made Lauren throw her food on Tyler who was guffawing loudly and he threw on Eric and this went on and on until it became a huge

"FOOD FIGHT!" someone shouted and everyone started to throw their stuff on others.

Rosalie shrieked when a messy piece of what's once a sandwich landed a few feet beside her. Alright this is our cue. I grabbed the ice-cream off Emmett's tray and we all ran out of the cafeteria before we became a part of the huge ciaos.

"That. Was. Amazing!" Emmett spelled each syllable out and pulled me into a huge tight hug. I laughed loudly at the mere memory on Jessica's face. Rose on the other hand was clutching her stomach and was bending over with laughter. Alice's bell like chiming rang throughout the hallway while Jasper laughed in his cute southern accent.

Once our laughter subdued, we were all panting and leaning against each other.

"Bells, we love you" Jasper broke the silence, I was baffled and I looked around and all had this same sincere expression on their faces, I threw my arms around Jazz's neck and hugged him tight who was more than happy to return my hug. "I love you all too" I all but screamed…but then I think I did that.

This caused a huge group hug only to be broken by the principal, who had this very angry look on his face. We all straightened up "Good afternoon, Mr. Greene." Jasper said in his most respectful voice.

"What are you all doing here?" he demanded in an angry tone.

"Nothing, Mr. Greene we were just about to go to class" Alice perched about. I raised my eyebrows at her, but she just shrugged.

"Were you all involved in the ciaos at the cafeteria?" he demanded. He looked like a pumpkin about to burst out. I guess I was waiting for his head to explode.

"Ciaos Mr. Greene? At the cafeteria? What happened? Is everyone okay?" Rose put in, in astonishment. Boy! Even her eyes went wide; it was perfectly comical to look. Mr. Greene didn't look convinced for even a bit, but I then realized Jazz used his powers and Mr. Greene became very calm. The purple color slowly left his face. Emmett was too busy hiding his snickers that he couldn't speak.

"Well, then get to class you all. Your professors will be running a little late for class" he dismissed us barely looking pleased.

"Goodbye Mr. Greene." Emmett managed to call out as he walked away. We all ran into the empty biology class room and began to laugh our asses off.

After our laughter subsided, they started right away.

"Bella, we heard that you people have a ruler, is that correct?" Rosalie asked.

"Um….Yes" I confirmed.

"So that means, there's actually a king, with a queen and princes and princesses?" Alice asked this time. The boys looked less interested in this topic.

"Yes" I answered.

"Oh my gosh, that's awesome. Who is the ruler?" she asked getting all excited.

"My Dad" I told them casually.

They all looked at me with a blank expression and suddenly all shouted, more like screamed "WHAT?" in bewilderment.

"Well, it's true" I shrugged.

"That means you are a princess. Like a real one!" Alice shrieked so did Rose. I mentally cringed, I hate being addressed a princess.

"Yea, I suppose" I tried to downplay it.

"Charlie?" Jasper asked astonished.

I chuckled at his expression; I guess Charlie isn't ruler material to him. "No, he's my adoptive father" I admitted, but then the whole town knows that, at least he's one of them. But then they don't know about daddy or obviously Aro dad.

"Oh! Then who?" h started but I interrupted him.

"Later" I stopped him. Not now, I thought. I still got more time. He nodded his head in and didn't press for more.

"Omg! It's true; you are a real princess which means your brothers are princes. That's so cool" Rose busted out with her reliazation.

I just shrugged. Emmett suddenly exclaimed "Bella, what is your spirit?" he asked.

Time to reveal the secrets, I thought. I looked straight in his eyes and said "I am a Dragon" I confessed.

Their eyes threatened to come off.

They were about to say something but I stopped them "Before you come to any decisions, you can't and I mean CANT tell anybody about this. My existence is being kept a secret. Nobody should know about me and is has been such way so far and I don't expect it to change. But I just trust you all so much, that I couldn't keep my mouth shut. I hope you all understand" I looked around. They all looked pensive for a moment and I second judged my decision.

"I am glad you didn't" Rosalie stated calmly. I let out the breath I was holding.

"Me too" I admitted, smiling smugly at them.

XXXXX

**AUTHOR"S NOTE" **

**I AM SO SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I HOPE I DON'T LOOSE MY FEW READERS.**

**NEXT UPDATE IN FEW DAYS, LIKE REALLY FEW. **

**PLEASE READ AND SHARE YOUR COMMENTS.**

**DON'T HATE ME!**

**UNTILL NEXT TIME…..LOVE YOU ALL.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: LOTS OF EDWARD! AND OF COURSE THE CULLENS.!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**Chapter-29**

**Edward's point of view.**

I could hear my siblings thoughts before I could see them and all their thoughts were about Bella.

Alice was the first one to enter the house. On seeing me, "Edward, you are back!" She screamed and kept into my arms, giving me a huge hug. I put the same effort in that hug too. I've missed my pixie sister even though I was away only for a few days.

"Of course, Ali. I said I would." I gently reminded her. She pulled pack to look at me and laughed her tinkering bell like laughter, ruffled my hair and danced away to her mate.

"Welcome back, Edward. You are right on time" Jasper said while grinning broadly. His thoughts were focused on Bella mainly and that worried me. Can he control himself around Bella? If so how's that?

"Well well well if it isn't for Eddie boy here. Welcome back bro. I must say I am impressed with your girl. She rules, literally!" Emmett said in his booming voice all the while trying to lock my head with his burly arms, but I was too fast for him and strangely, I felt happy that he paired Bella with me, even though we are not that, yet and clearly I have no idea how to be with her let alone talk to her. I added mentally.

Before I could ask Emmett about his comment, Rosalie spoke up "oh shoo, let Carlisle hear about this first" she insisted.

Just then he came downstairs with Esme on his trail. She smiled warmly at me, for her thoughtless are still happy about my return. I felt really bad for leaving her in the first place. She doesn't have to worry about me like that.

_"Edward, son any idea what's going on?"_Carlisle thought to me. I just shrugged my shoulder at him, nor knowing anything myself, for their thoughts weren't on point.

"What is it? Let's hear it" he prompted the others.

"Okay we know what Bella's spirit is" Jasper started "She's the dragon. Also she has all the powers and as you know from before that head conservation thing is one of her powers.

I was astonished "powers? As in plural?" I asked surprised by his information.

"Exactly" Jasper confirmed. His mind was showing me how Bella entertained them with her powers and how she saw me through Esme's mind. She knows I am here. Is she scared or rather disgusted with me? I wondered.

"But how's this possible?" Carlisle asked with same astonishment.

"That's very possible if you are the Dragon." Rosalie put in.

"Dragon?" We all shouted in surprise. That's when they explained everything they know.

"Wow!" Carlisle breathed out, Esme and I had the same reaction too. I didn't even know that people like her exist and now I came to know that she's the powerfulest person ever. I really can't believe what I just heard but I did. If she wanted she could easily ...I don't know stop me if I had hurt her. All the more reason for me to be glad that I didn't hurt her.

"You haven't heard the best part yet" Emmett stated.

"You mean there's more?" Esme asked.

"Exactly, the best part is that she's a freaking princess. Her father is the ruler of spirit kingdom" Alice chirped out excitedly.

"Amazing" inputted Esme.

"also here's the best part for you, Eddie" Emmett started. I growled at him for that nickname.

"Yea, growl all you want right now because if you mess with Bella you are likely to be dead after that." Emmett said in a cheerful voice which immediately made me suspicious.

"Emmett, I would never hurt Bella intentionally or not and I would gladly accept that fate if something like that happens" I told him honestly.

"Okay, that settles then" Jasper grinned broadly at me and I still couldn't understand the reason behind this.

"Settles what?" Asked Esme with wild curiosity.

"Esme I am just saying that Eddie here needs to be careful because Bella's got eight over protective elder brothers!" Emmett said casually. He casted me a wink and began laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh dear lord!" Carlisle mumbled and I shot him a look. He tried to hide his laughter by coughing inconspicuously.

"Don't listen to these nut cracks Edward. They are going to love you" Alice assured me confidently. Not that I needed to be.

"How do you say that? Because you already saw that?" I asked her and not wanting to sound hopeful.

"No silly. What's not to love in you?" She said and hugged me. I laughed and messed her spiky little hair which earned me a growl.

"True" Esme came towards me and ran her lovely fingers through my hair. I smiled just as lovingly at her.

"So Edward, have you made your decision yet?" Rosalie asked me but was looking at Alice for some answers. Alice pouted "Nope, just get on with it already" she said and shot me a glare. She hates not knowing.

"Alice" Esme admonished her. I smirked at Alice.

"Wait, her scent is all over you guys even on Jasper. What did you do?" I asked them still not coming up with anything logical.

"We were hugging, holding hands, just close like that" Jasper shrugged. What! I growled at him before I could stop myself.

"Edward!" Esme chastised me with a disapproving look.

"I am sorry Jasper. But what do you mean u were close?" I demanded. He shot me an amused glance and Emmett gurgled in his usual loud voice while Rosalie rolled her eyes at me _Idiot_ she thought and earned a glare from me.

"Edward, stop being silly. Here" Alice showed me a recap of what happened today the day before, days when I wasn't here.

I never knew they were this close! "Unbelievable! You aren't affected by her blood? Not even a bit?" I asked Jasper surprised by Alice's memories.

"Nope. Not even a bit" he confirmed.

"Really? Why is that, I mean it's a good thing did the bloodlust pass?" Carlisle asked.

"Not really. It's just Bella. Others I still want to drain them dry. Excuse my tongue Esme" He replied. Esme just rolled her eyes at him.

"But why is that? Why is she different to you and not others?" Carlisle began wondering on this new piece of information.

Jasper just shrugged his shoulders "Maybe because she reminds me of my sister" he admitted slowly. Esme ran toward his side immediately "really?" she asked him in wonder of how much Bella affected our family, in a good way that is.

Jazz nodded his head, not feeling good about being the center of attention.

"She's easy to be with, to talk to...she's just different not like those humans not to mention she isn't one though. It's like almost being with you guys, or with one of our kind. It's confusing really." He furrowed his brows.

"I am glad she stole all our hearts. I wouldn't have it any other way" Esme hugged Jasper in content. That she did, but Esme hasn't even met her before, could she love Bella from what she hears from us. Not that I'm not glad that she does, that is. Esme's heart us really bigger than we all think. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

"That she did." Rosalie admitted and I was really surprised by her liking on Bella and now I am even more.

"But can you steal hers?" She raised an eyebrow at my direction with a questioning look. I sighed "I will if she wants me to. I will not force anything on her" I told her and her expression relaxed a bit "That's what I wanted to hear" she agreed.

"Oh please, don't be silly you two. Of course she'll want him. I have seen it already remember, better even Edward knew she will be a part of his life, now it has become a bigger one. There is no change in that" Alice stated firmly with such determination.

"Thank you, Alice" I told her and they just seem to have some more facts about her and things just get more interesting and interesting.

At some point of time we all went to our rooms and everyone's still thinking about my Bella. My Bella. I like the sound of that. I opened my drawer where I keep the most important thing to me. I took the folders out and some were holder in color and many had dog ears due to constant viewing. There are many paperwork inside, hundreds even. Actually I know how many hundreds. I took the most aged papers and compared them to them to the newer ones.

She looks strikingly beautiful in every single one of them and my drawings don't do fair justice to her beauty. I touched drawings and ran my fingers over her cheek tracing from her jaw line. I looked at my angel, whomever I didn't know anything about and kept on drawing her ever since I was reborn. Her face is only thing which popped into my mind when I first woke up into this life. No confusion, no thirst nothing just the need to hold my nameless angel then.

But now I actually saw her and also tried to hurt her. For more than hundred years I waited for her and I am glad the wait is finally over. I pursued a dream without knowing the consequences. But now I am glad I did. She will be mine and I hers, is she'll want me. I looked at all her drawings. I have tone very careful with what I am doing.

Honestly, when I smelled her scent on all if my siblings, I was more angry and jealous than feeling my throat burn. It's actually better now and I can't wait to meet Bella in school tomorrow. I know I can do this. I will not harm my Bella in any ways possible.

"_That's the spirit Edward. I know you can do it" _Jasper thought to me. I can barely contain my excitement for tomorrow and can't wait too. That's when an idea struck me.

I gathered all the drawings carefully and places them in the same place as before, put on my jacket though unnecessary and hurried down.

They all gave me a questioning look. "I am going to hunt. I want to take every precautionary method possible before I meet Bella tomorrow" I told them.

"Alright, son. Good choice, go for it" Carlisle urged me and I ran out, jumped the lake and took off to find some snacks.

_"Next time just listen to me and take some oil with you, Edward"_ I heard Alice's thoughts screaming at me. I have no idea what she meant then.

After three eaks and two deer I was finally full. I then wandered around aimlessly thinking about my Bella of course. Without my knowledge, I realized that I have walked to the chief's house where my Bella would be currently sleeping. I waited for sometime wondering whether to go any closer or should I wait, but then I just hunted. I have to know how bad it is at some point, why not now. I pondered. Just then I received a text from Alice, saying that follows,

_Go for it. It will be fine. I trust you _

And that was I needed, I don't have to be said twice. I climbed the tree leading to her room, which I guessed because that is the place where her scent is so strong. And I guessed right.

From outside, I saw her curled on her bed sleeping. She looked just like an angel, with her luscious brown hair sprawled around her pillow, her eyes closed, with a smile she slept, my angel.

I decided to risk my stars and went in through the window. Must I add, it got stuck midway. I slowly reached towards her, waiting for the burning to take over, but it never came. I inched closed and bravely bent over her sleeping form and my breath fanned over her. This caused her to stir, but she didn't wake up. Instead she inched closer to me without knowledge and my heart soared in happiness.

I gently reached to brush her locks off her face and in that process my forefinger skimmed her cheeks, leaving a burning train on my finger.

I decided not to push my luck and got back to look around. Her wall was painted blue and she had a statue of a dragon made out of proclain on her bed side table. It was blue in color too and maybe her dragon? I thought. On the wall facing her bed, a huge plasma screen was mounted, just like what I have in my room. On the left she had five photos. Each contained her and some others. I walked towards them for a closer look.

The first one was if her and all her brothers. True to the words there were eight of them upon which I recognized three from the first day. She was sitting on a dark haired guy with a huge smile, yet she wasn't looking at the camera, none of them were. Her brothers were looking at her and her them.

In the next photo, she stood hugging two girls. Both blondes. Coming to think of it there are lots of blondes in her family. Both the woman was giving her a kiss on her cheek.

I moved on to the third one, this one's of her, her three brothers whom I recognize and Charlie. There were in some kind of a lake house and the boys were each holding a fish near Bella while she seemed to be shouting something with her eyes closed. Charlie was laughing at them.

The fourth one is of her and a rustle color skinned boy, they were both in the beach and he was holding Bella bridal style whilst she was thrashing and laughing yet in his arms. The beach looked familiar, like the one in la push. Could that boy be one from the Indian reservation there? I don't like the sound of that.

I turned towards the last one. In that picture she and another guy were on the couch curled together. He seems to be whispering something into her ears and she was laughing with her head thrown back. On the picture on her bedside table, again they both were hugging tight and Bella was kissing him on the cheeks and the brunette haired guy was laughing over something. Who is this guy? One of her brothers maybe? He was in the first photo too, he could be. I thought.

An unfamiliar feeling coursed through me as I looked at them together. She seemed to be very happy in all these pictures. I wish I could the one give her the same happiness and much more.

I looked at her one last time, studied her, memorized her every detail and turned to leave her reluctantly. But then I heard it

"Edward" her voice travelled across the room. I froze in the spot. Did I get caught? What will she think of me? I turned slowly, her eyes were still closed and she somewhat snuggled closer.

"Edward" again she spoke clearly, that's when I realized that she's sleep talking. And she's dreaming about me. My dead heart almost started beating again.

I walked towards her again "Edward, stay. Don't leave me" she spoke and I know that's when I know for sure that my future is being laid out brightly before me.

I once again kneeled before her and whispered softly "Sleep well, my love. Dream sweet dreams. I will always be with you no matter what happens" I breathed over her face and she let out a contented sigh, inching closer towards me with a broad smile.

"I love you, my Bella" I said slowly, cherishing the words in my mouth while my heart soared with everlasting happiness.

XXXXX

**Author's note:**

**Hi, guys…still love me?….**

**Hope you all review….**

**Love you all….leave me some love too….**

**Next chapter soon….until then…**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter-30**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**Edward's point of view. (Please read Author's note)**

"C'mon we are going to be late. Two more minutes, then I am leaving without you two " I shouted in frustration at my sisters who are taking their own time in getting ready.

"You wouldn't" Alice dared me.

"Watch me" I gritted out.

"Oh chill, Edward. We aren't gonna be late" Alice grumbled in annoyance at me for I have been pestering then to hurry for the past thirty minutes.

"Just come already" I think u wailed. Yep I definitely did that.

"Stop wailing like a girl. We are done" Rosalie finally appeared. I just growled at her.

I was already sitting in my Volvo, Emmett and Jasper were just as eager as me so they already settled. Even Jasper was grumbling in annoyance at the girls all thanks to my influence.

"Let's go already" this time it was Emmett. They both finally got in and I quickly started the car. I shouted a goodbye at Esme and we were off. Within minutes we reached the school. I parked in my usual spot and we got out.

I scanned the parking lot for any signs of Bella, but she wasn't there.

"I told you, we won't be late. Try listening to me from now on" Alice said. I almost snorted; she made it sound as if I do anything without her knowledge. I rolled my eyes.

"She'll be here soon, so let me lay out the plan once again" Rosalie started again. I held back a sigh.

"You are not to come near her, unless and until you are sure you could control your thirst" I clamped my teeth together tightly in order to hold back a growl.

"I told you I can control myself around her. I went to her house yesterday. I was in her room god dammit"

"Which proved that you are a stalker and no I just don't want anything to happening to her" she said firmly.

"Babe, give him a chance. He deserves one. After all she is his mate" Emmett stepped in while Jasper was trying to control my anger by sending me waves of calmness.

I nodded at him once to express my thanks. He just shrugged.

"That's right Rose. Everything will be just fine. Trust me" Alice assured her which gave confidence to me too.

"Fine" Rose accepted half heartedly. And I grinned in triumph.

"Good. Any minute now" Alice informed.

"Why is she walking to school again?" I asked not liking the idea of my love walking all the way here.

"Because her car is still back home and she runs not walks also she loves to run." Jasper answered my question.

"Don't worry, from tomorrow we'll be picking her up" Alice stated calmly.

Just then her scent hit me like tones of bricks. I inhaled her fragrance sharply. Jasper winked at me and they all left me to greet her.

She wore a blue top with black jeans and her hair was long wavy as ever. She looked absolutely stunning. Any person would want her, but she's all mine.

Emmett was the first one to hug her, then Rosalie, then Alice and lastly Jasper. He sure looks comfortable.

"_I hope you have everything under control, Edward Cuz I am gonna call you now"_ Emmett thought to me. I was never this ready before, in my life.

"Belly bear, someone wants to meet you." Emmett started slowly.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Bella's point of view.**

I looked up at him in confuse "Who?" I asked him.

Instead of answering he and Jasper both stood very close to me as is they were protecting me or something. I saw Rose looking slightly nervous while Alice looked carefree and joyous.

Just as I was about to ask again, I noticed a figure walking towards us. He wore a grey tee and a black jean.

Holy shit, doesn't he look hot. My heart began to beet faster as he covered the distance between us. I felt Jasper's arm on my waist pulling me closer to him.

HIS hair was disheveled in a sexy way that I longed to run my fingers through them. He works his signature lopsided grin and I think my heart practically melted.

He finally stood just inches before me "Hi, Bella. I am glad I get to meet you again" he spoke. His voice...oh his voice, it was honey dripping.

My mind went blank as I started to stare into his golden eyes. It looks like molten butterscotch. Yummy, his perfect eyelashes neatly touching his handsome cheekbones. Such prominent ones.

"Ed...Edward" I finally stumbled out. Oh god he must think I am a nut case.

Instead he smiled brightly at me "Nice to meet you again, Bella" he said, how my name rolled down his tongue!

"Nice to meet you too, Edward" I breathed out. Boy you have no idea how much. I was completely dazzled by then.

Suddenly his face became serious "Bella, I am extremely sorry about what happened that day. I am hugely embarrassed with myself. Please forgive me" he asked and sincerity ringed every word of his.

This brought me back to reality. I shook my hassles at him "hey, don't worry yourself. It's not your fault; please don't blame yourself for what happened. There is nothing to forgive." I smiled at him hoping to convince him.

"But..." he started to protest but I stopped him. "No Edward. It's bit your fault and it's not mine either. Can't we just forget about that? How about we start again?" I asked him hopefully.

He looked thoughtful for a moment, but then he grinned his crooked smile, causing my heart to lose a few beats.

"Of course. In that case welcome to Forks miss Swan" he said slowly looking at me intensely as if searching for something inside me.

"Why thank you Mr. Cullen" I smiled right back at him.

Just then the bell rang and it was time for first period. I didn't hind the disappointment from my face and was pleased to know he looked the same.

"C'mon Bella. We'll be late for English. You can talk to Edward later. Bye Edward see you later" With this Alice began to drag me away, while I looked longingly at his direction.

Hold yourself together, Bella. I admonished myself silently.

Jasper chuckled at me and I threw him a glare. He rolled his eyes at me. We sat the entire period ideally because our English professor was absent. All the while I was glaring at Alice.

Finally the bell rang; I thought it was never going to. I hurried to reach my locker, knowing that's where Emmett and Rose wait for me usually for I have my next class with them. There is a huge chance for Edward to be there too. So I hurried.

Lucky enough he was standing there talking to Emmett. When he saw me approach, he gave me his grin..No my grin. I thought. Oh god, what's happening to me? I thought to myself as I approached him.

"Belly bear" Emmett hugged the crappy out of me but I couldn't stop laughing.

"Are you going to do this whenever you see me?" I asked him, chuckling.

"Yep. You have any problem with that?" He raised an eyebrow at me expectantly.

I couldn't help giggle "Not at all." I told him.

Edward was watching us with an amused look all the while.

"You look amused" I told him and he came closer towards me.

"Yes, I am. I am amazed at how close you have become to my family in such short period of time" he said while leaning on one of the lockers before me, looking intensely at me.

I couldn't help but blush, the others chuckled.

"Well they are great people to be with." I answered him truthfully.

"Couldn't agree more. But then I think Jessica and Lauren aren't such people" he smirked at me.

I gave him a bizarre look "You think? Those bitches deserve more than what I did yesterday actually" does he like those cunts? Please say no please say no. I prayed silently.

He laughed "True" he admitted making me smile broadly at him. I wanted to throw my arms around him and hug him senseless, and what am I thinking?

Jasper shot me a strange look and slowly smirked. I blushed visibly and I saw Edward looking at Jasper too and then at me. Did he just read his mind? Oh boy.

"Alright, we better get going" again this time Rosalie pulled me away with a laughing Emmett right on my trail.

Once we settled, Emmett was practically screaming in his mind to open the connection between us. I rolled my eyes and laid it out.

_"What Emmett? And could you stop screaming"_ I thought back angrily at him.

_"Oops! Sorry. But Belly, you got it bad" _he thought while casting me a smirk.

I blushed _"Emmett, I don't know what you are talking about"_ I played dumb.

He rolled his eyes _"Sure you do. You like Edward don't you?"_ He asked.

"_Well ya, he's your brother, he's nice and..."_ but I was interrupted by Emmett.

_"Cut the bullshit Bells. I know you like him, like him. I don't have to be a mind reader or an empath to know this, it's pretty obvious"_ he smirked.

I think I gasped out loud, yes I did and Rosalie gave me a pointed look.

_"Emmett, I have no idea what you are talking about"_ I once again played dumb.

_"Sure be that way, but I am telling Edward not to keep his hopes high, poor boy will be heartbroken. Since you don't like him."_ he smiled smugly at me.

"NOOOOO!" I shouted out loud and everyone looked at me. I immediately blushed fifty shades of red. I clamped my mouth shut in mortification. Emmett gave me a wink and started to laugh.

"Mind if I ask what it that you are contradicting about, Ms. Swan is?" the teacher asked me. Oh shit! I thought.

"Well,..ummm..." I stammered like a goose and what was that? I never do that.

"Thought so, now please pay attention and no more interruption Ms. Swan" he said and continued his torture, not that I am listening though.

_"You should have seen the look on your face"_ Emmett laughed in my head which was really irritating.

_"Shut up, Emmett. And don't go telling Edward anything"_ I thought back.

Now Rosalie is trying to make me add her into the connection too. But I don't think I can handle another one, yet.

_"So you do like him."_ Emmett thought and it wasn't a question or a confirmation.

I sighed _"Maybe, he is very good looking after all"_ I felt bad to let him know that. What if he go tell Edward, I am so done then. Also I haven't even had a complete conversation with him. This sucks.

_"See, I knew it. Don't worry I won't tell him anything, I like to see how this goes"_ that's a relief.

_"That's the problem, you don't have to. He'll read your mind. I have to shield our conversation now"_ I grumbled.

_"Don't be silly, I can protect my thoughts, but honestly I can't wait to see what happens next."_ he said in excitement. That makes both of us, I thought.

Just then the bell rand. We were the first to scam out of the room.

"Now, what is it that you both were talking or should I say thinking to each other. And Bella you didn't even bother to include me in your conversation!" Rosalie demanded. Also she has this furious look on her face. This is bad.

"Rose, calm down. I will tell you later." Emmett said but she doesn't look pleased.

I could hear the others approaching us, including my Adonis...I mean Edward. Damn what is happening to me?

"Rose, why do I see you trashing Emmett when we get home? What happened?" Alice asked with a curious expression but I couldn't stop laughing at her comment.

"Roseeee" Emmett whined.

"Then tell me what's going on" Oh shit! Not good.

I casted her a pleading look, but then everyone's watching so I shielded her mind and thought to her not wanting Edward to hear this.

_"Rose, please let it go. Emmett will tell you when you get home. And stop looking at me, it's so obvious."_ Luckily she listened this time. Edward shot me a confused look, but I just smiled sweetly at him, took my shield off with a warning 'control your thoughts' to Rosalie.

"If everything is settled we are stealing Bella for the next class" Jasper announced and I internally groaned, why I can't just stay with him. Now that thought is awesome.

Alice once again pulled me towards the next class and I went through the same torture again. Thankfully our teacher gave the last fifteen minutes free and we were allowed to have lunch early.

So we escaped to the cafeteria early. People there were of course talking about Edward's return and I proudly considered myself as the reason for his return but then if it wasn't for me he wouldn't have left in the first place.

But I was really excited as well as nervous about biology. Jasper who caught my distress asked me what's wrong. But indeed I didn't give him a proper reply. Soon the others came too. First, Emmett and Rosalie and then my Greek god.

I must have had a strange expression when I was ogling him, so Emmett gave my let a hard pat and smirked at me. I can't help it he looks delicious in his black jeans and blue hood. Yummy! Just then my stomach growled causing everyone to chuckle.

"Go ahead make fun" I pouted slightly.

Edward chuckled lightly but stopped when I shot him a glare. Yes, I shot my Greek god a glare!

In this gap the others have bought their, correction, my food. Each had my favorite, I can't wait to dig in, but then I had a good plan.

"Edward, why don't vampires eat food?" I asked in a dumb tone.

"Human food doesn't appeal much to us, Bella. At all." He said finally. Emmett shot me a confused look but the others quickly understood my notion.

"I am curious, why?" I asked him with an innocence look.

"Because it tastes like dirt" he added.

"Oh! But what would happen if you eat some?" I asked him gesturing towards the slice of pizza in Rosalie's tray. This time I could almost hear the click in Emmett's head.

He looked worried for a moment and I almost felt bad. Almost. He bravely reached for that slice and slowly brought it to his mouth. I could have stopped but I chose not to. He took a timid bite and chewed while wincing slightly. Finally he swallowed.

"Definitely dirt" he spat out. I couldn't contain my chuckles this applies for the rest too. But I was really happy he did what I asked him to.

"What?" He growled at the others.

"Edward, I am so sorry. I know that would taste like dirt" I confessed.

He looked at me with disbelief.

"Dude, you are so whipped" Emmett galloped.

"Definitely floored" Jasper was laughing so hard that he was banging the table with his fists. The girls just rolled their eyes at him.

I couldn't stop blushing and kept my eyes downcast, not wanting to know if he's glaring at me.

I finally looked up and our eyes met, but he turned his face away. I felt something ripped out off my heart.

I felt like crying and could feel the tears building. I reached for his jacked and slightly tugged hoping he would see my state. It always works with my brothers.

But he refused to budge "Edward, I am so sorry. I just did it for fun" I said quietly, unable to rake the torture anymore.

I felt his muscles turning rigid from where I am touching. I pulled harder. Suddenly he turned and threw a "gotcha" at my face.

I stared at him in disbelief; actually we all did, while he chuckled at my expression.

Finally I laughed with him. But the others were pretty much still in shock.

"So you about that and yet still asked?" He stated.

"Yep" I popped my p. **(Read Author's note)**

He just shook his head and smiled at me; I took best advantage of the situation and linked my left arm with his right. And reached for the pizza he experimented with and took a considerate bite. What? I couldn't help it.

He linked our fingers together too and I couldn't be any happier. Everyone was staring at our state, but we didn't mind them. I could hear the two bitches's thoughts cursing me for being this close to them, especially him, though this was pure jealousy.

He slightly cringed at their ranting on me, but I just squeezed his fingers in order to calm him. He happily accepted and squeezed me back.

His skin, his touch, his smell all felt wonderful, especially the electric charge thing whenever I touch him. After some more explanations on my powers, the bell rang.

It was time for biology with Edward, alone. Alice was about to start something when Edward interrupted her.

"C'mon Bella, we need to go to class." He said smugly and pulled our still interconnected fingers behind him. I turned and saw a very irritated Alice comforted by Jasper. Alice- zero; Edward- one.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Edward's point of view**

I pulled our interlocked fingers and began walking towards our classroom.

_"Dammit Edward, you will pay for this"_ Alice ranted in her mind. But I was pretty smug after what they did this morning.

I lead her towards the class room and I wanted to hold her book bag for her, but decided against it for I feared it might overwhelm her. This has to wait, a little more.

We sat down in our places and the room was scanty. I still didn't let go of her hand and never wanted to forever. This is heaven. She was the one to initiate this and I am glad she felt comfortable around me. With me.

Before I could start a conversation, Mr. Banner came into class and soon began to start his session. All the while we didn't release our hands.

I relished the feeling of her skin against mine. I gripped her hand tighter yet in a careful way, not wanting to break her. She's the most precious thing to me in the whole world.

I casted a sideway look, she seemed to be listening intently, but her fingers were skimming over my hand. It felt wonderful.

As class went on she became less interested and turned her full attention towards my fingers. I felt like jumping up and down like Alice, but I kept my calm.

Halfway through class, Mr. Banner assigned something like to identify the cells of onion and we completed within minutes. In fact she knew all the answers herself. That's my Bella all beauty as well as brains.

Now's the time, I thought and interrupted her fascination with my fingers "Bella, Do you like Forks?" I asked her.

Her eyes practically glimmered with excitement "Of course I do, I always loved spending summer here with Charlie also now that you guys are here I absolute love it all the more. But then, I do miss my brothers, but I guess it can't be helped" she finished sadly.

I nodded in affirmation "Bella, everyone here in Forks know only about three of your brothers. Why is that? I mean I know you have eight"

Right then her eyes grew more guarded and she loosened her grip on my hand, but I still held hers tightly.

"Hey, you don't have to say anything. I am sorry I asked"** (Please read Author's note)**

She looked at me and gave a breathtaking smile "No, it's about time I give you guys at least something" she mused.

I nodded and waited for her to continue not wanting to put pressure on her, meanwhile I continued to rub small circled on her palm.

She looked at out intertwined hand and blushed "That feels great, thanks" I just squeezed her fingers.

She sighed "So the thing is Charlie isn't my biological father. He adopted me, but of course you know that. What everyone knows here is that we were staying at some boarding school in London to complete our studies while Charlie stays here in his obvious post. And of course the police Chief's adopted daughter decided to be with him and complete her higher studies."

She took a deep breath "But the thing is, we never stayed in some boarding school. Me along with my family lived with my other dad and mom, in London"

"Does that mean, your father isn't.." I stared to, but she interrupted me.

"No, he's an adoptive father too"

I looked at her in confuse, it must be evident in my eyes, so she started to explain.

"Basically, since I am a Dragon I have this four guard protective thing, it's of four people from different races, who I completely trust my life with, so my dad.." she choked a little there. Her biological father maybe?

"He, he had these three friends and eventually then became my protectors, who insisted to adopt us and…"

She took a deep breath then "So ya I have three dads and a mother, I know it sounds silly. But the thing is, Charlie is the one from the human race and my dad in London is a spirit tamer like us and so is mom, and the third….." she hesitated.

"Protectors?" I asked.

"They keep my existence from the bad guys and such" she said. Bad guys! Like who? I immediately began to worry, but stopped myself from asking her anything.

"So three dads, so three names?" I asked instead, curiosity became the best of me.

"Yeah, I guess, Bella Swan, Bella McCain and Bella…" she didn't finish but this time I didn't allow her. I had my eyes wide in shock and surprise.

"McCain? As in..?" I trailed off.

"Yep, my parents are none other than Tom and Katy McCain, the richest person in the world" she said casually.

"Wow" was all I could muster. She chuckled at my response.

"They are not humans.."

"No, they aren't. But my dad earned this position legally and with his hard work. He's one of the people who decided to stay in the human world under camouflage.

"Wow, I never expected. So who's your third dad?"

"Later" she simply shook her head and by that time, the bell rang and we headed out to meet the others, who definitely have heard what she just said.

It was clearly a secret, but Emmett typical in Emmett style boomed "Hello there, Trillion dollar baby and much much more, definitely more"

She shushed him "Emmett, keep it down. No one should know about this"

"I know, but I can't help it." He waved it away.

"Why does these people don't recognize you and neither did us, for that matter?" Jasper asked. Of course, why didn't we?

"Oh, that's my doing; I hide my identity in different places, so that even if you have seen me before or heard of me, you wouldn't remember. It's appropriate for everyone. But under my knowledge, of course" she answered.

"One of your powers?" Alice asked.

Bella nodded in affirmation "But don't worry, I haven't met you guys before and neither have you. But I have heard a lot about you all"

"From who?" Rosalie asked, immediately switching over to nesting mode.

Bella just stood there biting her lips. A nervous habit?

"You cant tell us now" I stated the obvious.

"Please trust me, I meant no harm. All I can say now is everything I heard about you guys made me want to meet you all personally, but I truly didn't expect under this circumstances. I just…give me some more time to trust you all completely…I mean not that I don't, I do. Immensely so. But, I really shouldn't, not you, but everyone in general, my life depends on it."

I immediately panicked so did the others "Your life? Bella what's going on? Are you safe? What should we do to help?" I spoke in an urgent tone.

She placed her palm on my heart and I immediately calmed, but not completely. The need to protect her raged through me and didn't subside until Jasper threw calming waves on us all.

"Just relax, I am safe. Nothing can happen to me, at least it will have no effect on me whatsoever. I just meant in general. My existence really shouldn't be revealed to all, only to the confinement of my family. It's just a precaution, but a very important rule. But I already see you guys as mine and I can't find a reason not to trust you. Just give me time, I will explain everything eventually. Really"

"If it's too much to ask, just tell me. I will leave, I don't want to implore you guys into my mess" she added softly.

I immediately reacted on the word 'leave', but Emmett beat me to it.

"C'mon, Belly bear. You can't leave your family behind, besides we won't allow it to happen" he said and engulfed her into a warm embrace.

"He's right, Bella. We won't let that happen. And nothing coming from you is ever mess, understood?" I gently traced her cheek as she laid her head on Emmett's shoulder. She nodded in my direction, her eyes glistering with unshed tears.

The girls took charge then and also Jasper.

"We can wait. Take your time sweetie. We are here as long as you want us to" Jasper whispered slowly.

"Forever, I will want you all forever" she warned.

I again traced her cheek and cupped her face gently "Forever" I promised wholeheartedly.

**XXXXXX**

**Author's note:**

**Like me? Miss me? Hate me?**

**Thank u all for reading and the ones who are reviewing and also to those who aren't…love you all…**

**So I have this HUGE question to ask ya all….**

**I have another story prepared….it's very mature and different I guess…Edward here is an assassin and Bella is one of his target…that is he's paid to kill her….and it continues like that…its very M rated too…**

**DO YOU THINK I SHOULD WRITE THAT STORY SIDE BY SIDE? OR SHOULD I START AFTER I COMPLETE THIS ONE?**

**This story (Bella Ryder) is pretty lengthy and am not planning on ending any time soon…so what do you think?**

**Oh! And the name of the new story is ASSASIN'S CREED…I know, name of a famous game…. **

**I really need your guidance..So please review and tell me your option….**

**Next update when reviews reach 195… so please review…I really like writing this and don't want to stop….**

**Also special thanks to Aishwarya, LittleMissDreamer7..thank you for PMing me….**

**Ciao**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter-31**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**Bella's point of view.**

They dropped me off at my house and left for their own. I can't believe I cried like that in front of them, of all people. I don't do that, that is so not fair. Why can't I just think correctly with him around? All this is just weird. I sighed; I have a feeling that Irina is right after all.

All I wanted to tell them was just to give me some more time and I managed to spill about my insecure environment. I can't believe that I did that, I mean I never worry about my enemies, which I know I have a lot.

I never let my security down like that and yet I couldn't come up with a reason not to trust them. I know I eventually have to tell my dad Aro as well as Tom, not to mention my brothers, but I want to be sure before I tell anything to them. I asked Seejay, Kaaji as well as Sky not to open their mouths too. Honestly I don't know what to do next.

Once home, I decided to finish my stupid homework, which I had to do all by myself as Wesley found out my intention to get help from my bodyguards/friends, that is asking Felix, Jane, Alec or Heidi, I know Demetri won't be much of a help in this prospect. But like I said Wesley found out and made sure I do my own work. Damn him and his OCD, I huffed in annoyance.

Finally after what felt like ages and calling up my brother seven freaking times to complete my goddamn trigonometry homework, I was done.

I happily flopped on the couch and began watching a game with Charlie in his plasma. I figured I could watch the game in my room, but I really wanted to spend time with my dad. I missed him.

I snuggled closer towards him and he put his arm around my shoulder. Also he was drinking his favorite beer. I eyed the can expectantly and he just shrugged.

_"Cut me some slack, Bells. This is only my third"_ he thought to me. One thing about Charlie is that he likes to think his conversation with me. I just smiled and rolled my eyes.

_"Did you finish your homework?"_ He thought, eyes focused in the screen.

I let out a snort and he eyed me in confusion

"Yes, I did and it was horrible. You know I should hate you for forcing me into trigonometry" I said giving him the stink eye. But he raised an eyebrow with an amused look _"Hate Wesley for that, Bells. He was the one who insisted that you take this class"_ he thought to me and I let out a gasp.

"He didn't. That bloody asshole" I fumed.

"That asshole happens to be your brother" Charlie pointed out obviously having a good time with this.

"Damn" I muttered. He just ruffled my hair.

"So, having any trouble sleeping?" He asked casually, but I could pin-point the underlying seriousness in it.

I just shrugged "As if you can't hear my screaming at night or do you actually sleep through it?" I asked him instead.

He just sighed "You are still having those nightmares." He didn't ask, it was a statement. He rubbed my arm in comfort, his or mine? both I guess.

"Hey, don't worry daddy. I got used to it." I tried; I know he always melts when I call him daddy.

"Fine" he sighed."Go to sleep, it's getting late. You have school tomorrow." He reminded me.

Just then an idea stuck me "Daddy, I thought maybe I could visit Jake and Billy tomorrow. You know surprise them." I called out. He immediately brightened.

"Sure, you do that and they are having a camp fire tomorrow night. You can stay for that too if you want. Jake's been pestering me to bring you along." He said. I laughed at his typical behavior.

"Sure, I love to." I winked.

"That means you aren't going to school tomorrow" Charlie eyed me. Uh oh!

"Yep" I said popping the 'p'.

"Fine, what about the Cullens?" He asked "oh, don't worry tomorrow it's going to be sunny. They won't go to school either" I informed him.

"Alright, but did you tell your dad about them yet?" He asked. I just shouted a goodnight and continued up the stairs, got to my room and closed the door.

I have to think up a way to tell my dads, I know. But not yet. I have to clarify my feeling for _him_. I wish I has my brothers here, they would be at least of some help, but what if they turn over protective and all that shit on him. So I can't do that either.

After all these years I can't believe that Irina was right after all, I thought.

Begrudgingly I went to sleep, knowing I would wake up in the middle of the night, screaming.

XXXXXXXX

**Edward's point of view.**

I just hunted with Emmett, who willingly came with me so as to get away from Rosalie. Shocking I know. He insisted that she wants to know something he learnt about Bella, which he's not telling me either.

The bastard is not even thinking about it, he was taunting me.

I growled at him for the hundredth time "Stop it, Emmett. What did she tell you?" I demanded.

"C'mon Eddie, how many times should I tell you that I am not gonna tell you about it, it's your job to find out" he said.

I looked at him; his shirt didn't survive the wrestle between him and the bear he sought after. He's gonna hear a handful from Rose, she gifted him that shirt.

I smirked at the thought of him getting beaten by Rose. It's always hilarious to watch, no matter how many times.

Serves him right.

"Hey, what are you smirking at?" He asked, more like boomed.

I just laughed at him and said "You'll know" and began to run at the direction of our house. I came first in the race as usual.

I found Esme going through some plans in decorating our house in France. She finds it challenging to create new designs.

When she saw me entering, she ran over and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Edward, how was the hunt?" She asked like always.

"Satisfying" I said and laughed.

"It's good to hear you laugh like this. I rarely get to hear this, it's a wonder how much Bella affects you in such a short time" she said smiling adoringly at me.

The thought of my Bella immediately brought a smile on my face. She would be sleeping now; I can't wait to see her tonight.

"Sometimes woman, I wonder if you even love us." Emmett asked in a goofy tone.

"Oh, please" Esme just swayed it away with her hand and returned to her table.

"See!" Emmett pointed out.

"Emmett, you want love? Well let me show me love, come here." Rosalie called out form top of the stairs, but I could read her thoughts.

"Rosie baby" he cooed and immediately stopped once he saw her vivid expression_."Uh oh!"_ he thought and ran away.

Rosalie took off after him, they would be alright they always have a particularly vocal make-up-sex. I am sure I don't want to be here.

Esme sensing my expression called out "Go Edward, you Bella awaits you" and that was all I need to Sprint out the front door, but only after a bath and a proper goodbye to Esme.

XXXXXXXX

I once again climbed into her room like the previous day and my cold heart warmed at her sleeping state.

Memories of today flashed before me, I have never felt school better. She made me a better person; she makes me a better person.

I remembered how her face would flash into my mind whenever I sink my teeth into someone's throat, back in my rebellious time. She made me run back to Carlisle.

I know I have never been so happy, but Bella, she like my happiness. I know she it.

I watched her sleep from the armchair in the corner of her room.

Also every time I look at her statues of her Dragon, it only made me want to see it alive, real with flesh and everything.

Is that because I love her? I didn't know for sure.

I stood there watching, listening to her sleep-talk; she would say my name the most and it felt like my dead heart would flutter again, only for her. But she also said some names, I think, like 'Ian','Masen','Sky','Daddy' and also 'ice-cream', 'chocolate', but they she also repeated our family name for some time. The name 'Masen' took the second place next to mine. Did aha know that my surname was once Masen? I don't think so. Then who is he to have affected my Bella this much? One of her brothers?

Finally I gave up, and wondered how it will be for me to read her mind. I tried it many times today, but I was granted with no such luck.

Her thoughts remained a mystery to me still and will be forever, I think. I hope not.

I was thinking what I would do tomorrow...or rather today, I suppose since its almost dawn. Alice has informed that it will be sunny today, so we were to stay away from school, which means from Bella too.

That thought saddened me, I just met her and yet I have to stay away already. But only for today, I consoled myself.

Bella began to stir already, one thing I know from watching her sleep is that she's not a deep sleeper. She is mostly restless throughout the night. Yet she seemed peaceful enough.

I was battling with myself to leave, when I received a text. I took my phone out and saw that it was from Alice. It said:

_**She will wake up in five. Meet you at home**_.

So I took one final look at Bella, whispered "Good bye, my love. I hope you have a nice day."

_"It's definitely not going to be one of mine"_ I thought and left reluctantly, pouting all the way home.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Bella's point of view**

I woke up to a strange feeling of someone watching me. My room smelled different, sweet yet manly? And I was sure I know this scent, but I could quiet place it in my sleep haze.

Also I felt wonderful after a full night's sleep. I didn't have a nightmare yesterday night, so the previous one too.

I refused to think more about it, because I always end up disappointed. Though this was the only time I didn't have one in two consecutive nights, I still didn't want to jinx it.

Excited about today, I got up quick and did my morning duties, pushing all these thoughts away.

I put on a casual jeans and a sleeve less top, knowing we would spend the day at the first beach.

I can't wait to see Jake, I am so excited that I skipped the last four steps and jumped down coming face to face with Charlie.

"Whoa! Easy there. You sure are buzzing with lots of energy" he assessed.

"Yep, I am" I stated proudly. I will do anything to bunk school.

"I hate to be your buzz kill, but I am wanted as soon as possible. So I can't come with you today. Sorry, Bells" he said apologetically.

I rolled my eyes ay him "oh please. It's fine. What is going on?" I asked. Charlie is the secret head of all the armed forces in the world, meaning he's the most important person in the human race. He lives here at Forks as a police chief, is just a camouflage, in order to keep his identity a secret. He disappears suddenly to other countries as his business calls. Only a hand full of people know his position, he orders the FBI, CIA, national security, secret forces, you name it, he's the boss. The people in Forks see his business trips as fishing trips, though he does love fishing, he only fishes sometimes.

I know Charlie does regular trips like this, yet he make time for us too, also I know, I would be living alone for the most of the part.

"The same old, they located the base of some Russian mob gang. I need to look over it" he said matter of factly.

"Sounds fun" I commented cheerfully.

Now it's his time to roll his eyes at me "I always do, anyway let me drop you at Billy's since you don't have your car yet"

I grumbled inward at this thought, what's taking my brothers so ling to ship my vehicle? Anyway he continued "Also I don't think I will be back soon, will take a few days, two at most. I need you to be careful when I am not here; I already turn on the security system of the house. If you have any unsecure feeling, don't hesitate to call" he warned.

"Also I want you to go to school, come back here and that's that. No going anywhere else, I mean it Bells. I know you feel this is absurd but this is only until your car arrives, also your guards" he said before I could protest. I nodded my head in approval.

"Also, stick with the Cullens, you can invite them here too, I leave these things to you." I joyed at that thought of having them over.

He spoke all these in his authoritarian voice, but now it changed to fatherly tone "please be careful, Bells. Don't make me regret leaving you alone" he said, caressing my cheeks lightly.

"Don't worry, dad. I am the dragon remember? Aragon will be here with me always" I assured him.

He let out a huge breath "Alright then, grab your things, we are leaving"

XXXXXXXX

Once there Charlie once again reminded me of my curfew.

I bid him a safe journey and prepared myself for the day.

I could hear Billy making pancakes! Yummy, my tummy growled.

The door was open so I let myself in, I tiptoed towards the kitchen, there I saw Billy in a pink apron, humming a tune to himself while flipping the pancakes, his long mane pulled into a messy ponytail.

I finally announced my presence "You might wanna make some more of that. I am famished" I retorted.

He jumped a mine in shock; the look on his face was priceless!

"Bella! You are here!" He said finally."Gosh, you gave this old man a heath attack" he said catching his breath.

I walked over and pulled him into a hug, all the while still laughing "I am sorry, I just wanted to surprise you" I said not even a tad bit sorry.

He rolled his eyes at my fake apology "what are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be at school, missy?" He asked, waving the spatula on the air.

I grinned sheepishly at him "What can I say old man, I misses you and Jake" I even battered my eyelashes a bit.

"You are real cute, you know that?" He said and went back to flipping his pancakes "I am glad you are here, Bells" he said and plated my pancakes.

I took a bit sniff, they smell like heaven. Billy makes the world best pancakes

"Yummy" I said and dug in greedily.

"Girl, what is he feeding you? He is right?" He asked.

I laughed "of course, I eat sandwiches for breakfasts and we mostly order pizza for dinner, or we go to the local diner" I told him my past few day's activities.

Billy shook his head in disapproval "Pizza and burgers are barely called food, you need something healthy in your system. I will see through it" he added to himself.

Not that he blames Charlie, but whenever we come here for summer, Billy always makes sure that we get his home made jardons; he doesn't approve Charlie's thoughts on food, not to mention he can't cook for real.

I shook my head "Where's Jake?" I asked him after a brief update.

"He's still asleep" he answered, clearing our plates.

"Oh! I will go wake him" I said and skipped to his bed room.

I saw him curled in a pose, which looked uncomfortable, his covers kicked away, his pillow on the floor, and his left foot was dangling sideways. Yet he looked as if in a deep sleep. Only you Jake! Only you, I thought.

I slipped silently inside and wished I have brought my phone along to snap a picture, but I had forgotten it at home.

I gently pulled his shirt in order to wake him, but he just snorted and turned over. It was funny as his snort disturbed his snores, so it sounded more like choking.

I then tickled his sides and jumped away when he bolted up, not wanting to get hit.

I laughed at his bizarre confused look, he looked at me for a long second in confusion, but when it clicked, he suddenly pulled me onto his bed and began to tickle me senseless.

"Waking me up like that are you? Oh you will pay for that" he said his voice still, gruff from the sleep.

"Let me go, you giant ape!" I shrieked and fought incessantly, but it was if no use against his muscular burly arms.

"Now now, what is the magic word?" He asked in a professional tone.

"Screw you, let go" I screamed and tears were rolling down my face from all the laughing.

"Nope, that's not it" he said matter of factly.

"Arrrg Jake, I am sorry please let me go otherwise I will pee on your bed" I managed to choke out through the laughing.

"Ewe! But that wasn't so hard now was it?" He asked after stopping. I was panting so hard yet I began hitting him with all I could muster.

"You Ass" "you pig" "dog" I ranted as I hit him.

Finally when both of us were exhausted from the greeting and flopped on the bed like a soaked noodle, I pulled him into a huge hug and he clutched me with the same force, okay maybe more.

He breathed into my hair "Bells, glad you are here, I missed you" he said.

I hugged him tighter "I missed you too, Jakey" I said and kissed his temple.

I ran my hand through his short spiky hair, and pulled it hard when he was relaxed.

"Ow, Bella that hurt!" He whined with a pout.

"Serves you right for attacking me like that" I said in return, smiling cheekily. He finally returned my smile.

Billy was standing at the door watching the whole thing, he gave us a knowing look "something just never change"

Jake smirked and I laughed knowing fully what he meant.

**XXXXXXXX**

After I managed to get the big ape off the bed, he chugged down a pitcher of milk and a heavy load of pancakes.

Where does all these go, I don't understand.

Finally after all these things, we ran to the beach, as usual I came first.

I put on the bikini I left here on my previous trip and he just shredded his tee-shirt.

That's when I noticed that he has a wonderful looking eight-freaking-packs!.

"WOW Jake, last time I saw you had a six pick, now eight. You rock baby" I jumped up and down.

"I know, been working out pretty much" he said like a smug asshole that he is and began to show off his muscle goodness.

"Don't be too happy, Sky managed this when he was only fifteen, what are you now? Sixteen" I teased him, there was always a competition between those two, which I like to add fuel to.

"Oh you shouldn't have said that, baby" he said menacingly and stalked towards me.

"Don't you dare, Jake" I said in a warning tone. I saw the look on his face and began to run, but his huge arms caught me easily.

He threw me over his shoulder and began walking towards the water.

I shouted and pounded his back pretty hard, but he didn't let go.

Instead he dumped me just like that into the water.

I scrambled to the surface, panting for air, while he stood laughing over me.

I growled and pulled his legs hard, causing him to topple down too.

Now it was my turn to laugh.

In our laughing spree we didn't notice the latest addition to the beach.

"Yo Jake, stop groping your girl, will ya" someone shouted from the shores.

I looked up alarmed, my eyes skimming along the shores only to find Quil with a shit eating grin in his face.

I rolled my eyes at him and I saw Jake flipping him the bird in the peripheral.

I laughed at their acoustics.

I began to walk out of water when I saw, Jared, Embry, Paul as well as Seth on the beach.

I only then realized that I missed them so much.

When I neared them Seth and Quil were in a heated fight, which I could guess why.

I ran as fast as I could and hugged the shit out of them all.

"Whoa Bella, you look hot." Embry winked at me and I laughed it off.

Before I could comment, Seth jumped on Embry and began to pinch him.

The rest of the gang were laughing so hard, doubled over.

"Seth stop" I tried shouting but he didn't. Even Embry was laughing hard while evading his punches.

Finally Jake walked up beside me, "Stop it Seth otherwise I will tell Leah that you called her a bitch in front of those senior boys" he threatened and almost immediately Seth pulled off.

"What can I say she is a bitch, a pretty bad Ass one too" he said matter of factly.

I had to laugh at this, it is true after all, she really is a bad Ass bitch, in a bad way, you get what I mean?

My laughing was short lived since Seth dashed into me for a full fledged hug.

I was almost knocked out of my breath,

"Bella, my beautiful Bella. You are back" he said grinning cheekily at me. O couldn't help but grin back.

Seth has a huge crush on me, ever since I was four and he was only two then.

This only made the others laugh more, "Yea, Seth I am back. I missed you" I cooed at him, he's the baby in this gang.

"Oh, Bella you shouldn't have said that, now he going to go all love sick on you" Paul teased.

Seth shot him a dirty look and returned to being sweet with me.

I felt Jake's arm around my waist and pulled me back from Seth's lovesick embrace.

He pouted and we all laughed more.

"Took you long enough, Bells" Jared said once our laughter subsided.

"What can I say; I am a busy girl with shit load of home work to do. It's wearing me out" I admitted.

This questionnaire continued for some time and finally we all jumped into the water.

We swam and swam until my muscles began to protest.

We even played a long game of beach ball.

Finally we flopped down on the hot sand out of exhaustion.

And as if hearing our cries, Billy came over with two pitchers full of lemonade.

We all drank two glasses full and greedily asked for third.

I was silently sipping my sour nectar, when Jake pulled me onto his lap suddenly, causing me to spill my juice all over myself and on him too.

"Jake, you disgusting pig. Look at what you did." I screamed.

"Hey, it's not my fault you are still a klutz" he said only hugging me closer.

"This is all you; it has nothing to do with my clumsiness." I protested." besides we like to call ourselves gravity challenged, not a klutz" I stated.

He ruffled my hair "Then how hell do you suppose I could catch your attention." He said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"What were you thinking about?, you were blushing madly" he asked.

"I was?" I asked, of course I was. I was thinking about Edward.

This made me blush again.

He gave me a pointed look, but I just shrugged it off.

"C'mon, lunch is ready." Billy called us unanswered we all followed him like puppies. My slip soon forgotten.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Author's note**

**Thank yall for reading….**

**Reviews are like kisses from Edward…**

**Next update: when review turns 210...i know i am greedy...**

**And pls give your thoughts on my question…read the previous A/U if you haven't…**

**Love you…**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter-32**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

**Edward's point of view**

**TERRIBLE SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE..IT WONT HAPPEN AGAIN…WELL ENJOY!**

"**A**rrrg. If you don't sit the fuck down right now, I'll make sure you regret ever coming back home" Rosalie shouted at me, annoyed.

I threw her a nasty glare and resumed my pace.

"Why you..." she started to cuss again but was interrupted by Alice.

"Shut up, Rose. And Edward you need to calm the fuck down" she growled. Alice cussed! She never cusses unless she's pretty angry. I don't want an angry Alice. I admit she's scary.

So I gruffly sat down more like flopped on the couch.

"Dude, calm down" Jasper said lamely not even looking up from the screen.

"Easy said than done" I shot at him.

"Eddie what's your problem?" Emmett asked also never taking his eyes off the screen too.

I growled at him on cue "Don't call me Eddie"

"Seriously, did you get your panties into a twist?" Rosalie asked me, fake sweetness dripped off her words.

"Har har, frigging funny" I laughed sarcastically.

"Somebody get him to his Bella before he bursts out" Emmett called out.

I sighed at that thought.

"Cheer up Edward. You will see her tomorrow at school" Esme tried to reason with me. Again I sighed.

I hate how much the sunlight is messing up my chance to see Bella.

Shit! Will she be fine? Will that vile minded Newton with his repulsive thoughts try to move close to her?

Arrrg! I ran a hand through my hair and began pulling them.

Suddenly I heard a crash; I looked up and saw that Alice has dropped the vase she was holding.

We all were beside her within a second.

Jasper tried his best to pull her out of her trace, but then I caught her thoughts.

"NOOOOO!" I roared and threw a chair at the wall which crashed with a loud 'bang'.

"Alice, where is Bella?" I almost snarled at her.

Luckily Jasper and Emmett restrained me before I could do anything, not that I would to Alice.

"Edward would you fucking calm down" Jasper roared at me.

I sighed in defeat "I am sorry, Jasper. But that vision." I trailed out.

"Alice, what happened?" He asked her calmly by working out his power on us.

"I just had a vision of Bella leaving her house along with chief Swan, she looks happy but then the vision became black. Like I tried to see her future but all I see is just blackness. Jasper I am scared. Where did she go? Why can't I see that?" Alice wallowed.

"Oh dear! Do you think something happened...?" Esme worried. But I her interrupted before she could finish.

"No she's fine. She has to be" I began tugging my hair in frustration.

Esme rubbed my back soothingly.

"Edward, stop it. Alice said she looked happy right, then she will be just fine. We can check out the school, I bet she's just there" Emmett said. I looked at him, knowing that he has a point.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go" Rosalie was the first one to leave the house but I soon ran past her and went to the school.

There, we all stood in the shadows and began to search for Bella. I checked her classes, the parking lot, but she was nowhere to be seen.

Alice tried calling her phone, but it kept ringing.

"I'll check out her house" with this I ran towards the direction of her house.

The chief's cruiser was parked right outside, but didn't Alice tell that he wasn't home?

I quickly climbed the tree that lead to Bella's bedroom, like I have been doing so for some time now.

The room was the same since I left this morning. It still held her wonderful sent.

Emmett was beside me, and he was looking around like a child inside a candy shop.

Yes, Bella has all kinds of latest video games and other accessories.

"Dude, she rocks. I didn't it was possible to love her more, but I think I just did" he said in an amused tone.

I shot him a scowl "Just shut up"

"What? I am just saying" He argued.

"Both of you, enough" Alice said in a stern tone.

Just then I spotted her phone which was on her bedside table.

I took it and wondered whether to look inside if not.

"She left her phone here, guys. That's why we couldn't contact her." I said and flipped it open and saw missed calls from Alice's cell.

I fought the urge to snoop around some more, instead we left her place.

I still didn't know where she is! And that's very frustrating.

"Edward, relax. Maybe she went to visit her friend or something. She'll fine. She IS the dragon after all." Alice tried to reason with me.

But I wasn't convinced.

"Then why couldn't you see her future?" I challenged her.

"Edward, remember Alice couldn't see her future just like now when she came to Forks? That's because she had her shield on that time, she said so herself. Maybe she's using that now" Jasper gave his theory.

"But why?" I asked, even though it seemed convincing I really wasn't.

"Old habits die hard, dude" Emmett put in.

"Maybe that's that. Stop worrying, Edward. She'll be fine" Rosalie said.

I just sighed and went to my room feeling completely useless.

I went through my drawings of her. Would you believe if I said that she is the only person I could ever draw? Seriously, I tried. It's like this is applicable only for my Bella. I couldn't even doodle better other than her.

We all agreed to stay put until we hear from Bella in a few hours, but if she didn't...we as yet to come up with a plan.

Just then my door opened and Carlisle came in.

"Son, are you okay?" He asked me. Of course I am not. The love of my life is currently missing. At least I don't know where she is. But I kept my mouth shut.

"I am fine. I just need to hear from her soon" I told him.

He nodded his head understanding. He came further in and looked at my drawings.

He looked thoughtful so I couldn't resist reading his thoughts.

_"Will she recognize me?"_ he thought and it shocked the hell out of me.

"What?" I asked him. I am sure my eyes were almost bulging out.

"What?" He asked me confused at my outburst.

"You wondered just now whether Bella might recognize you or not? What is that?" I asked him.

"Oh its nothing, I guess I was just rambling" he tried to hide something.

Before I could ask anything Alice let out a joyous shriek.

"Edward, come down. You got to see this" she called me. And I was down beside her within seconds.

"What is it Alice? What did you see?" I asked her but I read her thoughts soon.

She showed me a vision if Charlie who was wearing a suit and talking to someone. He was discussing about some important matters pertaining to his real job, just as Bella has mention before. Who would have thought he had it in him. Even I didn't bother reading his thoughts the few times we met.

But the real thing she wanted me to see is a phone conversation with Bella who mentioned that she came home safely after the bon fire in la push and that she had fun with the boys.

The clock beside Charlie showed it was almost eleven, which I exactly two hours from now.

"Alice, you are awesome. I love you so much. Thank you, thank you" I covered her face with kisses.

"Ewe Edward you need to stop" she swatted me away playfully but she was laughing her tinker bell laughter.

"What? What is it?" Jasper asked pulling Alice away from me.

"Bella will be home in two hours. She went to la push, it seems" I shrugged the last part.

"That's great!" Emmett bellowed.

"No its not!" Rosalie shouted from the hall and quickly came to us.

"Why not?" I asked annoyed by her reaction.

"The Quileute's are the decedents of wolves!" She screamed.

"Shit!" Emmett cussed.

I flopped down on the sofa, exhausted.

"Do you think she knows?" Alice asked pondering that thought.

I couldn't think about anything right now.

"Maybe. She is the dragon after all" Jasper put in.

"Why would she go there willingly? Doesn't she know it's dangerous to be with them?" Alice asked. She still tried to look into Bella's future, but her barrier is still not letting her to.

"Wait, la push is dangerous only for us. There is nothing to worry about. I know that the chief and Billy Black are good friends. Maybe Bella's good friends with Billy's son. I heard some of the nurses talking about that how Bella used to visit la push regularly whenever she comes here for summer." Carlisle finally said something rational for us to ponder upon.

I finally let out the air I was holding into a long sigh "That makes sense" I said, not wanting to think anything otherwise.

"Perfect sense actually" Jasper vouched.

"That settles then" Rosalie relaxed.

"Edward, why don't you go hunt before you see Bella?" Esme asked smiling sweetly at me.

The immediate thought of seeing Bella again, excited me immensely.

"In fact we need to hunt too, So we are coming with you" Alice said and I agreed, therefore we all scrambled out if the house in search of a prey.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Bella's point of view**

I came home around eleven; this was the best night so far.

I called Charlie immediately and told him what fun he missed.

After that I had nothing to do, so I settled to watch some TV on order to clear off some buzz.

I was inches away from calling Jake and asking him to come over tonight.

I waited for some time playing with that thought. Finally I settled to calling him.

So I reached for the landline since I left my phone upstairs and not wanting to wait any longer.

That's when I heard a rustling sound, my eyes travelled to that source and I think I saw a shadow.

I placed the phone back and got up to check it out.

Just as I was about to reach that window, my phone rang upstairs.

I stood there for a moment, but my phone kept ringing so I raced upstairs and got it.

The caller id said it was Dad, that is, Tom McCain from London.

I picked it up excited

"Daddddyyyyyy!" I screamed as soon as I answered.

He laughed but responded with a long 'baby girl'

"Daddy, I miss you" I said with a pout.

He sighed "I know, baby. You have no idea how much I miss you." I heard a small 'thuck' and some rustling sound, then came "we all do"

I began laughing so hard that I had tears in my eyes "Dad did mom just slap you on the head?" I managed to choke out through laughter.

"She sure did" he confirmed, this only made me laugh more.

Again I heard some noises "Bella darling, how are you sweetie?" My mom's voice soared through my phone.

"Mom, I am great. Don't worry. Charlie is taking good care of me." I assured her.

"Of course he does, he's your father. But I doubt he's feeding you some homemade food or on second thought, maybe you should avoid his cooking's" she said pretty seriously.

I laughed "Am already on it mom. Where are the guys?" I asked excited.

"Oh honey they are here. Wait"

She turned on the speaker so that I could listen to everyone.

"Babe?" Seejay screamed so did the others.

Shit I totally forgot how loud my brothers could be.

"Brother Dears!" I screamed pretty much same.

"Oh shut it people, you don't have to scream" Elizabeth chastised them.

"Sorry" Came a roundabout reply even from me.

No one dare to go against her, she's pretty scary when angry.

"So Bella, are you wearing the clothes I planned for you? You better!" She asked mote like threatened.

I gulped "Of course, Elsie I did.

Wouldn't dare go against you, by the way you have some serious followers. They love my style all thanks to you" I didn't explain who 'they' are, figured she will assume some of the humans here. But I, of course meant Alice and Rose.

"Of course they do. I am a genius" she praised herself earning a roundabout 'boos' from us.

"So Bella, see anyone you like? I mean a boy. Do you finally have a crush on someone?" She asked me getting all worked up.

I probably blushed a thousand shades of red, but thankfully my brothers answered before me.

"Shut up, sis." Sky growled at her.

"Oh please boy you keep quiet. She's finally free from all your over protectiveness. I won't be surprise that she actually did" she flaunted.

Oh Elizabeth, shut up! I thought vehemently.

"Elsie, please stop. She's still too young" It was Wesley this time.

"Seriously, you all agreed that she can have a boyfriend when she turned fifteen. There its applicable now" she shot back.

I silently thanked her for thinking about this.

Before anyone could say anything, my mom interrupted "Children, let's not fight. Bella's old enough to choose her partner. Let's just leave it like that"

I know I love my mom for a reason.

My dad cleared his throat and I think I heard him mutter "Easy for you to say" under his breath.

And my night went on pretty much like that.

We were talking until I fell asleep halfway.

**XXXXXXXX**

Outside, listening to her even breaths and her steady heartbeat, Edward was content that his love was safe and resting peacefully.

Something told him tomorrow's going to be exciting, but then spending time with Bella is pretty much exciting for him.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Bella's point of view**

I got up early and did all my duties and started for school.

I can't wait to meet the Cullens and share the good news.

Suddenly my thoughts filled of Edward, of whether he would have missed me yesterday, just like I did or...I don't want to think otherwise. What did her wear yesterday? Did he have a good hunt?

These things keep looping through my head until I reached there. I ran of course.

I couldn't think anything more because, I saw the Greek god leaning against his car and looking directly at me. I figured the others are here too but I couldn't pry my eyes off his...his body...his hair...his prominent cheek bones...did I mention his sex hair?...oh my god he looks absolutely ravishing.

I blushed in that thought, of course.

He was grinning his..No no...My crooked grin at me..I couldn't help grin back. He just looks so happy and amazingly sexy.

I walked closer to them only to be pulled into a bear big by Emmett.

I shrieked in surprise.

"Belly bear, I missed you" he said spinning me around finally putting me back down.

"I missed you too, Emmy bear" I told him sincerely.

"Of course you did. I am irresistible" he said proudly, he even bumped him fist onto his chest, as if proving his point.

I rolled my eyes at his child play.

"Emmett, leave her alone." I heard this beautiful velvety voice spoke from exactly behind me.

I am sure the Cullens could hear my heart beat raising because of Edward's close proximity.

I whirled around and came face to face with his strong and sweet smelling chest.

I slowly raised my face and met his piercing topaz eyes. Looks like somebody had a good hunt.

His lips were moving but I didn't hear anything, I was busy ogling his face, his perfect disarray of sex hair.

How I want to feel it.

He smiled his crooked grin at me and then said something to someone behind me.

Later I realized he and Emmett were arguing about something, most likely about his previous stunt.

Once again Edward directed his undivided attention at me

"Bella, what did you do yesterday?" He asked, softly brushing my cheek with his fingertips, leaving a burning trial behind.

_I couldn't think anything, what is my name again?_

"Um...I went to l-la push yesterday. To meet my best friend we-well one of them. Jake and I just h-hung out mostly. Nothing much" I stammered out.

He again tucked some loose strands behind me ear.

_Is he making excuse for touching me? Well touch away, Edward!_

"Sounds like fun" he said but I could detect some underlying feeling behind his words.

_Edward Cullen, are you jealous?_ I wanted to scream out, but I didn't.

"Yea I and Jake are like brothers. We had loads of fun" I said wanting to let him know that I am available only for him.

_And what the heck was that? Did I just think that?_

"Edward, learn to share boy" Alice chastised him mockingly.

"Maybe I don't want to" he challenged.

_Awww...he wants to keep me all for himself. I have no problem with that._

"It's not for you to decide" she came back. Edward started to speak again but I interrupted them.

"Both of you, stop it. It's not fun anymore" I told them.

Then I hugged Alice for I didn't earlier.

"Glad to know someone stood against them. They could go on for ages" Jasper said pulling me into a big hug.

I giggled at him comment.

"Alright everybody, are you done? Great! Shall we move on? C'mon Bella we can't be late for class" with this Rosalie pulled me inside.

I followed her with a small pout, Edward would have escorted me to class if it wasn't for their stupid argument.

But I decided to suck it up and keep quite.

I still could be wrong, _Does he really like me?_

It definitely felt true after today morning. I kept thinking about him the whole of my first class, I am sure with a cheesy grin on my face.

**XXXXXXXX**

The rest of the morning passed that way and Mr. Banner, our biology teacher wanted us to come on fourth period itself, since the teachers are having some sort of meeting concerning the school. So we get the rest of the day free.

People weren't too pleased about Mr. Banner's sudden decision, but I was mentally happy since I get to see Edward for one whole period sooner.

I did a little happy dance and went to my locker to pick up my books as I normally do after lunch.

There I saw Edward leaning against my locker, waiting for me. My heart soared at the sight of him.

"Hi, Edward. Are you ready for class?" I asked noticing that he has already taken his books out.

"Not without you, I am not" he said grinning at me.

I think I just melted into a puddle right there.

Before I could respond, I heard this nasal, wacky voice behind me addressing Edward.

"Edward, can I borrow your notes, I didn't take down yesterday" Lauren asked, I think she was flirting, or at least trying to. She even made attempts to play her hair, I suppose to look sexy? Sure didn't look like that, might I add.

I could feel my anger flaring at her thoughts on Edward.

_Back off, bitch. He's __**mine**_ I mentally snarled.

I looked at Edward expecting his response.

"Too bad, Lauren. I don't give my notes to just anybody" he said and again I did my little happy dance, well mentally this time.

Lauren on the contrary didn't get it.

"Oh okay. Well if you get bored by you lab partner, you know where to find me" she said, flipped her hair and began to walk away.

"What the fuck, bitch" I roared at her and I am sure I would have punched her dead if Edward hadn't restrained me.

She looked smug enough to approach me again "Oh please, you don't suppose they will stick with you right? Well, honey hot news. They will leave you as soon as they find you boring. Trust me it's not that far from now" she said in her nasal tone.

I fought against Edward's hold to get my hands on her, while cursing some profanities, but his hold on me was pretty tight.

"That's it, Lauren. I will not have you talk about my family like that again. Leave if you value your life" Edward threatened.

_Man that was hot to see_

"Edward, I didn't say anything wrong about your family, it's not your fault she's plain and boring" she said. That's it I lost it.

"Why you fucking bitch, come here I will snap your neck" I screamed.

"Shhh Bella, she's not worth your anger, love" he cooed into my ears while holding me tightly.

_He called me 'love'. I loved it_

My anger quickly faded almost immediately.

He then directed his anger at that bitch "Lauren, by family I meant Bella too. Get that into that big good-for-nothing head of yours. And why would I choose you over the goodness in my arms, admit it Lauren you are jealous. You know she's far better and satisfying than you. Suck it up and scam off" he growled at her.

I was shunned; I never thought he would speak to anyone like that. But it was good and totally hot!

Lauren stood there, gaping like a fish. Finally she shut it close and started to walk away, clearly she was afraid. I laughed at her state.

"Oh and Lauren, speak about my Bella like that ever again, I'll make sure you can't use your mouth again" he threatened calmly.

_He called me 'my Bella' awesome_

With this she ran away, I laughed so much. You should have seen that, even her big ugly butt was shaking in fear. Thankfully none if the students were prowling here, otherwise we would be in trouble.

Edward still held me tightly and I think he just sniffed me hair.

_Sniff_

_Yes, he definitely did that_

He once again buried his face into my hair.

Then after some time, he let go and I almost whimpered, but then he pulled me closer, so that our chest were touching.

He tucked some loose strands behind my ear and caressed my cheek.

"Bella, I am sorry you had to see me speak like that, but I don't exactly feel sorry for saying that" he said.

"Don't be, I am not" I told him momentary dazzled by his sincere eyes.

His breath on me weren't helping my state. Oh! His scent! It's highly intoxicating me.

He nodded "I just saw red when she spoke like that about you. I hate it when people talk about something that's mine like that" he said, looking intensely at me. Guess he's not joking.

But I grinned at him "So I am yours" it wasn't a statement.

He still looked pretty serious "Completely" he affirmed.

I was bursting with happiness but I decided to play along.

"Since, I am yours it's only fair that you are mine. Are you?" I asked him, raising my eyebrows.

"Absolutely, if you will have me, that is" he asked, grinning this time. Our unpleasant encounter earlier, all forgotten.

"I'll want you forever" I warned him.

"I think I can manage that" he said flashing his crooked smirk.

"That settles then. Here let me sign the bond" I said only half playfully and reluctantly stepped out of him embrace.

I opened my locker and grabbed the first thing I saw.

Edward had a questioning look on his face, but I simply stole his hand, bunched up his shirt till his forearm.

There, on his fine muscular planes, I wrote with my marker

**Property of Bella Swan**

I admired my handiwork, it looked perfect on him. I patted myself on my back mentally, for coming up with this idea.

Edward looked at me with a bemused expression.

"There, now all will know that you are mine" I said happily and bravely kissed his cheek and skipped to class, leaving behind a gaping Edward.

I was late, but I already knew that, but Mr. Banner wasn't particularly pleased with my interruption.

Just as I was about to sit, Edward entered the classroom also getting an earful from Mr. Banner.

He quickly came and sat beside me, all the while his eyes never left mine.

Mr. Banner resumed his class, but I didn't bother listening, instead I noticed that this Adonis kept staring at me, but in a good was as if to grab my attention.

I finally turned towards him, looking expectantly.

"What?" I asked him.

"The bond is incomplete until I complete it too" he said.

I looked at him confused, but then he took out a blue marker and took my hand gently as if I was made of proclaim.

I immediately blushed, getting the gist.

He winked at me, freaking winked and precedes his work.

When he was done, he placed a soft kiss on my hand.

_Oh his lips_

I swirled inside and this is when he kissed my hand, what will happen if he kisses me on the lips.

I blushed a few thousand shades of pink.

_What makes you think he'll do that?_

With this he resumed hid attention towards the class. I was perplexed; I looked at my palm, where he wrote

**Property of Edward Cullen.**

**Forever and ever.**

Those simple words did complicated things inside me.

With this the period passed in a jiffy or not maybe. I wouldn't know because I was busy looking at my palm.

When the bell rang, Edward dutifully picked up my books and held his free hand out for me to take it.

I linked our fingers and we went to meet the others happily.

They were standing in the parking lot.

Alice hugged us hard before we could even stop walking.

"Alice, what's was that for?" Edward chuckled while playfully ruffling her hair.

"That's for one not being the gentleman you are and telling that bitch to scam off" she said happily.

"Geez didn't know Eddie boy had it in him" Emmett commented.

I rolled my eyes at them so did Edward.

"Hey, what's on your hand?" Jasper asked noticing the words I wrote on him.

Everyone read it and looked at us ob a shocked expression, well except Alice. That pixie must have seen it then.

We just shrugged our shoulders, not giving out anything.

"OMG! I totally forgot." I suddenly screamed.

"What happened?" Rosalie asked.

"I talked to my brothers yesterday night and that said I will have my car here this evening!" I screamed out.

"That's great!" I and Rosalie jumped about in excitement.

"Yea, so I wanted to drive somewhere today. It can be anyplace. But somewhere distant. I will leave it up to you guys to decide."

"Okay I know the perfect place" Alice shrieked out. "We can go to this mall in Canada. That would be perfect"

I agreed on one condition "I will not buy anything and neither can you make me, deal?"

"NOOOOO" Alice and Rosalie screamed.

"Fine, think of other places quick then"

"Find fine, we agree" they wailed out and the boys chuckled.

"So what model is your car?" Emmett asked.

"Which one?" I asked smugly.

He grinned "So you have more than one?"

"Actually, wanna know a secret?"

They all nodded their head "I have a huge and by huge I mean very huge garage full of my cars. I collect them" I admitted.

"No way" jasper said.

"Yes way dear and before you ask it it's a no. I don't let people see them" they pouted especially Rosalie.

"Maybe, I will reconsider it" I said and by sting that I am making a traitorous move against my family since I haven't even let my brothers tale a peak. I used my powers to hide the garage, so they couldn't find it.

"Great, are we leaving now?" Alice asked.

"Actually no, I have one more thing to show you all"

"What is it, Bella?" Edward asked.

"I thought I could introduce my dragon to you all today."

Alice and Emmett started to scream and jump up and down.

"You are not kidding?" Jasper asked.

"Nope, follow me" I said and ran inside the forest.

They followed me closely, Edward tried to beat me in running, guess he thinks he's the fastest.

Not while I am here sweetie.

I ran just like another day and still had managed to beat Edward.

"You are fast" they said bewildered.

I laughed at them.

"Guess I have the record now" I teased Edward.

"I wasn't really trying" bedside sulking a bit.

"Sure, whatever you say to comfort yourself"

He started to sulk then which only made me laugh more at him.

Suddenly, he pulled me closer and began to tickle me senseless.

"Edward, stop!" I screamed, but he was enjoying this. _You evil vampire!_

"Edward, please!" I shrieked, which finally made him stop.

"Fine, only because you asked me so nicely" he smirked and I playfully slapped his hand, looking annoyed.

"Hello, you two we came here for some reason, you know?" Emmett said exasperatedly looking at us.

I straightened up and walked towards them.

"Okay, everybody ready. The act's about to start" I told them and I walked towards the center of this clearance and began to summon my Aragon.

Within seconds I had a beautiful and magnificent dragon standing before me. Yea, I became an expert over the years!

I heard a round of gasps from the Cullens, but I chose to ignore it.

Aragon stood before me in his full height; he stretched his wings to its full size and let out a rumbling growl, which echoed throughout the forest.

I laughed at him "I am sorry, boy. I suppose it's been quite a while, huh?" I asked while rubbing his head. I was referring to the fact that I hadn't let him out since I came to Forks. My Aragon has grown a lot. His scales are much sharper, his skin somehow hard yet soft and with his huge wings he would envelope me whenever he wants to hold me closer and his tail, well its quieter large now and mighty strong, must I add.

He's roughly 17 feet tall and 45 feet long. I know my baby is all grown up over the years.

Once I gave him enough ear rubs, he forgave me. He nuzzled his nose into the crook of my neck, and I giggled.

With this I turned towards them, who all had this mesmerizing look in their eyes. Only my Aragon could pull that off, I thought proudly.

"Aragon, meet the exclusive Cullens dad always talks about and Cullens meet my magnificent Aragon"

"OMG it's really huge!" Alice shouted first. Aragon let out a small playful growl on hearing this.

Jasper immediately pulled Alice behind his back; I rolled my eyes at both of them, Aragon and jasper.

"Yes he is and he doesn't like being addressed 'it'" I explained to Alice.

"Oh, I am sorry Mr. Dragon" Alice said timidly while pushing Jasper aside and looked at Aragon with wonder in her eyes.

"_That's all right, pixie" _Aragon said in his velvety voice.

"Holy shit! He speaks!" Emmett gasped astonished by Aragon's ability to talk. I looked at him as if he were crazy.

"_Of course, I speak. How else do you suppose I communicate with others? I can't read their mind always" _Aragon said directly addressing Emmett.

"Oh!" Emmett stood there, mouth wide open and totally speechless.

"Can I touch him?" Rosalie asked me, but she was looking at Aragon. _Way to become the star, dude. _

"_You know I can't help it, little one" _he thought back to me, looking quite smug. I fought the urge to stick my tongue out at him, for which he breathed out a chuckle on hearing my thoughts.

"Are you both communicating?" Jasper asked. He sure is perspective I give him that much.

"Yes, he can read my thoughts and I his, it's like a default power between all tamers and their spirit" I explained.

Jasper nodded his head, still assessing Aragon, his thoughts waved from Aragon being good or a threat.

_Aragon, you might wanna loose the stare, he's finding it hard to make his decision_

"_Fine" _he answered gruffly, I am sure they will get along in the future.

"Bella, I asked you something. Can I touch him?" Rosalie asked again.

"Um…" I said brilliantly. "I don't think so? I mean he doesn't like being touched by others, he's like that" I answered.

"_Thanks, kiddo." _Aragon thanked me; he doesn't like people touching him, other than me, that is. Even my brothers would have had this pleasure only for a few times. It's a dragon thing I suppose.

"Okay, I suppose" Rosalie accepted reluctantly.

I couldn't help but notice that Edward is the only person who hadn't opened his mouth yet.

I looked at him, but he was looking at Aragon so intensely as if studying his every move.

He took a step towards us.

"_Is he the guy you were making goo goo eyes at while growing up?" _Aragon asked, I shot him a stinky look.

"_I make no eyes like that, shut up" _

"_Whatever, does he know his name is the first word you spoke?" _

"_I said shut up. I really need your opinion, Aragon."_

Aragon looked at him with the same look on his face and watched as Edward approached him.

I walked towards Edward and he looked at me, still speechless. Okay I am starting to worry a bit.

I boldly took his arm and linked our fingers and began walking towards Aragon together.

It's really important for a tamer's spirit to approve of their tamer's mate, not that I meant Edward is my mate. Okay that's exactly what I meant.

They both looked at each other, like as if it was a staring contest.

Some minutes passed and I tried to initiate something between them, I took his hand and made a gesture of touching him.

He looked at me hesitant; Aragon just needed to accept him. It's important for their mate to have good relationship with their mate's spirits.

Edward inched forward and raised his hand as a gesture of touching him. Finally after what felt like a decade, Aragon bowed his head at Edward! Aragon has never done that, never ever ever!

I think I was shaking with surprise; Edward looked at me, silently asking so I asked him to proceed. He inched closer and finally he touched Aragon's head.

He smiled "It's very soft" he chuckled, his first word.

I smiled a watery smile at both of my most important persons in my life.

"He's beautiful! Just like his tamer" Edward said in a dreamy voice.

Aragon inched closer so that he can get a rub, Edward on sensing this rubbed his head, behind his ears, and he even used both his hands since Aragon wasn't quite small.

I looked proudly at them. Aragon accepted! His huge blue eyes held Edward's with a glimmer.

I ran quickly and hugged Edward so hard from behind, he a second away from petting me beast and turned his attention towards me.

"Hey, what is it?"

"It's just, you earned his trust so quickly, I mean it's amazing. I have never seen him do that before" I explained, I felt as if I could cry.

"He's amazing" Edward said simply and caressed my cheek. _I love it when he does that_

"_That makes two of us"_ Aragon put in.

"_I think, no I know he's your mate, he's definitely your other half. I can feel it" _

_Me too._

I looked at Edward, who still held me tightly and stroking my beast. Could this be possible?

**XXXXXXX**

**Author's note:**

**Sorry about the very late update guys, I promise more Aragon next time…**

**Please leave some love…**

**I will hold the next chapter hostage until the review turns 215?...only six more…c'mon people…**

**Love ya all..**

**Until next time..**

**Bloom**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter-33**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**Bella's point of view.**

"Are you sure he'll be fine?" Edward asked me for the tenth time since we walked back to his car few seconds ago.

I wanted to roll my eyes at him but I am really happy at the fact that he cares about Aragon. Okay, so everyone I met seem to find him fascinating, they even worshiped him but never once cared about him, at least except my family.

"Yes, Edward. He'll hunt while we are not here. He does need to eat, you know? Actually he has quite a large appetite" I told him matter-o-factly.

We left Aragon there so that he can hunt, but I guess leaving him alone is not something Edward approve of.

My heart soared at that thought, I love him so much. I can say the same thing for Aragon since he likes Edward too.

Aragon read quite a few out of Edward's thoughts which made him trust Edward. Which, he's not telling me about.

What could he possibly be thinking that made Aragon trust him so much?

I looked at him and at our intertwined fingers. He hasn't let go ever since I hugged him.

"He'll be fine. Trust me" I looked into his eyes and told him.

He seemed to digest the fact what I told him and he nodded his head.

we continued towards his car where the others were waiting for us.

Alice looked at our hands with a knowing smirk on her face.

I badly wanted to roll my eyes at her, but I decided against it.

"Well, hurry up. We already don't have enough time do shopping" she ordered from her seat inside the car.

Edward huffed in annoyance and muttered "super annoying pixie".

I laughed at this, while Alice on the other hand wasn't that happy "I heard that, Edward. Hurry your Ass up" she barked again.

So we quickly got inside the car, must I add, I was sitting on Emmett's lap in the back along with Jasper and Rosalie, while Alice insisted shotgun.

"Drop me and Emmett at Charlie's so that we can get my car and you guys go freshen up for the trip. We'll meet you there" I explained my game plan.

This caused large groans from others while Emmett is particularly hugging the shit out of me.

"Why him?" Rosalie shot at me.

"What? I can't take my Emmy bear with me?" I asked her.

"But I wanted to see it first" Rosalie wailed, very unlike her.

"C'mon Rose, give your husband a chance" I said and giggled at her expression.

"Yea Rose baby, it's not my fault if Bella loves me the more" he said cheerfully earning a growl from Edward.

"Fine fine, don't fight. Bella is all yours Edward and Bella you messed up all my plans I can't really see anything" Alice said casually. Jasper and Rosalie snickered at this, while I blushed bright pink.

Emmett's laughter filled the small confined space of Edward's Volvo.

"Just trust me, Alice" I gave her nothing else.

She shot me a look from the front. Within no time Edward got us to Charlie's house. I and Emmett got out and boy was he excited!

"Fine then, meet you guys there" I said and tried to shoo them off.

Rosalie skimmed the driveway "It's inside the garage, Rose" I told her, smirking.

She just huffed, but said nothing.

"Alright Bella, Emmett knows the route, so see you in a bit. Now Edward hurry up, we need to get ready. As for Emmett it seems he's wearing that same outfit" Alice said but he had a look that said "I don't care pixie"

I glanced at Edward and gave him a small smile which he reciprocated with his crooked grin.

Then the next minute they took off from the driveway.

"C'mon Bella, show me show me" Emmett jumped up and down, it was comical to look.

"First go change, I bought an outfit for Seejay last week and forgot to give it to him, so you can wear that. I swear its brand new, he hasn't even seen it, so you can wear it if you want or..." Emmett placed his paws on my shoulder and stopped my rambling. I was afraid he would think I gave him some old clothes after all I have been very pushy this morning.

"Bella, stop it. Where can I change?" He asked casually and laughed at my word vomit.

"Right, this way" I lead him to Charlie's room where he can change.

I brought him the clothes and went to change.

Within record time we both were out of the door and Emmett looked awesome in a tight blue sweater showing off his muscles and skinny black denim. It fit him perfectly.

"Oooh Emmy-bear, Rosalie will be all over you once she sees you." I told him, admiring my handiwork.

He laughed his booming laughter "Of course, she will. Like I said I am irresistible" he boasted.

_Dude's got some serious ego problems_ I thought.

"Alright then, let's go" I said and pressed the garage button and the shutter compiled my request.

I dug inside my slutty...I mean skinny jeans for the small remote control for my car, which is so small that it barely three inches long. All my cars has no keys just this small control box. Though, it's unlike other normal controls. All the buttons are touch sensitive and it also has a track ball below.

I pressed the smallest button and my car started with a purr. _Oh how long I waited for this_ I practically melted on hearing it and scrolled the track ball forward so that my car moved forward.

I still hadn't removed the cover so I went forward and removed it.

This earned a gasp from Emmett.

"Holy shit! You got to be kidding me" he cussed, while unable to control his excitement.

To be frank I am too, this is the first time I am surviving without seeing or touching my baby for so long.

It was seek black with crystal clear Windows which gave a clear look of my Gucci leather seats, my rocking surround system, and my minicomputer connected to the car's system.

"OMG Belly boo, it's a frigging **BUGATTI VEYRON SUPER SPORT**!" He screamed, which sounded much like Alice's shriek.

"I know a brand new one too. It has an amazing 1,200 horsepower torque of 1,500 N·m and the maximum speed of 431.072 km/h. But I upgraded the engine and horsepower to my convenience! It now reaches 640 km/h within seconds and the horsepower is currently 2,400. No human can ever find out to upgrade this car for at least a decade." I told him proudly.

"No shit!" He asked.

"No Emmett, it true I even fitted two NOS cylinders at the back. Imagine how fast it can go!"

"Belly boo, Rosalie will fucking pee her pants when she sees this, if she can that is" he said looking at my car with a passion in his eyes.

"C'mon seriously?" I asked him, doubtful that she would be impresses that much.

"Seriously Bella, Sheffield gonna go nuts when she comes to know that you both have the same hobby. Edward's gonna have a hard time prying you away from her" he said and began to laugh at my reaction.

"Fine, get in. We are leaving" I told him and got in, did I mention it has bat wing door.

"Cool, even Carlisle doesn't allow is to buy a brand new car like this, Bella" he said, inspecting my interiors.

He made an attempt to operate my minicomputer, but I swatted his hand away.

"Ouch" he muttered.

I shot him a glare.

"Fine fine, start the car" he grinned totally ignoring my glare.

I did as told and we sped off the driveway.

"Wow! It's fast" Emmett commented while looking at the speedometer.

"Of course it is, Emmett. This baby is the fastest car job the world also added to my upgrade, the speed I'd unimaginable" I told him proudly, stroking the steering wheel.

"Hey, what is this for? It's like in the movie fast and furious" he asked me.

I smiled at him "exactly like that movie, Emmett. It monitors the car in whichever way I want of to be"

"Oh cool!"

I explained more to him as we sped past the boundaries of Forks within seconds.

Just then Emmett dug his phone out from his pocket and began to call someone.

"Who are you calling, Emmy bear?" I asked him, looking at his goofy smile.

"Rose" he said and before I could protest she picked up the call.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Edward's point of view**

Lucky for me everyone got ready within seconds and pooled into Rosalie's M3.

I, desperate to see Bella again, while the rest desperate to see her car.

"C'mon Rose, floor it" Alice ordered, from the front since she insisted on riding shotgun.

Rosalie compiled happily and Jasper rolled his eyes at them, beside me.

Just then Rosalie's phone rang.

"It's Emmett" she said picking up her phone. As if we don't know, all thanks to her crazy ringtone for Emmett.

_"Rose baby, you will not believe what it is"_ his booming voice filled the car.

"What is it?" She asked getting all worked up. Even Alice shrieked.

I can't believe that this day has come, the day I feel jealous of my own brother.

Why Bella chose him, I can't understand.

Before Emmett could respond, we heard some noise from the other side.

_"Wait you can't tell them yet, let them see for themselves"_ Bella's voice floated out of the phone and I became immediately attentive.

_"Ouch, Bella I wasn't gonna tell them_" Emmett said and I laughed at the situation. Bella hit him on the head!

"Why can he tell us, Bella?" Rosalie asked pretty pissed. Some other person would spill, but not my Bella.

_"Oh please, you can find out when you see me. I will be waiting for you guys"_ Bella said in a sing song voice.

"No you won't, I drive pretty fast so I am sure we will be there first" Rosalie said stubbornly.

_"Umm..Rose, I don't think so baby"_ Emmett said casually and I could hear Bella's bell like laughter in the background.

Really? Emmett just said that? We all drive pretty madly and even though we boys hate to admit, it is true Rosalie can drive faster than us. Though we have never accepted it to her.

"Why you..?" Rosalie started, Alice and Jasper were laughing at their exchange.

_"Rose, seriously it's not his fault. He just know that I drive pretty fast too also my car is much faster than yours"_ Bella said smugly.

Rosalie seethed "No way, where are you right now?" She growled out.

_"Thirty kilometers outside of Forks"_ came the simple reply.

I think everyone gasped including me.

"No way!" Alice muttered.

_"Actually it's pretty easy, I even think Bella is going slow in order for you guys to catch up"_ Emmett said.

I looked at the passing sign board, it says ten miles more to reach Forks' outer.

Holy shit, they are fast.

"Bella, slow down. You are going too fast. It's not safe" I said, immensely worried about her safety. Jasper sent waves of calm towards me.

She huffed _"says the one who doesn't like to go slow"_

"You know that's not what I meant, Bella"

"_Don't worry, Edward. I know what I am doing"_

"But.."

"_Edward dude, stop it. Besides I am here"_

"Whatever" I started sulking.

Bella laughed at my tone _"Will meet you all there and I promise to be extra careful...dad"_ she mocked me. She called me dad!

"Bella!" I groaned, while the others laughed.

But she simply ended the call with a _click_

Everyone was still chuckling, and I was baffled. "Oh C'mon, Edward she meant it to be a joke, that's all" Jasper patter my back chuckling.

I sighed in relief; this only made them laugh more.

"Quit laughing at me and floor it, Rosalie. We need a lot of caching up to do" I said and we sped off to meet with them, though I this it impossible.

**XXXXXX**

**Bella's Point Of View**

Within minutes we were there, like fifteen or so, I mean. Emmett directed me towards the mall; they much have come here pretty often. But then with Alice and Rosalie in their family, I guess they have been to all kinds of mall. Trust me, I know.

I parked my baby in the elite parking lot, I know I am crazy. We waited for them to tag along.

_Flash_

_Flash_

I was doing nothing, but Emmett on the other side had become a full fledged photographer.

_Flash _

_Flash Flash_

He had taken at least two hundred and thirty four snaps…_Flash…_Thirty five.

He took shots in different angle and even asked me to pose, for which I gave him the stink eye. But he just shrugged and returned to his new found profession.

_Flash Flash Flash_

Ok, this is getting out of hand, also when I looked about I saw the others were doing the same as Emmett. Some were even thinking whether to come closer and talk me into letting them touch my baby.

But, sorry boys. Nobody touches me, my dragon and my cars, that's the rule.

"C'mon Emmett we'll go inside" I asked him. But he just gave me a blatant no.

Just then Rosalie's M3 sprinted inside and parked next to my baby.

Emmett said something, but I couldn't hear it. It was like my mind suddenly became fuzzy.

I looked at Edward as he got out, the way he slid gracefully out the car and OMG that thing he is wearing! I think I am going to die.

I heard the others shriek over my baby, but I was busy looking at me angel. Angel?. It suites him perfectly.

But he wore something to the contrary, he had the most delicious looking black jean that fit his curve nicely and hung dangerously low on his hip. Also he had tucked his white button down haphazardly, which looked quite, no, a lot sexy on him. And over that he had on a black leather jacket that hung to his contours precisely. And his hand, holy shit, his hair, it was dishelmed in the most perfect way and added to that he was smirking at me as he approached me!

OMG, please don't let me faint. I let out a jarring breath as he stood closer towards me, I could feel his amazing scent and breathe on my face. I resisted the urge to lean in closer, smelling him in.

"Edward" I breathed out, looking at his smoldering butterscotch orbs of eyes.

"Bella" he acknowledged in the same undertone. "So, dad?" he asked me with a raised eyebrow. HOT hot hawt!

I flushed darkly and bit my lit, I can't believe I said that, it just slipped, I mean he was overprotective and all, after all.

"Umm" I stammered, while still blushing. I wanted to yell that he definitely doesn't look like my dad, in fact he looks like my boyfriend whom I love to fu…and what is wrong with me?

"You look beautiful" he said suddenly, I blushed. After all we match, I am wearing the exact girl version of his outfit, but I had on black sexy knee boots with pointed heels, while he wore his black leather boots.

"You're not so bad yourself" I smirked at him, which he happily returned.

"Hey Edward, come here you gotta check this out. You too Bella, we need to ask you something" Jasper called out, breaking our bubble.

Reluctantly we pulled apart and headed towards them and I made sure to gauge his expression and almost too immediately, his eyes threatened to bulge out.

"Holy fuck, is that a ..!" he didn't finish his sentence. I just chuckled at his reaction.

"Sorry" he apologized for his slip, looking sheepishly. Oh! What a gentleman.

"Bella, we can go now and let me please look under the hood and please please let me drive" Rosalie begged shamelessly, standing in front of my face and all. She even tried on a pout, but that only made me laugh.

"Oh! no you don't, Rose. We got shopping to do and nothing is stopping us not even the best car in the world" Alice said in a tone of inclement and dragged me inside without letting anyone to protest.

Truthful to her words, Alice did her enormous amount of shopping not to mention Rosalie's growing her pile too. But me, I refused to buy anything as promised, even after constantly looking at Alice's puppy dog face and must I add it's getting to me.

The boys seemed to be sharing my distress too, since they are the ones carrying their bags. But I whisked Edward away from that duty, by linking my arms around his waist which made the other two carry the rest.

Edward laughed at their thoughts, me too as their thoughts were particularly entertaining.

But then Edward kept me entertained too, he constantly asked me about myself.

Like, what my favorite color is? What is my favorite movie? Places, for which I told him London, and Italy and his face looked thoughtful when I said Italy. Did he connect the dots? But that's impossible.

Then he fired off again, this time about my brothers and he asked me to name them in order, which I gladly did "Ian, Wesley, Richar,Seejay and Kaaji and Sky and Alex also Nick"

"That's eight" he said, coughing a little.

"I know, just like I said so" I smirked at them.

He just bobbed his head asking me to continue "What are their spirits?"

I smiled "Ian is a Jaguar, Wesley is a Panther, Sky is a lion, Elizabeth is a lioness too and Seejay and Kaaji are Leopards, them being twins and all also Nick is a bear also Richard is a wild Boar and Alex is a bull" I told him proudly.

"Wow!"

"I know, my family is quite the wild cat one" I cackled. "But our spirits are larger than the animals, you see"

"I can't imagine" he answered truthfully.

I smiled at him and said "I will show you sometime"

And then he fired away his next questions, books, pets etc

"I miss my Kar'zaks" I told him with a pout.

"Umm..What are they?" he asked, quite confused at the unusual name.

"Oh they are the pets in our world, like dogs I suppose"

"How many?" he asked

I just shrugged "Quite many" with this he jumped to others.

Finally, after what felt like a decade, but only eight hours later, we stopped to get me something to eat in the food court. I picked McDonalds, so we sat at a table near.

Alice and Rosalie ordered their mates to take their bags to the car, since they were quite a large number of them, so Edward helped too.

After a huge burger, considering that I skipped lunch, which in turn made Edward frown at me and blame himself for not noticing such this and shooing him away to wallow by himself, I was sucking my smoothie while the girls go through their list of purchases and Alice kept trying to make me buy something, but I refused.

"Fine, I bought enough for you too" she said casually, a little too casually.

I glared at her "Alice, I told you not to! Where are they, go return them"

"Chill, Bella. We'll talk about it later" Rosalie interrupted my ranting.

"Fine, but this is not over. So are we done yet?" I asked them hopefully.

"Almost, we still need to hit the Victoria Secret" she said coolly with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

I almost chocked on my drink when I heard that "Rosalie! No way I am going inside that store!" I screamed making everybody look at us.

"Oh shut it, Bella. You can't say no to underwear, then that means you are not a girl" Alice said.

I huffed in annoyance "Alice, you can't make me do it"

"Yes, I can and I will" she said firmly.

"What will you make her do, Alice?" asked a velvety voice behind me.

I looked at Edward staring at Alice in confusion and when he read her thoughts his eyes snapped to mine "Oh!" and lowered his head. _See, even Edward is embarrassed_

Once the girls told the guys, they laughed hysterical while I blushed.

"Well C'mon, Bella. we haven't got all day" Alice said and pulled me away towards the store, while I shouted and struggled to got away from her grasp.

"Alice, leave her alone" Edward snapped at her. _Oh, my personal knight!_

"Edward, shut up. You don't know anything about this" Alice snapped back, with her hands on her hip, it was funny to watch.

"I know enough, not to make her do anything she doesn't like" he told her. _Oh Edward, how I love you!_

"Bella, you are coming in and that's final. Butt out, Edward"

"I will come, if Edward comes with me" I blurted out without thinking. _Oops!_

He looked at me in disbelief. _Great, now he must think I am mad._

"Great, that settles then. Edward tag along" Alice shirked and began pulling me once again, while I pulled Edward behind me.

We entered the store and immediately Edward dropped my hand. I turned towards him with a hurtful look. But he was looking at something that intruded him far more than me. _What are you thinking, Bella. _I asked myself.

I pouted but staked towards the girls and sulked.

They were going through lingerie. "Trying to seduce your mates, sisters" I asked in a monotone.

"Nah, we have plenty. We just upgraded our collection" Rosalie said coolly while Alice shrugged.

"Then why are we even here?" I asked confused.

They both looked at me with an exasperated look "Bella, Cover us with your shield" Rosalie ordered and I obeyed.

Then they pulled me inside a changing room "What are you doing?" I asked trying not to move in the little space.

"Bella, spill" Alice demanded.

I looked at her as if she were crazy "Spill what?" I asked her, playing dumb.

"You know what" Rose challenged. "What's going on between you and Edward, Bella?" she asked nicely, too nicely.

I blushed "I don't know what…" I started to get away, but they blocked my only escape route.

"Don't ever say that, Bella. We are not blind, geez. So tell me do you like him? Like like him?" Rosalie asked.

I looked at them both for a while, trying to contemplate their emotions, while trying not to read their mind. I didn't want to know whether they are mad at me, I am such a coward. _Of course, they are mad, Bella. You are making goo eyes at their brother._ I began sweating, not knowing what to do.

"Yes" I finally squeaked out. Their faces changes amicably when I said that. Each pulled me into a huge hug. _Okay, I am confused._

"Bella, we are so happy!" Alice jumped up and down in excitement.

"He waited a long time for you!" Rosalie said in a similar fashion.

"Huh?" was my brilliant reply.

"Bella, do you love him?" Rose asked, okay blunt much.

I flushed and looked away and sighed "Yes, I love him so much it hurts" I said sincerely looking into her eyes.

"Eeep!" they both screamed in joy.

"Bella, why aren't you happy dancing with us?" Alice asked.

I looked down, _Because, I haven't even told you guys everything and I am scared he will break me once he knows. _I wanted to scream out, but I settled for "I am scared" my voice sounded sad even to me. I have never been like this for a long time, why do these Cullens have to bring down my walls now.

They abruptly stopped their demur "Bella, why are you scared? Edward would never hurt you" Alice vouched.

Rosalie nodded "I will personally dissemble him, if ever gets to that"

"Not physically, what if he doesn't want me?"

"Bella, could you be that stupid. Did you see that boy? Hi is nuts about you, Bella. You are his life. His lover. His mate"

A spark of thrill ran through my spine on hearing this _His mate!_

"I know, I love him the same too. My dragon does too, what could be more perfect?" I answered them. "But…this is new to me, I haven't …really felt like this before. It's confusing me"

"Oh! Bella stop worrying. Everything will be fine, just do whatever you are doing right now and more. He's so happy now, Bella"

I thought about it for some time and finally agreed "Now, are you gonna tell me why we are here?"

"We are here to get you things, silly" with this they both walked back towards the lingerie section and began to skim once more.

I gasped in shock "No!" I said a little too loudly.

"Yes Bella! Don't worry we are just going to get you some nice PJs" Rosalie answered smugly.

"What's wrong with the ones I own, I mean you haven't even seen it yet" I demanded.

Alice tapped her head as an explanation "Fine, maybe I _forgot_ to bring my silk PJs, what's got it to do now?" I deliberately left them back in London and Elizabeth was quite mad at me at first. But hey, I love my patella pants and one of my brothers' tee shirts as a PJ. I would wear different every day, so that I could feel close to them. It sometimes helps keep the nightmares at bay. Sometimes….okay rarely.

But looking at their determined looks, guess I don't have a say.

"Fine" I huffed and walked off to find the love of my life. _How sweet, Isabella_, I though sarcastically.

But I found him leaning against a wall, while looking intently at a blue bikini, a very small bikini. I smirked, such a boy. I sneaked towards him and whispered in his ears "What are you looking at, Edward?"

He looked startled but calmed quickly when he saw it's me, I smiled smugly at him.

"Hello again Bella. Where did you run off to?" he asked looking right into my eyes.

I shrugged "Can we just go, I don't feel comfortable here" I told him giving the best pout.

He easily took my hand and we began to walk outside. But before I left I thought something to Rose and Alice and hid it from Edward.

"_Aisle three, column four. The blue one" _with this I walked hand in hand with my mate.

Once outside we saw Jasper and Emmett fighting over something, when we got closer I realized they are arguing who should ride with me back home. _Too bad, I already made up my mind._

"Hey guys, I wanted to ask you all something, what you would say if you all stayed at my place tonight. I mean Charlie won't be home. I could use the company or …?" I asked, wondering whether I am rambling.

"Sure, Bella we love to" Jasper said smiling sweetly at me. Emmett and Edward nodded in agreement.

"Great then, get the girls and meet us there. We are leaving" I said to Jasper, he looked confused.

"Who's we?" he asked.

"Me and Edward, of course"

"Bella, you pick him!" Emmett outraged.

"I'll always choose him, Emmett" I said quietly, while looking at Edward, hoping he would understand. He grinned widely at me in return.

"Fine, then. See you all there. Let's go, Bella" Edward said pulling me outside to the parking lot, where I saw so many humans surrounding my car.

But they quickly scrambled away when I shot them all a nasty glare. I climbed in and so did Edward and we zoom past them outside, into the dark night.

**XXXXXX**

**Bella's Point Of View**

I never thought I could have Edward-freaking-Cullen in my car with me, but now I did. He kept asking me lots of questions, but surprisingly I am comfortable with it. He kept looking at me so I changed gears often to do something.

"How old are you, Bella?" he asked looking pensive.

"Umm…going to be seventeen this September" I told him, while gauging his expression.

His mouth corners lifted into a beautiful a smile, I am sure since I tried to portray myself older.

"So when is it that you stop..you know growing?" he asked silently, now it's my turn to laugh, but I held it internally.

"Oh that, I stop when I turn seventy" I told him with fake sadness.

Something crossed his eyes, but he quickly held it in.

"Oh, I thought…" he started while rubbing his neck with his hand, a nervous habit maybe? Anyway it was too cute to watch him squirm.

"Thought what, Edward?" I asked him innocently, looking up with big brown eyes.

"Nothing, I just thought it would be sooner" he admitted.

"Why? Are you planning on sticking with me until I turn seventy?" I asked him, raising a brow.

He took a deep breath and turned towards me "Of course, Bella. Seventy and beyond" he said, while sincerity ringed every word of his and his eyes were filled with nothing but them.

I couldn't help it, I broke out laughing so hard that I had tears streaming down my face "Edward, I was kidding. I stop growing when I turn seventeen that is this September. But I am honestly flattered. Thank you" I told him.

He looked shocked at first, but then he rolled his eyes at me "Seventy and beyond, huh?" I asked him mockingly.

He huffed looking slightly hurt; he even put on a pout, which only made me laugh more.

He finally looked annoyed and reached out to tickle me, which of course caused me to serve a bit. Tickling the driver is not the best option.

"Edward" I shirked out "You could have got us killed" I shouted at him, with mock anger. He must have caught that because he only laughed at me and even snorted.

"Killed? Really?" he asked me typically with a smirk. Then his face turned serious "If we get into an accident, I will safely pull you out, don't worry. There won't even be a screech on your body" he said, looking into my eyes. It was so intense, that I couldn't think.

"Whatever" I muttered, looking away. I gripped the steering wheel so hard not to pounce on him then and there.

Quickly we reached home and I stopped the engine and before I could get out, a pair of pale arms opened the door for me.

I stepped out, not looking at his face "Thank you" I said softly, suddenly feeling too shy.

It doesn't seem like a good idea to get into the house, sit on the couch while we do nothing, so I decided to do a little trekking.

I walked into the forest area behind, Charlie's house assuming that he would follow.

I walked until I reached a clear area, where I could see the full moon shining at its beautiful glory.

Moments later, suddenly a pair of strong, cold hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me from behind, causing me to fall against his broad chest.

I sighed in content as we glazed at the moon together, I heard him mutter "Beautiful" into the dark night.

"I know right" I whispered back, but he slowly pulled me closer so that he could look at me and leaned closer "I wasn't talking about the moon, I was referring to you, silly" he whispered into my ears.

My face grew hot within seconds, but I braved myself to look into his smoldering eyes, which are not so topaz anymore.

I ran a hand under his eyes as if hoping to make them go away, he closed his eyes for a moment and placed his hand on mine and held them over his cheek. I caressed his prominent jaws and his cheek enjoying the feeling of his cool marble-like, yet soft skin under my touch.

"Bella" he murmured passionately.

I could only sigh in response because my brain has practically melted.

Then he leaned forward more closely and I could smell him, ummm heaven, wish I could capture his smell into a bottle, would make millions selling them. But then I would probably keep them all to myself since I don't like to share. Especially not him.

He brushed his fingertips along my cheekbone, effectively darkening my blush "I mean that" he said, his lips were just inches from mine, my breath hitched in my throat and it took me few seconds to understand what he's talking about.

All I could do was just nod, and then his eyes searched into mine for something and after he got what he was looking for, his lips slightly brushed against mine. At that moment, a shot of current sparked through my whole body, slightly more than what I usually expect from touching him.

I gasped at the contact and he pulled back slightly, before he could move any farther I looped my hands through his silky soft locks and tugged him forward, causing him to brush his lips against mine again. His lips were the perfect other half of mine, I never felt more right in my life before.

Before I could move in any further, we heard a crash beside us causing us to break our bubble.

"Hey guys we are here…WHAT THE?..HOLY SHIT!" Emmett cussed loudly.

I immediately dropped my hands and stepped away, never daring once to look at what I left behind, I ran towards the house, where I saw Rosalie checking out my car and Alice had a knowing gleam in her eyes, while Jasper was purely confused.

"Bella, why are you feeling..?" Jasper started, but I cut him off.

"Why don't we go inside?" I asked pleasantly as possible and lead them inside.

Moments later Edward and Emmett appeared, but I quickly blurted a "I need to change, make yourselves comfortable" and dashed upstairs to my room.

I flopped on the bed and held my head in my arms, _what were you thinking, Bella?_

_Gosh, now he must think I am stupid._

_I practically attacked him…no you didn't he started the kiss first._

_The kiss..OMG the kiss…it was awesome and it barely lasted for five seconds…_

_Shut up, Bella…snap out of it._

_Now, he's gonna hate me. I would hate myself, if I just did that. _

_What is wrong with me?_

A knock on the door put a stop to my mental ramblings.

I held my breath waiting for the worst, but entered Alice and Rosalie.

"Bella, what's wrong? Jasper said you aren't feeling well" Rose asked, feeling my forehead to see if I am running a temperature.

I took a deep breath "Just tell me how bad it is" I told them solemnly.

"Bella, what are you talking about?" Alice played the I-don't-know-anything-part well.

I narrowed my eyes at her "I kissed, Edward okay. I practically attacked him. He must hate me right now. What have I done?" I wailed like a sick puppy.

Rosalie practically shook me in order to make me stop.

"Bella, shut up. Do you have any idea how happy you made him? Bella, he loves you try to get that point into that skull of yours" she said.

I looked at Alice expecting another answer, "It's true, Bella. He loves you and it's not wrong to kiss someone you love. You aren't prude are you?" she asked.

I growled slightly at her "Okay okay you are not"

"Are you sure?" I asked them meekly.

"Absolutely sure" they both chorused.

I nodded _yay, he doesn't hate me!_

"Alright Bella, now wear the new PJ we bought you and make Edward happy again. He's worried right now, don't let him double take. Do what you fell the right thing to do" they said, threw me the outfit and ran out, leaving me alone to change.

I did all my duties and changed into the fancy PJ, it was actually silk and blue in color. It's scary how Elizabeth and Alice have the same taste.

That's when an idea struck me hard. _Great, Bella use your dragon to charm the man you want._

**XXXXXX**

_TO BE CONTINUED…._

**Author's note:**

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter….please R&R….**

**Until next chapter…till then take care…**

**Reviews are like kisses from Edward…so want a hot make-out session…pls review!**

**SOME F.**

**Q: When will Bella tell the Cullens about being a Volturi?**

**A: Pretty soon…in the next chapter or the very next…**

**Q: When Bella reveals her dragon can it be dramatic likes she gets real mad for some reason den her dragon appear?**

**A: Not at all…she just has to concentrate on bringing him out….she really doesn't have to be mad or podcasting any other strong emotions..**

**Later guys…NEXT CHAPTER..Bella tells the Cullens that she's half vampire!**

**XXXXXXX**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter-34**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

**Bella's point of view**

I quickly changed into one of the silky night wears they bought for me, a blue one to be particular.

And I did something which I have never thought I would share it with someone, let alone Edward.

With him I descended the stairs, he hiding behind my legs.

I braved myself for whatever expression Edward held in his face, but all I saw was concern in his eyes which quickly changed to excitement when his eyes landed on me.

I let out the air I was holding and returned the wonderful grin he flashed for me.

My inner mine did a happy dance to see that he's not angry or hurt or whatever feeling I thought he would feel since I literally ran away after kissing such a wonderful creature like him.

His eyes raked my body and met mine with approval; he grinned and winked at me. Fucking winked! And of course I blushed, which made him to chuckle loudly.

Urg! Stupid blush.

It didn't sunrise me that I haven't said a thing yet, neither has he, also I haven't noticed what the others are up to.

So I tore my eyes away from the glorious creature sitting on Charlie's couch and looked for others.

They too were sitting on the couch but Jasper and Emmett were already engaged in a vicious battle in the video game and Rise and Alice were browsing through the fashion magazines which Elizabeth made sure are regularly delivered here.

I rolled my eyes at them and brought my attention back to my Adonis.

I finally spoke up "I thought since you like Aragon very much..." I trailed off, thinking whether it's a good idea for him.

But Edward got up fast and stood before me "You thought?" He prompted looking into my eyes intently, that I lost my train if thoughts.

I looked into his patiently waiting smug eyes and tried to stammer out an answer, but Aragon couldn't care for my blabber and revealed himself from behind my legs and jumped onto an unexpected Edward.

"What the...?" He trailed off as he saw Aragon sitting on his chest, since his arrival knocked them down to the floor.

I chuckled at their current position but no one joined me since they were all so shocked to see a mini version of Aragon sitting on Edward looking at him with big ocean blue eyes, expectantly.

"Bella? How did he get so small?" Jasper asked in horror. I couldn't help but laugh at their expressions.

"Yea dude he was HUGE! Like fucking huge HUGE!" Emmett boomed.

The girls were too shocked to open their mouth.

"He was" I assured Emmett "But he can become smaller like now, besides how else would I cuddle with him on bed?" I asked him casually.

Edward let out an amused laugh and gently scratched Aragon's head, who purred in response.

I should be jealous, but I was confused upon whom, Aragon or Edward?

Sitting on a delicious vampire or someone making my dragon purr like that other than me?

I was in a dilemma.

"That. Is. Just. So. Cool." Rosalie admired.

"Look at him he's so cute!" Alice cooed in response.

True, he really was just like when he was little. That's why I sometimes let Aragon appear like this. He's so cute that he will become the death of me.

I laughed at how Aragon's now cuddled closer on Edward. He picked both if them up and sat on the couch so that he can properly tend to Aragon.

I sat beside them and looked at their loonies as the others continued to do their stuffs.

Sometimes Jasper or Emmett would ask me for pointers in this game since I have played it many times with my brothers if the girls would ask me whether I owed the clothing they would ask about, my reply was mostly affirmative, all thanks to Elizabeth.

Otherwise I would simply answer the questions Edward occasionally ask while playing with my Aragon.

Like what his favorite food is, my answer pleased him since mountain lions were Edward's favorite too, but little did he know that they were my favorite too and was practically dancing in happiness.

He kept asking fairly large amount of questions about myself and Aragon, until the girls practically asked him to shut up and leave me alone and insisted on watching a movie for which everyone readily agreed to.

So we popped in a movie of my choice "the lord of the ring" series.

The night moved on as we continue to bicker or argue or snicker or laugh at the movie.

I felt exactly at home cuddled to Edward's side while Aragon took his other and drifted to sleep praying I shouldn't have a nightmare tonight, not in front of them all.

I enjoyed Edward's unique scent as darkness took over me.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Edward's point of view**

I watched as Bella slept in my arms soundly, she looked incredibly beautiful in her midnight blue PJ. Not to mention it's the same color of Aragon, only slightly less dark. He was happily snuggling to my other side.

I watched in awe as the two most beautiful creatures slept peacefully in my arms.

I couldn't believe my eyes when I first saw him this small, perching on my chest.

He looked incredibly cute, frankly he wasn't that small. He enveloped my entire torso with his body including his magnificent wings, which looked adorable now.

Then it was something on the line if might and strength with his Sharp scales embossed on them. Now they looked tender and absolutely adorable and that's coming from a bad-ass vampire.

I gently stroked his head and he inched closer as if that's possible. I smiled it seemed to be an involuntary reflex of his for my actions.

Never had I expect that I would meet someone like Bella also with an incredible package like Aragon.

Bella had rested her head on my shoulder at some point and I repeatedly ran my fingers through her glorious hair. It felt incredible to touch and so soft. I would die a happy man like this.

She would sigh once in a while, in content I hope and snuggle closer. Not that I minded.

My family was looking at me and their thoughts expressed how happy they are for me.

_"Geez, I have never felt this much happy emotions from you before, Edward. This is nice, better than your broodings. Try keeping it up, dude. Keep her happy, that's what she deserves." _Jasper thought to me happy with the feelings he's getting from me.

I nodded my head in approval, not liking the idea of ever letting Bella go.

_"She is so perfect for you, Edward. I am so happy for you. She's awesome, I love her already, she's gonna be an even awesome sister."_ Alice's thoughts were extremely loud, so I tried best to ignore it.

But Rosalie's were protective _"Edward, I swear I will rip you to pieces if you hurt this sweet girl."_ I eyed her wearily.

"I will let you if anything like that happens, but I can assure you it won't happen" I assured her. She huffed, but kept quite otherwise.

_"Man, she rocks. Look at that creature, even that's cool. A dragon! Who would have thought?"_ Emmett was happy to see this incredible addition in his life.

I smiled at their thoughts but didn't say anything, instead concentrated on the task at my arms literally.

"_I trust you, Edward" _a new voice said inside my head that I almost startled and woke Bella, but thankfully I managed to control my reflex at the last second.

"_It's just me, Edward. Aragon" _I looked at him in shock, I am sure my eyes were huge like balls.

"_**Oh! Okay. I am glad you do" **_I thought back, looking at his blue eyes.

"_It's not easy for me to do that, I have never trusted a person outside our family but you, you just seem to break all the barriers I built, the same goes for Bella too. She's not easy to please nor had she opened up this much to others, I still find it hard to believe that she's in absolute ease with you, even your family." _

"**Again, I am pleased to know that she's comfortable with us. I wouldn't have it any other way. I'll make sure she's happy for all eternity; I can assure you that I would never do anything to intentionally hurt her or you for that matter. You both mean a lot to me, I love her like there's no beyond and I know I already love you. I will love anything she gives me" **I told him in the most sincere thoughts I could muster at that moment.

"_I know, Edward. She loves you too maybe as much as you so and I will be pleased as long as she's happy. Trust is not something we are comfortable with, so I am sincerely asking you to wait till she tells you everything about our past before you confess anything. She would like that, for you to know before. I am not telling you that she's hiding anything from y'all, she really wants to move forward with you guys but it's not exactly easy for her to tell you, it's true that she has never told this to anyone, circumstances didn't act that way, there were no necessity to tell someone in the past, but with you guys she feels she should and she's correct. Just let her do it in her own way" _He thought to me and I couldn't help think about her unknown past.

"_**I promise, she can have all the time in the world. It doesn't matter" **_I vowed.

"_Don't worry it's not going to affect you in any ways. I am just giving you a precaution that's all. Make me a promise that you will never break her_ _and this pact remains for all eternity" _he asked, for which I readily agreed.

"_**I promise I would never hurt her" **_I told him simply.

"_Great! It would hurt to kill you otherwise, considering I already like you so much" _he said simply and settled for a nap leaving me speechless but I admired the bond between him and Bella and hoped that I would have one like that in the future too.

"Before, you would have one side conversations with us and now I can't hear both of you! I don't think I like that very much" Emmett said noticing our little mind conversation.

Rosalie shook her head and went back watching the movie while we laughed at him and failing miserably to keep it down.

I shushed everybody down as I saw Bella stir in my arms and held her closer and she did what I have been waiting all day everyday for this moment.

"Edward" she spoke my name clearly.

I felt the familiar warmness coursing through my frozen heart while the others clearly gasped.

"Is she..?" Rosalie asked, inching closer.

"Edward" Bella muttered and turned in my arms so that I am spooning her.

Aragon sensing the change in position got up and moved to the other end of the couch, but not before rolling his eyes at our display.

I folded my arms around her and pulled her closer and wrapped the blanket around us, not wanting to make her cold.

"_Wow Edward, control your emotions." _Jasper thought to me, but I can't help it. I waited all these years to hold her in my arms and it just came true.

I snuggled my face into her neck and inhaled her scent deeply. It's wonderful that I don't even feel my throat burn anymore.

"I love you" I whispered into her ears for which she sighed and placed her hands on my mine, muttering my name once again.

**XXXXXX**

**Bella's Point Of View**

I woke up after a deep slumber not wanting to wake up. Then I remembered last night and quickly scrambled out of the couch since I couldn't see any Cullens.

Just then something blurred before me "Good morning, Bella" Alice shrieked and I quickly covered my ears.

"Alice, stop it. I just woke up" I groaned, not properly awake.

She just huffed and put her hands on her hip, her face daring me to continue which I gladly accepted.

"C'mon Alice, don't be mad" I playfully pinched her cheeks for which she swatted my hand away.

"You need to get ready soon, we have school you know?" she deadpanned at me. It was now my turn to huff in annoyance "School sucks!" I spat out. She frowned looking at me intently. What? Do I have drool in my face? I quickly wiped my face but there were none.

This earned a few laughs from the others, who were seated in the kitchen. Why? Vampires in the kitchen= weird.

I walked into the kitchen only to find that Rosalie is making something amazingly mouthwatering, she even had on a pink apron that made her look like a typical housewife. I smiled at that thought.

Emmett waved a spatula in the air "Good morning, Belly jeans" he smiled his goofy smile and I grinned right back at him.

"Morning, Emmy bear"

Jasper smiled warmly from above his newspaper, I mean Charlie's newspaper. I liked how natural they seemed in my house. Would I be the same in theirs? Alice suddenly appeared beside him, giving a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Hungry, Bella?" Rosalie asked without turning back.

I whiffed the air "Totally famished" I said cheerfully, I could get used to this. I began to wonder where Edward is and then I remembered about Aragon, they both are missing.

I almost frowned when I felt someone breathing down my neck, literally. I turned around startled only to graze into the most beautiful golden brown eyes. I immediately blushed "Morning, Bella" he smirked and kissed my forehead.

"Edward" I squeaked back, which caused Emmett to laugh loudly much to my embarrassment.

Edward glared at him for me and thankfully moved past me to sit on the counter.

He looked incredibly sexy just sitting there looking ….sexy, I sighed but something dashed into my legs breaking my thoughts.

I looked down and saw Aragon looking up at me with a smirk; I gathered him in my arms and gave him his proper morning kiss and rub.

"_Could you control your thoughts? I don't want to hear you ogling him that way" _he thought to me matter-of-factly.

"_**Like I could do that"**_ I sighed merrily not caring once what he said and placed him on the kitchen table.

"Would you like to eat? It's not much; I didn't know what you liked so I made pancakes. It may not be good since you know ..we don't.." Rosalie rambled and I was surprised so were the rest.

I smiled gladly at her "Rose, no matter what you make I am sure it's perfect, it smells awesome. Besides pancakes are my favorite"I assured her.

She smiled brightly at me and I winked back.

"Come sit, Bella. We don't have time, finish your breakfast and take a shower I want to help you with your clothes today" Alice chirped from her spot.

I shot her an annoyed look "Please, Bella. I love your clothes I want to do it" she gave me her best puppy dog eyes and I naturally caved in.

"Fine" I groaned out in annoyance which made her jump up and down in joy and it seems Jasper is having a hard time calming her down.

I settled to eat, but not before fixing a plate for Aragon who began to munch into his like a greedy pig. Thought I raised him better, but then these pancakes are awesome, she could seriously make Billy run for his money.

So I told her so, except the Billy part which she accepted cheerfully.

"That's my Rosie girl" Emmett said and began to kiss her loudly, I groaned. Not something I wanted to see while eating.

"Hurry up, Bella" Alice shouted from my room above "Oh it's a cute skirt!" she was talking to herself right now.

"You have no idea what you got yourself into" Edward smirked at me from his place on the counter.

I shook my dirty thoughts away "Trust me, I know what I got myself into" I informed him and began to devour my mind-blowing breakfast.

**XXXXXX**

**Bella's Point Of View**

True to her words Alice picked a denim skirt and a blue blouse to go with it as my "Outfit de la day". I mean who wears skirts in Forks? But according to Alice I must.

I rolled my eyes thinking about her and began to find a perfect parking spot for my baby, it wasn't that hard. I parked near Edward's Volvo, they left before to clean up and get ready for school, so I drove my baby for the first time to school and I can already hear many hooting and making cries of joy. As if it belongs to them, I snorted.

I saw Alice wave madly at me so I got out picking up my things, but I wasn't fast enough. Many have already began to crowd around me flinging questions at me.

"Bella, is that yours?"

"OMG, that is so hot!"

"Look at that!"

"Bella, is that a Bugatti Veyron?" Kid face Mike asked, more like spluttered.

"Yea Mike, it is" I answered actually surprised he knows that.

"It's the fastest car in the world!" Tyler shouted while looking at my baby with dollar signs in his eyes.

"Obviously" I smirked and some more, I thought smugly. What can I say, I am a proud bitch.

"It must have cost a fortune!" Eric stated looking at me in astonishment.

"Not really" I shrugged leaving him gaping like a fish.

"Really? Your parents must have been really rich back in London, I mean before they passed away" he said, his thoughts wandering about my 'cover' story, that my parents died and Charlie adopted me and my brother yada yada yada.

I just shrugged "I guess" and walked away towards the Cullens, all were smirking at me.

Suddenly I turned "Oh and nobody get to touch my car, you can look and that's all" I shouted before continuing my path towards them.

"Hey there, Belly boo. I missed ya" Emmett picked me up and spun me around in his style.

I laughed and swatted him away "Don't be silly you just left an hour ago"

He held his hand over his heart in mock sorrow and I giggled.

Jasper winked at me in greeting and Rosalie was eyeing at the people surrounding my car.

"Don't worry, they can't touch it" I assured her and she looked confused but let it go.

"See I told you, you'll look great in this outfit. Don't bet against a future teller. You look simply dashing! Doesn't she Edward?" Alice casted him a pleased look.

He looked at me intently and simply closed the distance between us and placed a kiss on my forehead and I was momentarily dazzled by his eyes.

"Breathtaking" he muttered in a dangerously low tone, causing me to blush madly.

"Here they go again" Emmett sighed earning a smack from Rosalie and they were all gone suddenly leaving me alone with a very sexy Adonis in blue jeans and a perfectly fitting sweater, which hung to his body like a second skin, hugging his contours in the right place. Again we match!

I badly wanted to run my hands all over his torso, but I clasped my hands behind my back before I get arrested for indecent expose, on his part I mean.

"Hi, Edward" I smiled coyly at him.

He grinned my crooked grin and tucked a few loose strands behind my ear and caressed my cheek tenderly.

"Bella" he muttered breathing in my scent.

I picked my scrambled thoughts for forming a coherent sentence "You were right, about Alice I mean. I do regret letting her" I told him.

He chuckled and inched closer "I don't" he smirked looking at me up and down and I gasped as he linked his fingers with mine and pulled me behind him to class. Which one? I don't know.

The morning passed quickly as this continued to happen and it was lunch already and we were in the cafeteria where I once again sat with the Cullens, of course.

Edward sat beside with and placed a tray in front of me which had a pizza and a juice box, I smiled at him and began to dig in, don't mind my language.

The conversation continued mostly on Aragon or about I or my brothers and it went on like that.

"So Bella, had any boyfriends back home?" Rosalie asked with a devilish glint in her eyes, I could feel Edward stiffen beside me since he was sitting so close.

I almost choked on my pizza when she asked and when I recovered I took a sip of juice "Eh...no Rose, I didn't. Besides my brothers wouldn't allow it, I mean they are really overprotective "I told her and Edward relaxed.

"That doesn't mean you never had a crush on someone" she countered. Edward clenched his fist hard that I could see the tendons sticking up in a painful manner.

Emmett and Jasper were snickering at this point while Alice shot Rosalie a disapproving look.

"No Rosalie, I didn't have any crush" I said, but of course I did, I had a major crush on her brother who happens to be sitting near me, actually have.

My eyes flickered towards him who was looking at me intently.

"Are you sure? Not even a movie star?" she persisted and I shot her a glare.

"No Rosalie" I gritted out and she smirked.

"Too bad, Eddie boy here would appreciate a competition" Emmett bellowed and I blushed.

"True, nothing like a healthy competition" Jasper attested laughing along.

Edward banged the table hard that it made a loud noise and everyone looked at us.

"Everybody go to class. Now" Edward almost growled.

Alice swiftly got to her feet and began to pull Jasper with her who stopped laughing. He must have gauged Edward's emotions.

But Emmett and Rosalie waved me a bye and snickered away. I sighed at them and rolled my eyes.

Edward turned towards me "I am sorry about that, love" he said in his most mesmerizing velvety voice.

He called me 'love' and I love it!

"That's okay, growing up with brothers has made me get used to teasing" I told him truthfully.

He just nodded his head and caressed my cheek again.

And we sat staring into each other's eyes, until the bell rang snapping us out of our bubble.

He leaned far away from me suddenly. And I almost pouted.

I stood up and gathered my bag, looking at him expectantly but he still sat as it is.

"Aren't you coming to class?" I asked him, confused.

"No, I am bunking it" he answered looking sweetly at me.

"Why?" I frowned at the thought of him not is class with me.

"Trust me, it's for the best"

"Fine" I sighed and turned only to be held back by Edward who was holding my hand. He slightly caressed my knuckles with his thumb "See you soon, love" he said, looking at me with hooded eyes.

Is it me or has it become suddenly hot here?

I shook my head clear and began to walk in the direction of class. All the while I could feel his eyes on my retreating form.

I quickly went to the class and sat in our usual place ignoring Mike who seems to be waving madly at me to join him.

I sulked because I didn't have Edward with me and little while later Mr. Banner entered the class carrying something.

He asked us to settle down and put our books away. And the class hooted in joy.

"Wait a minute; we need to test your blood to know your blood group. So less talking and more piercing c'mon" Mr. Banner said in his gruff voice, but I couldn't hear anything beyond the word blood.

Shit, that's why Edward didn't come today! I should have asked him why. Shit. Shit. Shit.

I cussed internally. Sure I can handle a class full of bloody people. Before. Now, I haven't hunted for three weeks straight besides my eyes have already started to turn red.

Can I handle it? Of course, I don't like human blood.

But, Should I risk it? Maybe not, my dad always told me not to risk things like this, hell he even made it an order. I should have checked the future, but I didn't and now I am stuck here.

Mr. Banner already started his experiment and the fresh human blood, Mike's to be precise hit me out of nowhere. I stopped breathing and searched my mind for some escape options.

Mr. Banner continued his experiment when I suddenly got it, I meekly put my hand up trying to get his attention.

He looked at me and I saw it in his mind that I looked inhumanly pale and had a pained look on my face. I quickly tried to hide that and was about to open my mouth and speak when Mr. Banner interrupted.

"You need to go to the nurse, Bella? You don't look so good" He said and I nodded my head rapidly.

"Oi Mike, take her to the nurse's office, will you?" he ordered Mike who was ready to help me.

"No no, Mr. Banner I can make it to the nurse's office myself. It's just the blood" I tried to convince him and it worked.

"Alright, take care" he grunted and I took off without a thank you first to my car, placed all my things inside and ran into the forest in search of an immediate prey to quench my thirst.

**XXXXXX**

**Edward's Point Of View**

I was listening to some random music thinking about Bella, when I saw her walk no run towards her car and placed her bag inside.

I got out wanting to call out why she's leaving when she abruptly charged into the forest.

Not waiting for a second I followed her. She ran at an admirable speed, I realized that even in my best state I couldn't catch her. She's too fast and looked like a knife spearing through the wind into forest in full speed. I was a good few miles away from her. I was too shocked to actually call out to her.

Suddenly she came to a stop and for a nano second she searched for something in the air, and then took off in a particular direction again. So I continued to follow her.

This time I smelled the air and found the smell of a herd of deer I could hear their distinct heartbeat. Venom pooled into my mouth, in spite of the fact that I hunted not two days before.

I pushed through bushes and saw Bella standing still looking at the herd, suddenly she couched and let out a feral growl and took off.

I feet were planted into the ground and wouldn't move an inch; I was too shocked at the display before me.

Bella moved flawlessly and gracefully through the herd and caught a deer by its neck and snapped it clean with a distinct 'crunch'. Then she lowered herself to the ground and latched her mouth to its neck. For others it would be like kissing the deer's neck, but years of doing the same thing told me that she's drinking from the animal.

She took a minute to drain the animal and got up letting the carcass flop down with a thud.

She had blood around her mouth and some were on her blouse, her hair was wild in a proper manner and her clothes were rumpled. Totally she looked vivid, feral and completely sexy!

I was so immersed in her appearance and her actions that I didn't notice the arrival of a mountain lion until it growled at my Bella, sinking into the ground in an attack posture. Its hair was gleaming under the shadows and reflections of sunlight.

I was ready to step in and take out the mountain lion when Bella again let out a grown which sent vibrations throughout my body. She was in a flash holding the lion's neck and fighting it to submission. The mountain lion pawed at her body effectively tearing her dress but not her skin. They both fought until Bella won the fight by snapping its neck and drinking from it.

I watched this in silence trying to comprehend what's happening here. But my mind couldn't come up with ant rational explanation.

Suddenly someone behind me gasped, I snapped my head to see that it was Rosalie who gasped along with the rest of my siblings. Funny I never heard them coming.

I looked ahead to see Bella looking at us, her face blank. She portrayed no emotions and it wasn't like her.

"_She just DRANK from a mountain lion! How? _ _Look at her she's a mess"_ Alice thought.

"_Bloody Hell, who would have thought Bella had it in her, did you see the way she took the mountain lion down?" _Typical Emmett, forget the matter at hand.

"_No way, that's impossible. She has a heartbeat, blood flows through her body, she sleeps, and eats…this is impossible" _Jasper thought.

I looked at Bella who sat stiffly on a rock looking at us. Her blouse was torn in several places, giving a good look to most of her blue lacy bra. Her hairs wilder than ever. She efficiently wiped the extra blood on her face but her skirt were torn in the fight with the mountain lion but not as much as her blouse. Yet she managed to look like a sexy goddess.

"Bella" I spoke before stepping towards her, yet she showed no emotions.

I closed the gap between us and kneeled before her. Looking at her state, I removed my jacket and placed it on her shoulders and made her wear it and zipped it tight.

She looked amazing in my clothes, I wanted so much to look into her eyes but they were downcast. I placed my hand below her chin and rose to meet her eyes. Her eyes were once again to its vibrant color of chocolate brown which had traces of red before.

"Bella, are you okay?" her well being concerned me the most; her eyes turned sad which made me frown. Is she hurt? I should have stopped that mountain lion which lay limp few feet away.

"Bella love, are you hurt?" I asked her again.

Her lips quivered and she looked like she's about to cry.

"Shhh. It's okay, love. You can tell us anything" I cooed to her.

"I meant to tell you guys, I swear. But not like this. I am so sorry" she began to sob slightly and I hugged her, rubbing smooth circles on her back.

"It's okay, love. We are not angry at you" I whispered into her ears and pressed a soft kiss on her temple.

"Really?" she asked, bewilderment clear in her eyes as she looked around at the others.

"Of course we are not mad, Bella. You barely knew us." Jasper tried to calm her sensing her emotions.

"Bella, What are you?" Emmett asked, for once serious in life.

We all shot him a glare for his choice of words and I felt my Bella chuckle slightly and I took this as a good sign.

She pulled back and looked me in the eyes, they were filled with determination "I am a vampire. A half vampire to be exact" she added.

"A half vampire?" I asked her not certain of what she just said.

"Yea, it means I am slightly different from you guys, I have a heartbeat, I can sleep, I don't sparkle in sunlight, and I have blood in my body" she started.

"But I need blood as much as you guys to survive, I am as fast as you guys, my eyes become red when I am hungry and they turn black when Aragon is hungry. I survive on animal blood like you guys and I have never tasted human blood in my life" she continued.

This all took me a while to process "How?" I asked her.

She ran her fingers on my cheek and held my face.

"My change was not a complete one" was all she said.

"Who changed you? Is this even possible?" Jasper asked her.

She took a deep breath and sighed "My dad or I suppose you can call him my creator" she answered.

"Your dad did this to you?" Rosalie asked incredulously

"No you don't get it. I was dying and he saved my life" Bella shot back at her. The thought of Bella dying make me shiver in dread. So she pulled me closer and I gladly accepted her warmth.

"Saved your life? How? By turning you into a monster?" Rosalie spat at Bella. Emmett tried to control her but she resisted him.

"Rosalie, calm down" I snarled at her, but she ignored me.

"I am not a monster, Rosalie. Neither are you. If it hadn't been for him I would not be standing here" Bella growled at her.

Everyone keep quiet for a while before Rosalie spoke again "What do you mean?"

"Rose, you guys had different circumstances which lead to your change, maybe even worse than mine, but this is what made me a stronger person" Bella spoke calmly this time.

"You don't understand, Bella? How can you enjoy this?" Rosalie threw her words to her.

"That's it Rose, keep quiet" I growled again but Bella's was louder than mine.

"Oh! For fuck's sake, Rosalie I was only four when I was changed. They didn't have any other choice" Bella bellowed.

We all gasped "Four!" Rosalie stammered.

Bella calmed down immediately "I am sorry I shouted. But yea I was four when this happened" she said casually.

This changed a lot of things for Rosalie, she never thought this was possible, but neither did I.

"Remember when I said the spirit tamer transformation usually takes place when we are thirteen or so?" she asked us.

All we could do was just nod.

"Well it wasn't like that for me. I am the only person to have been changed this early. It occurred when I was four under…..extreme circumstances and my body couldn't adapt the change and my heart almost gave out. But my dad, he changed me in order to save me. Surprisingly when the venom reached my heart it strengthened it, thus Aragon prevented the change from happening completely." She finished.

Something told me this is a short version of what happened. But I still couldn't believe something like this happened to my sweet Bella.

"So that's why you can grow and other stuff?" Emmett asked.

"Yea, but when I work up I found that my spirit tamer transformation was successful and hence long story short, I am a full tamer, like one hundred percent and also a vampire, like eighty percent" she said thoughtfully.

"Bella, I am so sorry I didn't know" Rosalie apologized right away; at least she had that much brain still.

"How did you..?" Alice started to ask something but Bella stopped her.

"This is all I can say right now, please I promise I will come clean soon." She said in a desperate tone. Of course it would provoke buried memories in her.

Alice nodded, understanding her and didn't push it.

I hugged Bella closer, the only thing I could do right now and smelled her exotic smell of strawberry, freesia and of course her natural scent. It immediately calmed me.

I pressed her too close that I could mold her to my body. Bella's a vampire and she's also a spirit tamer, a powerful one too and she was changed when she was just four years old. I bristled at that thought, that's not fair. She doesn't deserve to be in pain.

I won't let anything like this happen again, I swear I will protect her from all means.

An image of Bella as a toddler drinking blood, hunting animals flashed inside my head. And I immediately shuddered and nuzzled her neck for serenity.

"Edward, are you okay?" she asked, her voice slightly muffled by my chest.

I let a chuckle escape at the irony of the situation; she's asking me if I am alright. Of course, she's the most selfless person I have ever met.

I pulled back slightly and sat on the ground with Bella on my lap still pressed to my chest.

"Of course I am, love. Don't worry about me" I smoothed her hair and placed a kiss on her head.

Somewhere at the back of my mind I noticed that my siblings have left the area and they have buried the carcasses too. I should thank them when I see them later.

She hummed in content and buried her face in the cook of my neck and she did a sweet thing, she placed a kiss on my neck, nuzzled it and tightened her arms around me. Yes, this is heaven.

"Bella, do you have venom?" I asked out of nowhere.

"Yes I do, Edward. I am a vampire you know" she chuckled. Of course, leave me to ask stupid questions.

Suddenly she pulled back and looked at me with something in her eyes that I can't quiet place, Lust maybe?

I placed my forehead on hears and matched my breathings with hers. Our nose was touching and my lips would touch here if I move it.

Suddenly all I wanted to do was kiss her, but I don't think this is the right moment to.

She was breathing quickly and raggedly. Just as I was about to pull back and ask her what was wrong, her hands snaked to my hair, clutching it tightly. It felt wonderful; with a slight tug she pulled me closer and looked into my eyes as if asking for permission. My lips hovered over hers. Silly girl, as if she ever needs to ask.

I closed the distance between our lips and placed a soft kiss in her soft ones, I closed my eyes breathing deeply and kissed her again and again this time I held her bottom lip between mine and savored it with all the need and attention it deserves. I then placed my lips fully on hers and slightly traced her lowered lip and Bella took it as an invitation to pull my closer while her hand worked miracle in my hair by pulling and tugging. Her other hand traced my cheekbones, below my eyes and caressed my face lovingly. She took my lower lip between hers and slightly nibbled at it, this made me emit a throaty moan and she gasped but didn't stop her ministrations. I couldn't explain the level of electricity and intensity between us.

I pulled back breathing heavily, my hands on her hip and my forehead on hers.

She looked flushed and equally breathless. "Edward please" she moaned and who was I to deny her.

I lifted her by her hips and placed her on me so that she's straddling me and my hands began to work on her back and hip while my other tangled into her messy locks and pulled her closer till our lips met and let them do their magic. This kiss was hot as well as passionate, rough yet smooth, desperate and needy. I attacked her mouth with mad sense and pulled her incredibly closer so that she was flush against me. Her hand travelled tracing my forearm and my torso while the other still worked on my hair and neck. I wanting her to taste her own medicine, tugged at her lips slightly and nibbled them softly, giving them all the proper care and attention they needed when she moaned loudly into my mouth, aching her shoulders back like a cat. The sound went directly to my dick and I pulled away before I ravish her here due to my poor control.

We were both panting heavily, her face flushed with all the shredded energy the flow of energy still intense between us and our forehead together. Moments later once we recovered from our attack she once again nuzzled into the cook of my neck and kissed me there softly many times.

I placed my chin on her head and lived the moment. Suddenly she let out a small chuckle.

"What is it, love?" I asked her.

She pulled back to look into my eyes, her hands still in my hair.

"I have imagined this many times before, but never once like this." she pointed to her obvious state from her hunting and fighting the lion.

I chuckled along "Hmm...me too" I hummed smelling in her delicious scent.

"My first kiss in a forest after a hunt, looking like a ragged doll while you are the look like Adonis, perfect in every way possible and beautiful beyond belief" she muttered near my ear, slightly tugging at my hair, which did wonderful things to my body.

I moaned "You are wrong, love. If anyone here if beautiful, it's you. You look unimaginably beautiful and wonderfully sexy with your magnificent flush" I caressed her cheek gently loving the way she blushed under my eyes.

She buried her face on my chest, her face turned "It was perfect" she whispered.

I made her look at me "Yes it was, beyond perfection itself" I grinned and gave her a chaste kiss on her lips and on her forehead and pulled her closer.

**XXXXXX**

**Author's Note:**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS!..HAVE A HAPPY AND PROSPEROUS 2012!**

**AFTER U REVIEW MY CHAPTER THAT IS…HA HA…LOVE YOU ALL…**

**KEEP REVIEWING AND READING..**

**I AM KEEPING THE NEXT CHAPTER HOSTAGE UNTIL THE REVIEWS REACHED 230…I KNOW I AM GREEDY!**

**UNTIL THEN…TAKE CARE..**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter-35**

**Bella's point of view. SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! PLEASE READ A/N**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

_I moaned "You are wrong, love. If anyone here if beautiful, it's you. You look unimaginably beautiful and wonderfully sexy with your magnificent flush" I caressed her cheek gently loving the way she blushed under my eyes._

_She buried her face on my chest, her face turned "It was perfect" she whispered._

_I made her look at _me_ "Yes it was, beyond perfection itself" I grinned and gave her a chaste kiss on her lips and on her forehead and pulled her closer._

**XXXXXX**

Edward and I prevailed in a comfortable silence as we reached Charlie's house in his car. I would have to collect mine from school tomorrow. I hope nobody scratches my baby.

Again, I couldn't believe that I am wondering about something else other than the fact they Edward Cullen KISSED me!

I traced the outline of my lips where Edward's stayed not long back; even my lips were swollen with the kiss.

I blushed at the memory, feeling a grin overtake on my face.

"What are you thinking about, love?" Edward's velvety voice spoke from beside me.

I turned my head and gave him a brilliant smile whichever he happily returned, with my crooked grin.

I could get used to the 'love' thing.

"Nothing" I lied, or tried to.

He shot me a smirk "Really? You were so flushed that I thought it has something to do with the stunt we pulled, back in the meadow. Well too bad!" He exclaimed causing me blush harder.

_Trust me it has everything to do with the stunt back at the meadow._ I thought to myself. Of course this only made me blush harder.

I shot him a playful glare and hit his arms and he swerved the car slightly "Careful, love you don't want me to crash" he winked. I let out a giggle; I definitely like this playful carefree Edward. Correction, I _love _him.

Out of nowhere, we arrived at Charlie's place soon and I frowned looking at him expectantly.

He laughed and ruffled my already messy hair, "Don't worry, I am staying" he said grinning crookedly at me.

I returned his smirk and we went inside, happy to spend time alone with him. The possibilities! I giggled internally.

I opened the front door and stepped inside and I screamed in surprise at the scene before me.

"Ahhhh! Alice? What are you doing here?" I shrieked.

"Bella!" she skipped towards me and hugged me tightly. "I missed you too"

I looked at her in disbelief. What is she doing here?

"What you don't miss me?" Alice pouted slightly. Jasper came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist "Ali, she's just surprised to find us here" he cooed into her ears and she giggled.

I glared at Edward who was leaning against the doorframe casually, looking sexy as hell. Bella, focus! You are mad at him, I reminded myself.

He smirked at me knowingly. What was I mad about again?

I could hear Emmett and Rosalie in the living room playing wii no doubt. It's not that I didn't want them here, it's just I thought we were going to be alone for some more time, besides school's not even over yet. If we keep cutting classes like this I am sure none of us would graduate.

I finally laughed at Alice and jumped on her that made us; me, Alice and Jasper tumble onto the couch.

"Bella!" Alice shrieked, not always the future seeing pixie are you, I thought smugly.

Jasper was laughing so hard and Alice stood up to straighten her clothes and hair. I rolled my eyes at her.

Somehow I landed on Jasper's lap who was still laughing like a mad man. Emmett and Rosalie came over to inspect on us.

"Oh C'mon did I miss the fun?" Emmett boomed and made a move to jump on us and now it was my turn to scream.

I scrambled away towards Edward not wanting to be crushed and Emmett landed on Jasper and they both landed on the floor with a loud band, the couch forgotten, which of course provoked a wrestling match between those two.

"Emmett, you asshole!" Jasper growled at him.

"Shut up, Jasper" Emmett snapped at him causing us all to laugh.

I just hope Charlie's house stays upright when they are done.

**XXXXX**

**Bella's point of view.**

The day passed swiftly. Charlie called me and said that he would be back soon and wanted to know whether I am comfortable as it is. I almost snorted when he sled md this, like he wouldn't know. My bodyguards would keep my fathers updated of what I am up to anyway. That's right this is the reason the population in forks suddenly climbed ten paces ahead.

They weren't supposed to be seen by the others so my guards pretty much stay in the dark, even I shouldn't know according to my dads but if you know what they say about not being able to keep a secret from a mind reader.

I told Charlie that I invited the Cullens over to stay with me and he kept quiet for moment and finally muttered something along the lines of "as long as he trust them" which clearly meant Aro.

I told him everything of what we did these days and he listened patiently as I spoke on and on till he was called again. Being the boss sucks too. Soon I said good bye and we hung up. I missed Charlie.

The Cullens were trying not to listen to my phone conversation, but then I made no move to hide anything. I mean, I even sat there and all.

They were pleased that I spoke highly about them to Charlie. Especially Edward, he kissed me as soon as I hung up.

We watched a movie again and bantered aimlessly, I tucked under Edward's arms. This is the most comfortable place in the world, heavenly too. I decided that I should tell him my feelings for him soon. But only after I told them everything first.

Lucky the others didn't ask about our obvious thing not even Emmett, which surprised me greatly.

I began to ponder what we are, I mean we kissed a few times actually three times to be exact. Now what does that make us?

Does Edward love me too? I know vampires mate for life, but does he consider me as his mate? I want him too.

Later that day Sky called too and this call I took in secret worrying he might ask something.

Again time went by and it was almost nine.

That's when Edward confessed that they need to leave. It seems that the boys are having a hunting party tonight along with Carlisle.

Thus the girls are staying here with me.

"Bye belly boo, see you at school tomorrow. Try not to do anything funny I don't want to miss the fun" Emmett boomed from his place in his jeep, earning a scowl from me.

"Later, Bella" Jasper smiled warmly at me and got inside as well after saying goodbye to their mates, I am sure.

I looked at Edward with a pout, he was standing so close. Better get used to it.

"Bella" he whispered into my ear shooting a shiver of pleasure throughout my body.

"Um?" I managed to choke out.

"I will miss you" his lips slightly brushed against my ear and I groaned "Edward, I'll miss you more than I would like to admit" I told him truthfully.

I fished my hands into shirt tightly, not wanting him to leave.

He traced my jaw slightly and sighed "I know, love" and I swooned internally.

"I will be back soon. Be safe my love" he brushed his lips in the side of my collar bone this time.

All I could do was only nod; I pulled him closer and placed kisses along his neck. It's meaning only known to me.

_I love you_

_I love you_

_I love you_

_I love you_

_I love you_

Suddenly the door opened and Alive dragged me inside stating its now our girl time together, whatever that means.

I gave him a final smile and he returned it with my favorite crooked grin as he got in too.

_Darn Alice._

**XXXXXXX**

We were all in my room with I perched on my bed watching two tycoons going through my closet. Apparently it's important for them to know my clothes who would have thought?

"Bella! Oh my god, this looks absolutely fabulous!" Rosalie said holding a red gown, which I didn't even know existed in my closet.

That color red was a great contrast with Rosalie's skin and blond hair.

"Try it on, Rose" I told her smoothly. She looked shocked.

"No way, Bella. I mean it's yours" she rambled and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Please, I never knew it existed until now. Feel free to try it on, besides that would me small for you so makes you look even sexier if that's possible" I shrugged.

Rosalie contemplated for a moment but Alice pushed her in to try it on too and she did.

Minutes later she came out from my bathroom, looking even more beautiful and sexier as I predicted. The dress hung her curves in all right places and it has a low front cut showing a generous amount of her cleavage and her back since it was backless. The workings on her waist and front looked fabulous.

Alice gasped "Rose, look at you. You look hot"

Rosalie looked as if she could blush, which surprised me. Suddenly an idea struck me.

I hopped off my bad and went inside my closet and rummaged through my jewellery box and found out exactly what I have been looking for.

I took out the dark red necklace which looks hard cut but actually is very smooth and also its matching earrings and went towards Rosalie.

"Wear it, Rose. It's a perfect match" I gave her the box but she refused to accept it.

"Bella I can't" I interrupted her before she could continue.

"Rose, please I am not giving it to you, just wear it" I urged her, again she made no move to accept it so I took out the necklace and clasped it on her and did the same with the earrings too.

I clapped my hands in joy, she looked truly amazing and Alice gasped in joy too.

Rose admired herself in the mirror and slightly traced the necklace delicately.

"It's beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"I know, my mother had great taste" I replied simply.

She turned abruptly "It belonged to your mom?"

"Yep" again she made a move to remove it but I stopped her.

"Stop. Wear it for some time" I said in my most firm yet friendlier voice and she compiled much to my relief.

Now I turned towards Alice who sat silently watching our exchange.

"I have something perfect for you too" I said happily and began to search again. Alice didn't protest much since she already knew not to go against me. I grinned at that thought.

Of course me being the wonderful me, I found the perfect outfit for Alice. It consists of a very small pencil skirt and a matching black halter top. It being the smallest piece of outfit I own it fit Alice perfectly.

I again rummaged until I found a black pendant with spiked on it in a cute way and also other matching accessories. When she wore it, it looked as if the outfit was made for her alone.

"Wow, it's amazing!" Alice shrieked jumping up and down, truly into her behavior.

"I know, I am great and I am awesome, you can just say that I won't mind" I said coolly plopping against on my giant bed.

Alice and rose just rolled their eyes at me and began to admire their outfit.

"You know what I think we should take pictures and send them to Emmett and Jasper!" I said suddenly and sat up straight on my bed.

The answering screams and shrills of noise affirmed my idea.

**XXXXXX**

**Edward's Point Of View**

"She's a what?" Carlisle cried out in shock.

I sighed and nodded "That can't be" he continued.

"Well, we saw her drain a deer and a mountain lion so, so I guess that makes her a vampire too" Emmett shrugged.

"Who…Who changed her?" Carlisle asked.

"Dunno the name, but her father" Jasper answered.

"This is…new" he managed to stutter out, in all my years with him now is the only moment I have seen him stutter and I must admit it's quite funny. Even his thoughts weren't composed.

"That poor girl!" he whispered softly after seeming to finally digest the news we laid out for him.

"I don't think she sees it that way." I told him grinning, thinking about my brave Bella.

"Huh?"

"He's right Carlisle, she doesn't feel bad about it, and in fact she even enjoys being a Vampire. I sensed strong love when she spoke about her creator; she sees that person as a father and loves him even" Jasper explained.

"Yea, even made my Rosie re think, I saw that" Emmet put in.

"But who could it be? Only little knows about our hunting methods" Carlisle began to ponder loudly.

"Don't know but whoever knew saved Bella's life since she doesn't drink human blood. That's what she said" Jasper put in.

"I can't wait to meet her and know everything" Carlisle said softly.

I smiled at him "I know what you mean, she's absolutely amazing"

"Yea Eddie here would know since they turned awfully kissy-kissy suddenly" Emmett boomed.

Carlisle shot me a pointed look. _So soon, _Carlisle thought to me.

I just shrugged "I love her" I told him simply.

_You are perfect for her, Edward _

"No Carlisle, She's perfect for me and much more" I told him sincerely.

He just patted my shoulder and walked past me "Let's go home, we need to tell your mother" with this we all ran in the direction of the house and of course I came first.

"Look, a text message from Bella" Emmett announced coming from behind the bush.

"I got one too" Jasper said and I couldn't help feel jealous of them. Jasper on picking this up, smirked at me.

"Holy motherfucking shit!" Emmett cussed loudly.

"EMMETT, language" Esme shouted from inside. I laughed but he was busy looking at some text Bella sent, which made me curious too.

"Fucking hot!" Jasper said from his text too. Now I am really curious.

I saw through their mind that Bella has sent them a picture of their mate in some fancy clothes which made them pretty….'hard'

"I fucking love, Bella" Emmett cussed again.

"Emmett stop cussing otherwise stay out" Esme shouted from inside.

"Sorry mom" He said not a bit apologetic.

I laughed at them and went to my room, thinking how my Bella felt in my arms and her sweet lips against mine.

I didn't know how long I was like that but sometime later I received a message from Rosalie. Confused I opened it, a little hesitant should I add. I don't want to see her in some …you know what.

But when I opened the attachment, it was a beautiful picture of my angel sleeping curled on her bed hugging the pillow I used there. The sight of her made warmth course through me. I quickly saved the picture and thanked Rosalie.

The night passed with me drawing the image of Bella curled up in her bed, dreaming of me I hoped.

**XXXXX**

**Author's Note:**

**I am terribly sorry for my very late update but trust me I had a hectic month with my finals coming up….So please be kind enough to read and review…pls pls….**

**I will update when the reviews turn 232…**

**Until then,**

**BLOOM….very soon I promise… **


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter-36**

**Edward's Point Of View**

Morning came and I could barely wait any longer to see my Bella. Last night would be the first time I stayed away from bring a peeping Tom and hopefully that would be my last I have become more addicted to her than I had anticipated before. Poor Jasper, it took him an entire night to calm my urges to be with Bella. Damn Alice and Rosalie for wanting a girl time alone with her.

I had been subjected to Esme's thoughts all tight. She clearly loves Bella even though she's yet to meet my sweet angel. Esme's love for Bella is already unconditional; she's more than elated to have another daughter.

Though some part of me intrudes that Carlisle and Esme are hiding something, I still don't want to push them into telling us. Maybe they will open up when they get to meet Bella. I could only hope.

It pains me greatly that Bella had been subjected to so much pain before and I promise I would never hurt her and protect her with all my life. But the thought of being with Bella with her as my mate forever, pleases me greatly.

I was this close in telling her about my love for her, but I remembered my promise to Aragon then. I said I would wait and I shall even though it's becoming incredibly urging to tell her and touching her, holding her and kissing her is not helping with the situation either. My inner voice screams I love you whenever I see my angel.

Did I ever think that I would fall in love? Hell no

Did I ever think I would meet Bella? Not at all

Did I ever think that she would become mine? Absolutely not

But now things have changed and I have no intention of going back, ever.

"Edward, get ready. Your Bella will be in school soon" Esme notified me softly as if she ever had to. I had been counting down the seconds. Yet I don't have to be told twice and I took the quickest shower and got ready within seconds.

I was sitting in my car waiting for Emmett and Jasper to arrive. I was thinking I would gladly leave them if they aren't here right this moment.

"Emmett,, you ass hurry up already!" I shouted earning a disapproving look from Esme.

"Sorry, mom" I muttered silently not a bit apologetic. Carlisle was called in early today so he left already. That left Esme alone with her blueprints all morning.

"What got your panties in a bunch, Eddie" Emmett smirked as he barged into the car and I flipped him the bird.

"He's just frustrated. Don't mind him, he's been like that all night" of course Jasper had to read my emotions.

"Will you ladies, shut up" I snapped only causing them to laugh more.

"Don't worry, Eddie. Now that Bella's here she will take care of your needs" Emmett gaffed out.

"Shut the fuck up!" I seethed.

"Hey don't talk about her that way, she's like a sister to me and seeing Bella and Edward together would be like Eww" Jasper made a sour face.

I glared at him to shut up.

Emmett just shrugged "I am just saying that she would. Besides they haven't even reached minor tongue action yet, right Eddie?" he asked.

"That doesn't concern you, Emmett" I snapped.

"See, he is just mad cuz not getting any" he smirked.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Emmett? Shut it already. And you" I barked, looking at Jasper "Try living with you two while being a mind reader, you don't censor anything and I do mean anything from your alone time with Rose and Alice. Must I add they are after all sisters to me"

"Chill dude" Emmett said lazily.

"I think it's time for you to shut up for good, _Emmy-bear" _I fake cooed proud with myself for pulling this on him. He doesn't like others calling him that; it seems that's only Bella's privilege.

"Don't use that" he warned getting all worked up.

"Or else what, _Emmy poo_!" I smirked at him though the rear view mirror.

"Fuck off" he growled while we laughed. This ought to shut him up for good.

Seconds later, we were in the school's parking lot and I parked near Bella's Bugatti. Looks like they are here.

They were standing at the far side of the building's entrance. She looked amazing in a black jean and blue shirt, her hair was let down and deliberately made messy and she wore light make up must be Alice and Rosalie's doings. She looked absolutely stunning.

On seeing me approach, she dropped her book bag which landed on the ground with a loud thud and charged towards me in full speed. We collided in the middle of the lot and I caught her, pulling her closer to my body, but my Bella had other plans. Instead, she clasped her arms around my neck and locked her legs around my waist.

She began to attack my neck in full speed, placing kisses all along my neck and onto my face. Her hands gilded around my hair, pulling and smothering them as she goes on. I buried my face into her sweet smelling hair and kissed her neck on my part. I pulled her closer to me and hugged her flush against my body.

"I missed you" she whispered softly. I kissed her forehead and nuzzled her nose against mine.

"I missed you too, love. More than you could ever imagine" I told her honestly smiling against her skin.

She pulled back slightly to look at me "then why didn't you call?" she asked shyly.

I looked at her confused "I knew you were being safe" I answered.

She shook her head slightly causing few locks to escape from behind her ear and I was all too happy to place them back gently. Always gently.

"But I didn't know…About you, I mean. I hate not knowing…I mean it's not comfortable, that feeling" she said turning into a lovely shade of pink.

Then it struck me, she missed me like how I missed her presence. I was sure I was grinning like a fool.

"Do you mind?" I pointed to the others who were watching us with wide eyes and mouth wide open. She looked around; some were even whispering things to each other, then blushed harder yet didn't loosen her hold against me.

Something shone in her eyes "No" she said firmly. Mischief. And that was all I needed to hear as I crashed my lip onto hers the next second.

She froze for a moment but then her lips started to move against mine, finding me with the same hard passion and such intensity. Her hands busied themselves in my hair, once again causing me to moan into her mouth when she pulled my hair roughly against her lips.

More. More. More.

I felt her smile against my lips and I took her lower lip between mine and began to pull, nibble them and suck on it. My gently roamed around her torso finding her silky contours.

More. More. More.

Her dark pink tongue shyly peeked out and brushed against my lips earning another grown from me. What is she doing to me?

We were both breathing hard and the rational part of my brain told me to pull apart but the other side simply wanted more.

Reluctantly I pulled away and buried my face into her curls, taking deep breathes and she rested hers on mine.

"Wow" she whispered softly and I couldn't help but grin.

"Wow indeed" I confirmed nuzzling her neck.

She sweetly placed a kiss on my neck and looked at me with shy eyes. Where did this come from? I smirked only causing her to blush more.

Suddenly someone interrupted us rudely by cracking jokes and guffawing loudly.

Of course who else would it be other than my beloved brother Emmett?

Bella groaned and got down from my hold but buried her face into my side. I could feel her blushing through the layers I am wearing.

But before Emmett could say something "Shut up, Emmett" I said and walked directly past him to meet the others.

"What? No greeting like that for me, Belly bear?" he asked feigning hurt from behind us.

I shot him a nasty glare and hopefully that would shut him up for good.

Just then jasper came forward and pulled Bella into a warm hug, briefly breaking our contact. I missed her touch immediately.

"Didn't know you had it in you, Bells" he teased her laughing gently into her ears.

She shot him a playful glare and swatted him away, causing us to laugh at their antics.

Alice winked at Bella and came forward to hug me.

"I am so happy for you, Edward" she shrieked into my ears true in Alice behavior. I tried to ruffle her hair but she evaded my attack skillfully.

Rosalie who was silent all these while came forward with a glare on her face. I mentally winced at whatever's going to happen.

"You need to be more careful, Edward" she snapped at me. What's her problem?

"Rose, you know I have strong feelings for her" I told her seriously.

"Some feelings you have, boy. You can't even tell that she's tired and hadn't slept a wink throughout last night" she snapped at me looking like a rabid dog. What?

"Rose! Calm down" Emmett placed his arms around her and tried to pull her back.

"Rose, its okay I am fine. You need to apologize to Edward" Bella said looking directly at her. I couldn't register what's happening here. What did she mean Bella didn't sleep last night? She sent me a picture of her curled up sleeping in her bed.

Jasper sent calming waves at her and she did thankfully.

"Edward, I am sorry. She just….she needs to sleep" she said and walked away with Emmett right on her heels at least he looked apagogically at me so were his thoughts.

I placed a hand under Bella's chin and made her look at me, only then I noticed that she had light bruises under her eyes, clearly due to exhaust.

Why didn't I notice it before? And I cruelly attacked her like she's some kind of an animal, what is wrong with me?

"Bella what happened? Are you okay, love?" I asked worriedly looking into her eyes.

She frowned "Thanks Rose" she muttered and placed her palm on either side of my face.

"Edward, I am fine, don't over think it. I will explain everything after class. We need to go otherwise we'll be late" she said caressing my face gently.

I shook my head "We can leave now" I tried to reason with her but she didn't budge.

"_Edward, don't beat yourself up, it's not your fault! You don't even know what happened" _jasper thought to me reading my emotions.

Bella looked at me with disapproving eyes clearly on hearing his thoughts "Don't baby I am fine" she said and placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

"_She right, Edward. Trust me. Don't over think it, it will only spoil her mood"_ Alice warned me and I decided to keep quiet. I gently nuzzled my nose against hers earning a cute giggle to erupt from her lips.

"C'mon lets go" she said happily and pulled me towards the classes.

Once we reached her first class, I didn't want to let her go. I mentally reminded myself to change my classes syncing with hers.

**XXXXXX**

**Bella's Point Of View**

I surprising managed to pull Edward being me to class even after him insisting so much. Guess I am that good. Yet he keeps telling me to skip class and go home. I can't do that, I don't want to be apart especially not after the stunt I pulled at the parking lot outside.

Great, now everyone's staring at me no at us. I mostly hid behind Edward but still their thoughts aren't that comforting. Especially those bitches, they are jealous that I stole Edward from them, like as if he was theirs to begin with. He belongs to me and only me, I hate sharing certain things in my life.

And the guys were mad at Edward for bagging the new chick at school. I guess we are equally hated by our same sex.

I still couldn't believe that I kissed him like that, where did I find the courage to do that? And Edward happily compiled my actions. Man that was hot! Can we have a redo here?

Geez stop it you pervert, I thought to myself.

Eventually we stopped outside my first class and he had to go to his own. I took his hand and gently rubbed smooth circles with my thumb. He sighed content and began to stroke my neck from bottom to the top. Now I really don't want him to leave, not even for his class.

"Bella, promise me that you will tell me if you get very tired." He held my face between his wonderful hands and I nodded my approval.

"See you in a few, love" he said gently, his voice musical to my ears lulling me to sleep.

With this he walked away for his class.

I pouted sadly watching him weave gracefully through the crowd to his class. I sat near a bouncing pixie and super composed Jasper.

Seeing her bouncing like that makes me feel extremely tired.

"Alice!" I groaned and placed my head on the cool desk knowing what she had to tell now.

"You could just go home with him ya know? I know you want to" she said in her right-now-annoying pixie voice.

"Don't temp me" I warned her.

"What happened?" Jasper asked and I thought back to last night. Nothing new I tell you. I had a nightmare and I guess that's not a big think anymore since I have one every day. But the thing which disappointed me the most is that I believed. I swore I never would. I trained myself that I would never hope for it to stop and it worked perfectly but the thing is I haven't had a nightmare since I came to Forks. And of course, stupidly I thought that it's finally over. Guess I was wrong.

I felt involuntary tears pool into my eyes thinking about it.

"Bella are you okay?" Jasper asked while sending waves of calmness towards me and Alice placed her hand on my shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"I am fine" I said and thankfully the teacher came in just then and we all settled for the class.

The last thing I head was the teacher saying something about Shakespeare being great and bla bla bla

Suddenly someone was tapping my shoulders "Rise and shine sunshine!" that someone screamed into my ears causing me to startle and I looked around, my eyes wide and disoriented.

"Oh you are up!" Alice said a little too loudly for my liking.

I groaned in annoyance "Alice stop shouting"

I heard Jasper chuckling somewhere. I opened my eyes and shot him a glare.

"Class's over, Bella you can continue in the next one" he said and pulled me out of my desk abruptly waking me a little more. I strode away from them who were busy laughing at my ass.

I didn't see where I was going and dashed into someone. I looked up to meet my favorite golden eyes. But he looked at me with a frown.

What? I don't have drool on my face is there?

"Bella, your eyes" he said and caressed my cheek again and I leaned into his touch and I think I almost purred.

"I am fine" I repeated again.

"Oh no, she's not! She fell asleep during class and it was merely for few minutes" Jasper said from behind me. Okay I change my mind, I don't like him.

Edward frowned harder and began to pull me somewhere, I blindly followed.

I couldn't keep quiet when we reached the parking lot "Umm Edward? Where are you taking me?" I asked confused.

"Somewhere, don't worry you'll like it" was all he said.

"Edward, I am not cutting class thi…Ahhh! Put me down!" I screamed when he abruptly lifted me and then placed me inside my car and he quickly settled in the driver's seat.

He pulled out of the parking lot with me blabbering my protest but he didn't stop until he reached a cliff top, few good minutes away from the school.

I could see the angry waves hitting the cliff below and the wind was strong too, I could hear their noise. Why did he bring me here?

When I did voice out my question "Simply, it's a good place don't you think? The view is cool too" he said. I pretended to be mad at him but I couldn't do that. Not at him, I can't.

"What do we do now?" I asked thinking of many things to do right now.

"**I** get to hear some music while **you **take a nap" he said making things clear, oh so that's his intensions.

"I am not going to sleep" I said giving him a week pout. He just chuckled and pulled out his ipod and connected it to my player.

He then pushed back his seat and rested comfortably in a sleeping position and suddenly pulled back mine too.

"I said I am not going to sleep" I told him firmly annoyed with his actions. He just smirked.

"There's nothing wrong in relaxing, I am not asking you to sleep" he pointed out so I shut my trap and leaned back.

He turned on the player and _Claire de Lune _filled my car.

"Claire de Lune?_"_ I asked him smiling a little and must I add he looked surprised.

"You know?" he asked while stroking my hair. He had a cheesy look on his face.

"It's nice" I said simply and made the mistake of closing my eyes.

In the combination of the music, the seat and Edward soaking my hair, my eyes began to droop within seconds.

I let out an involuntary yawn causing him to chuckle softly.

"Bastard" I managed to say finally before darkness and exhaustion took over me. The last thing I heard is his ghostly chuckle and him humming along the music.

**XXXXXX**

**Edward's Point Of View**

I felt proud to have scammed her, but I couldn't help it she looked so tired. I was playing with her mahogany locks as she slept peacefully, like the angel she is.

She kept murmuring my name time and again and every time I would imagine my dead heart beating for her. I was in my paradise, watching my angel sleep is the next best thing other than being with her and kissing her.

It had already been good four hours and she began to stir slightly. I caressed her cheek and held her hand wishing she would be lying above me. Minutes later she opened her dark chocolate brown eyes and looked at me.

I smiled "Hi, hope you had a good nap" I said as she sat up, setting her seat right and I did the same.

She looked at me with a cute expression and began to say something but decided against it. Her hair was very messed up in a sexy manner and the dark circles are gone for good.

Instead my Bella jumped at me, totally surprising me but I caught her and she crawled onto my lap. She locked her arms around my neck and clenched her hands into my hair and pressed her lips against mine and I was more than glad to return her enthusiastic passion and love.

When we broke apart "Is this what I get for making you mad at me? Then I would gladly do it every day" I spoke honestly.

"I am not mad" she said softly kissing my neck.

"Really?" I asked skeptically.

She simply nodded her head and straddled me and I gently wrapped my arms around her warm torso.

"You took care of me, why would I be mad?" she said and began her ministrations again.

"Of course, love it's my job to" I said simply and relished in the contact.

I once again pressed my lips to hers and we soon caught up in another passionate kiss.

I rubbed her back slowly and sensually and she purred into my mouth, this made me grin. I made promises to hear that sound more often.

Suddenly we pulled apart and she hit the horn causing us to startle and laugh at our silliness.

We were in a comfortable silence and she placed her head on my chest

"Love?" I called silently.

"Hmmm?" she responded nodding into my chest.

"Why do you do that? What does it mean? I mean, I feel like it does." I asked, not being to contain it anymore.

"What?" she asked looking confused.

"This" I said and placed a kiss on her neck causing her to relax further.

She sighed and looked at me with those beautiful expressive eyes.

"Guess I can tell you now. I am ready"

"Huh?" now I am confused.

She hesitated for moment but then relaxed and simply placed a kiss on my neck "This means I Love You" she whispered the last part.

I looked at her, my face surely full of surprise. I didn't expect that.

"What?" I manage to choke out.

"I love you, Edward" she whispered and kissed my lips lightly. I pulled back and took her precious face between my hands and looked directly into her eyes.

"Baby, I love you too" I spoke out, finally confessing. I can't be anymore happy than now!

She loves me! _Kiss _She loves me! _Kiss_

She loves me! _Kiss, Kiss_

She loves me! _Kiss, Kiss_

Her eyes turned wide and she began to kiss me again for which I happily compiled. She has been telling me all these days! Every time she kissed my neck she meant to say her love to me.

"I can't believe you love me" I said truthfully.

"Don't be silly, Edward. You are perfect in every way possible. I love you so much" she almost shrieked.

"And I you, my love" I spoke against her lips.

When we pulled back "Can I come to your house today and meet your parents?" she asked suddenly out of the blue. Guess I can never expect to decode her.

"Of course, love? Are you sure?" I asked pulling her closer. I don't want her to do anything she's not comfortable with.

"Yes, I am ready to tell you the rest of my story" she said and hugged me tighter.

"Whatever pleases you, my love"

"Other than you?" she asked playfully and snuggled her face onto my neck.

"Other than me" I confirmed giving her the crooked grin which I know is her favorite. "Only for now" I added.

"Yeah, I am sure. I trust you and moreover I love you" she said looking directly into m eyes.

"And I love you too" I placed a kiss on her forehead.

**XXXXXX**

**Bella's Point Of View**

I felt like screaming on top of my voice that Edward loves me!

I feel so happy, he's so perfect. What did I do to deserve him? And he thinks he's the lucky one.

He took care of me even though I stupidly tried to resist him; I guess I am that stubborn. And moreover I am surprised that I didn't have a nightmare during my nap. How is that possible? Every time I close my eyes I get them and I didn't right now. Is that because I was with Edward? Then what about those days? I made a mental note to ask him.

I looked at him driving, how his perfect jaw line meet and his always messy sex-hair, right now thoroughly messed by mine. I recalled how I ran my hands through his hair when we were kissing. I blushed, I couldn't help it. It's just so soft and felt amazing under my hand. I felt like I could do that forever. And how his forearm contours strain and relax whenever he changes gear. I felt so silly for being jealous of a gear shift, but I can't help it.

Edward's mate, that's me! Isn't that awesome? The term itself makes me feel so freaking happy.

He turned to me and chuckled at my expression "What are you thinking about, Love?" he asked.

"You" I answered truthfully. He smiled at me shook his head. I know I can't help it.

"Well it's only fair after all you are in mine 24/7" he grinned at me.

I showed his arm playfully earning a beautiful laugh from him.

We reached school again and people are just starting to get out. There goes another day. I hope Charlie doesn't mind.

We got out and leaned against my car waiting for the rest to arrive. He wrapped his arm around my waist and buried his nose into my hair.

"Did I tell you how stunningly beautiful you look today?" his voice was slightly muffled into my hair.

I laughed "No mister you didn't" I looked at him with accusing stares.

He grinned making me melt "Then please allow me, you are the most stunning creature I have ever met. No anybody has ever known" he said causing me to blush.

I just kissed his neck in response, happy now that he would understand the true meaning behind it. He grinned and returned my kiss. This could be our secret way of saying I Love you to each other, I thought happily.

Just then I saw those two bitches and their group throw glares at me. I just smirked at them and pulled Edward closer.

"You guys can stop making out, you are worse than me and Rose" Emmett said while approaching us. And I punched his chest for his rude comment.

"Ouch!" He said rubbing the spot.

Suddenly Alice jumped on us both "I am so happy for you guys. Took you long enough" she shrieked into our ears.

I was about to say something but she stopped me "I know don't waste time. You and Edward go to your house and meet at ours in exactly forty five minutes. I will make preparations and inform the others. Go Go Go!" she shooed us out.

"Crazy pixie!" I thought as we drove to my house for me to change into something presentable.

**XXXXXX**

**Edward's Point Of View**

"Do I really look okay?" Bella asked for the third time as I parked her car in our driveway. I looked at her outfit, a green top with a skinny tight black jean. She looked absolutely ravishing.

"You look more than okay, love. Stop worrying" I told her and she smoothed her already perfect hair which was pulled into a high pony tail. I got out and swiftly opened the door and grabbed her hand earning a giggle from my angel.

"Always the gentleman" she muttered lightly. I just winked at her and led her towards the house.

"Wow! It's beautiful" I heard her say beside me and I only smiled and pulled her further inside where I know my entire family is waiting for us.

"_She's finally here!" _Esme's thoughts looped this statement again and again.

I pulled Bella closer and we entered the house looking at my family standing in a semi circle.

Bella looked around and smiled shyly at them. Esme was the first one to come forward.

She pulled Bella onto a hug "Oh Bella, welcome home, dear" she said. Her thoughts were so happy to finally meet her daughter.

Bella was all too happy to return the hug "Thank you, Mrs. Cullen. You have a fabulous house" she complimented. Esme's house grew longer if that's possible.

"Call me Esme, dear"

"Of course, Esme" Bella grinned at her.

Carlisle stepped from behind Esme and pulled Bella into a hug too.

"It's wonderful to have you here, Bella" he said warmly.

"It's wonderful to be here, Dr. Cullen" Bella said happily. I did notice she looked at him with a respect. I knew she's perfect.

"It's Carlisle dear and I can't thank you enough for making my family so happy with your presence" he said sincerely.

Bella looked shocked "Oh no Dr. Cull…I mean Carlisle they are awesome people to be with" she said cheerfully.

I couldn't help but wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her temple causing her to blush darkly.

Carlisle chuckled "I take it you both are together" he stated.

Bella blushed and I pulled her closer "Yep, together as we'll ever be" I said proudly.

"I couldn't be any happier for you two" Esme exclaimed cheerfully true to Alice's behavior.

We all chuckled at her "C'mon Bella let's get inside" Carlisle motioned for us to follow him. We made ourselves comfortable in the living room sofa. I pulled Bella beside me on the love seat and she snuggled contently to my side.

"Bella we couldn't be any happier that you decided to tell us but we don't want to push you. It's entirely your decision to tell us if you want to" Carlisle made himself clear.

"Of course, Carlisle I haven't trusted anybody other than my family and maybe few more but that's that and I feel that I can trust you all and I already do" she said looking directly at me for the last part.

"Then with all means, please proceed" he said and I held her hand. She smiled at me and took a deep breath before starting.

"As you all know I was born in my place, the spirit kingdom where my dad was the king, we have two advisors Alistair and Garcia, both were with us for generations and Alistair can predict the future certainly while Garcia is our head trained of our army. It seems Alistair predicted me to be a boy but when I born I was obviously a girl, so he was wrong for the first time. In due course of time they understood that Alistair couldn't predict my future. And that was bad but later we found out that I had some powers even as a human child and that's when they concluded that I wasn't a normal human so this mean I was never human in my life" she paused.

"That's impossible" Carlisle said fascinated with what she said.

"I know but with me anything is possible I guess." She smirked, I just kissed her temple.

"So anyway I and my brothers grew up and actually Sky isn't my own brother, he and his sister Elizabeth was my dad's best friend and out chief commander. One day, when I was four I and my …friend went to his house after a play date where we found that..tha.." she trailed out and I felt Bella stiffen and glaze off in a direction. I rubber her hands on her arm and she came back slightly.

Everyone had a concerned look on their face. "We found our families tattered, bloodied and dead all around their backyard. It was as if something mauled them all to pieces there was lots of blood, on the ground, on the walls everywhere. It was horrible. I saw my mom and dad lying motionless on the ground along with my uncle and aunt, his mom and dad. Everyone" she whispered out, tears pooling out of her eyes. My heart broke for her.

"Bella love, I am so sorry baby" I kept whispering that into her ears over and over again while kissing her wherever I could reach, hoping it would bring her back.

Alice and Esme knelt before us and wiped her tears away while muttering sweet words. Jasper sent calming waves towards her and Emmett kept quiet for once. Carlisle looked so sad and had a compassionate look on his face, while Rosalie looked too shocked to even think anything.

Suddenly she came back and wiped her tears "I am sorry, it's just hard" she apologized looking embarrassed.

"Don't dear, we understand perfectly. We are so sorry dear" Esme ran a hand through Bella's dark locks.

Bella buried her face into my chest and I stroked her hair gently while whispering numerous 'I love yous' to her

"I think we should take a break" Carlisle suggested and I nodded my head in agreement.

"No" Bella snapped and sat up properly.

"Love, its okay" I tried but she shook her head no.

"No I am fine" she said and asked everyone to go back to their places.

"So as I was saying…it happened and I think that shock triggered my change and I began to transform. Alistair saw it a little too late and sent troops to retrieve us, Wesley found me in my final stage of the transformation. The chief healer said that my body rejected the change and that my heart would give up" she said earning loud gasps from everyone.

I pulled her incredibly closer and she rubbed my arm soothingly. Yes she's calming me!

"As just as I was about to die, my dad's best friends' arrived. They are none other than my adoptive fathers Charlie, the McCains and….a vampire clan"

"Who…?" Carlisle asked but Bella held a finger not to interrupt.

"They proposed to change me in order to keep me alive, so my dad injected him venom directly into my heart with a syringe but later my heart evaded the change so here I am, as a half vampire and my spirit transformation was completed too"

"When I woke up everything was different, things were clear and such and I found out that I was the dragon and Alistair decided to keep my existence a secret until I learned to control my powers so they faked my death and buried me, that is, an empty coffin along with my parents. I was sent to the human world to learn things and we decided to stay here"

"My dads each thought me everything I know and I am eternally grateful to them" she finished, but none of us spoke up. We took out time digesting the news.

Finally sometime later "Bella if you don't mind me asking who your dad is? The vampire one that is" Carlisle asked.

Bella grinned, the first true grin since a while and got up "You know them very well, Carlisle. In fact my dad and uncles spoke about you daily as I grew up. Now if I am right…" she said sheepishly and walked towards the general direction of Carlisle's study. We all followed after her, confused of what she's up to.

She entered the room and began walking towards the large photo of the Volturi. Don't tell me…!

She turned facing us, "My third name is Bella **Volturi**. I am the fourth Volturi and Aro is my dad and Marcus and Caius are my uncles" she said.

_No way!_

_What the heck….?_

_Is this really possible?_

_OMG! She's a Volturi!_

_She's the Vampire Princess!_

Everyone's thoughts surrounded me but I was too shocked to speak up. Bella was looking at me worriedly gnawing at her lips. I didn't speak up instead I went near her and pulled her into a hug and placed a kiss on her head.

"You are the fourth Volturi?" Carlisle asked surprised. "Aro raised you and your brothers"

Bella nodded her head yes, which was buried into my shoulder.

"Wow that's just unexpected" he spoke up.

"He wanted to tell you, but nobody knows that a creature like me existed so he decided to wait until I turn 18 to spread the news" Bella explained.

"Of course I understand why he kept it a secret" Carlisle said understanding the situation.

Bella suddenly looked up sheepishly "Umm actually he told one particular clan to you know,…raise me" she informed. Who could it be?

"Oh! Anybody we know of?" Carlisle asked her.

Bella nodded, blushing. "Who is it, love?" I asked her unable to contain my curiosity.

"The Denalis" she whispered out.

"What?" Emmett roared out.

"That's not possible dear, we meet them regularly over the years and they never told us about you" Esme asked confused.

"Uh Oh!" Alice said.

"See, my dad asked them not to tell anybody so they kind of didn't tell you guys anything" Bella said looking unsurely around us.

"Oh!" Carlisle looked surprised heck we all were. "So you knew them since..?"

"Since I was four, Carmen is like a mother to me and Eleazar helps me with my powers while Kate, Irina and Tanya are like my sisters" she said Oh shit!

"No way!" Rosalie looked surprised trying to grasp the news here.

Apparently, yes way!

**XXXXXXX**

**Author's Note:**

**Here's the next Chapter please read and Review….Dont forget the Review part…**

**I am keeping the next chapter hostage until the reviews turn 240?...I even started the next chapter..So review soon.**

**Until next chapter,**

**Bloom Cullen**

**Love ya all!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter-37**

**Edward's point of view**

As soon as those words left her mouth I was angry, betrayed, baffled, but I managed to control my visible emotions so that Bella would not worry herself about my reaction.

I gave her a look as off to continue since she was looking directly at me, gauging my reaction. But it seems I wasn't doing a very good job as such because she walked towards me quickly and hugged me tight giving me the one thing which I craved for. Her in my arms.

"Please don't be mad at them. It was inevitable. My dad and uncles needed someone to help them with us. It was either you guys or them but something made my dad choose them." She said and I rubbed her back soothingly, feeling bad for making her explain.

"Shhh. It's not that, love." I tried to make her think that I am not the selfish prick that I obviously am.

"Aro thought that you being in the close proximity with Tanya was good?" Rose asked skeptically.

"Rosalie!" Esme tried to admonish her but it was half hearted. We know about Tanya. A shiver of disgust ran through me on thinking about her.

"What? I am just really surprised" she said causing Alice and Emmett to laugh.

"It's okay Esme, really. When I mentioned the Denalis, I excluded her obviously. After all, she is a bitch" Bella said casually, her hands holding me tighter.

Emmett boomed louder on hearing this, I was surprised myself. Not with the bitch part, which she absolutely is" I thought thinking about her futile dreadful attempts to seduce me. Again involuntarily shiver ran through me.

Even Carlisle didn't oppose Bella's statement, instead he chuckled lightly.

Wait a minute! If Bella knows the Denalis all these years then she must know about Tanya's approach with me. I looked down to see her slightly scowl on hearing Tanya's name, I am sure.

She looked at me and gave a nice half wince and half scowl. Yep, definitely knows.

She placed her palms on either side of my face and placed a kiss right on my lips.

"I am sorry I wasn't there to kick her Ass when she came after you all those times. But I swear I kicked her Ass regularly for even thinking your name" she said and here I thought I couldn't probably love her more and yet she proves wrong.

"I love you" I said simply, while my siblings laughed at the mental image of my Bella kicking Tanya's Ass.

She just grinned and kissed my neck, giving me a playful wink.

"Belly-boo, you rock my world" Emmett boomed out thumping the air in a victory motion.

"I think it's safe to say our world" Carlisle put in looking adoringly at Bella who hid her face in my chest blushing madly.

"But really apart from Tanya they are awesome. Eleazar loves to research my powers, it just makes his day when I get a new one and Carmen practically raised me, she's like a second mother to me and of course Kate and Irina taught me how to shop, though I don't like it very much" she winced at the last part. I kissed her head.

Rosalie and Alice rolled her eyes at her comment, Esme just snickered silently.

"Bella, you don't have to explain anything to us. It's your father's decision and we respect it. We are happy to have you in our life now" Carlisle said smiling at her, who blushed.

"I feel the same way too, Carlisle" she said softly and snuggled closer towards my side.

"_Still hasn't changed I see, the same lovely blush" _Carlisle thought and our heads shot up in shock clearly on hearing his thoughts.

Carlisle, on noticing our expression _"Guess it's time to explain" _he thought directly at us.

"What do you mean, Carlisle?" I asked him. He just shot Esme a look who nodded her head as if to proceed.

"Hey what's going on? Are you guys having a silent conversation again? This is not fair!" Emmett wailed like a petulant child.

"I think now's best time to explain and I am partially hurt that Bella doesn't recognize me" he said looking at her gently. Bella just looked confused just as the rest of us are.

"What do you mean, Carlisle?" Alice asked, like she didn't see the future already.

"That's impossible, Carlisle there is no way that I would have forgotten you guys, believe me I spent my days wanting to meet you all personally rather than hearing from my dad or the Denalis." Bella said in a confident voice.

Carlisle just chuckled while we are dying of curiosity.

"Honey you were barely five when we met" Esme put in smiling widely at her.

Suddenly I was assaulted by Esme's thoughts of a particular child with big brown eyes and silky mahogany hair. She wore the most beautiful smile in her pink lips, the one I grew to love so much over the years and especially last week. The child was the prettiest girl I have ever seen. She even graced a blush on her porcelain cheeks.

My hand immediately grasped her waist tighter. Bella! It's Bella!

"No way!" Rosalie sputtered.

"We were living in London at that time and Alice here insisted that we go shopping in the new mall she wanted to visit...

_**flashback**_

_**Carlisle's point of view (Yeah! Finally)**_

_We just moved from ... last week as per the girls' wishes since they are bored out of shopping from the same mall there. Edward snickered on reading my thoughts. Yea, Alice even managed to drag him along. He shot me a pointed look._

_As per Alice's predictions, London would be rainy throughout the year, thus making it perfect for our stay. Meaning, the girls could shop from morning till night. This only made Edward snicker more._

_"what?" Alice demanded, giving him the stink eye._

_"Nothing dear Alice" he replied calmly with a straight face trying to hide his snuffles._

_"Fine don't tell, I am pissed as it" she snapped, clearly disturbed about something. Right on Cue, Edward started to laugh loudly; he must have read her thoughts of whatever's bothering her._

_"Geez I wonder why" Emmett said adding fuel to the fire. Alice quickly shot him a dangerous look effectively shutting him off._

_"Mind it Emmett, otherwise I might never say when Rose's mad enough to bust your balls. Instead I will simply enjoy the show." She threatened him, who visibly paled if that's even possible._

_Jasper stifled his chuckles and placed a comforting hand on his mate's shoulder._

_"What happened Ali cat?" He asked gently._

_"Oh Jazz, remember I told you about the dress I wanted?" She asked and he nodded his head solemnly._

_"Well, I had a vision of somebody else buying it. No matter what I do I get the same outcome" she said sadly, while Emmett and Edward laughed at her admission._

_"Why are you laughing?" She all but screamed at them. The guys looked scared for a second there._

_"Don't worry Ali, forget them they are just being jerks. Let's go in, we have lots of shopping to do." Rosalie said and dragged Alice and Esme inside._

_"Edward, Emmett, Jasper get in!" Alice shouted from inside a boutique. _

_"Go ahead boys; I am happy not to be in the list. Get going" I said while they grumbled but compiled the order._

_I began to wander around, all the while thinking about Edward and how he's lonely without a mate._

_He's my oldest son yet the youngest; I fear I made a mistake. Suddenly I heard someone's sobs and the scent of fresh blood._

_Immediately I went to doctor mode, as Emmett would put in. I searched for the source of distress. My eyes landed on a small girl who was sitting on the floor beside the fountain with her legs bent towards her and silent sobs shook her time frame._

_My legs walked towards her on their own accord and my head began to conjure many theories for her situation._

_I swiftly kneeled beside her and began to inspect the cut. Nothing serious just few scratches. She was startled at my sudden approach and her head jerked up to meet my eyes. She has the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen in my existence. She had long mahogany hair and porcelain skin. Her eyes showed a mixture of emotions, recognition, surprised, pain, and then understanding. She just looks so adorable, like an angel._

_Not wanting to spook the child, "Are you in much pain, dear?' I asked as gently as possible. Her eyes widened and her body then relaxed._

"_No, not much." She said in the most beautiful voice I have ever heard. I made a mental note that her's the second beautiful voice next to my wife._

"_Do you mind if I take a look, sweetheart?" I asked her, the dearly terms surprised me, I have assessed many children before but never once….I doesn't know…like now!_

_She shook her little head no and sniffed a little. I quickly wetted my kerchief and gently prodded on her scratches. Then I ripped a band aid off and placed it on her wound. The next thing I did was completely overboard; I leaned in and placed a soft kiss over her band aid. I looked up shocked of my own actions but she was grinning widely and even clapped her hands. I couldn't help but laugh with her._

"_Thank you for kissing my wound and making it all better" she said and threw her hands around my neck and gave me a good hug. After recovering from my shock I hugged her back._

"_You are most welcome, sweetheart "I patted her back. "What is your name dear?" I asked her, looking into her deep brown orbs._

_She hesitated briefly "Marie" she said giving me a huge grin, I couldn't help but grin back._

_"Marie is a beautiful name for a beautiful girl" I said and ruffled her hair; I still couldn't help feel this jubilant with this kid. She giggled on my actions and also she didn't flinch back when my cold skin came in contact with her surprisingly not-so-warm skin. Why is that?_

_"Are you cold, poppet?" I asked her, where did that come from?_

_"Nope! What does poppet means?" She asked bouncing with excitement._

_"Umm, I don't really know. My mom used to call me that. It's like sweetheart or dear or anything" I shrugged. True my mom used to call me that, but that was over three centuries before. Why did I remember that now?_

_"Ohhhhhhhh! I like it. Can I call you doc?" She asked sweetly, who am I to deny her of that pleasure?_

_"Sure, poppet after all that's what I am" I told her and she grinned broadly clapping her hands._

_"Yay!" I chuckled at her antics._

_"Tell me my poppet, are you lost? Do you know where your parents are?" I asked her, immediately going to worried mode._

_She shook her head "No I am not lost, my parents and brothers are inside that. store, but clothes are boring so I came out and fell down...you know the rest" she shrugged nonchalantly._

_"You shouldn't have done that, poppet. Your parents and brothers must be worried about you. You don't want that do you?" I asked her firmly._

_She frowned for a second but recovered quickly "I won't do it again, but I know where they are besides I will know when they get worried" she said and it absolutely made no sense to me._

_"Um ok?" I said not understanding her reply._

_Suddenly she stood up so did I and once she smothered her pretty gown of wrinkles from sitting down, she began to tug my coat and held her arms outstretched, as if wanting me to pick her up. I was shocked is putting it lightly._

_I carefully picked her up and placed her gently on my hip. Am I even doing this right?_

_Looks like I am, she gave me a comfortable smile._

_"What are you doing here, doc? Are you alone?" She asked and frowned at the last part as if not liking the idea of me being alone._

_I laughed "No poppet, I came here with my family and you know what? I don't like clothes shopping too so I snuck out" I told her._

_She looked at me with those beautiful eyes opened widely._

_"Ohhh! But won't your parents search for you?" She asked crunching her nose mutely in confinement. Ah! How innocent this child is. Could she become more adorable?_

_I laughed at her concern "Poppet, I am the parent, besides my children are all big. So I don't have to worry" I informed her._

_Her mouth opened up into a wide O._

_"Can you tell me about your big children?" She asked._

_"Sure let's see, there is my youngest daughter who happens to be the sole reason that we are here, but she always guides us in the right path." I thought about her future seeing power._

_"And there is her husband who loves anything with the name history on it. He makes us feel better when needed. He's very calm and composed. He's more like a son to me" I thought about him being an empath._

_"My eldest son is the funniest person you could ever meet. He's like an overgrown five year old. You are more mature than him. He's a huge teddy bear in nature. And his wife and my daughter, is a very beautiful and brave woman. Sometimes a handful but still she's very good hearted person. Also my youngest son, well he's different. He is very lonely right now. He's good at reading people's mind. Frankly I couldn't ask for a better son" pain on thinking about Edward's situation must have shown in my eyes because she placed her hand on my cheek and gently caressed me. I grinned at her beautiful nature._

_"Don't worry he will get the best in life" was all she said and I immediately felt better. I kissed her forehead, silently thanking the higher power for giving me a chance to meet this wonderful girl. Her words are so mature!_

"_Thank you, poppet I know he will" I poked her sides gently causing her to giggle loudly._

"_Oh dear! You could have brought me along with you too. Oh! Who is this pretty child?" Esme said as she approached me, she looked so shocked to see me holding a child none the less._

"_Poppet, meet my wife. Wife this is my poppet" I made the introductions; I could almost feel the happy vibes from her._

_Suddenly Marie pulled at my collar of my shirt to bring me closer "She's so beautiful like an angel!" she whispered into my ears and I laughed out loud. I winked at Esme knowing she has heard every word._

"_Sweetheart, you are beautiful too" my loving wife said and slowly reached out to caress her cheek. My poppet giggled "You really are"_

"_Thank you" she said suddenly shy and blushed a vibrant red. _

"_What were you two up to?" Esme asked, while holding my poppet's hands and gently caressing them._

"_We were just talking about how wonderful my family is" I told her and leaned in to kiss her cheek. I heard my poppet giggle uncontrollably._

"_Something funny, poppet?" I asked her and even raised my eyebrow to add more drama._

_She clamped her mouth shut in order to shut her giggles but it was an infertile effort "Nothing you just remind me of my mom and dad" her eyes shown sadness for a moment and they disappeared as they came._

"_Is that so baby?" Esme asked smiling sweetly at my poppet._

_She nodded her head vehemently and with a flash threw herself towards Esme's arms who was more than happy to hold my poppet._

_This continued for few minutes when poppet suddenly frowned. When I asked her what was the matter, she replied that her parents were searching for her and that she had to go._

_To say that I was unhappy was putting it lightly so was Esme. She kissed my cheek "I will miss you guys, hope I get to meet you again" she whispered softly._

"_We'll miss you too, my poppet. We will meet again" I promised her firmly wanting to keep that promise no matter what happens._

"_Bye dear, take care" Esme waved sadly as we watched her walk into a nearby store. Not wanting to get involved anymore we both went to find our family._

"_Don't think about this, Esme" I said to her and she agreed._

"_I wish she was mine, Carlisle. Don't get me wrong I have a wonderful family and perfect children, but there's something about her…" Esme was unable to complete her sentence._

"_I know, love. I feel the same way too" I tried to console her._

_**XXXXXXX**_

_We were at this store and Alice and Edward were arguing over something._

_"Alice, you are not buying me that" Edward said strongly eyeing a huge pile of shirts in Alice's arms. She merely rolled her eyes at him._

_"Oh c'mon Edward, I have already seen you cowering. Now shut it and move along" she said coolly not even looking at him and made a beeline for the counter._

_Edward just pinched his nose briefly and huffed in defeat._

_"And Edward? These look good on ya" with this Alice disappeared. He just rolled his eyes but I could see the corners of his mouth twitch up into a smile._

_He looked at me watching him "Okay, what are you hiding?" He asked looking right into my eyes._

"_**And what makes you think I am?"**__ I questioned him through my thoughts._

_"Please, I could smell a human all over you and better yet Esme keeps singing different nations' national anthem. Currently it's Greece" he said looking at me expectantly. _

"_**I have no idea what you are talking about, son"**__ I thought to him._

_Just as he looked like he was about to say something, he frowned and "Someone's looking for you?" He said pointing towards the store doorway. Sure enough there was a guy standing there searching for someone, me as per Edward._

_I moved towards that guy and sure enough he looked at me skeptically and finally came to a conclusion._

_"I am sorry, but are you doc?" He asked looking embarrassed no doubt. I gave him a reassured smile "That would be me. Who is asking?" _

_He handed me a huge bag instead "these are for you, from poppet?" He asked not sure if he got it right._

_I quirked an eyebrow at him in surprise but otherwise accepted the bag. He left the store after thanking me and no further information._

_I opened the bag and saw that there were many boxes inside, some small some big. Also there was an envelope addressed to a 'doc'. Curious I opened it and two papers slipped out. The first one bore the writings of a little child. It read the follows_

_**Hi doc, **_

_**Thank you for helping me, I realized I never got to say that before. I wish I could meet your wonderful family soon. Hope you all like my gifts, I selected them all myself!**_

_**Until then**_

_**Your Poppet**_

_Again, shocked is least way of putting things._

_I hasty opened the second letter. It read._

_**Dear Doc (as my daughter dearly calls),**_

_**I am standing here hearing my daughter talk about you and your wife with a huge grin on her face. We never thought we would see her happy again. But you and your family made it possible. So I am eternally grateful to you. I can't thank you enough for what you have done with my daughter unknowingly. Please accept the gifts; she had the pleasure of picking them out herself all the while with a sparkle in her eyes. Accept them, I know it's not much and nothing compared to what you have don't for us but it would make her happy. We wish we could meet you instead of this letter, but time has another thought. Thank you again.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Your poppet's father.**_

_**P.S she loves her nick name and demands we call her that too. I explained it's something between you both and should always remain that way.**_

_Wow! Was all I could think? Edward agreed who was reading it through my mind. I handed it to Esme who also gasped in shock. _

_"Well what is it? Are you going to open them?" Emmett asked bouncing up and down like a kid. Rosalie shushed him down a bit._

_I sighed; guess I really can't refuse these. I picked out the first box it read __**"To Sergeant"**__. Oh!_

"_I believe this is for you Jasper" I said and gave him the box who looked truly surprised just like the rest of us._

_He opened the box and his face showed surprise, shock, delight and happiness. I knew cuz we are feeling it right now._

"_Holy shit! It's __**Hammacher Schlermmer's only Complete Swiss Army Knife. **__This is awesome" Jasper cried out in joy._

"_Next please!" Emmett urged impatiently._

_I pulled the next box, it said __**""**_

"_I believe this is for you, love" I handed it to Esme. She opened it and took out many books about Interior Designing._

"_Of course, I could try this!" she exclaimed happily. Esme meant to do something since she's the one always left alone at home and this is perfect for her, just what she needed. A hobby._

_I pulled the next one out it said __**"Artemis:**_ _**Goddess of the Hunt and protector of Young Women" **__Good lord! She's just perfect._

"_For you Rosalie" I said simply._

_She took the box from me with a bored expression but then when she read the name on the cover, her interest peaked and when she saw what's inside her face showed pure joy and surprise._

"_OMG! It's the __**Stuart Weitzman's Rita Hayworth Heels**__! It costs more than three million dollars!" she exclaimed in awe looking at the shoes with a look of pure glee. It looks like a normal pair to me. Edward agreed with me. Alice and she were happy dancing._

_I took out another one and this __**"Big Teddy bear"**_

"_For you Emmett" I said and he opened it like a five year old opening his presents._

"_Holy motherfucking shit!" he cussed and I winced._

"_Emmett!" Esme cried out at his language._

"_But mom, it's the __**PSP-go with 64GB memory! And there are some cool games to go with this to!**__" he exclaimed happily and barely saw what's happening around him. Coming to think of it, he wanted one but Esme grounded him for breaking her favorite vase during one of his wrestles with Jasper or maybe it's Edward? He gave me a sheepish look on reading my thoughts._

_I shook my head and took out the next one, it said __**"Pixie" **_

"_That's me!" Alice happily said and even clapped her hands._

_She tore open the box and looked truly surprised, something that Alice had never experienced, with her power and all, you know._

"_It's __**Valentino Garavani's best piece ever! **__Its way better than what I wanted. Thank you, Thank you!" She began bouncing clutching the dress to her chest._

_I rolled my eyes at her happiness and took out another box, it said __**"Doc" **__Time for me, I guess_

_I opened mine and was pleasantly surprised; it's a luxurious __**Littmann stethoscope. **__WOW!_

"_Looks like she had you" Edward smirked at my speechlessness. She sure as hell did!_

_I pulled out the last box and it read __**"Mr.**_ _**Solitario" **__I gave it to Edward._

_He looked unsure but opened it anyway; he pulled a watch out, not just any watch but the __**"EVERYDAY Bulova Precisionist Champlain"**_

_It was sleek black and had blue dials, it looked great. Edward turned the watch upside down and it looked like there was something engraved there._

"_**Never give up on something that you can't go a day without thinking about. Wait for her" **__he read it aloud._

_He looked frazzled for a moment but smiled at the same time and pocketed the watch. I just patted his shoulder hoping he would get the meaning._

_**XXXXXXXX **_

**Edward's Point Of View**

I couldn't believe it was her! She asked me to wait for _her_ in her quote unknowingly.

Could this really be happening? Were we really made for each other? Of course I already know that, but how could this beautiful creature be truly mine?

I looked down at her who was still shocked from hearing Carlisle's little _story._

Suddenly everybody snapped out of it "It was you! I forgot but how could I forget? This is insane" she was muttering to herself.

"Can you give me a hug, Poppet? It's been too long" Carlisle asked gently testing the waters.

I immediately released her and she ran off and threw herself into Carlisle's waiting arms and clutched him tighter.

"I am so sorry, doc." she said and I grinned.

"Shhh poppet, you are here that's all it matters" he gently caressed her hair.

Bella then hugged Esme, who was more than content to have her final daughter back in her arms.

**XXXXXX**

**Bella's Point Of View**

I couldn't believe I forgot. I mean how stupid is that? I wanted nothing more than to meet them for so long and yet I simply couldn't connect some dots.

Everything seems so …._bliss._

The introductions are finally over, I mean the official one. Doc explained how he became a vampire, now I really understood from where his control comes from.

Edward was actually giving me the grand tour now, his hands were around my waist and I placed my head on his shoulder. He looked down and gave my head a brief kiss. I could feel the familiar swirl whenever he touches me coarse through my body.

"My room" he indicated to the closed door, I didn't realize that we were here already. He opened the room and I immediately bounced inside. Everything was black and white. His huge leather couch, bare white walls, huge ass flat screen mounted on the wall, an entire glass wall overlooking beautiful scenery, another wall full of his CD collection and the other is mounted with a huge-awesome-looking-stereo, his black and white carpet. Everything and I absolutely loved. I can't believe I am thinking this but his room is so sexy!

"It's perfect! Just like you" I said as I watched his pull me further inside. He made us fall on his couch, my god it's so soft a contrary from the vision. I giggled at the sudden change and buried my face on the crook of his neck.

He kissed my head and just like that we flew into easy conversation, laughing, teasing and mostly me being red for all the part.

Not long after, he suddenly straightened and looked at me a strange expression on his face…uncertainty maybe?

I skimmed his cheek and tugged at his fuck-awesome hair. "What is it, baby?"

His uncertainty disappeared and he kissed my lips and just as I was about to deepen things, he pulled away.

He walked away to get something from his table by the window, but all I could see was stare at his ass. Yeah, take your time Cullen while I take my own time.

He abruptly turned and caught me checking out his ass and of course I blushed true in my fashion and of course it only worsened when he smirked at me knowingly.

"Like what you see, miss Swan?" he asked me grinning widely at me while holding a sketch book of some sort in his hands.

"Why yes I do, Mr. Cullen. Very much" I clarified smiling smugly, blush all forgotten.

He came and sat beside me and abruptly trusted the book on my lap saying "For you"

_What the heck! Why is he so nervous about?_

I finally opened the sketch pad under Edward's guarded eyes. I gasped as soon as I opened the first page.

Inside there were drawings and sketches of me in different postures! My eyes, my lips or my entire face sometimes my torso too. Did he draw this?

I flipped through the book quickly scanning the dates and some were dated even from the past fifty years! _What the…?_

I looked at Edward with questioning eyes surprise evident in my eyes, I am sure. He just went and retrieved some more sketch pads all were filled with my sketches. Nothing else only me. The dates were somewhere from 1918.

"Edward, what is this?" I asked him calmly as possible.

He cupped my face I his hands and looked at me with so much passion "Bella, I was changed in the year 1918 while I was dying from Spanish influenza in Chicago" I whimpered at the word dying, I can't imagine him like that. I don't want to know. Sensing my discomfort he pulled me onto his lap "Shhh love don't worry" I didn't realize I hadn't stopped my whimpers. "Carlisle changed me, though I think he had been lonely so long and wished for a companion. So I woke up and the first thing I remember is the face of an angel, I couldn't remember anything for a while only her face, he smiles, her laughs, yet I couldn't connect her with my human life. Days passed and I finally remembered some memories from my human life but then I couldn't forget her face. She haunted me days and night I was so tormented with my change that I became a rebel. I never told Carlisle how much I appreciate him saving my life, because then I didn't want to live like this. I thought this was a curse and that I was a soulless monster, well I still kinda do" I tried to protest but he covered my mouth with his palm.

"I actually left him and hunted humans because I wasn't satisfied with what I was. I killed and drank the blood of those who were criminals under human law." His face was so remorseful that I wanted to wipe it away, but I didn't.

"I thought I was doing good with killing all those people then I released that I may be different, but I am not god. Every time I quench my thirst with their blood, all I could think was the angel's face appearing again and again in my mind. I was so frustrated but then something struck me and I asked myself, what if I was made like this for a reason and if she had anything to do with that purpose? That thought changed my life; I came back to Carlisle and Esme who accepted me with open hands. From that day I drew her face over and over every day and every night" I gasped at what he said. _I was the angel in his mind?_

His endless topaz orbs bore into my eyes and he brushed the tears that had unintentionally fallen from my eyes. _Damn those traitorous tears!_

"Edward!" I croaked out.

He pressed his forehead against mine "You, my angel saved me. You are the reason I was given a second chance. Even though I had to wait more than a century, I never gave up hope. I truly never did. I was so fascinated with your beauty that drawing it gave me enough strength to pull through. You, Isabella Marie Ryder is the true reason of my existence and I am completely and unconditionally in love with you." He said, his orbs shimmering with happiness and passion.

He pressed his lips onto mine and we shared a beautiful, passionate and most importantly, filled with love kiss. I tugged his hair since I couldn't get enough of him and a sob broke into my chest. He stopped his ministrations on my hip and slightly pulled away to look at me.

"What is the matter, love?" he asked me, concern etched his features.

"Edward, I am so sorry" I begged unashamedly and buried my face on his chest, taking deep breaths inhaling his erotic scent.

He lifted my chin with his fingers to look into my eyes "For what, baby?"

I placed a wet kiss on his chin "For making you wait so long" I said and kissed him with all I could muster.

He grinned my crooked smile "You are forgiven, love" he said and we resumed our previous job.

I let my hand roam aimlessly on the contours of his back while my other hand worked wonders on his incredible sex hair. His hand was rubbing my hip in a sinful manner and other clutched my neck tightly.

"Hmmmm, Miss. Swan maybe I should punish you for making me wait so long" he moaned into my mouth and suddenly flipped us so that I was straddling him on his couch.

I shrieked at the sudden change and he smirked looking at me with those pitch black lustful eyes.

I smiled coyly with the sexiest look I could muster "Maybe you should. A few spanking would do good?" I rasped in a deep voice and grounded myself on his clearly aroused middle.

"Fuck!" he cussed, did I mention it was incredible hot of him to curse like that and he also said something about me being a tease. I just chuckled and moved a little more, but my playfulness vanished when he placed a hand on my _bare _hip to stop my ministrations.

I gasped at the contact and he smirked evilly and began to stroke my hip in a sensual pattern and I think I purred.

That did it; I was suddenly off his lap and on the couch with a raggedly breathing Edward clutching me to his side. I think I was the same too.

Before anyone of us could speak there was a loud rap on the door and Emmett came banging inside.

"Oh my virgin eyes! My very virgin eyes! What were you doing?" he screamed like a banshee and I was burning up like a charcoal.

I buried myself into Edward's sides and while he shook with laughter. Glad at least one of us finds this amusing.

"Leave them alone, you oaf" Rosalie smacked his head.

"Ouch! Rosie why did you do that?" he whined like a baby.

"What do you want, Emmett?" I grumbled loudly, peeping at him from Edward's shoulder.

"Belly-boo, I am here to give you a present and here you are grumbling at me" he even pouted slightly. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Fine, what present Emmy-bear?" I asked him sweetly.

He immediately grinned widely showing his cute dimples, he had an evil smirk on him.

He suddenly swiped me off from Edward's lap and threw me over his boulder of a shoulder and began stomping away to his room.

I shouted loudly and pounded his back, shouting for Edward's help who shouted at Emmett to put me down. _My knight in shining armor_, I thought sarcastically.

He finally put me down once inside his and Rosalie's room.

"Emmett what did you do that for?" I screamed and folded my hand in front of me to keep from hurting him.

"Then how am I supposed to give you this?' he asked and came back with a huge teddy-bear with the name '_Emmy-bear' _on its front.

I stared at his cheerful face for a moment and burst out laughing.

"Emmett! I love it thank you" I threw my arms around him and kissed his cheek loudly.

"Woah! Save it for Eddie there, see he's sulking" he pointed at Edward who was indeed frowning.

I immediately went near him and wrapped my arms around his middle "What happened, baby?"

Instead Jasper snickered "He's jealous!" he said and laughed loudly. So was Alice.

I raised an eyebrow at him; he sighed and kissed my forehead.

"It's just I wanted to be the first one to give you a gift, I mean I am your mate. But Emmett raced me" he said begrudgingly.

I couldn't help but laugh at his accusation, we all were. I even heard Esme and Doc laughing from below.

"Don't worry, baby. We have forever for that" I reminded him and kissed his lips in a chaste kiss.

"I am gonna hold you for that" he warned, his lips still on mine.

I smirked "You better" I said coyly and kissed him again. _Damn I cannot get enough of him._

Alice's voice pulled us apart "Bella, Charlie's home and he's wondering where you are" She chimed in breaking our bubble.

I immediately perked on the news "Daddy's home!" I shouted in excitement.

"We should go" Edward said laughing at my buzz.

"Will you stay with me for the night?" I asked him softly. He smiled and rubbed my nose with his'.

"Of course where else would I be?" he kissed my neck. I signed happily in my Edward's arms returning his kiss just perfectly.

**XXXXXX**

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys I am alive!...Sorry the same excuse. My damn exams...Don't give up on me please!**

**Thank you Nicole for your support...I am not planning on stopping this story…don't you worry!**

**Read and Review! ….Next update when Reviews turn 255….**

**Until then,**

**Bloom :)**


	38. Chapter 38

**Sorry about the incredibly late update. But I have completed my finals and got nothing else to do than write!...Please don't give up on this story**

**Chapter-38**

**Bella's Point Of View**

I and Edward came home, but were sitting in his car outside Charlie's driveway. I could see Charlie moving about inside and could hear his thoughts too.

"So, are you introducing me to your father now?" Edward asked.

I looked at him incredulously "Now? Are you kidding?"

"Why not? You are going to eventually, right?" He asked me in a confused tone.

"Of course I will, but not now. Tomorrow maybe" I told him.

He looked at me for a moment but didn't persist for more.

"Fine, you better go. He's wondering whose car this is" Edward cupped my face and kissed me lovingly.

"I dont want to go, can you wait in my room until I come there? Stay with me, please" I pouted for safety measures.

He smirked "Sure, I wasn't planning on leaving either. I will hide my car real quick and come up there" he said and I got off the car, of course he opened the door.

"See you in my room!" I kissed his neck once and went inside to face Charlie. I know he had seen me kissing Edward now.

I went inside and closed the door behind me and saw Charlie sitting on the couch having a beer and watching ESPN.

"Daddy! You are here!" I shrieked and flopped onto his lap, hugging him.

He laughed "I came home early, kiddo. I missed you" he said smoothing my hair.

"I missed you too, dad but I had loads of fun hanging out with the Cullens" I told him everything what we did in the past few days.

He hummed "Looks like you had busy days" I nodded my head happily.

"So that's the guy who dropped you right now?" He asked in a serious tone.

I could hear Edward sit upright on my bed to hear my response.

"Oh him, no. It was just a guy I met at the local bar today" I said in a nonchalant cal tone and Edward snickered softly while Charlie turned purple.

"Jeez, relax dad it was Edward who dropped me and yes it was me who kissed him"

Thankfully Charlie's colors turned normal and he even chuckled lightly.

"So you and him huh?" He asked.

"Yep, he's my guy" I told him truthfully.

"You know I want to meet him right. As soon as possible"

"Believe me he said the same thing, he's really old school, you know being a century old vampire and all" I shrugged. I heard Edward grunt at my response.

"He want to meet you tomorrow when he takes me out in the morning"

Charlie grimaced "I don't need to know all the glorious details about his vampirism, he's older than me and your dad Tommy, Deal with it but yes I would like to meet him tomorrow. Where is he taking you?"

I rolled my eyes "Please, he's only 17 technically. Besides you know older boys are hawt! Have you seen Carlisle?! And it's a date so I don't know where, he's going to surprise me!" I told him.

"Ewwwww Bells, he's your mate's father!" He roared while I laughed at his expression so did Edward.

"Relax dad, I was just kidding"

"Thank god for that, Did you tell your dads and others?" He asked me.

"Nope, but now sounds like a good time. I will connect everyone in a conference call" I said as I did the call before I could lose my courage. Hey confronting my huge family ain't easy!

"Bella?"

"Bella!"

"Bells"

"Babe, you called!"

"Bella Babeeeeeeee!"

This is what I heard all at the same time.

"Guys guys this is me alright no need to shout. Poor Charlie already busted one eardrum earlier" I said causing him to tickle my ribs.

I shrieked, this made my family and Edward laugh too.

"Ah poor Charlie! How are you surviving, pop? She did something yet?" Kaaji asked, I could hear the smile in tone.

"Fuck off, Kaaji" I snapped back.

"Isabella Marie language!" Mom and Aro chastised at the same time, while Charlie poked my temple.

"Sorry" I said not a bit sorry.

"Well, apart from getting lots and lots of calls from school, all saying that Bella cuts her classes like every day, I think I am fine" Charlie shrugged.

Wesley and my mom gasped while the rest laughed.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"What do mean she cuts classes? What do you do Bella?" Wesley shouted.

"Yea about that I cut class because I hang out with my new friends. They are great! We had so much fun last few days! They are awesome!" I said cheerfully. Everyone was silent for a moment and then the questions started; all asked except Sky, Seejay and Kaaji cuz they know about the Cullens already.

"Whoa wait listen to me and no interruptions please!" I said sternly and once they agreed I started.

"Okay listen when I came to Forks I came across a vampire coven..."

"Vampires! And you still stayed there? Bella you are coming right now!" Aro dad began to over react.

Charlie rolled his eyes "Dad I said no interruptions and it goes for you too" I said exasperatedly.

"Fine continue!"

"So over the days I got to know them better and also I told them everything about us, me being a Volturi even, I mean everything...And I trust them completely! Also you all will approve especially you vamp-dad, you too daddy boy because they are the Cullens. Oh! One more thing, I am in love with Edward Cullen and yes he's my mate!" as soon as I finished the girls started screaming in joy and even the guys let out their happy sound. See I made this sound like its no big deal.

"OMG!" Elizabeth

"In love..." Wesley

"Edward Cullen" Tom (Daddy boy)

"Oh baby I am so happy for you" mom

"I won, pay up fuckers!" Seejay

"Fine" Kaaji

"Should have known" Sky

"Irina was so right!" Uncle Marcus

"Sooner than I thought but still..." Aro (vamp-dad)

"You deserve the best, sweet girl" Ellie

"I want to meet him" Uncle Caius

"Are you happy, baby girl? That's all it matters" Ian

They all spoke at the same time.

"Whoa, calm down people" I said while Charlie snickered at their reaction.

"Yes Ian, I am so happy. He's so awesome and sooooo loving! And his family is everything dad told us about. Doc wants to talk to you, vamp-dad. They were disappointed to hear that you close the Denalis, but they soon understood." I said pretty quickly.

"Wait doc? You mean that guy back in London?" Daddy boy asked me in astonishment.

"Yep I met Carlisle Cullen when I was little. Small world huh?" I smirked and explained everything once again.

"Unbelievable!" Vamp-dad uttered to himself.

"I know right! You should talk to them, dad" I said casually.

"I think I will too" Daddy boy added to himself.

"Bella, you aren't saying the important things. Did you kiss him?" Elizabeth asked in an excited tone.

"How was it? Was he any good?" Ellie shrieked out too. The guys Including Charlie groaned.

"Oh shush! Be nice boys!" Mom chastised.

I was still blushing madly but managed to answer them back.

"Yes we kissed. A lot" I clarified."And he's just awesome! He's so good. He's perfect actually and that's all I am giving you now" I said while the guys made gagging noises.

"Hey stop it! At least you guys don't get a visual of what my brothers do in the confinement of their bedroom with their mate or hookups!"

Ian cleared his throat uncomfortably. He's still not used to the idea of me knowing such things. Poor dude.

"Fine, we get it. Now tell us about everything" Wesley asked and I did.

"Wow, do you think Alice and Rosalie want to go for a shopping trip with us when we come there?" Elizabeth asked seriously. I rolled my eyes.

"They will be delighted to but I think I will pass" I replied.

Elizabeth and Ellie shrieked in joy of their new shopping buddies.

"Enough with your crap! Is Emmett really strong as he looks or do you think I can take him down, Bells?" Seejay asked.

"He's such a teddy bear, Seejay. He gave me a huge teddy with his name Emmy-bear on it! As for the fight you better put it in practice, he will be happy to compile." I said proudly.

"Cool!" He said already making plans.

"Anyway Rosalie is cool with cars! I mean she almost found out what I did with mine!" I said.

"Oh no! Bella found her another mate in same family. Good going there, babe!" Alex, my man-whore brother boomed.

I then heard a twat and a "Ouch! What the fuck, Elizabeth?!" He shouted in pain.

"Thank you, Elsy. I owe you a new Gucci purse" I said gleefully which was masked by her loud shrieks.

"And...?" Wesley prompted me to continue.

"Oh right! Well, Jasper is driving the history teacher mad with his facts, of course. Apart from that, did you know his emotion control is the coolest power? Well, apart from invisibility or going through objects...I mean he's awesome! And he agreed to teach me how to tame his power! Isn't that cool!?" I clapped my hands true in Alice's style.

"Talk about influence..!" I heard Kaaji mutter slowly to himself.

"Maybe it would be much cooler if you learn history from him. You know its vital to know these things" Wesley suggested. He's a nerd, there's your explanation.

I rolled my eyes "Oh shut up, Wesley. It's boring and you know we didn't take that class in college"

"College?..." I heard Edward mutter upstairs in confusion.

"Um, Bells we did take history in college" Sky put in.

Okay now I am shocked!

"What no way! I don't remember it!"

"Bells remember there was this small dwarf like guy wearing glasses. Well, he was our history teacher" Kaaji added.

"But we always sleep during his class in the last bench, you know him being small and all. Maybe that's why you don't remember" Seejay laughed. "Boy I knew we didn't listen but at least I know we took the class. God you are worse than me, Bella"

"Isabella Marie Ryder is that true!" Wesley bellowed while the rest laughed including my dads.

"Hey it's not my fault, in my defense I told you history is boring!" I answered.

Wes began to say something but Elizabeth cut his off.

"Oh stop it! Let her finish telling about them" he huffed but otherwise kept quiet.

"Well there's Esme. She is a combination of mom and Carmen. That explains it all. Oh! And you should see her works! The Cullen house is freaking awesome and she designed it. It's going to be love at first sight for mom when she sees it" I snickered so did others.

"Oh hush, Bella" she said and nothing else confirming my theory.

"Well you know doc. He's got super control. He's the head doctor her in Forks hospital. The nurses just looove him" I dragged on.

Aro snickered "Thanks for the information, Bells"

"Of course, dad"

"Hey don't give him a chance to work on you, but then it would be impossible not to cuz you know you are clumsy" Alex put in laughingly.

I scowled "I am not that bad!" I argued.

"Yes you are!" Came the chorus answer.

Edward was laughing uncontrollably upstairs.

_"You are so going to pay later!" I thought to him annoyed by his reaction._

_"I am looking forward to it, my love. Can't wait!" came the reply_.

Oh you shouldn't have said that baby, I thought evilly planning my next moves in seducing a vampire.

"Guess we have to wait till our visit to meet that awesome boyfriend of yours" Ian teased but I was still in Edward-la la-land to come back with a proper response.

"But he's definitely worth the wait though. And people I think it's time to let you all go, am going to sleep now. Speaking of sleeping, I hadn't got a single nightmare since I came to Forks. I think its Edward's doings; his mere presence calls me down and does wonders to my body." I told them.

"Wow seriously, that's great news, Bells" Uncle Caius put in.

"I know there isn't any word invented yet to describe him. He's the best!"

"Guys I think we should let Bella sleep now, otherwise she might sing love songs about him." Seejay teased.

"Actually I think its not a bad idea" I told him seriously.

"Alright tests that. Move along everybody. Let her get some sleep. Good night baby. Sleep tight" Aro dad shooed others and made them say goodbye too.

After my rituals I went upstairs, anxiously that too. I can't wait to see Edward again.

So I slowly crept upstairs to my room, there had been no sound since my phone conversation. What is he doing?!

I got my answer when I opened the room, only to see Edward lying preached out in my huge bed. His posture is of a very peaceful and calm with his arms folded under his head, grazing outside the window. Moonlight milked the room, highlighting his chestle features, his cheek bone, his jaws and his always messy hair. At that moment, all I wanted to do was run my hand repeatedly through his messy bronze locks.

He hadn't noticed me enter the room, but his eyes met mine once I sighed content at the view before.

He got up causing his forearm and back muscles to ripple.

"Hey, come here" he said stretching his arm out for me to take which I did blushing madly as an unexpected wave of shyness hit me.

He pulled me to sit on his lap and I happily nuzzled my face into his chest, breathing his heavenly scent in.

He lifted my chin up to look into my eyes and pressed a soft kiss on my lips.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my fingers into his hair while pulling his closer. He latched onto my hip and clutched my neck while rubbing my waist back and forth.

I nibbled his lips and loved them with everything I had at that point. He sucked my lower lip between his's causing me to moan into his mouth. He in turn pressed my waist closer towards his body, me wanting more pushed us onto the mattress so that I was straddling him, all the while kissing.

Suddenly he pushed me slight so that I could breathe since both of us were panting heavily.

His once liquid golden eyes were now filled with lust and much darker than before.

"Bella, the things you go to me" he panted unnecessary.

All I could was grin smugly "Payback's a bitch, Cullen"

He grinned my favorite crooked grin "You can punish me whenever you want, Love" he smirked.

I laughed at his hopeful expression and peaked his lips softly.

"I love you, Edward" my words carried the same emotion as I felt it.

His eyes became tender with love and Passion and he pressed his forehead against mine.

"I love you too, Bella. So much" he said and kissed my forehead.

I don't know how long we stayed like that but I didn't keep track until Edward pushed me away abruptly whisper-shouting "Charlie" and disappeared.

I immediately buried myself under the cover and pretended to sleep while Edward hid in my closet.

The image made me smile, Charlie thought that me being with Edward made me smile in my sleep. That's true though.

Charlie left as soon as he checked on me and I was immediately wrapped by two strong cool arms.

"He thinks you are smiling in your sleep because of me" Edward whispered into my ear and nibbled it causing me to shudder with pleasure.

"Hmm I know, I can read minds too" I replied, my voice cracking aw he trailed his tongue across my shoulder blade.

His freaking awesome tongue! He sucked a spot as soon as I spoke.

I turned around so that I could see his beautiful face.

"Edward, can I try something?" I asked suddenly wanting more. Who am I kidding I always wanted more.

"Sure love" he answered, tracing my cheek with his fingers.

With the sudden surge in confidence I shifted us such that I was straddling him, since I've come to a conclusion before that this is Edward's favorite position.

I wasn't wrong, he grinned my favorite crooked smile bashfully, his hands automatically on my hips as mind found through his hair.

I bent forward and kissed him slightly texting the waters, he responded happily and I deepened our kiss earning a soft mourn from him. Encouraged by this I very gently swiped my tongue against his teeth. This caused him to grasp and pushed me away abruptly.

"Bella no. It's dangerous. Are you okay? Did you get hurt?" He began voicing out his concerns rapidly.

I placed my hand on his shoulder to stop his rambling.

I rolled my eyes at him "Edward relax, nothing is going to happen to me. Your teeth won't hurt me in any way unless of course you bite me and then I will change other than that venom won't hurt me, you know" I told him matter-o-factly.

He was silent for a moment trying to process what I just told him "What do you mean?" He asked. Me being me tried to show him how it's done.

I winked and took his beautifully long forefinger into my mouth all the while his eyes watching me.

I licked his finger once and bit it gently.

His eyes widened when he felt what's happening.

I let go and he assessed his small cut which oozed some venom.

"How?" was his only question?

"Simple. My teeth are sharper than a normal vampire's since me being a dragon as well as a vampire. Dragon's teeth are the strongest and sharpest of all creatures." I answered him.

I gently took his wounded finger and slowly and sensually licked the little amount of venom from his cut. His eyes were coated with lust as he watched me.

"Definitely going to be the death of me" he muttered causing me to giggle.

"As you can see mine is sharpest and more dangerous than yours but I promise you, I won't hurt you. I have super awesome control. Oh and you taste awesome I can't wait to do it the other way" I smirked at the last part looking at his shock filled face.

"You sly vixen!" He growled mockingly and puzzled my neck causing me to laugh.

"Yours though" I added.

"Mine. Only mine." He growled possessively into my neck, for real this time.

"Edward!" I moaned.

I latched my lip on his immediately and traced his lower lip with my tongue and he parted his immediately. I almost died when I felt his tongue against mine fighting for dominance. He traced every unit of my mouth with his tongue and all I could do was moan as I clutched his hair hard.

"Bella. Baby, you feel purely delightful." he sighed into my mouth.

"You have no idea!" I sighed content too.

We stayed in the bubble for some time, until I started giggling.

He gave me a confused look "Something funny, love?"

"You know the girls always used to say that I would get my soul mate only when I am away from my brothers, because, you know, they are so over protective. Looks like it's true after all" I managed to get it out between my giggles.

"It's interesting how Irina predicted of us" he said thoughtfully.

"Baby, she didn't predict anything. She wanted us to be together from the day we met which is like when I was four. Looks like she makes a good Cupid" I giggled.

He laughed with me and I had to remind myself again that I am actually here. With him.

Within seconds I had to stifle my yawn.

"Sleeping time, love" Edward said tentatively and positioned me so that he's spooning me.

I snuggled my back deeper into his chest and sighed contently.

He kissed my neck and nibbled at my ear.

I giggled "I love you too, Edward"

He buried his nose deep into my neck and we stayed like that for some time, enjoying the bubble.

"Baby?" He whispered suddenly.

"Yea, Edward?"

"Have you attended college before?" He asked me in a neutral tone.

I turned around so that I could look into his beautiful topaz eyes.

"Yea, I went to Oxford university." I told him while brushing back some hair that fell into his eyes.

"But how? Aren't you only sixteen?" He was so confused, my poor vampire.

I couldn't help but giggle "Edward, you see changing into a vampire made me grow fast. After my sixth birthday I began to develop fully into a teenager within months. That's how my father came to a conclusion that I will stop ageing quicker than normal. Mom had us educated well at home and by the time my brothers changed and was ready to enter high school, we all were extremely ahead of school knowledge. So, daddy-boy made us attend college instead of high school. So technically I entered college when I was eight and passed out with good honours, might I add by the time I was thirteen." I told him.

He looked awed "Wow, which coarse did you take, love?"

"I studied medicine and practiced in my father's hospital back in London for a year maybe" I shrugged

He suddenly sat upright abruptly with wide eyes.

"You are a doctor! How? Which doctor? I mean which field do you specialize in? I can't believe you are a doctor? Aren't you a vampire!" He rambled but I silenced him with a chaste kiss.

"Relax Edward, yes I am the doctor and since my father owns the hospital I became chief of surgeon. I guess I have good control. I was always fascinated by Carlisle's work so I thought maybe I could try it too" I told him honestly.

"Bella you are phenomenal! You have no idea how happy Carlisle will be when he hears this. Love, you say the most unexpected things that I don't know what to expect and you are far more intelligent than I had previously thought" he said as he buried his face in the crook of my neck.

I laughed and ran a hand through his hair causing him to purr.

I giggled "Edward you just purred!" I couldn't control my excitement, I made him feel like that.

He looked up with gleaming eyes and smirked "I guess I did" he said playfully and nuzzled my neck.

"And here I thought only your growl could turn...oh never mind!" I can't believe I almost babbled it out.

"Turn what?" He asked while tracing lips with his finger tips. Tease!

"Um nothing!" I stammered.

"Then why are you blushing? Tell me, love" he asked slowly but huskily still tracing my lips sending tingles through my body.

I can't think any coherent thoughts.

"No" I managed to splutter out.

"Tell me!" He growled and I saw bliss, I tugged at his hair hard and he crashed his lips onto mine, he positioned us so that he's on top of me and I wrapped my legs around his waist while pushing myself up to deepen our furious kiss, our teeth scrapped each other but I didn't care, all I wanted was more of him.

Our tongues fought for domination and I pressed myself incredibly closer to his torso.

His hands massaging my sides while I traced mine through his hair roughly, digging my nails onto his scalp causing both of us to moan in sensation.

He slowed our session and eased out while I still traced his mouth for more.

He chuckled at my eagerness. Our forehead rested together and I was breathing ragged breaths.

"You get turned on by my growls" he smirked and kissed my forehead.

I just hummed in content and was too tired and exhausted to protest.

"Sleep, my love dream beautiful dreams. I will be here when you wake up" he cooed into my ear and began humming a tone as I drifted to a blissful sleep.

**XXXXXXXX**

**EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW**

Morning rays of faint sunlight traced the room and my angel gleamed in her bestowed beauty and mere presence.

She smiled in her sleep and clutched my shirt firmly in her fists while she breathed on my chest.

Watching her sleep with her in my arms was the most wonderful thing happened to me ever.

I watched as her silky tendrils sprawled on the pillow and how adorable she looked when she stirred slightly.

Few minutes later she opened her beautiful molten chocolaty eyes for me and looked into mine.

Suddenly she sat upright and I folded my hands under my head to restrain from reaching out for her.

"Edward you are really here!" She screamed in joy and threw herself onto my chest. I welcomed the warmth with happiness.

"I told you I will, love" I said simply and kissed her 'bed hair'.

She gave me a dazzling smile and said "I thought it was a dream…funny" she muttered more to herself.

I ran my hand through her glorious 'bed hair' while I spoke and pulled her closer "I assure you it's not a dream, love and why would it be funny even if it's so?" I asked her.

She just shrugged casually "I don't get dreams"

"Bella?" I asked her unsure.

She sighed "Edward, I have never dreamed all I get is constant nightmares, well; except for now that you are here I stopped having those nightmares" I frowned at the news.

"Bella, you mind telling me what is it that you get nightmares about?" I coaxed as I brushed the hair off her forehead.

Again she shrugged "Usually about my parent's ….you know, either that or Ian's" she didn't give out much and I didn't want to push her.

"I am sorry, Bella I promise you won't have any of those nightmares ever again" I said and kissed her forehead to seal the deal.

She giggled adorably "That means you have to spend every night with me. Do you plan on that, Cullen?" she asked coyly in a husky voice and straddled my hips.

"Of course, I will. As long as you want me to" I promised wholeheartedly.

"I would want you here forever, that okay with you, Mr. Cullen?"

I rolled my eyes "I assure you that I am more than okay with that schedule Ms. Swan" I said while playfully tickling her sides gently, always gently, earning beautiful giggles from my girl.

**XXXXXXXX **

**Edward's point of view**

I went home and came back in record time. I wasn't really nervous in meeting Charlie since I've already read his mind so many times to know that he's a easy going dad.

So here I am standing outside my girlfriend's house waiting for her to open the door. I didn't have to wait long. She tore open the door with such speed that the back hit the walls. The look on her face was pure excitement and happiness to see me.

"Bella" I am sure my voice indicated how much I missed her even though I was gone not more than an hour itself.

The corners of her mouth widened if that's ever possible and I saw something sparkle in her eyes when she looked at me and of course the natural blush coursed through her beautiful face.

"Hi" she said leaning on the doorway, I can't help but grin.

"Hi yourself" I said and traced her cheek gently causing her to shiver under my touch.

"Bella are you gonna introduce me to your boyfriend or are you both gonna play tonsil hockey soon?" Charlie shouted from the kitchen and naturally Bella blushed a darker shade. I couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction.

"Hold your horses, pop. We are coming" she shouted back, grabbed my hand and stomped away towards the kitchen.

As expected, Charlie was cleaning his gun collection and I had to stifle my laughter. As if bullet could hurt me. But Bella wasn't so stubble, she began laughing so hard that Charlie grunted in annoyance.

"Oh dad, that is the funniest thing I've ever seen. Omg! I introduce you my VAMPIRE soul mate and you try to scare him with your guns. That is hilarious! Wait till vamp-dad hears about this" she continued laughing.

He wore his best poker face "I have no idea what you are talking about, Bells. Now zip it. I need to speak a few words with your boyfriend who still hadn't opened his mouth" he looked at me warily with one raised eyebrow.

I cleared my throat unnecessarily "Chief Swan, I would like to formally introduce myself. I am Edward Cullen, it's a pleasure to meet you, sir" I toned up with my best polite voice.

_"Hmm he does seem polite. Let's move on"_ I had to stifle my grin on hearing Charlie's thoughts again, not to be rude or anything he just wants the best for his daughter. But then it's still funny.

"Edward, call me Charlie. It's good to finally meet the person Bella won't stop talking about. In case, if you don't know yet, she loves you." He said with a grin and Bella rolled her eyes beside me.

"The feeling is mutual, Charlie" I told him honesty.

"You know me, dad. I am not the one to hide my feelings" Bella said grinning widely. Charlie simply rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"So Edward, where is it that you are taking my baby girl?" He asked in his cop tone and it was Bella who rolled her eyes this time.

"Well it's supposed to be a surprise but I could tell you if you want" I told him not sure if it's best to hide the daughter's whereabouts from the father.

I saw Bella scowl at no one in particular beside me. Charlie laughed a huge belly laughter.

"Surprise you said? Oh this is great! You know what don't tell me, just surprise her. Bells you hear that, he's gonna surprise you!" He said laughing.

Ok now I think this is really a bad idea. Esme and Alice even Rosalie helped me with the surprise. I looked at Bella but she just huffed and stood there like a petulant child.

"Why, is everything okay?" I asked not quite understanding the quick change in demur.

"You see, son Bella here is not a big fan of surprises" Charlie managed to get it out through his laughter.

I just smirked "Well I guess she would like mine" Bella rolled her eyes at our banter.

"Is it over? Are you both done? Can we leave now?" She asked only causing us to laugh at her more. She of course stomped out and sat inside my car after closing the door rather roughly to my liking might I add.

"Well son you better get going"

"Thanks Charlie, I will bring her back before ten" He just waved his hand ignoring the curfew.

And I went out to find an inpatient Bella messing with my car stereo.

"What did that poor thing ever do to you?" I asked once I sat inside and began to pull out of Charlie's driveway. She just shrugged and went through my iPod.

"Nothing, just wanted to see what you listen to" I chuckled

"You could always ask me"

"Will you tell me where we are going?" She countered back.

"Nope"

"Huh didn't think so" We fell into a comfortable silence with sometimes questions asked. It went on that way until we reached the spot.

"Well, I figured we could hunt first considering how your eye has streaks of red in it" I said as soon as we got off.

"Sure, sounds fun. If you had said it before I would have worn my hunting sweats. I really hate to ruin this shirt." She said as we moved further into the forest.

"Well love, you could always remove your shirt" She smirked

"I could now couldn't I?" with that, she removed her top in one swift motion revealing a black tank top underneath which hugged her body like second skin. Naughty vixen!

"Shall we, miss Swan?" I asked her after I was done with my grand ogling. She responded by running swiftly in the direction of what seems to linger with the scent if a lion. Looks like it's my lucky day. I ran behind her not that I couldn't keep up or anything but I am sure she's holding back. Suddenly she stopped once we reached the deeper side of the woods. I was so close behind her that I could almost feel the blood flowing through her pulse point in her neck.

I very gently skimmed the length of her neck with my nose before placing an open mouthed kiss by the side. She turned around and gave me a breathtaking smile and a kiss right on my neck too. It's just our way of saying a silent 'I love you'. With this she ran off towards the lion and silently prepared for her kill.

Nothing is more fascinating than watching her stalk her prey. She was keen and thorough to her fullest and not to mention how incredibly sexy she looked while at it. She targeted the lion and paced along with him. Suddenly and skillfully she pounced on the mountain lion and got a choke hold grip on his neck and clearly snapped his neck. Bella got messy in that process would be an understatement.

It's like watching Emmett playing with his food only Bella is sexier to watch. Not that I am implying Emmett is sexy, now that would be incredibly stupid. She sank her razor Sharp, apparently sharper than ours, teeth into the tender skin of the lion and began to take a huge gulp. Did I mention this is a huge turn on? well forgive me. I was sidetracked by this beautiful creature draining a mountain lion which is giving me a HARD time, you know what I mean.

As if something snapped in her head, Bella looked in my direction with piercing eyes breaking right through my soul. Holy shit! Did I say soul? What is this girl doing to me?

"Care to join me?" She asked with a naughty glint in her eyes. I smirked right back

"Well, if you insist" This ought to be fun. I moved swiftly to join her but just as I was about to sink my teeth into the lion Bella stopped me.

"Wait! I have a better idea" she said and her eyes gleamed with whatever she had planned.

I gave her a questioning look but she simply took another long drink and pulled back, her mouth filled with blood she leaned closer and suddenly everything clicked for me.

I grinned and met her lips halfway and she poured the blood into my mouth little by little and never had I tasted anything sweeter. The vampire in me pulled her closer; I grabbed the back of her neck and inched closer than our bodied were flush chest to chest together.

My senses got override and I just wanted more that my kiss became more and more desperate. I drank the delicious mix of my favorite with Bella's venom. It was simply devouring.

Only had I drained her mouth then I came to realize that Bella was moaning underneath me. I abruptly pulled back as if the electricity in the air stung me. I looked at her flushed body panting heavily below me.

One part of me felt proud that it was because of me that she's panting like now but the responsible part chastised that I should have pulled back sooner and shouldn't have let my senses with like that.

But all in all I couldn't come to blame myself for that. She looked at me with those eyes, eyes filled with love, lust and mischief. I then began to realize that I too was panting for unnecessary breaths.

A trial of blood had dripped from her mouth to the side of her neck and without thinking I bent down and licked the length of her neck clean, savoring every moment. She once again moaned loudly causing me to grin against her neck which I am sure she could feel.

"Fuck Edward! What do you do to me?!" She moaned out. And I pulled back slightly "should I stop?" I teased my girl.

"I swear Edward if you stop..." she trailed off while I pepped her long succulent neck with kisses.

I pulled away reluctantly not wanting to be late for our date.

The look on her face when I pulled away made me chuckle. Her beautiful lips were casted into the perfect pout.

"Sorry love, we should head out. We will have all the time in the world for that later." I reasoned with her while pushing her hair out of her face.

"I will hold you out for that" she said falling into my embrace easily.

Maybe I should feel sorry for ravishing her on the forest grounds unlike a gentleman, but I didn't.

"Let's go, Bella otherwise we will be late for the mo...!" I shut my mouth just in time. She raised a perfect brow at my leak and suddenly her eyes sparked with mischief and confidence.

She leaned closer and tightened her hold on my hair and breathed into my ears and gently nibbled my ear lobe and Fuck me of felt so good!

"Tell me Edward, where are you taking me?" She asked in a sinfully low voice that made things tingle inside me.

And I lost my last thought of coherence "I hoped we could go for a movie in port Angeles and then I planned a surprise sp.." again I stopped my leak just in right time but I did give out the first part of the plan.

"Hey that's no fair!" I yelped once I came to my senses. But she just smirked at me biting her lush lips.

"So a movie huh? And then?" She claimed.

I narrowed my eyes at her "that's for me to know and you to enjoy. Stop trying to seduce answers out of me!"

"I don't know what you are talking about" She said in a singsong tone and got up and I quickly followed.

**Author's Note:**

**(To be continued)…Soon, very soon. I promise **

**Read and review my sweet readers!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter-39**

**Edward's Point Of View**

After Bella has changed into her normal clothes we headed towards Port Angles. I parked near the theater and opened the door for Bella as always.

"Charming" she pecked my cheek and I am sure I was sporting a big grin.

I bought the tickets much to Bella's dismay while she argued to pay for the snacks, frankly I rolled my eyes it's not like I am going to be eating with her yet she bought lots of snacks equaling to the ticket price, all the while with a satisfied look on her face.

I made a mental note to change this attitude of hers somehow, no matter what I will be shoving gifts into her arms and there is no point denying it. She better get used to that.

We quietly entered the hall and found our seats away from most people.

Just as the movie started I gave her a peck on her cheek, I can't help it she looks so beautiful sitting in the dark illuminated from the light from the screen.

She chuckled "Am glad you can't seem to keep your hands and that delicious mouth to yourself"

"Delicious huh?" I smiled cockily and she slapped my arm playfully.

"Do you even know the title of the movie we were supposed to watch now?" She asked.

You got me there; I really did not pay attention to what thickets I was getting. I just want to sit with my girl...in the dark.

I gave her a sheepish grin in response and my girl chuckled at my expression while I pretended to pout, which of course made her laugh more.

Suddenly she threw herself onto my lap and began kissing me with huge passion and who am I to resist her. I kiss her with everything I had and just like that we forgot all about the movie.

**XXXXXX**

"You could tell me now where we are going" Bella looked expectedly at me.

I just smirked.

"Oh! C'mon, Edward. This is driving me crazy" she huffed in obvious agony of not knowing. This only makes me laugh more cuz she looks like a fierce kitten when she's angry.

"Good crazy or bad crazy?" I asked.

She growled in response.

"Seriously, Bella get used to this. This will only get worse." I said skeptically.

She only huffed.

I parked my Volvo and opened the door for her, earning a little smile and a timid blush.

I intertwined our fingers and pulled her to the trail.

"Are we going hunting again? I am not thirsty anymore"

"You might not be thirsty but I bet you are hungry, aren't you?" I asked her and as if answering my question her tummy growled in response.

She blushed madly as I laughed loudly. I can't remember the time I have laughed so much in a day before. She really brings the best out of me.

We continued our hike onto the trail until we reached our destination.

Bella stood still on seeing the view before us. And I couldn't comprehend if that's a good thing of a bad thing. Maybe I have overdone thing. Different strategies ran into my mind but she shattered away my panic by throwing herself to me.

She filled my face with kisses and finally her lips met mine.

When I pulled back I saw adoration, love and excitement sweeping into her eyes.

"Edward! I love it! How did you do this?"

I grinned her favorite grin. Hearing that she loves it makes me happy.

"Am glad, Bella. I come to this meadow when I need to be alone. Jasper and Emmett helped me with the candles and Esme, Alice and Rose helped me with the food. Shall we?" I held out my hand.

I asked Jasper and Emmett to help me light the candles and leave the food basket minutes before our arrival. And they did well. Bella looks like she loves the meadow wait till she tastes the food.

"Edward this is amazing! If you are going to surprise me like this, feel free to do more! I love it, thank you!" She hugged me and I picked her up and settled in the middle of the meadow with her on my lap. It really looked beautiful with the candle light in the dark night. I did pretty well, I thought.

"You are more than welcome, love" I pressed a soft kiss on her cheek.

I began fishing out the contents of the basket and I could feel Bella's satisfying tingle through my shirt, making me feel warm.

And just like that I began feeding her the dishes one by one earning a moan of apprehension every time, which makes me lose my control then and there.

Bella licked Esme's lasagna clean and by licking I mean literally. She licked my fingers clean. The mental image or her soft lips sucking and licking on my fingers is going to be hard to digest.

I personally think she's doing this on purpose but I had to remain calm until my love finishes eating so that I can ravage her to my liking.

She sucked on my middle finger with such force that I think I almost came. Surely she much knows how HARD this is for me; after all she is sitting on my lap.

"Bella behave" I warned her.

She just giggled happily. And that sound warmed my heart.

"Sorry I couldn't help it" she said not at all sorry. "I think I am ready for dessert. What's on the menu?"

I mentally screamed 'YOU', but said "Chocolate cake" instead.

"Chocolate! I love chocolate!" She said her enthusiasm puts Emmett's to shame.

I opened the container and began to feed her the cake. Her chocolate brown eyes sparkled and I am sure Esme would love to hear about her reaction.

She savored each bite slowly and sensually with a moan that makes my insides melt. My hands shook as I fed her the cake unable to control my reaction. And the chocolate sauce dripped on my chest as I had in buttoned the top three buttons.

She opened her eyes and it surprised me that it was filled with mirth.

Just as I was about to ask her she was up to. She began to unbutton my shirt.

I stopped her just as she went to the fourth.

"Bella, what are you doing?" I asked her. If this continues I won't be able to stop myself for sure.

"Why Edward we can't let the perfect chocolate to get waste, so I wanna eat everything. Every last drop of it." She said the last part in a voice which made me go crazy.

"Well, we can't can we? How do you propose you do that?" I asked referring to the drop on my chest.

She smirked wickedly "You see, that is for me to know and you to find out" she repeated my words from the evening.

I just smiled and tucked her hair back.

She crept closer and closer until she was facing my chest and did the sexiest thing I have seen ever.

She licked the drop off my chest and the way her pink tongue crept out shyly and licked the drop made me groan loudly.

"Fuck! Bella what do you do to me?" I breathed out.

My mind all hazed up.

She blushed beautifully "I love chocolate and combined with a little bit of Edward, the best I gave ever tasted" she smirked on the last part.

And that's it, it made me grab her hair and shove my tongue down her throat in a one single move.

Our tongue battled for dominance and hers caressed me in the gentlest yet violent manner. She licked my bottom lip and began sucking it aggressively while her hand pulled the Shit out of my hair making me moan like never.

She broke up for air, but I merely formed my attention to her long white neck. Kissing and licking every part of it just as saying 'I love you'.

She burrowed herself deeper into the crook of my neck while her hand crept between us and unbuttoned the rest from my shirt.

Once she had done it, I pulled back to read her reaction. Her eyes were fixed on my torso with the strangest look on her face.

Just as I was about to ask her what was the matter she abruptly knocked me on my back and straddled my middle.

"Oh My God! Edward, you are the most beautiful creature ever. Look at you!" She ran her hand down in one stroke making my stomach muscles cringe.

"Right back at you, babe" I swept the hair back which was falling around her and brushing my chest with her tips.

She looks so beautiful straddling me, with that look on her face.

"Eight packs! Not six but eight! I'll be dammed" she spoke dreamily.

I chuckled at her reaction "Well I wanted to join the army when I was human, so I worked out pretty good" just like that I spoke about my human life to her.

"Well, I think you are the first vampire I have seen with an eight pack!" She admitted silently.

"Well it worries me that you have seen someone's torso. Should I be worried?" I teased her, partly. I couldn't explain the feeling. Is this jealously?

She merely rolled her eyes.

"But Edward, this is amazing!" She trailed her fingers down my chest back and forth and if she continues this am definitely going to lose it.

But instead of stopping her, I pulled her closer and kissed her with everything I had in me.

When we pulled apart, it was now Bella's time to suck and lick the Shit out of my neck which slowly dropped to my torso.

That felt amazing, yet I need to stop her. I really don't think I will be able to finish it.

"Bella, stop" I muttered weakly but I couldn't come up with anything good with my Bella-hazed brain.

Suddenly she continued her ministrations upon my neck again making her throat look like an open invitation.

Then, all I could think about was the warm blood flowing through her body and desperately wanting to get a taste of that.

The monster inside me growled and protested to listen.

My insides tingled with anticipation while my brain panicked.

All I could think about was to stop and not hurt my precious Bella.

But my body doesn't seem to listen to me anymore, and I did what I could.

I let out a feral growl, startling my poor Bella unexpectedly.

She looked more alert now and pulled back and as she did that, the urge to kill her subsided since I was able to breathe fresh air.

But I remained motionless with my eyes closed. My insides were burning up with agony and guilt.

"Edward"

What was I thinking being alone with her like this?!

"Edward"

I have truly endangered my Bella's life. And what if I had succeeded, how could I ever life like that.

"Edward, snap out of it" I heard the voice of my angel.

"Wha...what?" I stammered out, coming to my senses.

"I said, snap out of it. I am fine. Nothing happened. You controlled yourself" she said softly, her voice like velvet.

She held my face in her palms and looked at me with the gentlest expression with love evident in her eyes.

I clenched my eyes shut, not able to look at her anymore and sat up abruptly.

"Oh Edward, I am so sorry! That was so wrong of me to push you like that. Please forgive me, I never meant to push you like that." She hastily chanted an apology again and again.

Every time she apologized it was like a nail hammered into my heart.

I have frightened her with my actions. I have truly made her threatened with my presence.

How could I forgive myself? How will she forgive me?

"Edward, stop it! You didn't do anything. Don't be so hard on yourself." She said but her words mean nothing to me.

"How can I not be, Bella?" I spat harshly. She looked taken aback from my sudden harshness. It seems I have lots of things to apologies to her. I took a deep breath and calmed myself down and hastily buttoned up my shirt.

Once I got a hold of myself, I delicately held her face in my hands "Bella, I can't say how sorry I am for this. I am so sorry I lost my control, baby. It won't happen again, I promise. I won't hurt you, Bella."

She just looked at me, pretty unshaken and smiled softly at me "Edward, you didn't lose control, it was just a slip. It's no big deal, baby. You controlled yourself pretty well, I mean, I am your singer, Edward. No one should be able to control themselves in the presence of their singer, but you did, even from the first day you met me. That is amazing, Edward, probably better than Carlisle himself. You suppressed the urge and came back and here we are, close together like I have never been before, that is amazing. Stop underestimating yourself, Edward and give yourself some credit."

It took me some time to digest everything she said and I guess she is right, I should give myself credit and what just happened might happen again, but I can't go on feeling sorry for myself like this anymore.

"Bella, you are right, am sorry. It's just….I love you so much, Bella. I won't forgive myself if anything happens to you."

"Don't worry, Edward. Nothing is gonna happen to me. You love me too much to hurt me, I know that" she said smiling brilliantly and I thought she is right again. "But, it wouldn't harm to know what made you slip right now" she asked sheepishly "Just so I won't make the same mistake again" she explained.

"Bella, you didn't make any mistake. It was just your throat in such close proximity and with such desire…I guess" I admitted.

"There, no more throat exposure. I'll be more careful. I can help too, Edward. I want to make things easier for you." She said and crept closer and hugged my waist.

I hugged her back and placed a kiss on her head "I love you, Bella"

"Love you more, Edward"

"Liar" I smirked "Babe, I am sorry for ruining our date" I said softly. "I promise I will make it up to you" I vowed.

"Edward, are you kidding, this is the best date ever. I had so much fun. Thank you for bringing me out here. Could we come back some other time?" she asked expectantly, looking cute as ever.

I laughed lightly "Sure, we can come here anytime we want, love. It's our meadow now" I stroked her cheek.

"Our meadow! I like the sound of that" she said and hugged me closer.

I sighed, it seems like I lost track in time with all the drama. It's well past eleven and I hope Charlie wasn't kidding about the no curfew part.

"I should take you back. I wouldn't want to push Charlie too much. Let's go"

"Should we have to?" she asked sadly.

I lifted her chin so that I can see her eyes "We will come back" I told her and now it was her turn to sigh.

"Fine, let's go" she said cheerfully.

**XXXXXXX**

I parked my car in Charlie's driveway and looked at Bella, who was facing me from her seat.

I trailed my fingers down her face and she leaned closer so did I.

"Will you stay with me tonight too?" she asked hopefully; like I could ever say no to that face.

"Of course, I will. Tonight and every other night"

She loaner closer and just as I was about to meet her lips, the front door opened and Charlie came bursting out.

We pulled apart in a quick jerk. "Hey kids, I appreciate if you could keep the smooches NOT in front of my house" he said waving his empty beer can in the air.

Bella huffed "So it would be cool to do it inside the house, wow, thanks dad! You are awesome. C'mon, Edward lets go inside" she said sarcastically.

"Hey I didn't mean it that way now, young lady. No smooches inside the house too. After all I am the pop who is a cop!" he shouted from the porch.

Bella banged her head on the console twice and I laughed at their antics.

"I can't believe he's drunk. Seriously that man can't hold his liquor. I mean who gets drunk with one can of beer!" she said exasperatedly.

I tried to smother my chuckled, but it seems like I am having no luck with it.

"Stop laughing! He only gets worse if you laugh!" she rolled her eyes.

"Am sorry but, pop who is a cop! That is hilarious" I said once I have calmed down…mostly.

"Hey kids, are you even listening? Get inside!" Charlie roared once again.

"I better get going. See you up there" she said and got off before I could say anything else.

Though I think I hear her muttering "The worst part is that he doesn't even gets a hangover"

**XXXXXXX**

**Bella's Point Of View **

I hurried inside before dad could say anything else embarrassing and closed the door behind me.

"So Bella, how did you like the surprise?" he asked calmly. I turned back shocked.

"Oh now you are having a stable conversation! Of course, it doesn't last too long" I muttered to myself again "You are one strange human being, you know that, Charlie?" I asked.

He just rolled his eyes "So how was it?"

"It was amazing, I loved every part of his surprise and before you ask me where he took me, I am not saying. It will be little secret" I smirked at his expression.

"Wait wait are you telling me you loved the surprise part?" he asked bewild.

"Yup, the best surprise ever" I said confidently.

"Wait till your brothers hear about this, they won't be too happy about this" he chuckled.

"Whatever, not my problem" I said and began to climb the stairs throwing a goodnight and a hug to Charlie.

"Hey Bells"

"Yes, dad?" I asked turning back.

"He treat you well?" he asked me.

I smiled "The best, daddy. He's such sweetheart" I replied honestly knowing Edward is hearing this conversation from my room.

"Good then, thought so" he nodded and went back to watch his TV.

I hurriedly took three steps at a time to get to my Edward and feel his hands around me, all the while with a huge grin plastered on my face.

**XXXXXXX**

**Author's note:**

**Reviews please! That is what makes this story going. So please don't forget to review!**

**Love you all!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I dot own anything**

**Chapter-40**

**Bella's Point Of View**

"Bella C'mon, please! Just a little more while and then I won't ask you for another two days. I promise" Alice whined pulling my hand and making me sit on that dreadful chair of torture for another god know how long dreadful hour.

"No way, Alice if I agree to endure in now you have to promise me no more 'Bella Barbie' time for another whole week" I stood my ground.

"A whole week! But that is impossible! Don't you wish to hang out with us?" She pouted.

Damn pixie! She have been keeping me tied to this chair for a good of four hours and I had no help whatsoever trying to keep her at bay now that Rosalie decided to join Bella Barbie time too.

"C'mon, Bella. It's not that bad. It's girls bonding time. Isn't it fun?" Rose smirked knowing pretty well that I hate it.

The boys have gone hunting except for Jasper, he seems to be helping Esme with something. Carlisle was called to the hospital for some emergency. So I don't even have my vampire mate to protect me from the evil brushes of Alice.

I just made a face at Rosalie and continued staying still as they proceeded with their torture.

Did I mention it was morning? Yea, it pretty much was when they started now it's almost past noon. Alice demanded that Edward leave the house stating she wanted girls' time alone.

My poor vampire, he had no choice but to leave with Emmett. Not only they torture me with their devices they have been prying me for information from our date last night.

And I must admit I was unable to withhold information. Damn, they are good!

"Looks like Edward need to go easy on the guilt" Rose stated while she did my hair...again.

"Don't worry, Bella. He will come out of it soon. Am pretty sure he will" Alice looked up from painting my nails...again.

I sighed "I know, am counting on that"

"Enough about the grief. Did you both do any naughty stuff?" Rose asked with a glint in her eyes, that worried me.

"Ummm...maybe. why do you need to know about it?" I challenged her.

"Oh C'mon, Bella. You have no idea how it is like living with a mind reader who know everything what we do. It's about time we use some against him too" she stated as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh please, you think he wants to know all your kinky stuff? My poor Edward, it must be awful living with especially you and Emmett"

She just huffed and pulled my hair a little earning an 'ouch!' from me.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Sorry" lamest response ever.

"Enough of that. I really don't want to know what you and Edward did" Alice barged in.

"Oh please, we just kissed. That's all. Period" I snapped at them both.

"Wow! Now that is something I don't want to hear" Jasper said who had come in during my sudden outburst.

I think I would be red for a while now.

"I came here to rescue you, but I guess you don't need that" he took a look at us three.

"No no, Jasper! Rescue me, please rescue me!" I quickly shouted.

"Just as I thought" he chuckled.

"What do you want, Jasper. Go read your war books. We ought to be done with Bell in while" Rose dismissed him but I quickly held on to him.

"Jazzy, don't interrupt us. Can't you see we are busy here?" Alice looked actually cross.

"Yea, busy torturing Bella" I put in earning a glare from them both.

Jazz just chuckled "sorry ladies, but I am taking Bella with me" with this he pulled me downstairs with those two following us, protesting all the way.

"There you are, Bella. Would you like something to eat?" Esme smiled warmly at me.

"Now that you mentioned it, Esme. Am actually famished" I said and sat down eagerly on the counter.

Esme just smiled and went to get me something. She's just an awesome cook!

"Bella, why don't we play some game until the others arrive?" Jasper suggested.

"Sure, jazz. Anything to escape Barbie time" I said looking directly at the girls who were silently fuming.

"Let's play monopoly. You eat, I will set everything up" he didn't wait for a response buy went with his duties. When he said the word 'monopoly' something glinted in his eyes. I couldn't place what.

"Oh Bella, you are gonna wish you haven't agreed to that" Rose said in an evil tone that gave me creeps.

"What do you mean?"

"Jasper tends to be a little overbearing when it comes to that game and you are about to find out how" she said on that same tone.

"Nothing could be worse than Barbie time" I said sure of myself.

They both looked at each other "you are going to regret it" Rose said in a sing song voice.

"Definitely regret it" Alice concluded. And I think I gulped.

"Bella, hurry up. Everything is ready" Jasper shouted from the living room with an enthusiasm I haven't seen in him before.

"Umm okay" I shouted back. How bad could it be? I mean it's just monopoly. Right?

And so it started.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Oh no you don't!" Jasper shouted in a menacing tone when I was about to put another hotel in one of my place.

I don't think it's actually Jasper anymore. Nope definitely not him.

And I should listen to him but no, the girls are forcing me to go on in theory minds.

I don't know if this is normal, does he always turn into a psycho-vamp whenever they play monopoly.

I mean look at him, his eyes are wide open since we started the game and his evil stare is actually scaring me. A bit. His sweet blond hair is all frazzled and stands up in a freakish manner. He looks like a weirdo with a bad hair.

He's like a different person now and it is freaking me out.

He would even note his nonexistent nails and squirm in his place.

Whenever Alice or Rose tries to buy a place he would growl and I do mean a pretty scary growl and they would back off.

Rose owns two places and Alice only one. While I and jasper own the rest of the places equally. Guess I didn't back off from the growl.

The thing is either I pay him for visiting his place or the vice versa, since we both owe half of the board that is pretty frequent.

But the thing is I lost major cash from my last turn and I think I might have stolen some from Jasper.

Of course he didn't know it. Yet. He was busy gleaming with those eyes at the board to notice.

So at this point if he notices I am actually dead, but the girls are having fun that I came closed in beating Jasper than any of them. Freaky I know!

"Ohhhh Bella, you are going down in the next turn" he said in his evil voice and I found myself gulping.

"We'll see" I shot back knowing I had good money hidden in my waistband of my pants.

I picked up the dice and said a silent prayer and rolled it.

A five! Which actually lands me in one of his overpriced curb.

He fist pumped the air and began hooting. Ok I expected it maybe Emmett but not from sweet evil turned Jasper.

"You lose! You don't have enough money to pay me!" He shouted merrily.

"Not so fast, Jasper. Bella still got money" Rose told him and those eyes turned in my direction. I think I am sweating.

"No you don't! You have no money left" he growled in my direction.

Where is Esme when I need her? Oh right she stepped out to the grocery store leaving me with her some who has some serious problems with losing.

"Actually I do. See" I pulled out some notes from my waistband and showed them to him.

He frantically looked around for his money and I think I am dead.

"You. Stole. My. Money" he emphasized each word giving the looks.

"Run, Bella!" Alice and Rose shouted simultaneously and I think that is a pretty good advice and so I did.

I jumped up before Jasper pounced on me and began running for like not caring where.

I heard the front door open and I rushed towards it and there stood my angel with an expression of shock on his face on seeing me running towards him.

But before he could ask I shrieked and hid behind his back.

"Your brother is trying to kill me!" I panted out while he evasively blocked Jasper's blows.

Yup! He's really trying to kill me.

"Calm down, Jasper! It's just a stupid game" Edward shouted at him while tackling him to the ground.

"No way! She cheated!" Jasper growled below him.

Emmett exclaimed "Belly boo! You cheated! That is awesome. Nobody could pull that off with Jasper"

I just grinned at him while those two threw punches at each other.

"She won too!" Alice shouted in and Rose nodded her head in approval.

"About time that too" she put in.

I couldn't help but giggle. Looks like Jasper's obsession towards monopoly isn't appreciated here.

Edward swinged his left hook and Jasper went spiraling towards the coffee table and crashed it.

Oh no! That is Esme's favorite coffee table, Damn she's gonna be pissed.

"Great Edward, now Esme is going to bite your heads off" Rose stated sarcastically.

But he paid no deed to her and came crashing towards me and I hugged him with the same demure.

He inhaled my scent and skimmed his nose along my neck while I hugged him by his waist and buried my face in his chest, inhaling greedily.

"I missed you" I broke out, looking at his gleaming golden eyes which swirl like rich butterscotch after his hunt.

He gave me his crooked grin and breathed out "I missed you too, love" burying his face in my neck and pulling my body closer towards his.

Since I had better access to his neck, I placed a sloppy kiss on the side of his neck and felt him grin against me as he returned the favor.

Someone cleared their throat rudely interrupting us. Emmett, of course.

"I just hunted and I am about to gag"

Before I could do anything Rose beat me to it and hit him across his head.

"Ow Rosie! What was that for?"

"It wouldn't hurt to learn something from your brother" she snapped at him and immediately he put his arms around her and began kissing her.

And it was our turn to gag.

The front door opened at entered Carlisle and Esme.

"Hi, Dr. C" I waved slightly and he smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"Hello, my dear. What were you guys up to?" He asked.

But my answer was overlapped with Esme's shriek of despair.

"Who is responsible for this?" She asked looking at her crumbled coffee table.

We all looked at Jasper.

"Jasper Whitlock Cullen!" She screamed.

"It's not my fault, don't look at me. Eddie pushed me onto this table" he said. Looks like he's back to normal again.

"He was trying to attack Bella. I had no choice" Edward stated.

"What?!" Carlisle looked startled at this news.

"That's right, Jasper went crazy as usual over monopoly especially now that Bella won, he went double crazy" Rose reasoned.

"Cheated and won" Jasper muttered.

"Oh no no, I told you no more monopoly ever again last time" Esme barked out and Jasper had the audacity to look ashamed. A little. Very little.

"Good job thought, Bella" Carlisle winked at me. Yes winked and I couldn't help but giggle.

It was actually very funny to look as Esme made Jasper burn the game and Jasper looked longingly at it while it scrambled to ashes. And made him clear the once coffee table.

It was very comical to watch.

"Now that it's settled, we should do something tonight" Alice spoke up for the first time.

"Like what, Alice?" Emmett asked already excited.

Edward looked up from my neck where he was skimming with his nose until now.

"That could be fun" he said having already read her mind.

"What?!" Emmett jumped up from the couch.

"I could see the weather compiling to our request. We should play baseball" she exclaimed happily.

Emmett jumped up and down in excitement.

"That settles it then. Everybody get ready" Carlisle gave out an unnecessary order since everyone already began to do their preparations.

"Do I get to be on your team?" I asked Edward coyly.

"Maybe, if you actually played" he said matter-o-factly.

"What do you mean?"

"Bella you don't expect that I would let you play with a bunch of vampires, do ya?"

"Are you kidding me? Then what would I do? Sit around watching you play?" I asked irritated.

"But it's dangerous" he protested.

"So? I have played a million times with vampires. Trust me it's no big deal" I retorted.

"But..?" He started only to be interrupted by Alice.

"She will be just fine and I call dibs on Bella on our team" she smirked and whisked me away in a swift motion to her room clearly to dress me up for the game once again.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Once we were all ready, we pooled in Emmett's hummer. Excellent piece of automobile that is I tell you.

Carlisle and Esme insisted on running there so they left early.

But I think it's to avoid Alice and her whole dress up part.

Even though the SUV was huge enough to hold us all comfortably, I sat on Edward's lap and he didn't mind one bit.

Jasper and Emmett were going through their baseball routines and Alice and Rosie were arguing back and forth whether to have a girls vs. boys match. Their constant bickering meant nothing to us, since we were deeply lost in each other's eyes.

Edward was gently caressing my face and muttering sweet notings making me blush. Emmett might have said something about it but I didn't hear a word.

I was hugely surprised by how much my thoughts concern completely about Edward nowadays. I will be surprised if I was thinking about anything else. Truth be told it felt like the whole universe revolved around him and everything else doesn't matter anymore.

This was a pleasant change for me and I told him so. He assured that his feelings were the same in this aspect.

We reached q huge clearing in the middle of nowhere; I realize this was the same place we stumbled upon during one of our previous stays here with my brothers. I have even come across the Cullen house in the past and we admired it but of course it was completely unoccupied back then.

This made me think what if I had seen Edward when I was, say around 12 or 10?

Would he still want me? I dunno, knowing Edward he would probably resist the pull and go away. As much as it hurt to acknowledge, it's still the truth.

The thought of him leaving me was painful even for a split second and I wouldn't want to imagine what it felt like.

I shuddered at that thought which Edward misinterpreted for as coldness and asked if I was cold.

I deftly changed the topic and pulled him towards the center of the clearing where the others were clearly waiting.

Alice placed the ground rules and it seems Carlisle was to be one of the captains and the other was Emmett.

They began to pick teams. Carlisle picked Esme first and Emmett selected Rosalie, of course. Then Carlisle picked Edward and Alice while I and Jasper were in Emmett's team.

Emmett was hugely excited was understating the obvious. He wants to absolutely crush the other team.

He even pulled me aside and asked me to block my mind and also my team members so that Edward couldn't read our mind. I giggled at his request but compiled, which made Edward narrow his eyes at me.

Carlisle batted first, and Rose pitched with such grace. Carlisle hit the ball with a roar and started to run while Jasper dived for the ball and this is where I come in.

I ran fast towards the ball and picked it up and threw it back under a second.

Emmett cajoled in happiness and fist bumped me.

Did I mention I was fast?

Jasper declared Carlisle out and daddy C looked slightly down though he was trying to mask it.

I laughed at him openly "Looks like you are a sore loser, Carlisle!" I exclaimed.

"Aren't all men are, Bella?" Esme teased with me while he looked dejected.

Carlisle made a show of chasing me around but I was surprised when someone caught me from the back and I shrieked in glee.

"You shouldn't make fun of others, love" Edward's velvety voice dripped into my ears like honey.

And I chuckled "You are just jealous that I am faster than you" I challenged him.

He mock frowned "You are NOT faster than me" he stated and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yes I am and you know it" with this I escaped his embrace and ran towards the far end of the clearing taking my position.

"People focus! We have a game to play" Alice bellowed from her place and we all resumed playing.

The game turned out to be more than fun as they did manage to score some runs all thanks to mostly Edward and Alice. Edward batted and held me in his arms and ran his runs like this as our boys got the ball. Yup he cheated.

Once he even threw me on his shoulder and ran like that and there's no point resisting him.

Emmett got sick of his plan and would shield me from Edward while I got the ball.

Alice mostly relayed on her gift to foresee and grouped runs for her team, but since I could block her it was easy for me to out her.

Emmett praised me as the best tram member ever since he was happy to beat the mine reader and future seeing pixie in the family. From the looks of it, they pretty much won previously with their gifts but not now since I am immune to their powers.

Emmett batted first and Edward zoomed past me to retrieve the ball and my oh my did he look hot in his tight jeans and T-shirt.

Emmett made a huge fuss about losing and broke his aluminum bat into half.

Jasper actually scored some runs because I made myself useful and distracted Edward.

Esme acted as the catcher while we batted and even Rose managed to nook some runs and we won fair and square before I even get to bat much to Edward's relief.

Emmett went nuts over our victory which suited him perfectly.

Edward chased me to the far end of the clearing and began kissing me with such Passion that made my legs buckle.

"Why are you so happy? You lost remember" I teased him but he was undeterred from his mission as he ghosted over my neck with his lips.

He chose to ignore my comment "I had to get you away from Emmett and Jasper since they would go ape Shit over you with joy since you made them win and I want you all for myself" he explain never once stalling his trail.

"Yo, Eddie! Stop hogging Bella, I still need to hug the Shit out of my best team mate ever" he shouted from his place.

Edward frowned and I giggled while Esme smacked him for cussing and Rosie demanded why I get to be the best player and she wasn't.

Poor Emmett, him and his big mouth.

Edward once again diverted his attention towards my neck when he suddenly stiffened and Alice gasped.

"They were leaving but they heard us" was all she said but I was more concerned about Edward who had a distressing look on his face and his eyes were tight.

I placed my palm against his cheek hoping to bring him back.

"Baby, are you okay?" I asked concerned.

That made him snap out of his stupor, "we need to get you out of here" he said and pulled me towards the other direction where we came from.

"No, Edward. Stop. They will follow her scent before we get a chance to explain" Alice stopped him and his eyes turned impossibly darker.

Whoa! What is happening here?

"Is someone coming?" I asked feeling stupid.

"Bella, three nomad vampires ate coming here and we need to hide you" Alice said, okay that explains it. She fears their hunting activities would harm me.

"Alice, relax. No one can hurt me." I said confidently.

"Yea, we are here. What's the big deal?" Emmett demanded while Jasper had a guarded expression on his face.

"I don't know. Something doesn't feel right. They can't see Bella and now its too late" Alive said worried.

"No" Edward growled angrily and I placed my hand on his forearm to calm his down.

"It's okay, Edward" I tried.

"Just stay behind me" he said darkly and I couldn't argue with him. Not now so I did what I asked.

Carlisle stood first with Jasper while Emmett and Rosalie along with Alice and Esme behind. I and Edward stood middle of their formation with me behind his back completely hidden from view.

I heard them before I saw them "What a surprise! I didn't know our kind was here" a guy's voice floated through the air and I felt Edward stiffen.

"Yes, we maintain a permanent residence nearby" Carlisle spoke as the coven leader.

"Permanent? What is it like?" A woman's voice questioned.

"If you like to know more about us, why don't we sit and talk?" Carlisle suggested calmly.

"Of course, we would like that. I am Laurent. This is Victoria and that is her mate..." the first guy spoke and I chose this moment to take a peek at them.

The first one had a dark completion and stood beside her a fiery redhead with a smirk on her face. Next to her, a blond guy with a guarded look but with a deceiving smile on his face. A face I have seen too many times much to my liking and I couldn't control the gasp that escaped my mouth "James" I finishes for him spitting out his name.

Everyone froze in shock but that was momentary.

"Bella!" He said for the first time with that evil smirk which I wanted to knock down so badly.

Edward let out a feral snarl beside me and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and pulled me crushing to side.

**XXXXXXXX**

**To be continued**

**Evil cliffy! I know, sorry!**

**Please don't forget to review**

**Until next time,**

**Bloom**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter-41**

**Edward's point of view**

Edward's grip on my arm tightened as James continued to look at me like he has finally found what he deserved. Little did he know that Edward can read his mind which made him growl at James for his inappropriate thoughts.

Just my luck, of all the people I had to meet filthy low life James here.

"Wait wait. You know him?" The guy next to him, Laurent asked me in a perplexed manner.

I scoffed at him "Unfortunately I do but fortunately he's going to die soon" I snarled at James who was sporting a grin now.

I am sure my behavior baffled the Cullens, but I simply couldn't hold it back.

"How dare a filthy human pet threaten my mate" the red head growled at me causing a chain of growls to go off.

"Don't you dare talk about my little sis that way otherwise I will rip you apart and burn to ashes" Emmett called out; all the playfulness has left his tone.

"Please we mean no harm, we shall leave now" Laurent said trying to pull James back which he surprisingly compiled so did the red head.

Edward's grip on me didn't loosen up even after they left.

I placed my hand on his chest as a calming gesture and he did, slightly.

"Who is that?" Rosalie broke the ice.

"He seems to know you, Bella." Jasper didn't ask, he stated it.

Edward growled softly on hearing this. I gave him my best smile that I could conjure up at that moment.

"Yea, I know that sick bastard" I admitted.

"We should head back. Not here. Let's go home" Carlisle ordered and we all compiled no questions asked.

**XXXXXXX**

Edward never relaxed even after we were back at the Cullen manor.

Carlisle asked us to settle down at the huge dining table with him taking the lead.

Esme gave me something to drink as we all sat down.

Edward's hand never let mine all the while.

"So you ready to tell us who the Fuck he is?" Emmett started who kept quiet all this while surprisingly.

Esme glared at him for his crude language.

I inhale deeply and let out the air slowly and began my tale.

"His name is James Hunter and he's wanted by the volturi for a decade now to be sure. He's a sick bastard who gains pleasure from others pain. He is an excellent tracker; unfortunately thus he managed to evade our guards. He did everything against our law. Feeding on humans and making a massacre out of it. Our guards were the ones left to cover his tracks." I started.

"I don't understand. The Voltaire has the best and James dodging him is simply unheard of" Carlisle put in with an unbelievable look on his face.

"That's because not all of us were allowed to hunt him. I was just getting to that part" I explained.

"Then, by all means. Carry on" Carlisle urged.

"It happened eight years ago when I first came to know about him. It was a normal day at Volterra and dad was going to teach me how to hunt, for I wasn't allowed to hunt since my father said I was too little to take down a mountain lion. Silly, I know" I said with an eye roll.

Edward kissed my temple and I know he's trying not to picture a little me standing against a mighty lion.

"Aro is a good father. Who knew he had it in him" Carlisle mused.

"The best" I vouched for my daddy.

"Hurry up, Bella" Emmett bellowed.

"Fine fine. As we were hunting, our guards interrupted us and demands my father's presence immediately. Well, long story short, me being me, I snuck around and listened to what the commotion was all about. I found out that they found a vampire in one of their trek and that he was in a bad state." I shuddered at the memory.

"Bad state?" Jasper looked confused.

"Yea bad as in his body wore many brutal wounds which didn't heal as it should have because he was left to starve for many months. The guards said that they found him in the forest, naked and left to dead. Who he was and how he came there was a mystery. The worst part was that his face was disfigured so badly that we couldn't find out how he really looked like. It appeared he had received brutal beatings all over his body and left to starve"

"He was so scared when anyone approached him. He growled, kicked at whomever tried to reach him. Dad said unless he was given fresh blood, his body would not heal but the vampire couldn't drink the blood at all"

"What do you mean? It's instincts" jasper stated.

"Yes but for someone who hadn't tasted blood at all it was repulsive, I guess."

"At all!?" Emmett exclaimed loudly.

"He had been left to starve rite from his change. The poor guy was so scared that he kept shaking badly" I explained.

Esme gasped and Alice looked sick.

"How is that possible?" Edward spoke for the first time. He was remembering his own change and the day he hunted for the first time and how his throat burned.

"We guessed that he was held captive and tortured which was later confirmed by him when he woke up" I continued.

"Oh! He became al rite? That's so good to hear" Esme exclaimed. I smiled at her gentle heart.

"Yes, Esme he recovered fully but it took months for him to trust us" I answered.

"This guy, what's his name? Is he with the Volturi now?" Rosalie asked.

"Precisely, he's one of us now. His name is Damion and he is James's twin brother" I exhaled slowly.

"You are kidding?! That means James held his own brother captive?" Emmett asked bewildered.

"Yes, James is one of the cruelest people I have encountered. Damion suffered unlike any other, he didn't know how he was changed and what he had become. James kept him in the dark and starved him. The poor guy had been starved for years"

_**Flashback **_

"_Daddy, please! Why can't I see him? I can help!" I whined giving him my best pout and eyes._

"_Don't give me those eyes, Isabella Marie. It's not safe for you to be near him and you know it. He's highly unstable and I am not risking my daughter's life just because she was curious" Aro dad held his ground firmly._

_I huffed and sulked which made him soften up a bit "Look, baby girl. You know how much you are important to us right? And I don't want anything happening to you" he said strictly._

"_Dad, I am almost ten now! I am not a little girl anymore and I want to be a part of this!" I shouted._

_He just shook his head and left the room but not before locking it. I threw a pillow at the door in frustration._

_I can't fathom why he still thinks I am just a little girl. Doesn't he know I am ready to leave for my kingdom in three years? I am as ready as I could ever be._

_I grumbled in anger "Little sis, why the long face?" Seejay asked. I didn't notice him entering my room. Kaaji and Sky were already seated on my bed looking expectantly at me._

_They all changed last year and the new hair and eye color suits their profile explicitly. Like I said we are ready to go back and find Ian….not that right now._

"_Dad is not letting me near the vampire they found" I said still cross._

"_And that had stopped you before?" Seejay asked raising his eyebrow at me._

"_Nope and that's exactly why we are going there" I stated the obvious._

"_Why us? You can go alone…." Kaaji started but stopped when he saw the look on my face. "Sure, let's go" _

_I nodded and we went to the part of the palace where he was being currently held. We used a secret passage to snuck into his room undetected and I used my power to musk out smell so that none of the guards know that we are here._

_The room was entirely dark and I realized that this is the basement. Why would dad keep in the basement I don't get it?_

"_Bells! I can't see a damn thing!"Sky whisper shouted._

"_Shhhh! Goddamn it, Sky. Shut your trap for a minute" Kaaji yelled back_

"_Guys, I don't wanna get caught, so hurry the hell up. Will ya?" Seejay said and I rolled my eyes at my brothers. What can I say? You can't pick your family._

_I heard a feral growl coming out from the far end of the room making us all silent. I motioned for my brothers to follow me and they did._

_We snuck quietly and unnoticed towards the edge and hid behind a huge closet. _

_Dad was talking rapidly and Uncle Marcus was looking at the guy on the table with unspoken sadness n his eyes. The guy was wearing sweat pants and naked from waist up. How they managed to put some pants on his was surprising because he was kicking and pulling whomever touched him. The guards who were trying to hold him down were having a bad time._

_I listened to what my dad was saying for the first time "Try to calm him down. Don't use too much force on him. Felix, bring the vial of blood and pour it down his throat. He will heal as soon as he has quenched his thirst which will eventually lead to producing more venom in his body. Hold the tube there and keep him like that for some time until he's fully recovered." Dad was barking orders like a mad man trying his best to calm the situation down._

_But the guy had other thoughts; he bit Felix's hand hard and ran to the corner scooting as close as he can._

_Felix was shouting curses while tending to his bite mark. Ouch! That will leave a mark._

_Demetri went after the guy but dad stopped him and told him to be gentle._

_We all stopped breathing when we heard whimpering sound coming from the corner. The poor guy was shaking massively from sobs and I felt something inside me wanting to help him and calm him down. So without thinking things thorough I ran towards his direction._

_I kneeled down beside him and reached out to touch him which caused more whimpers and sobs._

"_Bella! Stay away. Get back right now!" dad shouted from his place since everybody stopped moving on seeing me rush out towards him without a warning._

"_It's alright, dad. I got this" I tried to assure him._

"_No it's not alright. Step away from him, right now" he bellowed._

_But instead of listening to him I inched closer and spoke in the softest voice I could muster "Hey there, don't be afraid. We are not going to hurt you. We want to help you. You need to drink it, otherwise you won't get better."_

"_Bella!" dad shouted and tried to come closer but Uncle Marcus stopped him._

"_Look! He's not shaking anymore" Uncle Marcus pointed out and true to his words he had stopped shaking._

_So I began again "You need to calm down. I swear we won't hurt you. We are the same as you, A Vampire. I bet you didn't know that before now. But that's cool; we are better than others, trust me. you need to tame the fire in your throat. I am sure it hurts a lot. I hunt when I am thirsty and I immediately feel better. Give it a try; you won't be repulsed by the blood. It actually tastes awesome" I finished grinning widely. He had stopped shaking entirely and actually looked at me for the first time. _

_His face was clean now, but he still had long slashes throughout his body. That can only mean dad had already forced some blood down his throat some time before._

"_Looks like you have already tasted the blood, huh? I bet it tasted good and you liked it. In fact you wanted more. But that's okay, it's normal to want more, its natural instincts. We can't help it. Don't fight it, mister. Now would you like to try some more?" I asked him eagerly._

_He kept looking at me as if trying to learn whether I can be trusted or not. Then he nodded his head ever so lightly._

"_Great! One cup of blood coming right up" I announced cheerfully and motioned for Demetri to bring the vial of blood, human blood I guess, since he require to get better faster._

_I handed the cup to him, which he eyed wearily but brought his hand slowly and took the cup from mine. He stared at the content of the cup and took a whiff and that did it. He had gulped the entire cup in a jiffy. I think it's safe to assume he likes it._

_I grinned widely at him "Yummy, isn't it? I am sure. Try some more" I winked at him and Demetri brought the other glasses towards me._

_This time he wasted no time and drained the entire cup down within seconds._

_After maybe thirty or so glasses later, his body was almost completely healed. He wasn't shaking no more and became aware of our presence. Dad had explained everything to him about our race while he was drinking yet he listened with rapt attention._

"_I came fully aware of your situation as soon as I touched you. That's my gift I can see all the memories starting from their birth till now whomever I touch. Your memories weren't pleasant to go through and I can assure you that your incredible effort in your state has not been wasted. You are safe now and we vow to take good care of you. Furthermore I can assure you revenge your brother, James"_

_And suddenly it all made sense and I looked at my dad in awe. He's really awesome and I love him for that. I felt unspeakable rage towards that James guy. How cruel could he be to have done this to his own twin?_

_I noticed Seejay giving Kaaji's shoulder a quick squeeze for which Kaaji nodded at him. _

"_Psst, Bella! Ask him his name!" Kaaji whispered to me as if only I could hear._

_I smiled at him and turned to the guy who was now keenly watching our slightest movements._

"_So, what's your name?" I asked him smiling widely at him._

_He looked at me and sat down properly and came closer towards me "Damion" he whispered and his voice sounded raw and cut as if he hadn't used it for a long time. Then I realized maybe he hadn't, considering what had happened to him._

"_Damion, my name is Iasbella, but you can call me Bella. Everyone does" I told him and began with the introductions._

_Once I was done and became acquainted with all our names he seemed more relaxed than before and that made me smile big._

_**End of flashback**_

"So basically you are telling that Damion opened up to you first and that he recovered completely?" Alice asked me once I had finished my tale.

I nodded my head affirmative "Yup, he recovered alright but like I said it took him months before he became his old self"

"Old self?" Carlisle asked me.

"Upon going through his memories we learned many things of him when he was a human; they both were well settled in their period. But shortly put Damion was the good twin and James was the evil twin. Their parents wanted James to be more like Damion and of course, James hated his brother for that and all those years of pent up anger, rage, disappointment came out when they were changed by some nomad vampire and James understood the situation better that Damion when they woke up and he used it to his advantage and held Damion captive and released all those years of anger and rage on him. Damion didn't have a chance against him."

"All this doesn't explain why James knew you? I saw the way he looked at you, Bella and I can't imagine what he was thinking which made Edward worry about you" Esme asked me.

Edward once again tightened his hold on me "Once Damion was completely fine he asked my dad to train him to fight. And damn did he become a good one too. He was the only guy to have learnt how to fight from my dad other than my brothers and myself"

"You can fight?" Edward frowned at that thought. I raised an eyebrow towards him.

"I am the Dragon" I said simply hoping that would suffice with the explanation. Had any other guy asked me that question he wouldn't have lived to tell the tale.

"We should put your skills to test sometime" Emmett bulged his muscles as if that would intimidate me.

"Anytime anywhere" was all I said.

"Don't ever think about it" Edward growled at Emmett and shot me a glare. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Guys, focus!" Jasper snapped.

"Right, about him knowing me, I was coming to that. Damion became the best tracker ever. My dad kept dibs on James but as per Damion's request he didn't do anything yet because Damion wanted to close the deal himself. Three years ago, we tracked James to Brazil where James was after another vampire with some extraordinary powers. But we managed to reach Benji before James causing Benji to flee. And things got a little out of control" I grimaced remembering the last part.

"We? As in who? And how did it go bad?" Rosalie asked.

"We, as in me and Damion, Rose"

"Why the hell would you go voluntarily to meet James, Bella?" Edward shouted and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"There are a lot of things which you still don't know about me, Cullen" I told him casually.

"Then care to elaborate, Bella. I don't understand why you willingly went after a psychotic vampire is beyond me" he roared.

"Edward, calm down. I can take care of myself as I had all these years and still can, never forget that" I shouted back.

He started to say something but I stopped him "Edward, I know that you worry about me. But there is absolutely no need. Yes, he wants me dead as he was thinking so before and yes, he wants to kill me, but that will never happen I can assure you that he will not lay a finger on me. I promise" I told him sternly. I was waiting for him to snap actually, ever since he read James's mind he was on edge.

He just huffed and pouted like a petulant kid and I kissed his pout away trying to put him at ease.

"Okay we can have that later, right now focus at the matter in our hands people" Carlisle said and we all kept quiet. "Please continue, Bella"

"Okay, bad as in James and Damion started fighting and when James spotted me he kinda wanted me to…" I trailed off unsure about their reaction.

"Wanted you to hat?" Edward asked in full force.

"Well, he demanded Damion that he leave me with him cuz he wants me to be his …mate" I whispered the last part.

Edward knocked down the chair and began pulling at his hair while muttering something under his breath then he suddenly pulled me up and crushed me to his chest and inhaled my scent sharply.

"What happened then?" he asked.

I shrugged "Before things could get worse, our reinforcements arrived and James hurt one of our guard badly and fled while we stayed back to tend to the wounded guard. We have been trying to find his whereabouts ever since and imagine my surprise to find him here with two other nomads. He wasn't the one to travel in coven; he loved his solitary and stayed best alone. Considering the look on the other two faces they don't know much about him. He is just using them to stay low on our radar. That's quite brilliant, that too letting the other guy lead the coven. Perfect" I finished.

"So bottom line: he wants you preferably alive" Jasper concluded and I nodded my answer.

"Then what the fuck are we waiting for? Let's go pummel his head" Emmett flexed his muscles.

"No Emmett, we need to act carefully from Bella's story, he seems pretty clever and considering him a tracker we need to be extra careful" Carlisle warned.

"That's right" I put in.

"I say we leave Bella with Esme, Rose and Alice while we hunt him down" Edward spoke up earning a round of no's from us ladies.

"Edward, you are not thinking clearly. James would never show himself unless he sees me in the picture" I told him.

"Bella's right, Edward. He will come here and we can't leave the ladies unprotected." Jasper assessed the situation correctly.

"So what do we do now?" Alice asked.

"I say we call the Volturi and let them decide upon it." Carlisle said firmly.

"What?! C'mon, its eight against three. I think we will be fine" Rose put in.

"No Rose, we shall leave it to the Volturi after all, it's them who want him desperately."

"Okay. Damion will love to hear this news" I agreed.

"What do we do until they come?" Esme asked with concern eyes looking at her children.

"We stay put and be on our best guard" Carlisle replied.

Charlie left town to deal with his yet another highly confidential matters earlier and that's one less thing to worry upon.

Esme and Rosalie were switching on some buttons that activated some sort of shield against their glass. Emmett and Jasper were going upon fight strategies and were hot in an argument. Carlisle left to call my dad, I said I could tell him but Edward didn't want to leave me out of his sight so we saw on the love seat, with me on his lap as he breathed me in deeply.

I wish I could put his mind at ease but it's no point trying to explain that I would be just fine since it was no use explaining to my brothers too; Stupid overprotective men.

**XXXXXXX**

**To be continued**

**BE KIND AND LEAVE SOME REVIEWS!**

**Until next time**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter-42**

**Bella's point of view**

I woke up with a start not realizing that I have taken a nap. I looked around and met with the most beautiful butterscotch orbs tainted with worry. He leaned closer and I met him halfway for a toe curling kiss, my fingers made themselves accustomed to his hair, pulling and twisting into the soft strands earning moans from him. He pulled back when I needed to catch my breath and focused on my neck, inhaling my scent and nibbling my collarbone softly.

I took a deep breath and pulled away slightly, knowing we need to discuss some important things mainly erase his worry. Edward was holding me on his lap and we were on his designer couch in his room. I must have dosed off sometime during out cuddling.

"Sorry I fell asleep" I told him running a hand down his chest which he caught and kissed my palm.

"Don't apologize for taking rest, love. Besides you needed it" he said in his velvety voice which made my insides melt.

"Edward, tell me why you worry?" I asked him unable to hold it much longer. He sighed and skimmed the right side of my face with his nose, all the way till my hairline to my jaw.

"For all the obvious reasons, Bella" he said softly.

"Which are?" I demanded him silently. He sighed and stopped his ministrations and pulled back.

He scoffed at my relaxed state but didn't answer my question. I placed my finger below his chin and lifted his face so that I can look into his amazing orbs.

"What is it that you are afraid of?" I asked him gently. He looked as if he was battling with himself on the inside and I can see such turmoil pass through his eyes.

"Bella, I just got you and now..." He didn't finish the sentence but I understood.

"Edward baby, I am not going anywhere. Trust me, this is nothing. We will be fine" I told him as sincerely as I could but he doesn't look convinced but nodded anyway.

"Bella, I need to tell you something. Remember I showed you the drawings of you and said that I always knew your face thoroughly?" I nodded my answer yes.

"Bella, that's because your face was the first thing I saw when I woke up from my change" I gasped in surprise there is absolutely no way that he saw me.

"But that is impossible.." He cut me off before I could complete.

"I don't remember most things prior to my chance, Bella"

"That is quite common, Edward" most vampires forget their human life after their change.

"No this is different, I remember everything vividly except for the part when I get changed. The entire stay in the hospital, how I got changed, nothing"

"Weren't you sick, baby? Its normal I guess" I don't understand what he's trying to tell me.

"No Bella, even Carlisle doesn't remember changing me" he said and I think my mouth fell to my chest.

"What...That...no way! Carlisle didn't change you?" I sputtered out in disbelief.

"He did, Bella but he doesn't remember changing me"

"How can you sure that he changed you when he doesn't even remember doing so?" I asked his skeptically.

"He remembers working at the hospital and taking care of my mom and dad. He was also there when I woke up from the change in his house but he doesn't remember changing me or bringing me to his place then. We both have a lapse in memory, say like three weeks prior to my change. I remember him treating me too but nothing else. When I first woke up all I remembered were this face of a girl who I had no idea who she was and what she meant to me. I ached to find this girl whoever she was, I knew deep down that I care for this girl like none other. I spent my days and night searching for this girl but I couldn't find out who she is. I remember the way she blushes and warmth spread inside my cold heart. I remember her laugh, here smile and when the desire to know her more than just a memory made me draw, so that I can assure Carlisle that I wasn't merely imagining things. I searched her everywhere and yet I couldn't find her because..." His palms cradeled my face and his eyes pierced into mine.

"Because she wasn't born then. I wasn't born then" I finished for him feeling surprised and loved by his graze upon me.

"Imagine my surprise when you showed up in Forks in during biology looking at me with those mesmerizing eyes, making everything stop around me and smelling like my own personal brand of heroin. It took everything in me to stop and those eyes of yours were so sad that made me feel repulsed that I was the cause for your sadness, so I left." He took a long breath of my scent and continued "You have no idea how long I waited for you, Bella. How many nights I waited thinking whether you were even real or part of my imagination, but then I don't have that great of an imagination to create someone as beautiful as you" cue my blush and he gently traced my cheek "How long I yearned to look at this blush and touch it, how I earned this, you to be real"

"Oh, Edward. How is this even possible?"

"I don't have a rational explanation, but its like I always know that you were meant to be mine. You were born to be with me by my side and I will spend eternity telling you how much I love you and how much I need you, Bella. You are truly my other half and I can't imagine a life without you" by this time I had tears falling down freely which he wiped away gently with his thumbs.

"Edward, I know exactly what you mean. All these years Irina was so sure that you were my mate and I always knew you mean a larger Part of my life. I didn't know what I was feeling before, baby but now I am sure I loved you since the day I came to know about you" I sobbed happily into his chest while he rubbed my back lovingly.

"Edward, I promise you that you don't have to be alone anymore. Nothing in this world could keep me away from you" I promised him and he looked slightly better than before.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**  
><strong>Edward's point of view<strong>

I felt better now that Bella knows everything about me. Nobody knows about this other than my family, not even the Denalis. It was long before and we simply dodged it away knowing it means nothing to worry about. I am positive that Carlisle changed me and so is he and a mere three weeks of lapse didn't deter us so we pushed it away like it was no big deal. Ever since Alive came into our family, by came I mean how she invited herself and Jasper into our clan, and explained how she doesn't remember anything from her human life, mine wasn't that big of a worry anymore so we didn't bother to uncover anything from it not that I mean there is something to be uncovered from it.

Bella came out of the bathroom having freshened up. She gave me a blinding smile and linked her arms into mine. I kissed the crown of her head and we marched down just in time for her father to arrive.

Emmett had teased me before how I need the approval of three fathers and eight elder brothers but I am not nervous in meeting them. My intentions with Bella are crystal clear and am sure they would know that too.

Carlisle entered the living room followed by a dark haired vampire whose picture I have seen many times in Carlisle's study and heard many stories from his stay with the Volturi.

Aro Volturi's presence filled the room and as soon as Bella saw him he rushed towards him in a hurry and latched onto his neck.

"Daddy, you are here" she exclaimed happily and I couldn't help but smile at Aro's expression. Bella has everyone wrapped around her fingers.

"Of course, *principassa*. I missed you, my darling. How have you been?" He asked her in a voice allocate d only for his daughter and from his thoughts I could hear that he loves her dearly.

"I missed you too, daddy. Am glad you are here and as for how I have been you should ask Carlisle after all I was here most of the time" she giggled.

"Bella is a doll, we love having her here. Her presence completes our family" Carlisle said looking fondly at my Bella.

"I know that feeling, Carlisle. I know it too well" he kissed her forehead as if to prove his statement.

"Aro, allow me the pleasure to introduce you my family. This is my wonderful wife and love of my life, Esme. My splendid sons and daughters, Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, Edward and Bella" he said letting Aro know that he considered Bella as his daughter. Aro was pleased to hear that.

"Its wonderful to finally meet you all and I thank Carlisle for welcoming Bella into your family" he said looking at us all.

"Trust me, Aro. The pleasures all ours, we are grateful to have her here" Esme said lovingly.

Bella laughed and skipped towards me and intertwined our fingers, this did not go unnoticed by Aro of course, but then I think that was the plan all along.

He looked at me thoroughly with a stare willing me to be intimidated but too bad I can read his mind.

"Cut it out, dad. He can read your mind, now be nice and say hello to my mate" she presented me proudly and I smirked at her.

"Aro, let new introduce myself formally, I am Edward Cullen and I am completely in love with your daughter" I think I said it well, but he didn't look deterred.

"Let me be the judge of that" he said and held out his hand for me to shake. This is his way of saying that he wants to read my mind and I wasn't surprised by that.

"Dad, don't you dare!" Bella shrieked but I squeezed her hand letting her know that I am okay with this and stepped forward to take his hand.

As soon as my hand touched his I was bombarded with memories throughout my existence from the day I remember in my childhood till now. Every secret, my rebel period, fun with Emmet, every kiss shared with his daughter, every cuddle, every moment I spent with her was now known to him.

He let go of my hand and I stepped back. He looked pensive for a minute and I could hear his approval as well as threat to dismantle me and burn to pieces if I ever made his daughter suffer.

I nodded my head to show that I got his threat. Bella huffed beside me.

"Well, what is the verdict, daddy?" She asked him sourly while Emmett and jasper openly laughed.

"He loves you" he said simply and Bella gave him a pointed look.

"That's all you gotta say, daddy?" She asked him sternly.

"Well there's one thing, it looks to me that you both make out a lot than necessary" if I could blush I will, lucky for me I can't but unlucky for Bella she turned a bright red.

My family openly bellowed a deep throat laughter.

I could practically see fumes coming out Bella's ears.

"They are much worse than Rosie and I, and they haven't even started having sex yet" Emmett shouted to Aro.

Bella and I looked mortified while Aro shuddered visibly "Thank god for little miracles"

"That's it, Emmett one more comment about Edward and me then I will impound your jeep within seconds" she bit his head out.

"And you, that's what you get for reading the thoughts of your daughter's boyfriend" she glared at Aro.

He looked sheepish and smiled at her apologeticly. I just shook my hear at the madness of my family.

"Let's not tease the new couple anymore" Alice breached the subject, she will be getting a special thanks from me.

She winked at me having caught the future. Just as we were about to sit down we heard two people arguing hotly from outside.

It became more and more prominent as they walked into our house.

"If you had given me thew keys, I would have parked it correctly" A male voice shot at somebody.

"Don't be stupid, I parked it perfectly. You are just jealous" other male voice shot back.

Bella groaned beside me having obviously recognized the voices of the people.

"Yea right, I would be so jealous if you had at least got one wheel on the actual driveway and not on the curb" the first voice said sarcastically.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Its art" the second voice said simply.

By now both were inside and I could look at two male vampires almost at same height. One had long brown hair that neatly fell on side with a goofy expression on his face and the other had sandy brown hair in a cool buzz cut and had on a agitate look.

"Of all the goons you brought these two" Bella groaned and buried her face to my side.

They both looked up and saw that they have an audience and grinned on spotting Bella. But that grin turned into a glare on spotting me with her.

"Cinder-Bella, it's nice to see you again" the long haired guy plucked Bella out from my hold and gave her a bear hug. It took a lot off restraint not to growl at him.

She hit his heads hard making him drop her on her feet again "It's nice to see you again, Garrett"

"Ouch! What was that for?" Garrett moaned in pain.

"Nothing you didn't deserve" the second one shot at him and pulled Bella into a hug. Looks like I need a lot to restrain myself.

"We missed you, Bellsy" he said into her ear.

"I missed you too, Damion" so this is thew Damion Bella was talking about. He looks good not a sign of torture in his face.

Bella introduced us to them and we were seated to discuss the matter at hands once again.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bella's point of view**

"So, its goddamn James again. We should have killed him when we had the chance" Aro muttered mostly to himself.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's pulverize the fucker. I'd say its about time we put and end to this" Garrett bellowed.

"Heck yes!" Emmett agreed with him in the same tone.

"Its not that easy, guys. Believe me I want him dead preferably by my hands but we gotta plan this properly now that he has two others with him. Their abilities unknown to us" Damion spoke up thinking this thoroughly.

This earned a round of agreement and Carlisle spoke up.

"The women, Victoria already went through Bella's house, luckily Charlie was not available" this was news to me.

"What?!" I screeched loudly and Edward rubbed his hands on me as if to calm me down.

"Its okay, Bella. We already knew Charlie wasn't home, he called your cell to notify you while you were asleep" he explained and I only get to know this now.

But I didn't open my mouth instead kept quiet.

"So what do we do now?" Rosalie asked who had a bored look on her face. I smirk at her state which she easily returned.

"Alice, what do you see?" My dad asked her that's strange he always asks me before. I raise my eyebrow at him.

"I see Victoria trying to pull out information about Bella from our school register but she gets upset when she doesn't find any records of Bella" I smirk, of course she won't I never have a record to start with but even if I did it would not be lying around in some stupid school.

"Laurent is actually watching us right now but he missed your entry. James is thinking of many ways to lure Bella out alone, but he still hasn't made up his mind so the future is unstable" Alice finished her report. I see Edward clench his jaw thigh on hearing this.

"Am impressed, Alice. Your power is not as definite as Bella's yet still amazing" he praised her while I rolled my eyes. Alice giggled at his comment and poked her lips out at new. Very mature, Alice.

"So we wait till he makes up his mind?" Esme asked.

"No, we use his lack of plan as our advantage. We need to split in groups and take care of them individually. Our first concern is Laurent who's currently watching us." Jasper spoke up and I winked at him in approval.

Again dad looked impressed "Nice set of people you have here, Carlisle"

"Yes, they are the best" Carlisle agreed proudly.

"So let's kick some vampire ass" Emmett bellowed.

"I think you and I are gonna get along just fine" Garrett bumped fist with him.

"Nice" I stated sarcastically unable to hold it much longer.

"So groups? Let's split now" Damion suggested.

As we agreed my dad decided the groups. I, Rosalie, Emmett, Garrett and Damion in one and the rest are in another.

"Absolutely not, I am not leaving, Bella. She goes with me" Edward protested.

"Relax, boy. She's in good hands besides she can take care of herself" dad quickly said on his I-take-no-bullshit tone.

Edward looked sp stressed but I couldn't do anything about it. It's better this way.

"Edward, James would know for sure that Bella will be with you after the act you pulled at the clearing. It's better if she stays away from you, for now" Damion explained and I saw my love's face squirt in pain on hearing this but he quickly hides it.

I reach up and pull his lips towards mine , hoping my kiss would convey how I felt about him and he responded with the same favor. When we pulled back our forehead rested against each other and I held a silent conversation telling him that I will be just fine and back into his embrace once all this gets over.

"I say we take Laurent out first" Garrett suggested and we agreed.

"But we don't know his exact location and he could be hiding for all we know. What if he makes a run for it on seeing us?" Rosalie asked.

Dad looked at me expectedly and I huffed.

"Say, three hundred meters east, on top of a tree oh and he makes a patrol around the house every fifteen minutes. If you attack him then he wouldn't see you coming. Go round about to reach him backwards, that would help" I stated calmly.

Dad had an amused look on his face while the others look perplexed.

"People I can read minds anywhere and everywhere also I can sense their presence accurately. So get over it" I huffed in annoyance.

Edward shed me his first brilliant smile in a kind time and kissed my neck and I could sense pride in his touch.

"Since I know where Laurent is, I say we should take care of him. You guys go after Victoria before she contacts James." I suggested.

Carlisle agreed and they proceed to get their things and leave. Edward gives me a searing kiss before we stepped out of the threshold but didn't say anything. Alice and Esme hugged and kissed me on the cheek and ordered me to be safe, while I rolled my eyes. Jasper and Carlisle hugged me too but went easy on the advice while my dad just gave me a kiss on my forehead since he knows plenty that I can take care of myself. We agreed to finish Laurent first so that the others can slip out to purse Victoria.

Once outside Garrett and Emmett were hyper to get the first shot at him where else Damion was calm and composed. He asked I and Rosalie to get the car and meet them out while they finished with Laurent. I wasn't happy about this so wasn't Rose but we didn't argue since it would make matters only worse.

So I decided to subtle their scent and sound using my power and created a protective barrier around them just to be on the safer side. Laurent will never have a slight chance against them.

I pinpointed the exact location where he was and snuck around towards my dad's car which was parked haphazardly. Rosalie shot me a look but I just shrugged, her guess is as good as mine.

"Give me the keys, I will drive" she outstretched her hand and I placed the keys in her palm. I have strange feeling that nobody here wants me to do anything physical and I have a very good guess that it had something to do with a certain fuck hawt vampire. But I guess I just have to deal with him later. And trust me I will.

**XXXXXXX**

**Emmett's Point Of View**

"There he is" Damion pointed at Laurent who was sitting casually on the tree looking at the direction of our house. He had a lazy look on his face and I was itching to pull it off his face, painfully.

I cracked my knuckles in anticipation grinning widely. Damion gave me a look, warning me to be quiet. Garrett was lurking on the other side with equal look anticipation on his face. He even rubbed his palms together smirking at us.

Damion rolled his eyes at us but I could care less, someone wants to hurt my Belly-boo and this is exactly how I envisioned this would end.

Damion had on a look on his face which resembled Carlisle when he's about to go off about as lame as such a plan, so before he could start I was halfway towards the tree and near in another nano second.

I pushed the tree causing it to uproot completely and Laurent fell down but landed gracefully on his foot. He had a look of pure shock on his face and I swear that would be the last expression on his face.

I lunged at his shocked ass and got a hold of his neck but the fucker evaded it neatly but I was expecting it. I saw Garrett got a pretty secure hold on his neck and twisted it with all he had, but it looks like the guy was stronger than we initially assessed. He escaped Garrrett's hold and growled menacingly at us. But Damion sprinted at him and pinned him to the ground.

"Get the fuck off me, you assholes" he roared and tried to get us off him.

"Don't talk, asswipe. You yelp like a damn puppy" Garrett sneered at him.

I grabbed his left arm which was grasping at air trying to get a hold of us, and twisted it and pulled it from his body. He growled in pain but I merely chuckled and threw his twitching arm aside, which I would burn later.

"Make that a disabled puppy, will ya?" I smirked at Garrett who was busy dissembling his other arm while Damion was still pinning him down.

Damion grunted when he was kicked in the gut by Laurent, but it was of no use Garrett had already thrown his other arm away.

Damion punched Laurent incessantly that his face cracked under his fists. Looks like Damion is pretty badass after all. Damion leaned back when was about done.

Laurent's face was pretty gross to look at now not that he looked good before.

"You should have made better friends. Look at how you are now" Damion spat at him.

He still had the strength to glare at us "This is not the end of it. You don't know him, he will kill you all. Especially that pretty little bitch" he scowled at us and that was it, I saw red. Nobody talks at my Belly-Boo like that. Nobody.

Garrett gave him a swift punch on his ribs and I heard it crack, which made me smile.

"What that purty mouth of yours" He threatened him.

But wise crack didn't compile, not that I expect him to.

"I know him better unlike any other, you asshole. I am sure he didn't even bother to tell him where he came from when he joined you. Trust me I fully intend to make his death painful" Damion growled back at him.

"Kill me if you want, I don't mind they will avenge my death." He threatened us but it was futile.

"Don't mind if I do. Rest in pieces, Fucker" I said and quickly twisted his neck off his body and threw it along his other twitching parts.

"Nice" Garrett fist bumped me while Damion set the corps on fire.

**XXXXXXX**

**Bella's Point Of View**

I heard that the guys have finished with James and on their way.

"They are done" I informed Rosalie who nodded and began to look out of the window again. I am not sure why she's this silent, maybe it's the fact that I have put her family in harm's way. But I am in no condition to peek into her mind. Not now.

Just then they arrived with a huge grin on their faces making me roll my eyes.

"It's done" Damion said to us as they climbed in.

"The fucker is burnt to ashes" Garrett states proudly.

"Good, now what?" Rosalie asked meekly.

Just as to answer her question her phone rang and she picked it up.

"Carlisle, we are done here" she spoke to Carlisle on the other side.

"_I am afraid we can't say the same. We lost Victoria" _he stated and we were shocked was putting it lightly.

"How?" Rose asked in her baffled tone.

"_Apparently she knew how to evade Alice's visions. So we are splitting up, Esme and Alice will stay here in forks to look out for her in case she comes back and we, the rest are going to follow her. Wherever she goes James is." _

"That didn't seem right"

"_We have no other option other than to follow her. We are currently moving along the borders of Canada. We are giving her space to figure out where James is hiding" _

"Should we come there too?" Rose asked. Something doesn't seem right at this point.

"_No I want you and Emmett to take Bella and leave Forks as soon as possible. Doesn't matter where, call us when you reach there safely and ask Garrett and Damion to meet us here as soon as possible"_

"No way! Why should I run away? This is not fair!" I shouted knowing Carlisle can hear me.

"_Principassa, I want you to leave. I do not want you involved in this. I know you can protect yourself but your powers are useless when you are wearing the bracelet. I want you to inform your brothers when you get there, they should know about this. And don't try to defy me, Bella. This is final" _Suddenly it was my dad who spoke.

To say that I was pissed is putting it lightly. Stupid bracelet cramping my fun, I wish I could kick Wesley's ass for inventing something like this.

"Well if you say so. Damion and Garrett are leaving now. I will inform you when we reach someplace safe" Rose assured him while I was fuming in anger. Damion and Garrett nodded in approval.

Emmett was pouting that he was missing the action too.

"_Right, Rosalie. Emmett, keep my baby girl safe" _my dad announced and I scoffed at his words.

"Leave it to me, Aro. I got her" Emmett replied with a goofy expression on his face.

With this the call disconnected. And I huffed and folded my arms around my torso.

"See you later, Cinder-Bella" Garrett playfully ruffled my hair an got off the car while I glared a hold on the back of his head.

"Be safe, Bella" Damion called out before they both ran off to their destination.

Emmett and Rosalie swapped places and we were off again to our destination. Which I am not sure where.

"Where do you suppose we go now?" I asked them after we went past Forks.

"We could go to Las Vegas" Emmett suggested and we both gave him a strange look.

"Look, it's the last place he's gonna think of if he ever try to pursue Bella. Besides we can stay in an awesome hotel till they ask us to come back. Also we can have fun there when all come back." he explained and I think I like this arrangement.

Rosalie agreed the same too and in the next few hours we boarded my private jet to reach Las Vegas.

Emmett and Rosalie enjoyed the comforts of my jet and I could hear them fooling around in their room from mine. I am desperate to call Edward, but I know I can't. Not yet anyway.

I could hear Rosalie moaning and I lost it "Would you both stop this shit? I don't want to know this or hear this. Now stop it" I shouted knowing they can fully hear us.

"Sorry, Bella just got carried away in the moment" Emmett shouted back thought his tone appears that he's not sorry at all.

"Sorry my ass" I muttered to myself. They helped themselves to the comfort of my jet. It's a luxurious jet which contains five bedrooms and one living room. Charlie keeps our private airport hidden just outside of Forks. That's where he has his private plane too and he always takes them to be anonymous.

I contemplated telling my brothers but am not in the mood to talk to them when they downright worry about me too.

My pilot announced through the intercom that we have arrived to Las Vegas after few hours. My sour mood still hasn't passed so I have been myself the whole time only playing with Aragon when he wanted to be let out.

Once we reached there we drove in my limo to McCain International, our five star hotel and were safely concealed inside the walls of the presidential suit. This is one of the many businesses our dad does; of course that's how he stays the richest man on Earth.

"Bella, you should get some sleep" Rose suggested looking at me wearily.

I am tired mostly from being pissed off but I don't wanna sleep now, they might call us anytime now. I could hear their thoughts and they were still on Victoria's tail but from here it looks like she's leading them on purpose and most importantly I can't hear Damion's thoughts anymore. He split from the group about three hours ago.

I kept this information to myself for the time being not sure whether to tell them yet or not.

"I am fine, Rose" I told her and gave her my best smile.

She just narrowed her eyes at me "Don't, Bella. I want you to rest now. You are no use to us worn out" she said cheekily and I shot a glare at her.

"Man, this is one awesome room. It even has a pool. Rosy baby, wanna hit it together? We can skinny dip while Belly here sleeps off" Emmett wiggled her eyebrows at her. I rolled my eyes at his antics and I seem to be doing this a lot lately.

Rosalie giggled bashfully and I groaned loudly at these two. I can't take this anymore.

"You are right, Rose. I better sleep now. You have fun with your monkey man" I said sarcastically and made a show to leave the room. Anywhere else but not with these two around.

"Oh C'mon Belly-Boo, wait till your vamp-man arrives, you would wanna do the same too" he said playfully and ruffled my hair.

I giggled at his one track mind and smacked his hand away "Thanks, Emmett" I said hoping he would understand the meaning underneath it and he just smiles at me. "See you later, Rose. Don't do anything I wouldn't do" I called out as I left.

"SO we get to do nothing?" Rose shouted back and I huffed in annoyance. Sure I and Edward have done nothing other than kissing. Loads and loads of kissing, but we are fairly new in our relationship anyway.

"Whatever, Rose" I shouted back and went to my room which is far away from them.

I went to my room and tried to stifle their thoughts. Their very R rated thoughts.

I punched my pillows in frustration and used it to muffle my groans. Never in my life have I felt this useless.

Just as I was about to completely loose it my phone rang and I searched it for a banshee on a mission. When I found it I was surprised to see an unknown number on the screen.

That is weird, nobody can trace this number. I waited till it stopped ringing and was about to call my brother to trace this unknown number when I got a text message.

I opened it to see that it was a picture message. I opened it not expecting to see the gruesome and mangled face of Damion. It was suddenly like all those years ago. The phone slipped my hand and fell down unceremoniously on the mattress.

I gasped in shock, no way. It can't be! But before I could complete my train of thoughts my phone rang again.

I picked it up to see the same unknown number again, but this up I attended the call and was welcomed with the icy cold voice of James.

"Well well well, I caught your attention now, haven't I? Bella Volturi" his voice swept through me like ice but it was only short lived.

"What the fuck have you done to him now, James?" I snarled at him wishing I had my grip on his neck

He tutted casually "I just did what I enjoy doing to my brother all those years ago, Bella. I just realized how much I missed him, really" he said cheerfully.

"Don't you dare call him your brother, Fucker. He's no brother of yours. Leave him alone" I spat venom and disgust sweeping through my voice.

"Oh the mighty Bella with a heart of gold, how pathetic this is. I fully intend to finish what I started, Bella" he laughed.

"Don't you dare touch him" I roared with rage.

He kept laughing "You see that's how I thought, why not make this game more interesting? You see, Bella I am willing to let my sweet brother go, if.." he trailed off.

"If what, Asshole?" I spat at him.

"If you can get here, alone. After all I have been dying to play some games with you. Now would be a good chance, don't ya think? You are smart, so I don't think anybody would accompany you, right Bella?" he smirked.

"Where?" I asked him calmly.

He laughed with glee "Come to the old warehouse, Bella. You would know where. After all there aren't many here. Just follow my scent. Can't wait to meet you" he hung up.

I clutched the phone tightly, the image of Damion still very visible vividly in my head. My phone automatically traces unknown calls and now I know the exact location of James.

I hurriedly listened to Rose's and Emmett's thoughts, they both were pretty engrossed in their deed by the pool. I know they wouldn't notice my escape.

So I quickly wrote Edward a small note, I know nothing will happen to me but still I had to. Then I wrote another note to Emmett and placed my phone on top of it with James's signal beeping. So that, they can know where they could find me.

My first note to Edward was short and simple, it said

_Edward my love,_

_I am so sorry I broke your promise. I love you._

_Forever yours,_

_Bella_

My second note to Emmett said

_Emmy-bear,_

_Sorry, I had to sneak out. It's James. You will find answers in my phone. It has my possible location in the near future_

_Belly-Boo_

I then put on my jacket and was out of the hotel room in the next minute and out on the streets.

I hailed a cab, another first experience, and was off to my destination. Since it was well past eleven in the night, the cabbie eyed me when I rattled the address to him urgently.

"Step on it" I snapped at him which successfully pulled his of his trace. Once we reached the deserted part of the sin city I got off and pain the guy handsomely.

The cabbie left the place without as much as of a second thought. I walked towards the old building; it was clearly visible that it was abandoned and old. I could smell James all over the place and a little of Damion.

I strode inside quickly into the eerie place only to be confronted with abrupt silence.

Suddenly I was assaulted with howls and groans as if someone was in pain. My mind immediately ventured for Damion but I still couldn't make sense of his thoughts. They seem completely deterred and off the scenario. None of this makes sense.

I hurried further inside the warehouse but I saw nothing significant over there.

I could feel James's presence and can acknowledge that he's close. Very close. But he's avidly blocking his mind by sending out gruesome pictures of his torture to Damion.

"Show yourself, Asshole. I know you are here. This is it. Let's finish it once and for all" I growled at the empty place. He has selected his playground well, now it's up to me to use it on my advantage.

His slow chuckles filled the place "Still very eager I see, Isabella." He said and suddenly he lunged towards me but I managed to evade it cleanly.

He looked at me like a prey and we were both crouched ready to attack and going on circles, waiting for the other to make the first move.

"Where is Damion?" I snarled at him and he was slightly taken aback at the velocity of my snarl but he quickly regained his composure.

"How naïve are you, Bella. To have actually believed every world I said. Damion has grown quite strong for my liking, Bella. But am sure he'll be here soon, after all I did threatened to kill the great Bella Volturi" he smirked at me and everything suddenly fell to its places. I realized how stupid I have been to have actually believed him and he had used the same against Damion to lure him here.

I saw instant red and lunged at him blinded by rage with a growl deep down from my chest.

I managed to grab hold of his shoulder and sink my teeth into his flesh as he howled in pain taken by surprise but managed to pull me off before I dissembled his hand.

His push sent me flying and I hit the wall, the impact causing a blinding pain to surface from my spine to my neck, but I suppressed it.

His strangle was at his best since he seemed to have hunted very recently as his eyes were a darker shade of ruby red.

He snarled at me from his place and fell on his knees momentarily clutching his left shoulder.

I smiled at him "You know, there is a reason why they accept that I seem to be very powerful. I can use my venom in different ways. Now you can't use your left hand anymore. It's useless now" I smirked at him as I saw his arm go limp from my venom spreading at a fast rate throughout his arm working its way as a poison.

"You fucking cunt" he roared and charged towards me and I was ready this time and neatly flipped him away sending his crashing through the wall. I was panting and I could feel my energy go down, usually I have unlimited energy but right now the bracelet is suppressing my strength as well as my powers which I am trying very hard to overcome.

He quickly got to his feet and knocked me down with his brute strength such that I hit my head hard against the cold surface of the grounds.

I clutched my head in pain and was momentarily blinded in pain as I groaned out. James took this to his advantage and thrust his leg hard onto my ribs, cracking a few on impact.

"Whoops, my bad. I wish to prolong this as long as I can" he sniggered at my pain clenched face.

I quickly kicked his legs causing him to stumble down and straddled his and began punching his face with all I can.

His face began to crack so did the ground on the repeated hitting of his head on it.

Since his left arm was useless, he trying to block my assault was futile.

"Not so strong now are you, bastard? How do you like a taste of your own medicine?" I spat at his face.

He growled back and grabs hold of my neck and slammed me against the wall causing it to vibrate under the weight.

"You don't know whom you are playing with, Bella" he said as he traced his fingers on my neck.

"I do" I heard someone shout at us and suddenly James was not on me anymore and I could breathe normally.

I looked up and saw a ferocious Damion pinning James to the ground.

"How dare you touch her, you worthless piece of scum?" he snarled at his face but James sniggered under the grip.

"Caring for others. That is pathetic" James wheezed out.

"No you asshole, that only makes us stronger" Damion growled out before biting a large chunk out of his neck.

I was glad Damion was okay and assessed my injuries. Apart from a broken leg and few ribs I was clean.

James had a sudden spur of strength and began to craw at Damion's face with all he had sending his flying away.

"Not so strong are you, brother? Always stealing what has been rightfully mine, you bastard" James growled at him and from my place here I could see them both engaged in a battle, but I couldn't make it out clearly because of the pain shooting from my ribs and leg.

To normal eyes it would look as if they were doing a very graceful dance but I could make out the jabs and punches clearly.

Suddenly James had the upper hand and tore Damion's arm from his body and sent him flying away.

"Noooooooooooooooo" I screamed and tried to help Damion but James had another plans for me. He grabbed my arm painfully and twisted it so that I was on my knees before my back facing him.

I protested but it was useless I was already loosing so much blood from my head injury and the blinding pains from my ribs aren't allowing me to do anything.

"I always wanted to drain you, Isabella. It looks like my dream comes true tonight" he smirked against my hair before burying his nose onto my curls and inhaling deeply.

I felt sick wanting him off me but his grip only tightened more. He leaned my head back so that I was exposing my neck to him.

He trailed his neck along my neck as I whimpered in disgust causing him to enjoy this.

"Maybe I shouldn't bite you, which would leave an awfully bad mark on your pretty neck" he inhaled my scent deeply.

"Go to hell, asshole" I spat out.

But he merely chuckled and tore a long gash on my neck which was so deep that blood gushed out forcefully.

I became lightheaded as he licked around my gushing wound chuckling happily.

My vision became fuzzy and I was quickly losing control of the reality. My thoughts went to Edward, how much I enjoyed him and loved him during out little time together. I remembered his eyes, his lips, and his crooked grin as I came undone.

"Edward" I rasped out before I fell down in a thug. My senses told me I wasn't in the hands of James anymore but was wrapped in a familiar cocoon of my love.

I vaguely heard something "Bella….am here….come back….love" was all I could register at the moment from my love's velvety voice which was drenched in anguish.

I hated the thought of someone causing him pain and desperately wanted him to be okay.

"Edward?" I barely got out.

I felt him hug me to his chest "Baby, am here. Its okay love you are fine. Everything is going to be alright" he sobbed and I hated to cause him distress. My angel shouldn't be unhappy but I couldn't find the energy to tell him that. My mind registered some growls and smell of fire nearby and other footsteps and voices even but all I could register was Edward's

"Am sorry" I croaked out then everything went blank completely.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Author's note:**

**I Am evil I know!…:xP**

**Be kind and leave a review please…**

**Thank you**

**Until next time**

**Regards, **

**Bloom**


	43. Chapter-43

**Chapter-43!...here you go**

**Edward's Point Of View**

We have been in pursuit of Victoria just a little ahead of an hour and my thoughts were completely filled with Bella.

Sometime ago, Damion and Garrett joined us and I asked them how she is and their reply was "Man, she's pissed off. You have got some serious ass kissing to make up to her" was Garrett's exact words.

I would have her pissed off at me rather than putting her in danger, no matter what. And Aro agrees to that.

Victoria was muttering harmful things to herself while running and those were all about my love.

As far as I know, Bella just came to know about Victoria like us. What ham could she have done to her to make Victoria cast her anger towards my Bella was highly confusing.

We were blindly following her and at one point of time Jasper suggested that we take her out suspecting that she herself doesn't know James's place. That or she's leading us on purpose. I got my bets on the later.

Her thoughts were so focused on killing Bella and having a perfect forever with James that I couldn't bear listening to it anymore.

Suddenly Damion suggested that he wants to go alone and try to track James himself. The weird thing is that I couldn't get a clear picture of his mind of what he's been thinking.

Carlisle suggested that I go with him, but Damion declined that he has to do this himself. And I completely understood his feelings, just not his thoughts.

Right now this game of cat and mouse is getting too old now and Jasper is getting impatient by the Minuit.

"Carlisle this is so getting out of hand" Jasper shouted exasperatedly, feeling all our emotions together. This must be as horrible for him as it is for me.

"Jasper is right; we should stop her while we have the chance. She leading us on purpose and this is getting nowhere. We should confront her, maybe we can get some things out from her" Aro said finally. The sheer thought of how much Bella's power is masking our scent, sound and even out voices is exhilarating to know.

"What are we waiting for then?" Carlisle said giving us the green signal and that is exactly what we needed.

Garrett roared in pleasure as he stepped away from Bella's protective cloak and thundered towards Victoria.

I was less than nano-seconds behind him and Jasper quickly fell in pace besides us.

Too bad for her we are running after her but too bad for us she caught us following her and made a run for it.

Victoria is fast but not as fast as I am. So I lunged after her after getting a good grip on her shoulder, bringing her down.

She snarled and barred her venom coated teeth at me trying to get a snap at me but Garrett was quick enough to hold her neck against a tree, almost splitting the tree into two.

"Where is James?" I demanded her.

"Let me go, you assholes. James will kill you all before you know it. After he's done with his not so precious Bella" she spat at us.

Jasper was working his best to calm her down so that we can get valuable information about James while holding her hands pinned to her side. This is a side of Jasper we don't get to see often.

Aro growled at her menacingly putting an abrupt stop to her protests. Her eyes almost bulged out of her sockets after seeing Aro. Looks like she doesn't know who she's been playing with.

"Aro?...Aro Volturi?" she stammered out.

He growled at her "Where is James? And what has he planned to do to my daughter?"

If she were a human she would be so pissing her pants right now. I smirked at her knowing how badly her thoughts are scrambled in fear now.

"Your…..daughter?" she squeaked out in fright.

Garrett roared out laughter "Yea his daughter, you bitch. You know Bella? Bella Volturi"

"Bella…Volturi!?" she asked baffled.

"The one and only" Carlisle smirked. Usually he refers from hurting others as much as possible but now no one messes with his new daughter. Or rather old daughter, I thought at how Carlisle and Esme already encountered a little Bella.

"I didn't know….I swear" she spluttered out. And I looked at her in disgust.

"Why do you hate Bella so much? What did she ever do to you?" Jasper demanded her, snarling at her face.

"She tried to take what's rightfully mine! She's nothing but a cunt. James is mine, he said he loved me and now all he thinks about is Bella. He said he so badly want to drink from her and has a plan to lure her out" she said, growling weakly.

"How dare you talk about her that way?" I squeezed her throat almost snapping her neck into but Carlisle stopped me.

"What do you mean he has a plan?" Carlisle demanded.

She spat her venom and bared her teeth at us, willing to die I guess. Otherwise she would still be scared as she was moments ago.

"I would never tell you even if I did know"

Aro quickly lost his patience and he pinned her down this time, with his bare hands. As soon as his skin came in contact with hers, his mind started filling with Victoria's memories starting from her being a little child, decades ago.

And I in turn read her memories from his mind. Just as he was about to reach to the part of how she became a Vampire, she suddenly disappeared from under his arms.

"_What the fuck?" Garrett thought in shock so were we all._

"_Where the hell did she go?" Jasper was highly displeased._

"_I never know she has a power" Aro realized._

"_She disappeared just like that!" Carlisle noted._

But I pushed their thoughts aside and concentrated on finding Victoria instead.

I could hear her thought about two miles ahead of us. But how the heck did she manage to do that?

"I can hear her thoughts two miles to our left" I informed them.

"Let me, Jasper and Garrett go after her, you both try to contact Damion and find out where Bella and the others are staying" Aro suggested and we all agreed so we split up again.

Just as we reached past Forks in the other direction I felt my phone buzz in my pocket.

I picked it up and saw that it was Alice "Alice?"

"_Edward, its Bella. She's in danger. I can't see everything but I see James drinking from a badly injured Bella. Edward, do something. You gotta go to Las Vegas" _her worried tone was desperate.

I almost staggered on hearing this but Carlisle held me just in time "Alice! How? When?"

"_Edward, I see her slipping past Rose and Emmett and going to some deserted warehouse. Edward you need to hurry! We don't have much time!" _her voice grew more hysterical and she almost sobbed it out.

My heart wrenched in anguish and I felt my feet slipping again.

"Edward, pull yourself together. We need to reach her on time. Bella needs you, son" Carlisle's words brought me back.

"We need to catch a plane to Las Vegas" I said with convection.

"_I am coming to get you, love. Please don't leave me, I just got you"_ I thought to her, hoping she could hear me.

**XXXXXXXX**

I rushed out of Las Vegas airport just to see Rose and Emmett pull over. They had a guilty and worried look on their face.

"_We are so sorry, Edward. We shouldn't have left her alone like that. We will get her back" _Rose's thoughts reached me before they could.

"Edward, I am so sorry…" she began but I cut her off.

"Not now, Rosalie. I need to find Bella" she had a sick look on her face but I could care less right now. All my thoughts were focused on finding Bella.

Carlisle and I got into the car and Emmett sped off.

"_Edward, we are sorry man. We messed up. We __**WILL **__get Belly-Boo back, I promise" _Emmett's thoughts invaded my mind and I caught his look on the rearview mirror.

"Emmett, what happened?" Carlisle asked sensing that I am not in the state to speak.

"One Minuit she said she wanted to take a nap and the next she went missing" he said exasperatedly.

I grounded my teeth so hard that I was sure my jaw would break from the force.

"What were you doing when she went missing?" Carlisle demanded.

Both had the audacity to look ashamed but I caught glimpses of a pool side, Rosalie in bikini in Emmett's thoughts which he tried hard to hide.

I growled and lunged at him not caring that he's driving but Carlisle held me in a vice grip as I struggled to get a grip on Emmett.

"Edward, calm down" Carlisle warned me.

"I trusted my love's life with them and they both were having sex while she went to the clutched of James" I snarled at him.

Carlisle sighed and looked at them disapprovingly "Emmett, Rosalie is it that hard to refrain from sex once in a while?" he snapped at them.

"Carlisle, we are sorry. But can we not talk about that right now. We need to find Bella" Rosalie muttered embarrassed with herself.

Emmett grimaced and kept driving. "How do you suppose we find her?" I snapped at him.

Rosalie brightened considerably and gave me two papers as an answer.

I see that both are notes from Bella and one was addressed to me and the other to Emmett.

I read mine first. It said.

_Edward my love,_

_I am so sorry I broke your promise. I love you._

_Forever yours,_

_Bella_

Her second note to Emmett said

_Emmy-bear,_

_Sorry, I had to sneak out. It's James. You will find answers in my phone. It has my possible location in the near future_

_Belly-Boo_

My heart clenched for her but I refrained myself from thinking that anything bad has happened to her.

I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly "What did you find in her phone?" I asked Emmett.

Rose handed me her phone and I quickly scrolled through it.

"That's the awesome part. Bella has recorded her entire conversation with James and see the picture she receiver of Damion, man its gross. I hope James rots in hell" Rose explained as I saw the photo she mentioned. I can't believe Damion fell in the hands of James again.

I checked the time the photo was sent to her and according to this he was with us at that time.

"Edward, Damion was with us when this picture was sent!" Carlisle noticed too.

"Bella was tricked, she fell for his trap" I fumed out.

"What did she mean by knowing her location?" Carlisle asked as I listened to their recorded conversation.

"Carlisle, the phone shows the exact location of Bella's right now. It seems to be some sort of tracking device too. That means we know where the warehouse is. That's where we are going right now" Emmett explained.

I looked out and saw places blur by, Emmett was really stepping on it.

"According to this we are almost there, guys. Brace yourselves" Rosalie said as we sped down the roads of Las Vegas.

From here we could look at the warehouse situated at this deserted part of town.

Before Emmett skidded the car to a stop I was out and sprinting towards the warehouse.

I could hear James' thoughts and saw his hands on Bella, holding her down and …Drinking from her.

That did it, I saw red and sprinted past the doors and as fast as I could and dashed into James sending his flying away.

Even though there is nothing I would like more than to rip James into pieces my main concern is Bella.

I rushed towards her and held her in my arms as tightly as I could without hurting her anymore.

"Bella love, wake up. It's okay, am here now. I won't let you go again, I promise. Come back to me, love" I sobbed looking at her like this, so broken.

Her eyes fluttered but she couldn't open it "Edward?" she barely whispered out.

I held her closer to my chest "Baby, am here. It's okay love you are fine. Everything is going to be alright" I spoke with conviction as I held my hand over her gash on her neck waiting for the bleeding to stop.

Somewhere in back of my mind, I registered that Emmett and a broken looking Damion were pinning a struggling James down. Growls roared ferociously in the air.

I see Carlisle sitting beside me and was wrapping a splint on her broken leg and made a tourniquet with his belt on her arm.

"Edward, her ribs are severely cracked and I need to stop the bleeding on her neck and check for any venom in her bloodstream. Rosalie, I need you to hold her leg in an elevated position. Edward, check if she has any injuries on her head" Carlisle ordered us as he tend to Bella's injuries.

I see Emmett and Damion have ripped James into pieces and the growls have subsided. They both set his corps on fire.

Rose and I did as we were told but I never once let Bella out from my embrace. It was not easy for Carlisle to stop her bleeding in that position but I couldn't let her go. Carlisle assured me that her gash wasn't too deep and confirmed that James never had a chance to bite her.

"Edward, she will be fine but she has lost so much blood and in need of a transfusion immediately. We must keep her conscious and take her to a hospital immediately" he said as Bella tried to fight against her darkness.

"Bella love, open those pretty eyes of yours. I need to see them. Look at me, honey. It's okay we got you" I cooed to her and urged her to open her eyes.

Her lids fluttered but she couldn't open them "Am sorry" she croaked out and passed out.

"BELLA!" I shook her lightly and tried to wake her up but it was of no use. She was deep in unconscious already.

"You have no reason to be sorry, love. It's my fault" I sobbed into her hair while holding her limp body close to me.

"Edward, we need to hurry" Carlisle urged me and I nodded pulling myself together and lifter her as gently as I could and got inside the car with Rose in the driver's seat.

Carlisle pulled in beside me supporting her leg while Emmett and Damion stayed there to finish James and work on the cover ups.

"Rose, step on it" Carlisle hurried her while keeping pressure on her gash. I kissed her forehead and looked at her angelic face, she looked so serene and calm as if sleeping comfortable.

"Hang in there, love. Please don't leave me now, baby" I kept murmuring into her ears hoping she could hear me as we rushed to the hospital.

**XXXXXXX**

We rushed her inside the hospital and Carlisle rolled her into an empty operating room as soon as possible since he knew the chief here we were given special treatment.

Carlisle asked the chief to operate on Bella himself and he was given that privilege even though he's family.

The team of doctors prepped the room and Just as Carlisle was about to enter the room Aro came bursting through the doors with Emmett, Damion who's now pretty much healed and Garrett on his tail.

"STOP!" Aro shouted and pulled Carlisle away from the room.

"Aro, what are you doing? I need to fix Bella immediately. She lost so much blood. We need to give her a transfusion right now" Carlisle tried to pull free from his grip.

I tried to involve myself but Garrett stopped me "Wait, you need to listen to this" he said and pushed me away lightly.

"What is wrong with you people? She is struggling for consciousness and you are trying to stop Carlisle from operating on her. Have you gone absurd?" I shouted at them not caring if humans heard this.

"You will never raise your voice against me. You can't give her a blood transfusion" Aro glared at me.

"Why the hell not?" Rosalie had enough of this bullshit and snapped at Aro.

"Because she doesn't have a normal blood group like humans, that's why" Damion explained.

"What?!" Carlisle asked baffled at what we just heard.

"Can we move to a more enclosed space?" Aro asked but it sounded more like an order to get us alone from the prying ears.

"But she needs her surgery" Carlisle tried to reason.

"No she doesn't. Carlisle, I want you to move her to a separate room as soon as possible. She will heal. I will explain everything. Now, can I see my daughter?" he asked.

None of his words made no sense "But that's …" I tried to protest but he cut me off again.

"Just do it, Carlisle. Apparently there are more you still don't know about my daughter" he sighed and slipped past into the room and kneeled besides Bella's broken form and held her hand.

"Il mio bambino, ho fallito te. Mi dispiace, Mia principessa" he whispered and kissed her forehead.

His thoughts were full of pain he felt for his daughter "Carlisle!" he called while pulled us out of this trace and began to fulfill his predicaments.

It took a lot of convincing but the chief eventually agreed to cancel the operation and let Bella stay in one of his best rooms. Carlisle dutifully cleaned her injuries the best he could and wrapped them in gauze. He also injected a needle with ivy-drip in her arm.

One of the nurses offered to clean Bella but flirted with me ruthlessly; So Rose snapped at her and did the job herself and changed her into a pair of hospital gowns.

My love looked so peaceful resting on the hospital bed. Her pulse came back to its normal count but she was still too pale from loosing so much blood.

Just then Aro and the rest stepped inside. Looks like he has some heavy explanations to give.

"What is going on?" I asked as nicely as possible.

"Relax, my boy. Bella is unlike any of us, you know that right? She is a half vampire and most importantly a dragon tamer. She has many gifts and healing is one of those." He said simply looking at Bella.

"That still doesn't explain why we can't give a blood transfusion for her" Carlisle pressed.

"Her blood is not like a normal human's, none of her kind do. After their change they pick up strong traits of their spirits and this is one of that. That's how the bond between a spirit animal and its tamer is unbreakable"

"So we just let her be, just like that?" Rosalie asked with a frown.

"Bella heals fast. Really fast" Garrett smirked. "If it weren't so, she would be in a lot of trouble seeing how clumsy she is"

"So we just wait?" Emmett asked not liking this part one bit.

"Yes, we have no other option. Once she's well rested she will be good as new." Aro assured us as I traced her cheek with my fingertips, willing her to wake up soon.

"Oh! One more thing you should know about her, she can't die. Like ever" Garrett grinned and we looked at him confused.

"In case you haven't noticed, we are vampires too and we know one of our kind cant die just like that" Rosalie flipped her hair in annoyance.

"But we can die if we were ripped to pieces and set fire, what do you have to say about that, Blondie?" He shot back.

"And she can't?" Emmett asked perplexed but I am feeling a huge relief on hearing this news.

"Nope! Man, she the real deal. The original meaning of being immortal, there is nothing that could harm her. That's why she's renowned special, duh" Garrett said.

"Wow!" Emmett sucked in a deep breath.

"Well, we should just let her rest. As much as I hate saying that's but there really isn't much we can do right now. No painkillers or morphine or just plain drugs and medicine works on her. We have already tried" Aro explained and this was news to Carlisle.

"That is unbelievable" Carlisle muttered.

"Better believe it" Damion shrugged.

I shot him a look "Why did you leave all of a sudden?" I asked him.

"What do you mean? I told you I need to settle things with James my own way" he looked defensive. "I thought the less I involved, the less gets hurt. But I never thought James would be sick enough to trap Bella by using pictures of me taken all those years ago. He was really a sick bastard" he sighed.

That I do understand, I thought and nodded my head in approval.

"I should really call her brothers. I am sure she hasn't yet. This is going to be messy" Aro grimaced and left the room after grazing Bella's forehead with a kiss.

"I need to clear some things with the chief here. I better go. Let me know if you need me" Carlisle said and slipped from the room.

"We better go too" Rose said and held Bella's palm kissing it and smoothed Bella's hair from her forehead.

"Yea. Get well soon, Belly-Boo" Emmett ruffled her hair disrupting Rosalie's work earning a smack on his head.

They left pretty much soon, so did Damion and Garrett stating that they need to hunt, leaving us alone.

I pulled a chair beside her bed and held her hand while whispering wordings of love to her while I waited for her to open her expressive eyes that I miss so much right now.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Bella's Point Of View**

Darkness prevailed over me.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _

I couldn't move my body and it felt so heavy.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _

I feel so worn out. So tired.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _

And what is that fuck-awful sound.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _

Yea that.

I flinched at the sound this time and felt someone hold my hand.

"Bella? Bella love, wake up" someone called and it sounded like an angel's voice. A familiar angel.

"Bella, open those pretty eyes of your for me love" the Angel urged me again. Suddenly it struck me. Edward!

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _

I heard rapid beeps which was in pace with my beating heart.

It made me realize that I might be in a hospital.

I tried to open my eyes but they were heavy too.

"Yea baby, just like that. Open your eyes" his velvety voice swept throughout me.

"Edward?" I croaked out, my throat dry. I clutched his hand which held mine and squeezed it, letting him know that I am alright.

"It's me, baby girl. I am here and I am never leaving you again" his voice floated into my ears.

I finally managed to open my eyes and everything was blurry for a second but I managed to focus on my Angel's face.

He was happy but at the same time worried about me. I couldn't help but smile. I reached out and cupped his face, gently stroking his cheek.

His answering smile was binding "Bella, how are you feeling? Does anything hurt?" he asked me in a worried tone.

I gasped in horror suddenly remembering something "James?" I asked him.

"Dead" was all I needed to hear. Damn finally I would say so.

I smiled at him adoringly and tried to sit up but he resisted me "Don't strain yourself, Bella"

"Edward its fine. I am okay now" I told him hoping it would assure him.

"Don't, Isabella" he warned me and I shot him a look. Now its full name is it.

"Edward…" I started but he interrupted me.

"No Bella, you have a broken arm, a leg, crushed ribs and a huge gash on your neck. I think you should rest now" he said.

I exhaled loudly and got down from the bed before he could protest by shooting him a glare. Then I proceeded to rip each one of my bandages one by one while he protested loudly. I think he would he having a heart attack if he could.

"Bella stop! Are you insane?" he started but I was finished by them which made him shut up.

He looked bewildered at my body which made me smirk at him.

"You..?" he stammered.

"Healed? Yes, I did. Like I said I am perfectly alright" I assured him.

He grinned at me crookedly and I felt my insides melt and just like that threw my hands over his neck and hugged the crap outta him.

"I missed you, Edward" I murmured while pressing kisses down his throat.

He hugged me back with same flavor and kissed my neck too "I missed you too, love. Too fucking much" he cussed and it was adorable.

"I thought I lost you back there" he stated calmly but I could understand his underlying emotions.

"I am so sorry, Edward. I messed up. I promise it won't happen again" I vowed to him.

He growled slightly "Damn right it won't happen again. I won't let it" he promised with convection.

I giggled slightly and pulled back and began kissing him with fever not caring about anything else in the world.

He moaned inside my mouth as we each poured our emotions in this kiss.

"What the heck? That is just GROSS!" I heard a very familiar voice shriek from the doorway and we pulled apart in shock but I was too embarrassed to open my eyes.

"_Please go away. Please go away. Please go away" _I thought.

I heard Edward clear his throat "I am sorry. But who are you?" he asked in an authoritative tone.

"Hi, my name is Wesley, Bella's brother and you must be Edward" I could hear my brother grinning as I slowly opened my eyes.

Edward gulped unnecessarily looking wearily at him "Umm yea, I am Edward. Nice to meet you" it sounded more like a question.

Wes grinned at him and they shook hands but when his eyes landed on me, he just glared. Oh shit!

"You young lady are in so much trouble" his stare spoke volumes trust me.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" I said nonchalantly.

"On yes you do, wait till mom gets here" he said and I grimaced.

"I think we should let her rest" Edward put in and I looked at him gratefully but that does not gonna happen.

And just like that my entire family was cramped inside the fairly huge hospital room.

Elisabeth and Eva were jumping in their places absolutely unable to contain their excitement. I rolled my eyes at them.

And just then they shrieked and hugged my Edward tightly. I glared at them while poor Edward doesn't know what hit him.

"Hi Edward, It's so nice to finally meet you. I am so glad Irina was right" Elisabeth screamed causing us to wince.

"It's nice to meet you too, Elisabeth" Edward said politely.

"Hey, hands off my man. NOW" I said not caring if they were actually my sisters.

They huffed but stepped away but shrieked again "Look at how possessive she is, isn't that adorable?" she asked and cue eye roll again.

Edward shot me a look but all I did was gave him one that read 'Welcome to my world, buddy'

Ian stepped out from the crowd and I rushed into his arms.

He gently kissed my head and held his hand out for Edward to shake "Edward we hoped to meet you in a less dramatic situation but this will have to do"

Edward smiled and shook his hand and that's how a big round of unnecessary introductions began.

Once it was finally over it was time for the Cullens to enter into the pact. I shook my head this can't be helped it seems.

And that is how it all began I could hear Alice joining my sisters in their screams of joys and the rest is history.

**XXXXXXX**

It's been a full house since my family fawned upon the Cullens and vice versa. Its like seeing a room full of crazy people interact and all their conversation were somehow based on me. Lucky me, notice the sarcasm by the way.

It was as if I never existed in the room, Emmett, Jasper and my brothers hit it right from the beginning, Ian, Carlisle and my dad were in their own bubble not to mention the females found their guilty pleasure.

"GUYS GUYS! STOP IT!" I shouted which attracted the attention towards me. "I am glad to see that you like each other and all but a little concern here. After all James did attack me" I said exasperatedly.

Edward smirked at me shaking his head "Oh! Now you wanna talk about this. Great lets, how about the fact that you never informed anything to us before or how about the fact that James almost drank from you or how about the fact that we receive a call from Aro stating that our sister is lying in a hospital bed, unconsciously?" Wesley asked and everyone became silent.

"Ummmm….How about I let you guys to it? C'mon Edward, we are leaving" I said and pulled him away towards the door hoping to get away….but nooo! The door has to open just then and my parents had to enter the show. Why?

She hugged the living shit outta me while whispering comfort words mostly to herself "Oh! Bella darling, I was so worried" she kissed my forehead. My mom is a very beautiful woman with dark hair and she's taller than me.

"I am sorry, mom. But I am fine. Everything is okay now" I soothed her hoping it works.

She searched me for any signs but of course I am spotless as ever, happy with what she saw she moved on to Edward leaving me in the arms of my dad, the great Tom McCain.

Mom hugged Edward "Thank you for keeping my daughter safe, Edward dear" she thanked him but he shook his head.

"Barely, ma'am" he said in a regretful tone.

"Oh call me Katy, dear" mom smiled at him which Edward kindly returned making my mom blush. Way to go, Edward.

I grumbled while leaning on my father's chest and he chuckled as if hearing my thoughts.

"My oh my, you are handsome" mom pinched his cheek and if he could blush, now would be the moment he would.

"MOM!" I groaned burying my face again in my father's chest while the rest giggled.

"And you must be Esme Cullen" mom headed towards Esme and pulled her into a warm hug.

"And you are Katy McCain" Rose and Alice shrieked in pure joy. Did I mention my mom is the number one fashion designer? Yea, I think the girls just fell in love with my mother.

I gave Edward a sheepish grin while he rubbed his neck obviously uncomfortable on hearing Emmet's and Jasper's thoughts. I shot them a stare which silenced them. Temporarily.

And then it was time for my dad to speak to Edward. Poor Edward it must be hard to have two of my dads in the same room.

Once again after things quieted a bit Carlisle spoke up "We should head back to the hotel. Seeing that Bella has completely recovered I think that's the best option now" he suggested.

No surprise, we all agreed; anything to get off this dreadful gown and room.

"Yes, Bella still has a lot of explaining to do, after all" Wesley reminded me. Still not off the hook eh?

**XXXXXXXXX **

To say convincing me on my part of the story was easy is the understatement of the centaury!

But at last I convinced them that it was a foolish mistake on my part and they accepted it. Somewhat.

"Promise me it would never happen again, Bella. It gave me quite a scare" Mom demanded and who was I to say no to her.

"Of course, mom. I promise" I said while rolling my eyes at their protectiveness.

"We shouldn't have made her wear that bracelet. It wouldn't have happened if she wasn't wearing that" Eva supported me and I smiled gratefully at her.

"Thank you, Eva. About the bracelet, GET THIS SHIT OFF ME!" I shouted at Wesley who had been the one to invent such a drab thing and made me wear in the first place.

"Nope, it stayed on. It's for your own good. Try staying out of trouble next time" Wesley shot back at me.

I fumed internally; no matter how hard I try he never lets me off the hook.

"It doesn't matter right now; we should be working on a cover story. Everybody is gonna talk why that old warehouse burned to grounds overnight" my dad Tom asked around.

"Don't worry, uncle T. Emmett and I took care of it" Damion assured us.

"There's still the thing about Victoria" Alice reminded us and Edward tightened his grip on me.

"About that bitch, what did you mean by she disappeared?" Seejay asked Jasper who just shrugged.

"It's exactly as I told ya, she seems to have disappeared into thin air."

"That's because she a teleporter. It's not that impressive, she can teleport only up to two miles but her scent evaporates along with her. It's her gift" I explained to them.

"That turns things a bit ugly" Kaaji noted and the rest agreed,

"That still doesn't explain how they managed to slip past my visions, especially James" Alice protested.

"Ali, when I was with him in that warehouse I read most of his thoughts. Some were of you, he knew you before. In fact it was him that changed you, he thought he had killed you but actually his venom changed you. I caught only bits and pieces but hold it a blessing that you can't remember your past life" I told her and held her hand in mine while Jasper comforted her.

"So he knew that Alice could see the future and worked against it" Sky stated.

I nodded my head "Thanks for letting me know, Bella"

I just smiled at her. "We should be in look out for Victoria. She would want her revenge" Ian suggested and the men easily agreed.

"I will send my trackers to hunt her down" Aro dad assured us and we nodded in revelation.

"There is still one problem" Elisabeth stated.

"What is it, Elsy?" Wesley asked while wrapping a protective arm around her.

"Who's gonna inform the Denalis about Edward and Bella? Irina and Kate will shit their pants after hearing about this" she said knowingly.

"Not to mention Tanya will go crazy overboard" Eva added. Now we are talking.

"Let's not" I suggested grinning widely.

"What?" the girls screamed in surprise.

"We wait a bit longer. After all I need to get back for all the time they messed me with Edward. Don't get me wrong, I am glad she was right but all she talks about is Edward this and Edward that. It was tiring. Let me have my fun now. She's gonna be pissed that I hid this from her. Sweet!" I grinned as Edward pulled me closer and kissed my head grinning in support.

"You are digging your own grave, girl" Rosalie warned me.

"I think I will take my chances" I replied smugly and Edward Chuckled into my hair.

**XXXXXXX**

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you for your kind reviews. I am moved, really am. If you guys keep this up I could speed things up a bit from my side. Writing a story with no encouragement is devastating. So keep reviewing and I will post the next chapter when the bar is raised by another 10 reviews. Don't mistake me, I have no choice**.

**Regards,**

**Bloom**


	44. Author's Note

**Hey all**

**I am pleased with the progress with the reviews. Well, keep it coming. Some had a doubt about Ian, Bella's first brother, so let me clear it up. Ian is indeed with Bella now along with his wife Eva, yes Bella and the others did want to kill him for their father's assassination but yet he's with them currently. I would explain all about it later. You will just hafta keep reading to find out about him. :P**

**Regards**

**Bloom **


End file.
